To See You Again
by S.p.O.d
Summary: Sequel to ‘Kaijuu’ two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous? S.p.O.d xover back! back! back!
1. Music Videos

Hey guys guess what this is a new story lol like you couldn't guess sorry about that I'm just really excited because this isn't just any story it's the long awaited sequel to Kaijuu! Yeah baby I know the way that I ended it was kinda weird and cruel but it just had to be that way hello. Oh and if you haven't read Kaijuu you don't have too because this story explains enough but it would be nice if you did lol.

Warning: um nothing really to be watching out for except theirs some cursing yeah that's it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did I'd be rich and you guys can guess that I'm pretty much not…which is sad but I will be!

Claimer: I own this story yeah I do! And that's about it nothing else not even a comic book cause I'm poor like that.

Others thoughts:

SiB: your really, really stupid

Dark Painting: I agree

Idiots make me sneeze: hey there right for once.

As you can see my friends are very supportive tch yeah right!

Based of my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To see you again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter one

Music Videos

The white crystal snow flakes fell from the sky like diamonds in a jewelry shop, they seemed to surround one particular person dressed in all black. The white snow contrasted perfectly with the person, though they weren't alone a figure in a crimson red hoodie stood next to them. The two people were standing in a quiet graveyard at night with the stars. They were standing in front of a lone grave labeled Yumiko Higurashi, yeah it was true Yumiko was dead two years ago she was diagnosed with heart cancer and she died months after she was told. The two figures were indeed Kagome Higurashi and Vash Stampede. Kagome's silky black tresses blew with the cold crisp wind under her black and gray beanie, Vash turned to her when some of the black silk caressed his flushed cheeks. "You know she knew she was going to die" Kagome spoke softly; Vash stared sadly into her blue/gray eyes. "She even wrote a song for my band, it's pretty good maybe she's the one who gave me the gift of song writing" Kagome smiled at the thought, Vash chuckled lightly at the thought of Mrs. Higurashi she was like no other mother he knew literally since he was adopted by Rem.

"You know what I think?" Vash asked as they quietly left the graveyard, Kagome turned to him once again her blue/gray eyes shining in the moonlight.

"What do you think Vash? I always like to know" Kagome asked as she looped her arm with his, since the past two years Vash had grown taller now about 6/2 and he was only 18. Kagome had gotten a little taller about 5/6 now that she was turning 18 also, though it was a pity her mother wasn't alive to celebrate. To tell the truth Kagome was sad but happy for her mother because before she died she was not only in pain but weak and Kagome didn't want that for her mother.

"Well I think your father gave you the gift of playing the guitar and singing like a angel" Kagome smiled Vash always had a way with words. "And your mother gave you the gift of beauty and song writing" Vash concluded as he pulled Kagome closer to him. It was quiet for a minute before Kagome decided to speak.

"You know I think so too" Kagome said, Vash chuckled vaguely noticing they reached his house.

"Conceited little girl" Vash joked as he swooped Kagome into his long arms and silently entered his house she was sleeping over. Upon entering his house they both noticed that neither Rem nor Knives were anywhere in sight, which most likely meant they were alone for the night. When they finally reached Vash's bedroom they both laid on the bed not even bothering to take their coats off or change their clothes they just went to sleep.

Thisisa100percentsequelsoIwantya'lltoenjoyit'slongerthanthelaststory

Sighing Sango continued to stare into Miroku's violet eyes through the TV screen, yes it was Akuma's video for their well-known song 'Nobody' and the only way she actually saw him was through television. She was still in love with him yet she never got the chance to tell him in the right way, it didn't matter though because everything changed the past two years if Akuma were to come back they probably wouldn't recognize anything, it was kinda sad actually since they all practically grew up together but hey things never stay the same. Rolling on to her side Sango stared at Kuranosuke and Kagura, Kuranosuke was her current boyfriend. She watched as Kagura's red contact eyes clouded over with tears, when the video flashed to the part with Ishiyana's arms around some chick with dark almost black brown hair, the girl was to average and Sango didn't understand why it bothered her. Turning her vision back to the TV screen she noticed it was showing the part where Sesshomaru leaned against the mirror in his fake bedroom shirtless and singing the song. This was the first time they saw this video for this song. Sango gasped when she noticed that Sesshomaru's video girl looked like Kagome in a weird way. "Gura do you see that?" Sango questioned her long time friend in shock, Kagura looked just as shocked as her while Kuranosuke was utterly baffled.

"Yeah the chick with Sess kinda looked like Gome" Kagura stated a little annoyed; Kuranosuke raised an eyebrow having heard their conversation.

"Maybe he still has a thing for her after all this time?" Sango said with a shrug of her shoulders, Kuranosuke crossed his arms thinking his girlfriend and Kagura were crazy.

"What are you guys talking about? You don't know Sesshomaru from Akuma right?" Kuranosuke asked a little intimidated by the lead singer of Akuma.

"Sango fill in your lost in space man" Kagura said as she rolled her eyes at Kuranosuke's out of it ness. Sango sighed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Kura-Kun two years ago we were friends with Akuma before they beat us in the talent show and got the record deal" Sango explained to her boyfriend who was slowly sucked in the info he received from his girl friend.

"Really?" Kuranosuke double-checked in surprise, when Sango nodded his face lit up. "Wow you guys knew them that's pretty cool" Kuranosuke complimented, Sango smiled at her boyfriends dumbness.

"Yeah I guess but you see Sesshomaru had a thing for Kagome back then, but he left to be famous leaving Kaijuu in the dust" Sango explained more to her uninformed boyfriend, Kuranosuke nodded understanding completely, Kagura rolled her eyes again she always thought Sango and Miroku were meant to be. Looking at the TV again Kagura noticed it was the end of the video, which showed Sesshomaru and the Kagome look a like walking away from each other in the pouring rain. It was weird because Akuma changed so much solely because Koga left the group to sing with his cousins Ginta and Hakkaku they were called Okami. Because he left on good terms might I add Ishiyana took his place immediately, retiring as the manager but strangely Akuma sounded better back to it's original state. See originally when they started Akuma it was just Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Hiten, Miroku, and Ishiyana but you see Ishiyana decided he wanted to be manager and got Koga to take his place. Yeah that's the really long story. Chuckling Kagura turned back to Sango and Kuranosuke who she discovered to be in a heated make out session. Rolling her eyes for the third time that day Kagura flipped out her cell and speed dialed Kagome's cell phone number.

"_Cha" Kagome replied sleepily over the phone, Kagura smirked._

" It's me Gome what's up with you and Vash?" Kagura asked, Kagome grinned groggily on the other side of the phone.

"Oh naughty things Gura naughty things" Kagome joked, Kagura scrunched her face up at the thought before chuckling.

"Really then I guess I called you two lovebirds at the wrong time then" Kagura said slyly.

"Don't you always, what are you some kind of in the mood detector?" Kagome asked dully, Kagura quirked an eyebrow at that one.

"But seriously I didn't call while you were you know did I?" Kagura questioned inquisitively, Kagome smirked as she ran her fingers through Vash's golden tresses.

"Na your timing isn't that bad I was just sleeping" Kagome said the last part dryly.

"Good to know" Kagura said sarcastically and Kagome smirked.

"Ok enough with the jokes are Sango and Kuranosuke making out again" Kagome questioned slyly, Kagura grinned Kagome knew her to well.

"Yes they are but let's get down to business the Talent shows coming up which means our graduations is coming up in two weeks I still can't believe they moved it to the end of the year" Kagura said, Kagome smiled things in Hiroshima did change quite a bit but some things still remained.

"Yeah I thought it wasn't fair but look at it this way at least we have more time to practice, oh and I just can't believe were graduating!" Kagome said excitedly, through the years Kagome learned to open up more but she was still pretty much dull and probably would stay that way till the images of her past disappeared. Kagura smiled she couldn't believe it either.

"Yeah pretty soon we'll be going to H.U. though it's pretty surprising were graduating after all that skipping we did" Kagura said, Kagome chuckled they skipped practically like everyday and they still managed to get straight B's and C's maybe some A's along the way but that was all. "Gome do you think we'll still remain friends in college" Kagura asked she was afraid that they'd make knew friends and forget about each other and the band all together like the way Akuma forgot about them when they got famous. Kagome frowned she didn't think that would happen.

"Gura don't worry we'll make new friends but we'll always be Kaijuu and that will never change remember our promise to Kenage, and Hiroshima University will be fun come on partying all night on college grounds with out your mother calling you up all worried" Kagome said trying to cheer up her best friend, Kagura smiled Kagome always knew what to say to make her feel better.

"Yeah your right and maybe we'll get famous along the way and show Akuma how it's really done" Kagura boasted, Kagome chuckled more she knew Kagura was still bitter towards them for not keeping in touch with them after so long she was too but she didn't like to think about the past.

"Maybe you'll meet a college hottie or something like that or maybe Bankotsu will ask you out that would be cool he'd had been talking to you a lot lately" Kagome said smiling, it was weird she thought her and Bankotsu would never be friends again but after Akuma left he came around and begged for her friendship again saying he didn't want to give something like that up because he was jealous over some guy they grew up with.

"Yeah right! He's in love with you still that's why he's been talking to me he wanted to know if you and Vash were doing ok or if you liked him back it's so sad Gome he's head over heels for you" Kagura said as she glanced at her crimson painted nails, Kagome sighed she liked both of them and she was starting to wonder why she was always stuck in some kind of triangle or square it really sucked.

"Alright whatever you say but the next practice is tomorrow but hey I have to go Vash just woke up" Kagome said as she stared into Vash's emerald green eyes he was just waking up, Kagura nodded knowing Kagome couldn't see it she always wanted Kagome to be with a good guy but she couldn't help but shake the feeling that Sesshomaru was best for her.

"Alright later Gome" Kagura said as she hung up her cell phone, looking behind her she noticed Sango and Kuranosuke were done making out and were just watching Tv. It wasn't fair she always thought that they'd be with their dream guys by now Kagome with Sesshomaru, Sango with Miroku, Kikyo with Inuyasha, and herself with Ishiyana but ever since they left and never called things changed Kagome was with Vash, Sango was with Kuranosuke the idiot, Kikyo was with Suikotsu the undercover gay, and she was alone waiting for unrequited love. Life wasn't fair.

"So when's the next practice?" Sango finally asked not liking any kind of silence even if it was comfortable, Kagura turned back to her and grinned.

"It's tomorrow can you believe graduations in two weeks?" Kagura questioned, Sango smirked at her and shrugged her shoulder.

"No! But I tell ya were gonna get that record deal!" Sango announced proudly and Kagura and Kuranosuke burst into uncontrollable laughter. "What?" Sango asked annoyed at their rather rude behavior not like they ever acted proper.

"You always say that!" Kagura and Kuranosuke said in unison, they laughed so hard they had to lean on each other. Even though Kagura thought Sango belonged with Miroku Kuranosuke was still a good guy no matter how out of it he acted he treated Sango right and he earned her respect.

Twinkleinalittlestarthatevilandsuch!

Sota grinned as he waltzed down the high school halls school was ending soon and Kagome would be graduating then his reign of ruling the school would start because he big sister and bother wouldn't be their to be cooler then him. Looking around Sota spotted Sakura talking to Shippo by the big glass window they looked pretty chummy beside eachother and it pissed him off. He didn't know why no matter how broken up they were why he felt possessive over her like she was always going to be his girl. Walking over to a window near them he just stood their listening in on their conversation and right now he didn't like it one bit.

"So Kura you wanna go out some time this week?" Shippo asked, Sakura smiled she did find Shippo attractive and she did like him so why did she feel if she said yes she'd be doing something wrong? Shippo wore a black t-shirt that read 'fuck me and your fucking a god!' he wore baggy skater shorts, and black and blue Etnies. His shoulder length fiery red hair was in its usual high ponytail.

"Yeah sure" Sakura said happily through the years she dropped a little of her coldness like Kagome but she still kept some on special occasions. To tell the truth Sakura had falling in love with Shippo two years ago when Akuma left she couldn't help it, it just happened that way. Shippo smirked he couldn't believe she said yes he thought for sure she'd say no because of Sota lately he'd been sending her on a guilt trip. Smirking more Shippo looked over Sakura she wore a black and white checkered school girl skirt, a tight fitting black belly shirt that read 'smack the piñata!' and on the back it said 'who said that?' black knee high socks with Jack on them, and black and white converse. (A/n: Jack from the nightmare before Christmas I love that guy!). Sota growled from his window he thought for show she'd say no also.

"That's great meet me at the S.p.O.d Theater" Shippo said as he kissed Sakura on the cheek and walked away, Sakura smiled and rubbed her gently kissed cheek. Sota growled and marched over to his ex-girl friend.

"What the hell?" Sota questioned angrily, Sakura frowned she was tired of being in love with Sota and he wasn't making it any easier to get over him even though she was head over heels with Shippo and maybe even Sasuke.

"Sota this has to end I am in love with Shippo and I don't want to be in love with you, your love hurts to much and theirs always some kind of complications I'm sick of it!" Sakura shouted, Sota frowned he didn't like making Sakura upset but he couldn't seem to get over her.

"Well maybe you just don't fucking care anymore! Am I now shit to you or something?" Sota shouted in frustration, Sakura looked at him before smacking him across the face in pure anger not aware of Shippo watching her.

"Where do you get the hell off? You're the one who cheated on me for Rin and that's how you lost me forever! Listen we can be friends but not together get that through your head I wanna be with someone nice like Shippo so fuck off dick head!" Sakura yelled as she quickly walked away leaving Sota and the huge crowd that was surrounding them alone. Shippo decided to follow her happy that she confessed her love to him in front of practically everyone it made him no matter how corny it sounded feel special. Quickly Shippo followed Sakura down three halls with out her notice but before he could catch her attention Sakura bumped into another guy. "excuse me" Sakura said bitterly to angry about her argument with Sota, the person she bumped into held out his clawed hand to the girl on the floor not once able to see her face. Shippo leaned against a wall deciding not to bother her just yet since he was a demon he could hear their conversation just fine.

"It's alright I wasn't watching where I was going" the guy said his voice calm yet familiar, Sakura's head shot up at the voice she knew that voice very well though she wasn't so sure she was happy to that she bumped into him. Sighing she looked him over he didn't change one bit and that's what bothered her the most. His wild black hair was now to his elbow, he seemed to lose his Smokey tan complexion he now had creamy tan skin like her, he wore a dark blue t-shirt that read 'Sharp City', baggy army green skater shorts, and green and white converse. The thing that really stayed the same was his dark emerald green eyes much like Shippo's but more narrowed.

"Oh I didn't know it was you Blade" Sakura said bluntly, Blade glanced at her and frowned they hadn't talked nor seen eachother in a total of 5 years now it just felt weird being around eachother like this. Shippo frowned he'd never seen Blade before but now that he has he wa pretty intimidated by this good looking guy, to Shippo he almost looked princely.

"Hi Sakura how have you been?" Blade questioned, he felt guilty because of the way they parted, Sakura looked anywhere but in his eyes.

"I've been fine dating around, hanging with new friends, forming a band" Sakura counted off her fingers nonchalantly, Blade's face brightened he never knew she could sing maybe it was because back then she didn't seem to open up much. "What about you?" Sakura questioned she didn't really want to know but she decided to be polite to him since it had been so long.

"That's great, well I haven't dated since you know, picked up sword fighting again, and made knew friend with a guy name Bankotsu" Blade said, Sakura chuckled Bankotsu sure got around when he wasn't hanging around Kagome. Blade raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" Blade asked, Sakura smiled faintly she was getting too comfortable with him and she didn't like it.

"I know Ban he's best friends with Kagome one of my good friends she knew Nage" Sakura said her sisters nick name softly it was almost like her sisters name was a ghost, Blade frowned he never really knew what happened to Kenage they broke up before that. "Oh yeah Kenage died a year after be broke it off" Sakura said, Shippo who stood with his back to her behind her frowned. Blade frowned he did get along with Kenage he even liked her.

"I'm sorry about Kenage, Dagger died also but that was three years ago, Ban is a cool guy though" Blade said sadly, Sakura smiled and lightly punched him in the arm. Just then Sota walked by his head lowered and Sakura sighed sadly at his turned back. Blade raised an eyebrow. "You know Sota Higurashi?" Blade questioned, he was little jealous because Sota was real popular.

"Yes unfortunately" Sakura scowled as he thought over the events in their break up, Blade frowned why was she so cold toward him he wanted to know. Shippo frowned he didn't like Sakura in this mood.

"What happened between you and that guy" Blade asked he really wanted to know, Shippo growled inwardly this guy was getting to comfy with his Sakura.

"Well you know Rin my cousin well he cheated on me with her I still can't believe them" Sakura spat angrily everytime she thought about it, it just pissed her off. Blade frowned he thought after him she'd find a great guy but he figured he was wrong. "I still kind of love him but I'm making my self get over him for my own good it's not working his love hurts like knives in my heart ya know? But yeah that's why I hate him" Sakura said sadly she didn't know why she was telling him this but, Blade smiled a little she was opening up to him.

"I'm sorry" Blade said sadly, Shippo decided they had enough time to talk and walked over to the two all the while staring Blade down. Blade raised a rough black brow at him.

"Hey Kura I'll walk you to history" Shippo said smartly, Sakura smiled sweetly at him she was felt comfortable around Shippo. Blade frowned at the two they actually looked good together.

"Ok, well I'll see you around Blade maybe you can come see Kaijuu practice today just ask Bankotsu where the practice is well later it was nice talking to you. Maybe we can be friends again" Sakura said over her should as she and Shippo walked away hand in hand. Blade frowned he found himself falling in love with Sakura all over again.

$Moneyiseverythingyouknowbecauseyoucanbyallyouwant$

Growling Kagome pinched her silver wire guitar string it was really getting on her nerves that the string didn't seem to want to tighten all of the damn sudden. Grinning Kagome turned to Sango who seemed to be having the same problem this seemed to also happen when you guitars got to old which meant they needed to buy new ones. "Alright I guess this will just have to do" Kagome announced in a tired voice, Kikyo smiled a little see seemed a little more gothic than Sango now it a miracle how friends influence your since of style no more pink for Kikyo. Kagura chuckle she was glad she didn't know how to play guitar she was happy with her simple drums.

"Let's play that new song we all wrote yesterday," Kikyo suggested in a calm voice, she was dressed pretty dark today. She wore black tight fitting jeans with three punk belts and one roll of chains, a long sleeved shirt that read 'some people are Fugly but you your just plain ol ugly' in white gothic letters, knee high combat boots. Her hair was in two high ponytails with icicle streaks. (A/n: those are real streaks I want those it looks white with blue mixed awesome color to bad my mom is preventing me from dying my hair again but hey theirs always streaking!).

"Good idea" Sango said coolly, she wasn't as hype as she used to be she calmed down to just being nice and angry most of the time. She was dressed a pretty awesome outfit also, she wore a long sleeved orange shirt with a black t-shirt over it that had jack from the night mare before Christmas on it, black skater shorts a little baggy, knee high black and orange witch socks, and black and brown vans. Her hair was in two buns on each side of her head. Kagura grinned she didn't feel so bad today she really liked chilling with her girls.

"It seems like we always have a new song when needed" Kagura said chuckling a little at her own realization. She was dressed in a blood red t-shirt that read 'fall out boy' with a little picture of them, red and black checkered Capri's, and black and white converse. Her hair was in a spiked out bun with bright fiery red streaks through out it. "It's kind of weird don't you think either that or were really think of headers" Kagura said in a baby voice all of Kaijuu burst into laughter at that. Kagome rolled her eyes at her while she laughed they were weird.

"Ok let's do fairy tales" Kagome said finally, everyone nodded in agreement. Kagome sported a black hoodie shirt with sponge bob on it, she wore black Capri's with a black skirt over them, and black and yellow Etnies with sponge bob laces. Her hair was clipped back and out reaching her hips with her indigo streaks. Around her neck was a black choker with a ruby red heart in the middle and black and yellow fish net arm warmers. Everyone wore a collection of punk rock bracelets and necklaces. After they all silenced Kagome began slowly playing the awesome beat to the sad song fairy tales.

_Sitting on my bed I watch the rain fall down with my hopes of a happy life_

_**It's not fair why couldn't my life be fiction like Disney tales in movies.**_

_**I don't want to hear the cold hard truth about life I want the much nicer rainbow **_

_**Colored lies.**_

_**Seeing people I love cry makes me wish all the harder about my seemingly impossible **_

_**Dream.**_

_**My spirits drop at every news report on the TV, making me want to drown it all out but **_

_**It seems I can't.**_

_**Chorus: I want to be saved from this deep dungeon, kissed by prince charming, to **_

_**Destroy the evil villain. I want a fairy tale ending. **_

_**I don't want the reality anymore; the truth of this cold cruel world bearing at my **_

_**Neck…in a fairy tale pain doesn't exist.**_

**In a fantasy world away from here there's candy coated clouds, non-stop smiles, and**

**Dreams that always come true…**

_**But in our land the reality there's serial killers, hateful abusive mothers, and suicides.**_

_**Na I want the happiness only found in movies and stories, it maybe impossible but I'll **_

_**Make it happen no matter what… **_

I want to be saved from this deep dungeon, kissed by prince charming, to destroy 

_**The evil villain. I want a fairy tale ending. **_

_**Chorus: I want to be saved from this deep dungeon, kissed by prince charming, to **_

_**Destroy the evil villain. I want a fairy tale ending. **_

_**I don't want the reality anymore; the truth of this cold cruel world bearing at my **_

_**Neck…in a fairy tale pain doesn't exist.**_

_**I don't want the reality anymore; the truth of this cold cruel world bearing at my **_

_**Neck…in a fairy tale pain doesn't exist.**_

_**See you guys were wrong happiness is really important, so important I think I'll jump **_

**_Off this here now and fly like I always dreamed to do_…**

"Woo! That totally rocked we are definitely winning that talent show!" Sango cheered and everyone did also. Just then Bankotsu entered the garage along with Sakura, Shippo, Sota, Rin, Kohaku, and Blade who Kaijuu knew all to well. Vash ran in a few second after them and up to Kagome.

"Hey Gome how are you did I miss anything" Vash asked coolly he hadn't changed a bit except for the less hyper ness, Bankotsu frowned her still liked Kagome but hey he wasn't going to say anything yet. "Oh and I brought the goods" Vash joked as he secretly revealed his video camera, Kagome chuckled and kissed his cheek they were practically the idiom of the group two straight years of dating and barely any fights.

"Great now we can film ourselves and catch our mistakes" Kagome said, she then noticed Blade who smiled shyly at her she really didn't have any hard feelings toward him so she didn't know why he seemed nervous. "Hey Blade come here I want a feeling" Kagome said calmly and Blade chuckled he knew what she meant everyone always did. Walking up to her Blade hugged her and Kagome hugged back. Kagome also noticed that Sota's face turned sour at the name she knew right away that Sota knew who he was.

"How have you been Gome?" Blade asked politely, Kagome smiled he was always so polite and princely almost as if he was a prince she wouldn't be surprised. The only thing that maybe a weird was his always-wild hair and eyebrows but hey he couldn't help it he was a guy.

"Fine and you long time no see bud-dy" Kagome said in her best Pauly Shore impression everyone laughed at that including the now stoic Kikyo. (A/n: am I the only person who loves that guy he's so cute and funny lol!). Bankotsu walked up to Kagome and purposely hugged her tightly to him while Kagome gave him a weird look; Vash on the other hand growled quietly him and Vash developed a disliking for Bankotsu. "Alright let's get back to practice the next song we should do is 'Online' it's a old favorite" Kagome said and everyone cheered for the song except for Blade who never heard, he also didn't notice the stares he was receiving from Rin who was being stared at by Kohaku.

"Right on now let's play" Kikyo said in her usual calm voice, she began playing the first verse to the song while Kagura began adjusting her mic she got to sing this whole song by her self like a good girl. Clearing her throat Kagura began singing the angry lyrics.

_**Look I'm not shallow so don't underestimate me about the way I truly am.**_

_**I may play the part of a tough, angry, messed up bitch but deep inside I'm that **_

**Person just with more feelings.**

_**Talking to you brings out the real live me see, that's why I'm not letting this online **_

_**Relationship is thrown away.**_

_**Look I can tell when someone's lying even not in person.**_

_**Chorus: your face is nowhere in sight, but I can tell by the way you type that you**_

_**Truly exist.**_

_**I wait almost all day for an email from you!**_

_**Don't you understand you hold the strings to my heart!**_

_**I don't know what you love like but I do know when I'm terribly in love…**_

_**One day when you're old and fat you'll regret treating me like that online or not!**_

_**I feel I can get the weight off my chest when talking to you with out a face to find.**_

_**Don't worry when I'm rich and famous you can say you talked to the young and the**_

_**Foolish me…**_

_**Chorus: your face is nowhere in sight, but I can tell by the way you type that you**_

_**Truly exist.**_

_**I wait almost all day for an email from you!**_

_**Don't you understand you hold the strings to my heart!**_

_**I don't know what you love like but I do know when I'm terribly in love…**_

Smiling Kagura winked at the camera Vash held in his hands he filmed the whole performance. Looking around she noticed everyone was cheering including her group members; Kagome gave her thumbs up. They smiled and did goofy faces in the camera to make the moment more memorable. Laughing they all rested in the lounge chairs, boxes, or anything around to sit on, they sat their for a few hours before Vash pulled Kagome out of the garage and off to the side.

"Kagome I'm going to email this to Dark Painting Studios do you want to come with?" Vash questioned Kagome smiled brightly she was up for anything that had to do with getting big.

"Yeah of course I want to" Kagome said as they began walking toward the mail box envelope and pen in hand. They walked hand in hand not even thinking about the others in the garage only about their secret plan to get Kaijuu famous hoping it worked.

Ha! You guys probably thought I was going to be evil and leave you hanging with out a sequel tch I couldn't resist I love this story and I also like writing about my rotten friends lol! But I love them but not as much as Sesshomaru oh and he'll be in the story soon I promise.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels-

Chipmunks-

Llamas-

And whatever else us twisted people can come up with thanks Beautiful Oblivion0409 for the suggestion because I believe also I just forgot to put it in the last chapter of Kaijuu because I'm a scatterbrain! Waaahhhaaa!

Pairings! Lol I know I made you vote last time but that had a reason so yeah

Sess/Kag-

Vash/Kag

Kagu/Ishi-

Sak/Sot-

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak-

Sot/Rin-

Ishi/AI- you'll see who she is eventually

Ship/Rin-

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Mir/Kag/Kura-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ship/Sak/Sot-

Ban/Random chick-

Ishiyana/ random chick-

Sess/mystery chick-

And whatever the hell else I think of I'm to lazy to name more you name more people!


	2. Slouchers get dates too

Hey chapter two up already I going to do fast updating again because I'm insane muahahaha! Well to the chapter then I'm so trying not to talk too much like I usually do which I find in possible so yeah isn't that sad? Lol. Oh about the beginning when I say it's snowing it was kind of like a flash back slash beginning of story thing. Now it's close to summer ok! Sorry again.

Warning: major cursing yeah I think that's it. Oh and more Russian yay I know you guys probably hate that I'll stop it ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did don't you think you'd be worshiping the almighty S.p.O.d instead of the great and wonderful Rumiko Takahashi who rules so hard lol!

Claimer: I own this friggin story and some of the songs that I wrote by my friggin self so yeah nothing else.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To see you again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter two

Slouchers get dates too

Last time on To See You Again:

"Kagome I'm going to email this to Dark Painting Studios do you want to come with?" Vash questioned Kagome smiled brightly she was up for anything that had to do with getting big.

"Yeah of course I want to" Kagome said as they began walking toward the mail box envelope and pen in hand. They walked hand in hand not even thinking about the others in the garage only about their secret plan to get Kaijuu famous hoping it worked.

Ondayiwillflyhaha

Seeing Hiroshima high in the morning while you were half asleep was like someone poking you in the eye with pointy scissors well that's at least how Kagome and her friends felt. Walking into the huge brick school building all dragging their feet. Kagome literally slapped her face when she caught sight of Nazuna Taki coming their way with that hateful expression on her face. It was like the girl never learned her damn lesson when it came to them, Kagome could already hear Kagura growling. Nazuna and her group of Demon haters stopped in front of them, no one made a move to talk until Kagome became annoyed with the lame silence. "What do you need Nazuna-Chan?" Kagome mocked the prejudice girl before her, Nazuna scoffed at her mockery.

"Ok Higurashi I don't need any problems with you and your little no talent band so just move out of the way and we'll be ok, ok" Nazuna said in her valley girl accent, Nazuna spent the summer and all of last year in California in the valley. She came back talking like the moron she was. Rolling her eyes Kagome turned to her group of friends and smirked.

"Well there's this thing called walking around us," Kagome said sarcastically, Nazuna stared hard at Kagome as if to intimidate her. Kagome raised an eyebrow and pushed Nazuna to the ground not caring how she fell. "Oh and your ugly" Kagome said before her and her friends walked away all laughing. Walking to her locker Kagome met of with Vash they kissed and instantly began chatting about classes.

"I hate English class it's friggin hard," Kagome complained to her boyfriend, Vash nodded they both pretty much hated that class the fact that they always skipped it didn't seem to be the problem.

"Yeah I know what you mean let's just skip, we can hang out at Sib's" Vash said simply as he grabbed his girlfriend and they both started for Naraku's black kidnapper van knowing all of their friends would already be their.

?Questionsarescoolwellnotreallylol?

Sighing Rin waltzed down Hiroshima high hallway she was tired and was probably going to fail finals whoopee wasn't that just great, through the years she learned the hard way that this high school sucked more than the usual ones simply because they had odd ball teachers and out of this world clicks. Being a freshman she didn't see this coming she just saw Sota Higurashi's addictive blue/gray eyes and said hey fuck it until now near the last days of school when she was going to be a junior next year. And that's when she saw him the guy from yesterday Blade he was talking to some chick with blood red hair and crystal blue eyes in her case a total babe. He just looked so gorgeous standing by the window in a plain black shirt, dark denim blue jeans, and black and white converse. His hair was wild and unruly like it was yesterday. But the only problem was that he was Sakura's ex and she didn't want her cousin to think she only wanted her men no matter how good of a choice they were.

Coming to a halt Rin couldn't believe she was actually seeing Sakura and Shippo chatting happily near Mr. Haku's math class door, so it seemed her cousin had a thing for her ex boyfriend so it would be ok if she asked Blade out right or was that still eating her left overs. Life was so confusing at times; ignoring the bad feeling at the pit of her stomach Rin waltzed over to Blade and the babe he was talking to. When she was close enough she slowly lifted her arm and tapped him on the shoulder. Blade turned around to come face to face with dark brown eyes. "Hi" Rin said meekly she couldn't take staring into his intense emerald eyes they were the color of Shippo's yet very different, his were more deep like a never ending sea of green.

"Hey aren't you Rin Sakura's cousin" Blade asked curiously, Rin then began to panic she was kind of wondering if Sakura told him about what happened between her and Sota two years ago. Calming down Rin looked over his shoulder at the red head, noticing her gaze turned from his own Blade turned back to the girl as well. "Oh this is my sister Hagasu" Blade introduced the girl Rin labeled as the babe; Hagasu smiled at Rin a little. She dressed a little kinky in a tomboyish way, with her blue jean short shorts, black tank top, and black converse.

"Nice to meet you" Hagasu said politely as she shook Rin's hand lightly, Blade smiled at the two girls he figured his sister just made a new friend. "Well Blade I got to go, make sure you tell Saku what I said" Hagasu said as she walked away and out of the school she was out school, Blade turned back to Rin and smiled making her blush.

"The answer to your earlier question is yes I am her cousin I hope you haven't heard anything bad about me from Sakura" Rin said hopefully as she stared at her feet Blade chuckled she reminded him of Chihirou.

"No Sakura isn't one to talk about people behind their backs it isn't her" Blade assured her; Rin looked up and nodded smiling slightly. They stood in an awkward silence for a while before an equally gorgeous guy walked up beside blade. He had dark navy blue shoulder length hair, blazing hazel eyes, and tan skin. He wore a long sleeved blue t-shirt, black jeans, and blue and white Nikes, his long hair in a low ponytail.

"Hey Blade" Rin blushed more she didn't think she could take standing before these guys any longer they were just to cute. The guy then recognized Rin and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Tanaka" Tanaka introduced politely; Rin slowly shook his hand it wasn't just their looks it was their manners too.

"Rin" Rin said shyly she was never shy and it was kind of embarrassing, Tanaka smiled and blushed a bit he found Rin rather pretty in her dark blue choppers t-shirt, black skater shorts, and black and blue Etnies. Her black hair was in to high ponytails making her look absolutely adorable. "Oh yeah Blade would you like to go to Chibi's café with me after school I'd like to get to know you better you can bring some one else too I doubt I'll be alone" Rin said shyly she didn't even have the courage to look him in the eye, Blade smiled he never really knew Rin either he thought it was a good idea and by the look on Tanaka's face he should bring him. (A/n: that's hilarious because in Sib's comic book Tanaka's in love with Blade who fell in love with Sakura confusing much, they also share a kiss in it it's hot lol new found Yaoi lover here lol).

"Sure that would be great I guess I'll see you after school Rin" Blade said casually as he and Tanaka walked away to their next classes. Rin sighed she felt she was going to faint any moment now, she hoped he'd bring Tanaka also.

$WishihadmoneythenicouldbuyalltheAnimeintheworldbuti'mpoorandhavenojob$

Kicking open the front door Kagura and all of Kaijuu lazily entered her house not caring that they just scared the living shit out Muso who was lounging on the couch watching animal planet like always. Shuffling into the three-story house they all splayed onto the couch not giving a damn that they were supposed to be in school right now. Muso turned to say something to Kagura but she and Naraku beat him to it. "трахните Вас" Kagura and Naraku told him in Russian in unison, Kagome chuckled through the years Kagura and Naraku taught her some Russian when she asked. Muso blushed in embarrassment he didn't like looking like a fool in front of Kagome he had a thing for her still.

"Hello Kigome how are you" Muso said in English he learned English through the years better so now he spoke it more often than Russian, except when his mom is around then he spoke all out in Russian like all of them did. Kagome smiled she thought his accent was cute while Vash on the other hand thought it was stupid and that Muso should back off of his girlfriend.

"Hey Mu, I'm icy and you" Kagome said, she nick named him Mu because she found it cute and also because she was lazy with names no matter how short they were except Rin that one was kind of impossible to shorten. Muso blushed at the nickname and Vash rolled his eyes.

"I'm doing fine" Muso said quietly once he caught the look Vash was giving him from across the room though he was beside Kagome she still didn't catch it, Naraku sighed he was tired and wanted sleep so he walked up to his room not bothering to say good bye or where he was going. Muso stretched and continued to watch animal planet, Sango who was sitting in between Kuranosuke and Kagura winched as she watched his brown burlap shirt rise with him it had to hurt to be wearing that.

"Muso give me the damn remote watching animal precinct is depressing!" Kagura yelled at her triplet, Muso sighed and through the remote to his sister she would never understand the abuse some animals went through. Turning to MTV Kagura winched when the hostess announced that Akuma's video 'One day' was number one in America. The minute they showed Sesshomaru's face on the screen Kagome groaned.

"Gura turn it" Kagome said simply yet demandingly, Kagura nodded and quickly turned it not wanting to make her friend mad. It was silent before the song 'Breath' by SB&SG. Everyone just sat back and listened to the soothing lyrics knowing this song all too well especially Kagome this being her favorite two people band.

_I wish I could breath when your around me it's just so impossible. _

_I wish you were near me more often, don't believe those rumors. _

_And I wish you would see me walking away from your house._

Kagome slowly began to think about Sesshomaru she didn't know if she was still in love with the guy but then again why did she get so angry when she saw his face on TV it was like nothings she's ever felt before and like most feelings Kagome didn't like it. She slowly began singing along with the lyrics she just loved this song it helped relieve stress too so that's probably one of the reason. Closing her eyes Kagome began to think some more and her thoughts seemed to land somewhere else beside Sesshomaru, she began thinking about that tape Vash and her sent to Dark Painting Studios wondering if they were watching it right now or just threw it away like all the other record companies did. In a since it wasn't fair because it seemed these days record companies didn't give anyone a chance they just stuck to what they knew and Kaijuu was far from it they were an all girl band that had attitude and a different sense toward rock and roll.

Opening her eyes Kagome noticed that everyone seemed to be on the verge of slumber not even paying her singing any mind and that's what Kagome liked about her friends they liked her voice but they didn't always praise her about it. It's what Kagome liked to call their way of not letting her head get to big so they could stay the same and always be the righteous band they were. It was just a shame that Kenage wasn't their to enjoy it with them though Kagome felt that Kenage in a since brought Kikyo to them, because a few months before she died she started talking about how good a keyboardist Kikyo was and how nice she seemed for a prep like she was kind of preparing them for her departure so they wouldn't end this great thing they had going. Yes it seemed like something Kenage would do.

_I know I wish a lot of things but it's just my thinking._

_I just want you so bad, cause secrets lye behind those golden eyes._

Kagome laid her head on Vash's shoulder planning on taking a quick nap at Kagura's house before going home and preparing for practice. Though she couldn't seem to sleep with all the thoughts flowing through her busy little head, she was also thinking about the talent show Fire Rat Records was supposed to be their again scouting for new talent since they only came every other year but Kagome just couldn't shake the bad feeling in her stomach. Moving more Kagome found herself in Vash's lap, she seemed to find her self in his lap a lot so much that it didn't wake him anymore. She then laid her head on his shoulder and continued her much needed thinking hour, she actually liked to think things through when she had the time though she found herself without sleep most of the time.

Squirming a bit Kagome set her mind to thinking about how it would be if Kaijuu actually did get big, from what she would buy to what award they would win. It was nice to dream and Kagome found it hard to stop the longing feeling in her chest she'd dreamed of Kaijuu getting famous from the day she wrote the band name on paper and recruited her band mates. That day was almost as funny as the day she turned Goth and told her friends, see in the beginning it was just her, Sango, and Kenage which obviously wasn't enough and they sounded horrible but when Kagura came along from Russia with her drums they sounded like a broken dream aka nearly there. Kagome smiled with her eyes closed as she thought of what Kenage must be thinking now though she was dead in the ground she could still think right? Well Kagome liked to think so.

_I want to fly away with you and breath the air like never before!_

_Can you see me?_

It was funny how death took the people you least expected and it was also funny how the least people you expected welcomed death like her father. Her question was why would some one want to kill themselves when they had children knowing that they'd miss them, was her father such a wimp that he couldn't take the stress in his life like a man! Or was she just being selfish by being angry with her father for taking his own life was she? After that horrible day Kagome felt it was her fault because you see he killed himself on her birthday and he knew she was coming almost as if he regretted her ever being born, her reassuring thoughts consisted with him forgetting it was her birthday and that she was coming at all but then their was the thing with him forgetting which was better?

Groaning Kagome decided that she didn't want to think anymore seeing how her thoughts strayed to her father's suicide again, she didn't like thinking about it simply because it made her crazy. Standing up out of Vash's lap Kagome walked into Kagura's kitchen still able to hear her favorite song, so twisted into her own thoughts Kagome didn't notice Muso follow her into the kitchen. She sat in one of the kitchen chairs intent on getting the depressing thoughts out of her head she was starting to think she might need her therapist again Dr. Myoga. When Muso sat down in front of her Kagome smiled she was a little startled but happy to see him he could get her out of this funk.

_Breath, breath you like the air in my lungs. _

_I can't live with out you or I'll suffocate._

"So your not tired either Kigome" Muso asked quietly, he'd only been asleep for 10 minutes but he still felt drowsy, Kagome smiled more.

"Yeah couldn't do it though I'll probably be really tired tonight, so how is your environmental group" Kagome asked casually, Muso smiled he liked talking with Kagome.

"Well were all getting along but Phiffel still has a problem with Vermeer" Muso said his accent strong when he said the first name that was Russian. Kagome nodded she only met his environmental group once and it was pretty hectic with all the Russian insults that flew threw the air. They all wanted to save the earth but they seemed to have problems with eachother Muso seemed to be the only one they all liked and got along with.

_Breath the thought of being here is what I wish to bare even when I'm scared you're my dream._

_But it never stops me from asking._

"I hope everything works out for you" Kagome said as she laid her head in her arms feeling tired all of a sudden, Muso noticed and smiled if anyone beside her did this he would think it was rude but with her it was cute.

"Thank you Kigome your so kind" Muso said quietly not wanting to alert her he saw the black bags underneath her eyes and figured it was time she get some much needed sleep. (A/n: like me it's 2:20 am right now while I'm writing this I'm tired, but I want to finish this chap for you guys).

"You don't know what your talking about" Kagome muttered before she drifted off to sleep leaving a thoroughly confused and slightly hurt Muso behind.

_Gasping for air, asking for you, just not seeing you I've become a stalker._

_I feel like I'm drowning to screwed to tell you I love you._

_So why don't you try dreaming of me…_

DarkPaintingisabigheadedloser

Sakura grinned as she flicked Shippo in the back of the head with her clawed finger she loved picking on boys and since she liked him it was ten times worse for him. She grinned more when he turned around to face her with his shimmering emerald eyes a thing she liked and disliked about him, they were the color of Blade's and they led you into his soul. Sakura just couldn't get enough of him lately and she couldn't wait for their date Saturday it was going to be fun especially after what she planned to do. "Hey Ship" Sakura said casually trying to keep her usual cool ever since she started to open up more her emotions were out of hand and from what she learned from Sesshomaru it's not a good idea. Shippo winked at her cutely.

"Hey Kura, how ya dealing after that major test" Shippo said giving her his big I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it grin, Sakura smirked he won't be acting so confident after she was through with him.

"So are you coming to watch Dark Ninja play after this hell wholes over?" Sakura asked, Dark Ninja was a combination of Ninja noodles and Darkness formed together after they realized they sounded better together. It consisted of, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Rin, and Kohaku, the other Sakura left because she decided being in a band wasn't for her and that Sakura threaten her. Shippo thought it over a moment before nodding.

"Yeah I'll make an appearance" Shippo said conceitedly, Sakura rolled her golden eyes and punched in the arm playfully.

"Yeah whatever I'm a red headed god boy" Sakura teased before she ran off with her demon speed before Shippo could notice she made fun of him. When he did he began chasing after her yelling insults at her retreating back while he tried to catch her speed was Sakura's thing not his.

&Andisuckatwritingsongsright? &

Grinning Kagome tightened her guitar string finally managing to get the pesky thing to listen to her commanding fingers, it was practice time and Kagome was feeling good after her little nap and all. Looking around she noticed everyone was waiting for her to start. "Alright were playing 'Mine at last'" Kagome said simply as she began playing her shiny black electric guitar not bothering to wait for her friends. The song was a possessive song and she liked it.

_I used to secretly watch you from afar always knowing where you were._

_**I was on your doorstep all the time, ya know I really actually knew you mom.**_

_**Yeah sure guys asked me out but you were always the one I wanted.**_

_**I couldn't help that I finally fell in love with a stranger, I barely knew.**_

_**It' ok I'll get over him one day…**_

_**Chorus: I just can't help but be glad because you're mine at last!**_

_**I smile as I skip through the street duh I think I know when I'm being a geek**_

_**You got me dazed by that bright sparkling smile!**_

_**It's my fault that I'm getting soft and slushy **_

_**But it's not like I'm the only one being mushy**_

_**It took at least year to get in my awaiting open arms but never fear I got you anyway.**_

_**Getting my way is how it's always been, so I suggest you get used to it**_

_**Mine at last that's how it's going to stay, I'm gonna stay happy now matter what.**_

_**Pretty soon you'll be hung up on me…**_

When the song finished Kagome couldn't help but stare into Vash's emerald gaze she did after all dedicate this song to him in her head so yeah nobody knew but her. Placing her guitar in its case Kagome clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Welcome all Slouchers, I hope you've enjoyed tonight's show you can catch us everyday same garage same time. Were Kaijuu everyone!" Kagome announced as her and the rest of Kaijuu proceed into her house not bothering to invite anyone in their boyfriends knew they were welcome and so does their other friends if they didn't want to come in then so be it. They all splayed across the couches not even trying to turn on the television to lazy to even do that. " Maybe we should take a break before the talent show," Kagome suggested, every one lazily turned their heads toward her.

"I agree" Kikyo said calmly her head resting on a blue silk pillow, Sango who was in the big comfrey chair half nodded her head as cold sweat trickled down her head. Kagura growled she didn't like the idea.

"What if what happened two years ago happens this time" Kagura questioned boldly, no one ever went against Kagome's suggestions because they were usually very logical.

"Exactly why were taking a break" Kagome said dully she didn't feel like explaining to Kagura that her question was dumb for once, Kagura sighed she knew she lost this one. Rolling over Kagome stared at her beet red and throbbing fingers this was not good. "Vash can you bring the tape in her" Kagome yelled to her boyfriend hoping he was still there, Vash entered holding the duck tape in hand. Smiling Kagome took it from him and began taping her fingers handing it to Sango when she was finished. (A/n: this is for real that's what my band mates do it's better for the fingers).

"Ya know were true Slouchers" Sango said as she finished taping her fingers and everyone just began laughing tiredly.

Ok that's it for this chapter I know still no Sess but he'll be in here soon not as quick as he was in Kaijuu but he'll be in here and in a lot.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels-

Chipmunks-

Llamas- 1 lol

Pairings!

Sess/Kag-6

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-

Sak/Sot-

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-4

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak-

Sot/Rin-

Ishi/AI- you'll see who she is eventually

Ship/Rin-

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Mir/Kag/Kura-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ship/Sak/Sot-

Ban/Random chick-

Ishiyana/ random chick-

Sess/mystery chick-

Sak/Blade/Ship-1

Sess/Kag/Vash/Onigumo-1

And whatever the hell else I think of I'm to lazy to name more you name more people!


	3. I think I love you

Hey guys this is chapter three isn't that great yeah I know it took me awhile for this chapter but that's ok right? Hope ya'll aren't mad at me I was trying to write this book called Rain and thoughts if ya wanna know what it's about just tell me and I'll explain ya know I was thinking of making it into a fic that would be cool! Oh and guess what my friend and I are doing a challenge for who can write a story we thought of better! More details after this chapter! Oh and Sessy or fluffy is in this chapter originally he wasn't supposed to be in a chapter until like chapter 16 but I changed my mind and came up with a plan because Beautiful Oblivion0409 was upset and I didn't want that lol! To the chap!

Warning: um some cursing I guess I'm not sure. Oh and I wrote a couple more songs which brings our song list to about 36 songs all together I think I'm to lazy to count. Oh and please don't be too cautioned by this title and chapter they are acting like this because there apart that's really how me and my friends are. oh and meanness majorly on Sess's part but i think that's sexy! lol fuck yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did you would know! You'd probably be the first people I'd tell.

Claimer: I own this story and that's all because my life positively sucks!

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Three

I think I love you

Last time on To See You Again:

"Ya know were true Slouchers" Sango said as she finished taping her fingers and everyone just began laughing tiredly.

! HA,hathisisasequelyay!

The music in the room was bouncing off the walls in all angles of the thriving club, four very good looking men were seated in the very corner in the back all chatting while various women passed them shooting me looks that they missed completely. The man to the far right had silky black hair in a long braid, exotic red eyes, and creamy tan skin. The man next to him was just a gorgeous with his shiny short coal black hair, sharp violet blue eyes, and slightly pale tan skin. The two men to the left of them were both Hanyous. The first one was wilder looking with his long messy silver hair, tough golden eyes, and dark tan skin. The one next to him was more refined with his long at least knee length silver hair, kind blue eyes, and pale ivory skin. The gentle men seemed to be waiting for someone since neither of them were moving from their seats and only got up for a drink or the bathroom. The wild looking Hanyou decided he to speak first since an awkward silence seemed to form over them. "When do you think they'll be hear!" he yelled over the music drawing the attention of the violet-eyed man.

"Be patient Inuyasha the girls will arrive when they arrive ok" Miroku said calmly knowing Inuyasha would hear him over the music, Hiten burst into amused laughter grabbing the attention of the blue eyed Hanyou.

"What's so funny" Ishiyana questioned in that calm serene voice of his, Hiten's red eyes turned to him amusement still apparent.

"Nothing I'm just bored," Hiten said lowly and Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the lighting Demon. "Na I lied I was just thinking about the Fashion Band of Seven weren't they funny" Hiten asked as he continued to laugh about the gay fashion club, the entire group at that table burst into laughter. Inuyasha laughed so hard tears stung at his eyes while Miroku leaned on him for support, no one had brought up the past in a long time and it felt good to talk about it.

"Yeah they always had the gossip, do you guys remember how we all used to chat on the Internet almost every day?" Inuyasha asked as he calmed down his laughter into silent chuckles, Miroku nodded vigorously while Ishiyana and Hiten just smiled.

"We were close weren't we" Ishiyana quietly, he still remembered the last time he laid eyes on Kagura it was kind of depressing to think about it, Hiten frowned.

"Yeah until we left me" Miroku said lowly he felt bad about the day he left for Tokyo, the group fell silent again. Miroku sighed it seemed every day after he left he picked up the phone to call Sango but never dialed the numbers.

"The say I really remember is when we all hung out in Kagome's old garage no singing or playing songs just talking about random stuff being the friends we were, I miss that" Hiten said everyone nodded in agreement, now they remembered why they never talked about the past it was depressing to think about.

"I even miss Koga, but hey guys we made our decision we'll probably see Kagome and the others again they were great back then remember" Inuyasha said trying to lift their spirits everyone nodded in agreement and laughed it off.

"I wonder why Sesshomaru didn't want to come?" Ishiyana asked always worrying about his cousin, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hiten rolled their eyes it was hard enough to drag him out here they weren't going to try Sesshomaru.

"Because he wanted to hang wit that chick" Miroku said in irritation he didn't want Ishiyana thinking to much about Sesshomaru because then he'd want to leave they were like twins. Just then four very attractive girls walked up to the table and joined the guys.

"Hey guys sorry it took so long but Emerald wouldn't leave the friggin bath room" one of the girls said, she had shoulder length golden blonde hair, dark purple eyes, and glowing bronze skin. She wore a light lavender dress that stopped at her mid thigh it was tight and fit like a dream, a dark purple sheer fabric covering it that came to her knee. On her feet were dark purple pumps, in her hair was a lavender rose. She sat next to Miroku his arm around her. He matched her perfectly with his dark purple suit jacket, black muscle shirt and black jeans and matching dark purple converse.

"Well I like to look gorgeous for Inuyasha unlike you bimbo's" Emerald teased as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek, she had her glowing teal hair curled and piled onto her right shoulder, she wore a black tight fitting dress that stopped a little before her mid thigh, silver glitter on her pale ivory skin, and black pumps. Her had a black glittery butterfly in her hair that Inuyasha brought her and her clear gray eyes went seemed to pop out with the black eye makeup. Inuyasha wore a dark red muscle shirt, black cargo pants, and black and red vans. On his hands were leather fingerless biker gloves. Together they looked unstoppable.

"Like you can talk Em," a beautiful girl said with long waist length light brown hair flowing in every direction, blazing orange eyes, and light creamy tan skin. Her outfit was very modest with her white halter-top, dark denim mini skirt, and white tennis shoes. Hiten wrapped his arm around her waist they looked good together. He wore a yellow sleeveless hood shirt, dark baggy denim blue skater shorts, and black and yellow Etnies.

"Suki don't just blame Em it was your fault too" a girl said softly with dark almost black brown hair in a high ponytail, she wore a red flowing hippy skirt, a white elbow length belly shirt with hearts decorating it, and red high heels. Her magenta colored eyes shown brightly in the club lights along with her pale ivory skin. She sat with Ishiyana who seemed as elegant as ever with his flowing white unbuttoned shirt, baggy khaki pants, and black and white vans. He wore no under shirt and his hair was in a high ponytail. Miroku was kind of jealous of Ishiyana because his girlfriend looked a lot like Sango in fact she was related to Sango.

"Whatever" the blonde said obviously annoyed, Inuyasha chuckled he never really thought they'd end up with girlfriends like these they weren't into much like them they were more like super models, a photographer, and a waitress going to college.

"What's so funny Yasha" Emerald asked she was a super model and very much into Inuyasha they had been going out for a year and seemed to be doing ok. Ishiyana turned his bored eyes to Ai and couldn't help but smile she was the perfect girlfriend and lady.

"Nothing just thinking" Inuyasha said why would he tell her the truth, Emerald just smiled and winked at him. "Well let's get out of here it's pretty boring you girls wanna go to a movie or something?" Inuyasha asked as he stood to leave everyone just nodded in agreement and left the blazing club.

$Ineedmoneysosendmesomenowpleaselol$

Growling Kagome chucked the remote at the television screen when they announced that Katy Taylor won the ice skating competition, what was she doing watching ice skating well let's just say that it was something she wanted to be when she was younger yet never let go of when she got older. Her favorite ice skater was Michelle Kwan and that would never change ever it was just her crazy mixed up personality is all. Turning to Vash she grinned she caught the bewildered look he was giving her he probably wanted to know why she their an object at the TV. "What she totally sucked" Kagome complained, Vash chuckled as his girlfriend.

"Your crazy you know that" Vash said still chuckling he thought it was bizarre when people threw things at the Television but when Kagome did it was funny and cute. Kagome just stared at him she thought he was just the cutest guy right now sitting there; it was funny how they grew close in such a short time.

"Yeah I think I would know if I was insane or not" Kagome said matter of factly and Vash laughed more. After that it was quiet for a moment they both just stared into each other's eyes wondering what the other was thinking.

" Can I tell you something" Vash asked he wanted to tell her now just incase something happened and he never got the chance again. Kagome smiled lightly at him wondering what he had to say.

"Always" was all she said as she sat back and looked him in the eyes giving him her undivided attention. Vash smiled nervously a little afraid of her answer.

"I love you" Vash said quickly looking away from Kagome he was seriously afraid of her reaction, Kagome looked at him for a minute before answering she was comfortable with him enough to answer right away.

"I think I love you too" Kagome said as she let go of her deep breath she couldn't shake the feeling that she was making a huge mistake, Vash's head snapped to her in an instant mostly from shock and partly from happiness. They stared at each for a while before their lips met in a soft kiss. Yes it was unlike her to admit her feelings but again she felt really close to him.

&Askquestionsifyouhavethem&

Both Sota and Kohaku entered Chibi's café with an air of confidence ignoring all the stares they received from the girls surrounding the place. Sitting in their usual booth they began chatting about anything having nothing to do on a Saturday. "Dude are you still digging Kura" Kohaku asked Sota who was busy slurping his chocolate milk shake. Sota wasn't sure about his feelings for Sakura right now he was kind of upset about her being with Shippo and that Blade guy coming around he figured he didn't have a chance with her anymore.

"Na I think those feelings are best left alone we don't work anymore" Sota replied reluctantly, Kohaku nodded trying to think of another conversation starter.

"What about Rin?" Kohaku asked, he'd been having feelings for her lately and wanted to get Sota's feelings of her out of the way before he made a move on her ya know to avoid confrontation. Sota looked at him oddly yeah he dated Rin and even went as far as fucking her but he didn't love her like he thought he did and because of that Sakura doesn't seem to trust him anymore, why was Kohaku asking him these questions again?

"No I don't really think about Rin anymore why Dude you into her?" Sota stated in a bored voice still sipping his chocolate milk shake, Kohaku silently cheered on the inside but shrugged on the outside.

"No reason I just think she's cute is all" Kohaku said nonchalantly trying to play it cool, Sota shrugged not really caring if his friend liked his ex-girlfriend it was cool as long as he asked him about it. Just then Sota's attention was drawn away from his chocolate milk shake to a chick that entered Chibi's café, to him she was gorgeous with her dark purple hair, pale ivory skin, and navy blue eyes. She was dressed extremely odd also with her light purple plain dress, dark blue and black tights, and her ankle high dark blue boots. There was a split in the middle of her dress stopping at her shin. "Dude are you okay" Kohaku asked as he watches Sota continue to stare into space.

"She's ho-hot!" Sota finally stuttered out his blue/gray eyes glazed over as he watches the mystery girl order something he couldn't interpret at the moment for some reason she looked a lot like Sib though which was a little scary. Kohaku groaned and finally turned around to see what Sota was staring at her found himself looking at a pretty good looking chick though his mind was still all for Rin.

"She's ok" Kohaku said trying not to let his mind stray he seemed him and Sota had the same taste in chicks and it was a bad thing hence him trying to still Sakura from him two years ago. Sota's head snapped to Kohaku in shock he didn't think that girl was ok he thought she was really amazing looking, he seemed he had a thing for the dark and quiet ones more than the loud and happy ones.

"I think she's more than that but hey it's my opinion" Sota said calmly, he learned from Sakura with out her teaching him that you should always keep your cool or people could get the better of you. "Man your wack" Sota joked as he continued to slurp his chocolate milk shake; Kohaku grinned and playfully punched him in the arm.

I'Mahundredpercentinsanesoyeahfeelathome

Staring at her with that special make up was like watching a ghost in his hotel room, it creeped him out to no end to see _her_ acting like an air head but it wasn't really _her_ it was a chick he got to look like her because he was some low life loser who couldn't seem to get over his first real love if you could call it that. His life was hard enough with out her in it and now it was even worse with this girl in his room trying to be his Kagome, but you see that's the funny part nobody could be Kagome but Kagome so it was a little hard watching this bimbo try to act like her from what he told her. Ok no your all probably wondering why Sesshomaru Takahashi would stoop so low as to tell so idiot his affairs with another woman who was why better than her in body, mind, and soul. Yeah well when you left like her did things change. "Sesshomaru…" the Kagome look alike called in that annoying low voice like she was sexy or something, it annoyed him to no end.

"Shut up Koharu" Sesshomaru growled out in irritation he was trying to think about Kagome and it wasn't helping that she was trying to seduce him at he moment. (A/n: I know Koharu doesn't look like Kagome but hey I said special makeup). Koharu frowned and bit her lip to keep in the tears she really did like him, at first she thought he was some jerk who was rich and famous but once her actually explained his story she grew attached.

"Sess I want to tell you something" Koharu said quietly as she sat on the bed across from him, Sesshomaru lifted his head as a sign for her to continue. Breathing in deep Koharu decided it was now or never so she decided it was going to be now. "I think…I think…I think…I've fallen…in love …with you" Koharu stuttered out nervously, she could feel the tears stinging at her eyes when she noticed the blank look on his face. Sesshomaru couldn't believe she had the nerve to tell him that, it was like she was mocking him and her he thought he could half trust her.

"Get out of my room you pathetic bitch," Sesshomaru whispered lowly knowing she heard him from the loud sob and the slam of his hotel room door. Sighing Sesshomaru picked up his cell phone and dialed Ishiyana's cell.

"Hello Sesshomaru" Ishiyana answered his phone as calm as ever; Sesshomaru grinned that's why they got along so well.

"Yeah Yana could you bring me back some food" Sesshomaru said emotionlessly, he was in a bad mood and when he was in a bad mood he ate a lot.

"Oh in a bad mood again huh what do you want?" Ishiyana said sympathetically, Sesshomaru sighed his cousin sometimes babied him.

"I don't know I can't think right now something good and a lot of it" Sesshomaru said as he hung up the phone knowing his cousin wouldn't be offended. Getting off of his bed Sesshomaru changed into his swimming trucks planning on swimming to clear his cluttered mind. It was true he missed Kagome but he just had to get over the fact that he would probably never see her again and it was his own fault.

Ihatecheesebutilovepizzaandmacandcheeseain'tthatodd?

It was all like a dream being in the just sitting next to Shippo and watching Memoirs of a Geisha she really wanted to see the movie luckily Shippo did too. Turning to said red head Sakura watched his facial expressions as he watched the movie, this feeling she was getting was kind of new she never just stared at a guy this much well not in two years anyway.

**Later that night**

They continued to walk around the park after the movie both of them didn't want to go home yet, it felt awkward between the two but they were willing to break that. Sakura turned to Shippo and smiled for some reason she didn't know how to act around him now and it was scaring her. "So Ship did you like the movie" Sakura asked as she stared at the full moon before her, Shippo turned to her and shrugged knowing she could feel it since they were sitting on a park bench together really close.

_I see you like the moon both beautiful in the dark and light._

You're like a perfect picture not even one slight mistake.

You're the only one I can trust with my heart.

"Yeah it was ok" Shippo said as he weighed his opinion about the movie he liked more action in a movie but since Sakura was obsessed about seeing movies about ancient Japan. But before Sakura could say anything Shippo's cell phone began ringing the theme song to the hit Anime Hiroshima High.

"You talking to me" was Shippo's usual greeting, Sakura sighed it seemed she always got interrupted when she had something important to say.

"Hey Shipp come home mom and dad are out" his older brother Kurama sounded into the phone and Shippo rolled his eyes.

I believe you could be the one I've been waiting for… 

_I love your very secret smile and not I'm stuck for good!_

"Yeah ok I'll be their I know how much you hate being alone in the house" Shippo said in annoyance his brother was always telling him to come home early and that's why he was barely around his friends. Sakura sighed now she remembers the other reason why she would have said no to him.

"Very funny hurry before they come home" Kurama said as he hung up the phone, Shippo sighed and flipped his phone shut. Turning to Sakura he frowned he really liked her but he had to go maybe one day she'd understand.

"I gotta go but I did have fun with you tonight" Shippo said as he kissed her on the cheek, he slowly walked away knowing she didn't want to go home yet she never did no one lived their. Growling Sakura leaned against the park bench planning on sitting their for a while until she grew so tired she wouldn't have to think about going home to her quiet, dark, and lonely apartment. It was depressing really, ever since Kenage died and Ishiyana moved to Tokyo she'd been alone again just like when her parents were alive nothing changed it never would. She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when someone tapped her on the shoulder, spinning around she came face to face with Blade and what looked to be Rin and Tanaka walking away

_I see you as the one I love_

_I see as if you were sent from above!_

I see you as a gift sent from my very own paradise

"Hey" Blade said meekly, he was always afraid to approach her even she they were dating it was like she held his emotions in her very hand. Sakura smiled a little she was kind of glad he showed up she didn't want to be alone right now.

"Hey back" Sakura said in a soft voice for some reason she felt like being nice to him, Blade smiled and sat down next to her trying to ignore the scent of Shippo on her.

"Mind if I join you?" Blade asked quietly, Sakura shrugged she didn't mind the company. After an awkward silence Blade decided to speak up on why he came over to her in the first place. "Sakura I've been thinking" Blade said slowly not trying to startle her and make her angry with him for whatever reason this was Sakura were talking about.

"About?" was all Sakura said as she continued staring into the blue light of the moon, she felt like she was in some kind of trance?

I see you as the one I can't really live with out! 

_I see you as the one…the one! (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

"About my new feelings toward you" Blade said as he two stared at the moon, Sakura turned to him not really expecting him to say something so bizarre. "I know it's weird but I can't help how I feel and if I could I don't think I'd change it" Blade said boldly ignoring the blush that was spreading across his face, he blushed easily and didn't like it.

"I don't know how to answer that Blade, give me some time to think on it" Sakura said quietly as she kissed his nose and began walking off in the direction of FuFu apartments, Blade sighed as he rubbed his kissed cheek hoping for some kind of luck not aware of the emerald eyes that watched them.

_I want to be the one you want forever_

_I want to see you smile to see my face_

Dreamonlycometrueifyourrich

Rin sighed as she watched Tanaka enter his apartment building wondering if she'd be alright walking home alone, he did offer to walk her home but she declined saying she lived around the corner which wasn't a complete lie since she lived around the corner down the street and farther on. Walking away from the apartment building Rin turned the corner only to come face to face with a girl, she have neck length violet purple hair, swamp green eyes, and a nice tan. She seemed pretty preppy with her hot pink tank top, white mini skirt, white and hot pink tights, and hot pink flip-flops. But what creeped Rin out was the psychotic look in her eyes.

"Listen here bitch! I want you to stay away from my man ok!" she yelled in her face in a annoying high pitched voice, Rin backed up a little taken aback by the outburst hey she didn't even know the girl nor who or what she was talking about.

"Ok who are you and who are you talking about" Rin asked dumbly, the girl rolled her eyes obviously annoyed with her.

_Come on 'baby' don't make this a race for you lasting love!_

Maybe these dreams I'm having are real.

"I'm Haru Tadashi and I'm talking about Tanaka he's mine stay away from him you tramp!" Haru yelled angrily, Rin sweat dropped was it just her was this chick thrown far from town.

"Ok well I'm not interested in Tanaka so don't worry your little psychotic head, and I'm Rin by the way" Rin said slowly and she backed up some more she head crazy people were dangerous. Haru's face scrunched up in thought before she shrieked.

"I know who you are you dumb bitch! I'm not stupid ok and don't try to fool me I saw the way you were looking at him, you want him don't you! Well stay away from him!" Haru yelled as she poked Rin the chest pointedly, Rin raised an eyebrow before breaking out into a full run easily losing the girl. She felt for poor Tanaka after all he had a psycho on his back.

_But even if they are the heartbreak you made by not choosing won't heal!_

_But the way I really see you is real._

_Don't you understand I see you the way no one else can…_

I was made for you I just hope you see that soon 

Athomeisleepalotithinkihaveheartcancerwellthat'swhatmymomsays

Kikyo giggled as Suikotsu tried balancing a French fry on his nose and failed miserably because it fell on his lap, it was weird whenever she was around him she felt like she could be her happy self again which was sad because she hadn't been that way since that thing with Inuyasha. "Your so stupid! Sui you should have known it was going to fall" Kikyo scolded her boyfriend, Suikotsu smiled fondly before kissing her on the lips.

"Kikyo I love you" Suikotsu whispered as he searched her eyes for the same emotion, Kikyo smiled lightly before she picked up the fry on his lap and ate it.

"I feel the same way" Kikyo said softly, they then began to make out leaving behind a very disgusted Sango, Kagura, and Kuranosuke who were all happily munching on their Sib burgers.

"It's funny how those two people alone can make me lose my appetite" Sango said dryly, Kagura laughed and continued eating she grew used to her friends just abruptly making out in public or indoors while she was eating.

"Hey they think there in love" Kagura said nonchalantly she usually said whenever one of her friends said they loved each other because she knew they were meant to be with others. Kikyo and Suikotsu broke apart to glare at her.

"We are in love!" they shouted and unison.

"That's what you think but I know better" Kagura said smartly as she took another humongous bite out of her burger nothing could stop her appetite these days.

Ok that's chapter three guys I hope you like it because it took me a while just to sit down and type that. I've been feeling weird lately sleeping a lot and believe me when I say I'm not a sleep person! I really don't like to sleep and right now I'm damn tired. Oh yeah the challenge the story is called The Other Sister and it's a Teen Titans fic cause she doesn't know much about Inuyasha. Who ever gets 12 reviews or more wins the challenge wish me luck! Oh and it's about Starfire always being in her sister Blackfire's shadow until Robin shows up so yeah I thought of the idea because me and Gabs were listening to Saving Jane's 'the girl next door' enough talk till next chap.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels-

Chipmunks-1

Llamas- 1 lol

Pairings!

Sess/Kag-6

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-

Sak/Sot-

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-4

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak-

Sot/Rin-

Ishi/AI- you'll see who she is eventually

Ship/Rin-

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Mir/Kag/Kura-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ship/Sak/Sot-

Ban/Random chick-

Ishiyana/ random chick-

Sess/mystery chick-

Sak/Blade/Ship-1

Sess/Kag/Vash/Onigumo-1

**You guys rock for the reviews!**

**BeautifulOblivion0409- yeah i got ya with the Onigumo thing i knew you were talking about Muso i just felt like typing that i know weird of me but hey i am insane!**

**Soundless-Shadows-thanks for the compliment it made me happy that you think that way about me being an Author thanks again.**

**Sk Lovers- you rule thanks**

**Sesshyslove4ever234- thanks again**

**fluffylove7- i liked your review thanks**

**I'moverhim- you rule!**

**wonderingspirit- thanks**

**KikyoAssasinater- cool name and thanks for reviewing**

**flyingjade- thanks for reviewing and reading again!**

**oh and i need fangirls if you wanna be in just review a name, description, and personality and i'll put you in cause i'm tired of using Sib's comic book characters! so yeah do that and i'll put ya in thanks again later...**

**S.p.O.d**


	4. Birthday Wishes

Oh my fucking gosh I'm sorry guys that was a very fucked up and uncool authors note, it happens when I'm down but damn! When I read it again when I was all happy and hyper again I was like what the hell! Yeah so sorry about that I'll try to refrain putting shit like that in my author notes. Well I have a huge headache so let me get this chap started. Oh and I need at least two more fan girls remember, name, description, and personality! I like the ones I have so far.

Warning: cautioned for cursing so don't get offended please! Major crazy retarded ness so watch out for my crazy mastermind guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did I would be living in Awesome Japan instead of where I live because I hate my neighbor hood and the people in it! So yeah, oh and I'd like to travel the world where that thought came from I don't know! Ok.

Claimer: I own this story and my depressed nature.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Four

Birthday wishes

Last time on To See You Again:

"We are in love!" they shouted and unison.

"That's what you think but I know better" Kagura said smartly as she took another humongous bite out of her burger nothing could stop her appetite these days.

HappyalwaysequalscrazysoeveryoneshouldbeneutrallikeSesshomaru

It's like the annoying bussing of her alarm clock knew she didn't want to wake up now how shrewd, nothing ever went the way she wanted it to but that was probably why she turned out like Kagome. Glaring at the small insignificant clock on her night stand Kagome reached up and threw the alarm clock into the nearest wall which wasn't a walk at all more like her door that later opened up to reveal a half sleep Sota. "The hell Gome" Sota mumbled as he scooped up the broken pieces of the alarm clock and threw them in the trashcan. Kagome grumbled something incoherent into her pillow not bothering to even get out of bed hey she already knew she was graduating. (A/n: so like my friend I got her down pact with the dullness and laziness lol).

"Come on Gome it's time for school and guess what today's your fucking birthday!" Sota shouted into Kagome's ear she didn't realize he got so close because of the pillow over her head.

"Well listen here Waldo it's Sunday damn it!" Kagome shouted in annoyance, Sota grinned at his sister before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then prove it by checking the calendar down stairs" Sota challenged knowing his sister would never give up even the littlest of challenges that was just Kagome. Rolling her blue/gray eyes Kagome slowly crawled out of bed and made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair she knew something was up. After putting her black eyeliner on, brushing her long hip length hair into a high ponytail, and brushing her pearly whites Kagome exited the bathroom. Scowling at Sota Kagome slowly made her way down the stairs, she knew it was her birthday it was just that she developed a disliking towards her birthday ever since her father took his own life. When she finally made it down the stairs Kagome noticed it was two quiet in the house, but suddenly different shades of black lights lit the room and all of her friends jumped out of their supposed hiding places.

"Surprise Gome yeah you like rock!" Kagura yelled in a bad valley girl accent, Kagome chuckled at her friends who all seemed to be dressed rather creepy. They all adorned Vampire outfits of their choice none from the movies just all made up.

"Gome I got you some fangs don't worry" Kikyo said smiling all the while, Kagome smiled Vampires were her obsession besides making it big in the land of rock and roll. Sango jumped up in down holding a couple of black helium balloons.

"Yeah baby you rock so hard Kag, you're like hard core or something!" Sango joked as she passed her friend the helium balloons knowing she loved to suck in the air just so she could sound like a chipmunk. Kikyo passed her friend a set of plastic Vampire fangs. Kikyo looked pretty spooky with her attire, she wore a fishnet shirt that stopped above her belly button, tight leather pants, and knee high combat boots. Her eyeliner was dark than usual and her fangs were in tact giving her a Vampiress look though she was only human. Her hair was in a low ponytail.

"Get changed into something more appropriate and then we can party!" Kagura said as she flashed her own fangs she didn't need any plastic ones since she was a wind demoness. But her outfit said other wise; her shirt was a black tube top, a leather mini skirt, fishnet stalkings, and shin high combat boots on. Her make up was like Kikyo's but she had redder eye shadow. Kagura's hair was in two wicked buns on each side of her head. Kagome grinned at them before hurrying up the stairs thanking Sota on the way. She was actually excited about this birthday. Upon entering her room she quickly opened her closet and grabbed the first outfit she found appealing and Vampiric. She wore a black hoodie shirt that stopped just before her belly, black Cargo/Capri's, and black and red combat boots she decided she wanted to add some color to her outfit. Grabbing a black tiara, a ton of spiky bracelets/chokers, and her arm warmers Kagome left her room looking like Queen of the damned herself. (A/n: usually I make Vampires real in my stories but in this one I'm not because hey that wouldn't work).

Welcometomytwistedlifesadisn'tit 

All of Kaijuu and their extra friends strutted down to Sib's place to chill and read their college rejection or acceptance letters and maybe celebrate more. Upon entering they noticed that Sib wasn't their or at least they thought so and that she obviously hired a new waiter who they never seen before. She had shoulder length cinnamon brown hair with copper streaks, bright warm hazel eyes, with a golden tan complexion. Her outfit was pretty wild like Sib's that meant she was most likely a friend with her green camouflage skater shorts, black t-shirt with elbow length arm warmers, and black and green combat boots. Her hair in two high ponytails that had Kermit that frog pins. (A/n: yay I love him). "Hello peoples I'm Meghan Mao your waiter! So follow me," Meghan said in a very hyperactive almost creepy voice, Kagome grimaced at the girl a little creeped out but hey she couldn't complain Sib was insane compared to her. She led them to the black room with the tall stools and thick black carpet not as fun as the green room but still cool they all sat down and looked through the menus.

"So waiter chick are you new here or something?" Sakura asked directly and everyone rolled his or her eyes it just seemed she wasn't afraid to be so out spoken. Meghan looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I'm new here I'm from Tokyo and before that New York but I was born in Tokyo" Meghan answered easily she didn't mind talking about herself to other people, Sakura grinned at her.

"Awesome you going to our school what's your grade?" Sango spoke up; Meghan smiled more she was starting to talk a liking to this group of people. Bankotsu who was seated next to Kagome thought she was rather cute.

"If you guys go to Hiroshima high then yeah" Meghan casually, Kagome smiled this girl seemed cool enough for her. Just then another girl with blood red hair and gray eyes walked up and smiled at the group.

"Hey Meghan Sib says take a break and chill with these guys for a while" the red haired girl said as she held up an order book, Meghan smiled brightly again it seemed today was her lucky day.

"Tell Sib I said thanks Himino" Meghan said as she sat down next to Kagome who smiled a bit. "So you guys ever been to another country or city?" Meghan asked conversationally, Kagura's eyes sparkled behind her red eye contacts at the mention of different countries.

"Yeah were from all around! I'm from Russia, Kikyo here is from Australia, Vash is from Arizona, Kagome is really from Tokyo, Sakura's from Okinawa, and Sango's come from China, and Bankotsu came straight from France in kindergarten. I guess you could say we've been around" Kagura said jokingly and everyone except Meghan rolled their eyes. Kagome grinned at the girl next to her.

"She always get excited about her homeland Russia" Kagome said in a very lame Russian accent, Kagura shot her an offended look causing everyone to erupt in laughter. Calming down they all decided it was time to whip out their college letters to see who got in and who didn't.

"Kagome you go first being the birthday chick!" Sango yelled excitedly and Meghan cheered having not known it was her special day. Kagome growled she didn't want to got first, sighing she decided to just get over with it and pulled out her college letter. She slowly began reading to herself, after a few quiet minutes Kagome put down her letter with a disappointed look. "Kag you didn't get in?" Sango questioned worriedly she was scared because she wanted her in so bad hello it was her best friend. Kagura snatched up the letter but Kagome snatched it back before talking.

"I …I'm sorry guys I… I got in baby!" Kagome shouted in excitement as she raised her hands in the air, Kagura growled and socked Kagome in the ribs causing her to grimaced in mock pain.

"Don't do that Gome, you scared the shit out of me!" Sango yelled angrily, Kagome chuckled she didn't care she just wanted to overreact no matter the consequences. Bankotsu grinned at her with love in his eyes like stalker love ya know.

"EW Sango that's not very attractive!" Kagome joked causing Sango to give her a dirty look, everyone laughed at the joke. After Kagome's letter opening everyone continued with opening their college letters and they all found out that they were going to the same college, in the mix of all the excitement they almost forgot about Meghan keyword being almost. Sighing Kagome turned to Meghan with wonder splashing around in her gray/green eyes.

"What college are you going to" Kagome asked her new friend, Meghan sighed she felt bad now that they brought this up she was so happy to have new friends only to discover something horrible while they were opening their letters.

"I'm going to Tokyo University it sucks because you guys are so cool" Meghan said her eyes down cast, Kagome sighed it did suck but at least they had the summer.

"Yeah it does but hey were got the summer right" Kagome said reassuringly well not to reassuring seeing how she was talking dully as usual, Meghan sweat dropped at the tone of her voice it wasn't very reassuring. Sango grinned lightly that's Kagome for you.

"Gome your so helpful and by the tone of your voice we believe you" Sango said sarcastically only to be answered by cake being smashed in her face without care, clearing her vision Sango was face to face with a laughing Kagome with a icing filled hand as her evidence.

$Ineedmoneywillyougivemesomemoney? $

The rain dotted his hotel window as it slowly failed to make it's way to the damp ground, it aggravated Sesshomaru to no end that it was rainy on such a wonderful day. Such a day shouldn't be spoiled by rain maybe just clouds but not rain. Today was probably one of the days Sesshomaru would never forget because he couldn't or maybe he wasn't able to. Because simply today was Kagome's birthday how could forget the day he met her in that horrid little pink dress that she buried in her back yard once she got back from America. Getting up Sesshomaru grabbed his black leather jacket and headed for the door, he needed a walk cause right no moping in his hotel room wasn't helping even thought no one could tell the emotions on his face. Exiting the hotel he began walking around the nearest park until he found a perfect bench. Just sitting their while the rain drowned in his silver locks Sesshomaru thought about when Kagome changed her attitude it was weird but he got used to it. Just then someone sat down next to him looking over Sesshomaru frowned at who it was.

"Hello Sesshomaru" the girl next to him spoke, Sesshomaru looked her over a bit. She had straight black hair with two long bangs in front and the rest a little above the shoulders; her reddish brown eyes seemed to gleam with hidden emotion. But what she wore seemed to blend in with the gray scenery, black long sleeved shirt, tight fitting black denim knee ripped jeans, a leather jacket, and combat boots. Seemed everyone was wearing combat boots on this day.

"Hello Koryu" Sesshomaru said icily, it wasn't like her presence was getting on her nerves he was just in a bad mood because he was actually depressed. Koryu smiled slightly her lips curling up just a bit.

"You remember me," Koryu asked sarcastically causing Sesshomaru to roll his eyes at her stupid remark well to him.

"How would I forget?" Sesshomaru answered stoically, Koryu turned towards him her smile still remaining.

"What's that supposed to mean" Koryu snapped she wasn't in the mood for Sesshomaru's little emotionless acts yeah he was pretty cute but the hell with that if he was going to act like a bitch because he was having a bead day. Sesshomaru ignored her tone and stood to leave.

"You should know more than anyone," Sesshomaru said coldly as he briskly walked away leaving a fuming Koryu in his wake.

#ThenumberonebandinmyheadisKaijuu#

Meghan stared intently as she watched Kaijuu set up their equipment in Kagome's old garage, she was so excited she had heard from Sib that they were really good and couldn't wait to hear them it seemed everyone around here talked about them. Meghan smiled when Kagome tapped her microphone to see if it was working ok.

"Ok Meg this is song is called 'Leaving' dedicated to our feelings, hope you enjoy it" Kagome said as she began striking a few cords that had to do with the background music and started singing her song.

_**I'm so sick of waking in the morning and nobody who I am.**_

_**I just want to be noticed by other people besides my family and friends.**_

_**Want to see my face on posters and on magazines, so please let me get a record deal **_

_**and heal my dream.**_

_**I'm begging on my knees wishing please that I be granted a somebody!**_

_**I find it unfair that a lot of people on TV can't sing but look at me I can and I'm not **_

_**on that Television screen.**_

_**Day dreaming almost everyday, while I work just to buy instruments with my two weeks**_

_**Pay.**_

_**Chorus: gotta get out of this garage yeah, wanna be so famous**_

_**Want to leave this town**_

_**I want to leave this place**_

_**Want to leave everything behind.**_

_**And be something more than a disgrace**_

_**So I'm leaving to be a star…**_

_**I'm packing my guitar, grabbing my bags, my band, and my pride…**_

_**I promise mom and dad!**_

_**I'll be driving away at five in the morning only to return with my house keys.**_

_**Watching the road while my excited band mates sleep, I can almost see the holly wood **_

_**Letters at the mountains peak. **_

Most of the time I'm wondering why I was never found, unlike those lame Barbie dolls

You hear about wearing those fake plastic crowns.

_**Leaving this garage was a good idea cause right now I can hear my fans scream.**_

_**Smiling I know it's just a dream but hey I'm nit going to let it go down that dirty drain, **_

_**Because then I would never be the same.**_

_**Everything's so hard when your just a teen nobody ever gives a chance but I'll make **_

_**Sure to change that… all my mild fans I want ya'll to remember that…**_

When Kagome hit the last note Meghan gave a standing ovation she enjoyed the band she couldn't believe that a band this cool to her standards were still in a old dusty garage their was a question mark forming alright. It was strange that they haven't been picked up yet like Akuma. "Dudes that like rocked" Meghan said as she walked closer to the band before her, they looked almost untouchable with their vampire gear in tact and standing on that built in 12 inch stage all intimidating. Kagome grinned down at Meghan Vash and Bankotsu built the stage for them a while back it was painted amateur black.

"I know we like so rule!" Sango said conceitedly, Kagura rolled her red contacted eyes Sango was always way hype over the weirdest things.

"We did fine but we need more practice before the talent show" Kikyo said in her calm serene voice, Sango smirked at Kikyo holiness.

"Yeah well let's just move onto another song," Kagome said dully, everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok up next is 'Angry' that song is so surreal" Kagome said in her best surfer accent, everyone laughed. Kagura started this time with her drums beating the song into the humid air.

_**It all started when we met just a while ago, I spat in your face and you cursed me**_

_**Calling me a big disgrace.**_

_**Our hatred is so strong it could run ten memories along.**_

_**Yeah we don't see eye-to-eye that's probably exactly why, I want to hit ya cause you**_

_**Still remain clueless on this very important subject.**_

_**It's not fair so I'm going to get out of here!**_

_**Uh-huh you laugh in my face nothing really funny but hey maybe that's why you're**_

_**Insane, I still hate you though.**_

_**Chorus: this anger that I hold toward you is all your fault**_

_**You're the one who said that we should open up.**_

_**I'm sick of your plans, I'm sick of trying to stay together, look this love's not gonna**_

_**Last forever.**_

_**So I'm going to make it end faster!**_

_**Stay away from me I'm in rage cause I'm tired of going through this never ending **_

_**Fighting stage.**_

_**Look I hate you and you hate me quit trying to make up some kind of messed up **_

_**Relationship.**_

_**I'm tired of your crazy pompous ass shit hey it don't even make since you and me that **_

_**Is.**_

_**Listen to me for once theirs a difference between hate and wanting you dead and I've **_

_**Crossed it.**_

**_I don't wanna take your blaming anymore, because it's driving me legally _insane…**

"So true!" Sango shouted stupidly as she and the others began laughing their Asses off not caring if they looked dumb for just one day hey it was Kagome's birthday a time for joy not pain.

Athomeisitaroundandmopeaboutnothavingaroomatall

Both boys sighed as they were again sitting in Chibi's café slurping milkshakes pondering their minds away on the topic of girls yet again it was a true shame. But just then Sib entered the small yet comfy café with a girl tagging behind her. Sib walked up to their table and joined them along with the girl tagging behind her who Sota immediately noticed. Sib's long black and faded green hair was in a high ponytail showing off her pointed ears, she wore a black tank top dress with a slit in the middle that showed off her stomach, her legs adorned black and white witch socks, and on her feet were black and white converse. The girl behind her was the same girl Sota spotted the other day but she was dressed just like Sib with her dark purple tank top dress with a slit in the middle that showed her stomach, her legs adorned though purple and black witch socks, and on her feet were purple and white converse. She wore the same hairstyle except her hair was still dark purple but this time it faded into black in a high ponytail.

"Hey dudes have you met my twin everyone calls her Darky" Sib introduced her twin sister who smiled faintly in response, Sota and Kohaku just stared they never knew she had a twin in fact so it was creepy staring at the two.

"Hello nice to meet you" Darky said as she held out her pale hand to both the boys who slowly shook it staring into her now green eyes it was funny because just the other day she had blue eyes dark blue eyes.

"Uh hey I'm Sota and this is my bud Kohaku" Sota said as he pointed his thumb lazily at his friends beside him, they couldn't take their eyes off the twin it was like unreal that they didn't know this. "Are you really twins," Sota asked the girl before him, he really wanted to date her but she was like what his sisters age.

"Yes I'm 18 and so is Sib and were both born on the same day so that make us twins" Darky said sarcastically, Kohaku sighed he knew it was coming so he began counting down in his head.

"NOOOOO!" Sota cried as he fell to his knees in insane disbelief while Kohaku rolled his eyes at his dramatic friend this always happened when he couldn't get a girl he was head over heels for. (A/n: seriously their creepy twins like that, that's how they really dress and act Sib and Darky i'm sayin).

Breezethroughthislandinawayionlycan

Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiten, and a very distraught Ishiyana all lounged on multiple couches in the back of the VIP club they were invited to it was boring so they were just chillin so it looked like they were having fun. Inuyasha was the first to pout and begin moving and twitching on his blood red couch. "Can we get out of here already! This party is lame" Inuyasha yelled rudely not caring if he hurt the host of the parties feelings or not. Miroku gave him a murderous stare he didn't want to be here either and Inuyasha just seemed to be making everything worse.

"Shut up your being rude and you know our manager said we have to be here" Miroku scowled at him his violet blue eyes narrowed. Ishiyana sighed sadly as he rubbed his sore temples from all the loud music and annoying fan girls.

"Then how come fluffy ass aint here!" Inuyasha yelled in outrage it really wasn't fair how his brother seemed to get out of every single little thing. Hiten rolled his eyes at Inuyasha figured he was just acting like an idiot because he was stupid.

"Because Manager woman noticed that Sess was real down and guess what non of us are so there for we all had to come!" Hiten yelled in annoyance, Inuyasha just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest like a child who couldn't eat cookies before dinner.

"Just chillax guys" Ishiyana said testing out his new found word that he just made up in his head it sounded funny but hey Ishiyana was willing to open up more.

Ok that's it for this chapter because I'm tired and want to go to bed and I wanted ya'll to have a chap, I need more fan girls ok so remember name, description, and personality submit it to me.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 1 especially the evil red ones1

Chipmunks-2

Llamas- 2 lol

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Penguins- 1 I also agree lol their all wobbly and evil!

Pairings!

Sess/Kag-6

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-

Sak/Sot-

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-4

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak-

Sot/Rin-

Ishi/AI-

Ship/Rin-

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Mir/Kag/Kura-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ship/Sak/Sot-

Ban/Random chick-

Ishiyana/ random chick-

Sess/mystery chick-

Sak/Blade/Ship-1

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-1

your guys rule!

**Sapphire767- thanks for the review i appreciate it alot!**

**BeautifulOblivion0409- your crazy lol yeah now i'm all happy again!**

**Soundless-Shadows- i swear i must be bipolard and thanks again**

**The Lonely Bird- thanks for reviewing and sorry so the long wait was trying to up my spirits.**

**Save the trees wipe ur ass- thanks for the advice and hte review it's like i feed off these things.**

**Fluffylover7- lol thanks **

**KagomeAssassinater- thankyou i'm so polite right yeh ok.**

**Wonderinspirit- thanks again**

**Sesshyslove4ever234- thankyou for the review you rock!**

**SKlovers- cool name and thanks**

**I'm over him- thanks you**

**Flying Jade- thanks for the review and you rule also!**

**MidnightFaerie- lol ok yeah you did make me pretty happy with that review i'll try to stay undepressed is that even a word well it is now!**

**Maruading storyteller- cool name and please review again because i want you too lol!**

**thanks guys your so kind and i'm so happy again though that probably won't last i'll be angry soon lol till next chap!**

**S.p.O.d...**


	5. Talent Show

Hey guys this is the next chapter and I'm super happy as usual so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and then I'll be even more happy. But let's get down to business I sorry their not meeting as soon as you want them to I've already cut about…three chapters so please don't be mad that it's taking a while to for them to meet up I'm trying ok! Soon Kagome and Sesshomaru shall meet and then it all will turn chaotic I can't help if it's the way the story goes or else it will suck so on with this chap!

Warning: again nothing much probably just cursing but yeah lot's of music sorry it's the talent show! Oh and Sakura and Bankotsu will be out of character ok I get them back to normal soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything not even Inuyasha sadly, just a few songs I wrote in this band and the very jacket on my tanned back.

Claimer: I own this story, the songs, and my dignity though I don't have much of that as you all know.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Five

Talent show

Last time on To See You Again:

"Just chillax guys" Ishiyana said testing out his new found word that he just made up in his head it sounded funny but hey Ishiyana was willing to open up more.

$Moneyissomeaningful$

The rain poured from the sky as Sesshomaru sat in the back of Tokyo's Chibi's café right now he was trying to write a new song from Akuma to perform at this very café. It was always hard for him to write songs these days since he didn't have Kagome by his side helping and writing along side him. Sometimes he would sit back and just hope that Kaijuu would somehow get a record deal he knew he could make that happen but he also knew that needed to do this on their own no matter how much he wanted to help. Sesshomaru glanced out the window and noticed Koryu walking towards the café she looked a little grim probably still pissed at him for treating her so coldly, he really didn't give a damn right now he was busy trying to write this song but he'd be nice later.

So far all he had was a few lines that really sucked in his opinion but hey all he had to do was sing them and everyone would think it was the best song ever. He slowly placed his pen on the cream colored tabled and took a sip of his coffee he didn't get much sleep yesterday so of course he was paying for that today. Sighing Sesshomaru glanced as his lame lyrics once more he felt that Kagome was the best when it came to writing songs. When someone sat in front of him he didn't bother to look up fully knowing that it was Koryu so he just continued going over his lyrics until he decided to speak.

"So Sesshomaru how have you been" Koryu asked sarcastically, Sesshomaru glanced up from his lyrics before turning back to his work at hand.

"How do you think, it's been a two months not much could have changed" was all Sesshomaru said before he began writing some more again, Koryu scoffed at the guy before her he just loved to strike her nerves didn't he.

"Lot could have changed Sesshomaru like…a girlfriend maybe" Koryu smiled coyly when she noticed Sesshomaru stiffen a little she had hit a nerve and was looking the reaction.

"There's only one girl for me and she's in Hiroshima that's all you need to know Koryu" Sesshomaru spat now she was actually getting on his nerves but he did love her company, Koryu's smiled turned into a smirk at the information she received.

"But Sesshomaru I never asked, what's her name hmm…" Koryu asked suspiciously, she did have a small crush on him who wouldn't he was sexy, smart, and his attitude was like no one else's. Sesshomaru sighed he actually didn't mind talking about Kagome he hadn't talked about he in a while anyway not since he kicked Koharu to the side.

"Ok I'll tell you about her then" Sesshomaru paused when he caught the slight excitement in Koryu's eyes it was weird she always wanted him to date or be in love with someone but he wasn't sure if she wanted it to be her. "Her name is Kagome and we met on her 10th birthday when I was 11, her band Kaijuu used to always compete against Akuma until 2 years ago at the talent show win we won, I did ask her to be my girlfriend before then but she was torn between her best friend and I" Sesshomaru finished his tale with a sip from his coffee, Koryu sat back and thought about this for a while it was clear that he was still in love with her from the way he said her name with such softness.

"Why didn't you tell her you loved her or something" Koryu demanded in a calm tone of voice, Sesshomaru sighed again he really didn't know even now he didn't.

"Maybe because I was stubborn and wanted her to say it before I did" Sesshomaru said as he turned to look out the window yeah he seemed to mope around a lot lately but it was only because he really noticed his mistake who could blame him. Koryu smiled faintly she felt his pain and she understood both sides even though she didn't particularly know Kagome.

"You'll get another chance Sesshomaru fates not that cruel" Koryu said as she stood to leave locking eyes with the dog demon before her. "You and Kagome were meant' for each other" Koryu whispered as she left the café, a visible tear made it's way down her face she had the gift of feeling others emotions and this was the price she paid.

Understandthestarsaboveyou

Sighing Kagome flushed the toilet and watched her bile go slowly down the drain and disappear to Kami knows where she wasn't one who knew the sewage system well; wiping her mouth she quietly left her all black bathroom. When she entered her room she noticed all of Kaijuu were waiting on her bed probably wanting the order for today. "We don't go to school and we practice so let's go" Kagome said dully, everyone nodded hey they skipped almost everyday so hey it didn't matter. They all ran down the stair not caring how loud they were ever since Kagome's mother died their Grandpa Doji made the well house into a little home not wanting to depressed by the memories of his daughters death. Upon entering the garage Kaijuu notice that it's again raining out side it seemed everyday now.

"Alright were playing 'What am I' and 'Thankful' those are the choices we have for the talent show" Kagome announced as she began playing the precise cords to the song 'What am I' personally she wrote this song by herself and it was about her and Sesshomaru and how she felt two years ago when she wrote it.

_You told me he was a jerk but I didn't want to listen; I thought you were jealous when_

_You were just being my friend._

_**Sorry is useless now I can't make up for your pain, I don't even mind if you blame me.**_

_**Said he was using me, told me he hated geography but I didn't want to believe him.**_

_**I know I'm stupid, for falling in love with a bad choice but you must give me some**_

_**Respect for speaking my voice at a time like that.**_

_**I miss you, you were right should have took your good advice.**_

_**I want to be your good friend again, yes I do.**_

_**Chorus: gotta walk away from these fears**_

_**I really have to cry my angry tears**_

_**Taking in all your pain into my heart, should have said no to this agreement from the**_

_**Very start!**_

_**What am I?**_

_**Should have listened to you, instead of being delusional! Like I usually do.**_

_**I'm a mess with out ya by my side,**_

_**Since you've been gone no good thoughts have crossed my mind.**_

_**Crying is stupid so I'm going to just trash my room instead. **_

_**Yeah I messed up big by letting your helpful sights out the window.**_

_**Believe me when I say everything was perfect until today**_

_**It seems bad luck was in my way.**_

_**Begging my other friends not to yell at me yet, because I'm already to upset.**_

_**A lot of the time I wonder why these things are happening to me.**_

_**Why am I hallucinating like this today of all the days?**_

_**Second chorus: what am I some kind of monster! (Yeah, yeah!)**_

_**When I treat you like dirt it's sort of like I'm pouring your very blood on my shirt.**_

_**What am I some insensitive jerk.**_

_**But if you promise to forgive I bet I could live better…**_

_**Snap! Krackle! And pop our future together will never be stopped.**_

_**I won't talk to a single guy, because my eyes are planted on you.**_

_**What am I? I'm the one for you!**_

Kagome sighed happily as she finally finished the song she was happy with how it sounded with her voice they only practiced that song monthly it was used for much either but Kagome always had a special place for it. Sango smiled her black hair messy and wild as usual, she was always hype ever time she heard Kagome sing it was like some kind of drug she knew the others felt that way to they just stayed quiet.

"We should play that song more often, like 'Darkness" Kagura said as she examined her black and red spray painted drum sticks she thought she needed new ones but hey she was complaining about these 10 year old drum sticks. Kikyo smirked she noticed Kagura's wistful stare at those old ratty drum sticks. (A/n: that's was Sid really says about my drumsticks she so mean I love them things that what they look like too but hey I have no job!).

"Let's get to 'Thankful' now" Kikyo interjected in her calm serene voice, Kagome nodded and grabbed her acoustic guitar for this song it was slower than the others.

_**When I fell you came and helped, me up onto my wobbly feet.**_

_**I remember when everyone isolated me because I was too different and you stayed by**_

_**My side.**_

_**The time that Koshi broke up with me you came to my place with boy hating movies!**_

_**You were always there to wipe my face, after I foolishly rejected your feelings your still**_

_**Here boy… why?**_

_**Chorus: I'm just so thankful for you always by my side,**_

_**Thankful you fell in love with me and not somebody else!**_

_**Oh so grateful and thankful for you alone.**_

_**To tell the truth I don't deserve a cool guy like you, I was never really there for you **_

_**When needed to…**_

_**But all of that bullshit is going to change because I finally looked in the mirror!**_

_**I love you but I don't know what's wrong with me, why do I treat you like you're not as**_

_**Important as you really are.**_

_**I'm sorry for being such a bitch!**_

_**I thank you for putting up with my twisted shit, though it really isn't fair…**_

Once finished with the song Kaijuu exited the old dusty garage and made their way to school I mean what else could they do Chibi's café didn't open till noon, Sib's place was closed because of the talent show, Kagome's house was boring, and no one wanted to go home because they were locked out from skipping school so much.

#Kaijuuisnumberoneithinkheyit'smybandsoiguessihavetosaythatlol#

Sakura, Blade, Rin, Sota, Kohaku, and Shippo all sat around in Mrs. Takasugi's art class with thick tension surrounding all of them it was like they were all trying to figure who was the murder in their group of friends. So this is how it went Kohaku stared at Rin who was staring at Blade who was staring at Sakura who was staring at Shippo who was closely watching Sots who by the way was sulking from the events that happened 2 months ago. Sakura the obvious bravest decided to talk first she been meaning to talk to Blade anyway after he blurted his feeling though not about that. "So Blade baby how have you been" Sakura asked her nose not even f inches from his, Blade blushed a cute crimson while Shippo and Sota scowled.

"I've been fine just that you know being the youngest of eight is hard especially with Dagger gone" Blade said as he ran a hand through his wild black locks, Sakura nodded her head in agreement. Shippo and Sota turned to eachother they held a look of understanding if they wanted Sakura they had to get Blade out of the picture.

"I know what you mean I miss Nage, hey! You remember when you stayed with me those three years before I turned13 we were some crazy kids" Sakura laughed at the memories and Blade chuckled also.

"We? I seem to recall the one being the victim you even dragged Tanaka into some trouble you sure knew how to be rebellious even after your parents died" Blade said and Sakura smiled fondly it was true she was a rebel at heart just like Kagome, Sota and Shippo frowned they didn't know much about Sakura's past.

"Kura when did you parents die?" Shippo asked he felt safe asking that since his real parents were murdered, Sakura turned to him and frowned a little.

"When I was eight I still remember the look on her face but hey they were killed my a psycho not my fault" Sakura answered grimly it may have sounded cold hearted but it was her way of getting through the subject by not blaming her self, Shippo nodded then turned to Blade.

"What about your parents or are they still alive" Shippo questioned a little heatedly, Blade looked down a little Sakura noticed and grabbed his hand reassuring his. Sota gritted his teeth at the show of affection this was going to be hard since they knew eachother so well.

"No, they died when I was just nine months I never knew them but my brother did real well. You see when he was only nine he went to crawl in bed with them but they were killed before he got their he was covered in their blood and was never the same" Blade explained his expression pained when he spoke of his older brother, Shippo and Sota immediately felt a little ashamed but they still couldn't give up hope.

"Anyway let's change the subject that was getting depressing, so today's the talent show I sure Kaijuu will win this time even if were up against them" Sakura said confidently, she figured it was about time they get a record deal. Just then though an awfully familiar chick entered the class and was pointed to sit at their very table. She had shoulder length black bangs and it was very short in the back, her skin was peachy, and she had light blue diamond like eyes.

"Konichiwa squeaky's!" the familiar looking girl greeted the solemn group, Sakura sat back and flipped her combat booted feet onto the art table as she watched the girl take a seat. "The names Mikayan Fume, what do they call you peoples," Mikayan questioned the younger teens before her, Blade smiled politely immediately catching her eye.

"I'm Blade Katana and I'm no squeaky" Blade introduced himself he liked her attitude it was almost like Sakura but warmer and friendlier also less mean. Sakura grinned when she looked Mikayan over she looked familiar and she just figure who she was simply by her dressing. She wore a crimson red fishnet shirt that stopped just above her belly button, tight fitting Tripp black jeans with chains all over, black arm warmers with mini chains hanging, black combat boot with rainbow laces. Upon closer inspection Sakura discovered her piercings 3 on her right and 3 on her left, her hair was just as cool the front was faded black and the back was all flaming red oh and you couldn't forget the pastel green streaks. But what really got Sakura to remember were the rainbow laces nobody wore those but Mika-Chan.

"I'm Sakura Takayama though you should know that Mika-Chan, this is Sota Higurashi, Kohaku Tenawa, and my cuz Rin Takahashi" Sakura introduced ever so evilly, Mikayan looked to Sakura and smirked she remembered the little wild Hanyou.

"Hey, your Kenage's kid sister right! How old is Nage now 20 sugoi she's old" Mikayan exclaimed, Sakura immediately frowned it just seemed anyone who met her sister ever forgot her. Everyone was silent they knew what happened to Kenage but they decided Sakura should tell her. "Where is Nage anyway" Mikayan asked quietly she had a feeling she wasn't going to like the news because everyone was dangerously silent. Sakura turned to Mikayan and sighed she knew she'd be sad because before Mikayan moved to Osaka her, Kagome, Sango, and Kenage were the best of friends probably would have been the future Kaijuu but things around here never work out the way their supposed to huh.

"Mikayan, Nage's dead she died three years ago from Leukemia" Sakura answered quietly, Mikayan just stared at Sakura for a while not believing her words she knew Kenage was sick but she didn't think she would die Nage was strong. What was one to say about news like that? Nothing I guess.

&Andeveryoneshouldkeepyourfantasiesalive&

The roar of true and eager fans was almost deafening as Akuma set up their instruments for their mini concert at Chibi's café, it was about two or three hundred people stuffed into the little café it seemed impossible if it weren't for some of them being out side. Sesshomaru sighed he was already tired and the concert didn't even start yet yes the music life was exhausting any celebrity could tell you that. Turning to his band mates Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha complaining about everything again, Miroku on his drum stool with Suki on his lap, Ishiyana discussing something with Ai, and Hiten necking with Saiyuri. His friends didn't seem to miss their old loves much hell it seemed the minute they got to Tokyo they got new ones well besides Ishiyana, Miroku, and himself.

You see Ishiyana had only been dating Ai for eight months today and Miroku has only been dating Suki for almost ten months. As for himself he dated no one maybe used them but that was about it.

"Snap out of it Sess! It's almost time to start this mini concert!" Inuyasha shouted in his face, Sesshomaru moved his face back a little annoyed with his younger brother. How could someone be this loud at 9:00 in the morning he just wanted to get this concert over with so he could get to his school already, yes he was still in high school at age 19 that's because his birthday came late.

"Shut up Inuyasha it nine in the morning are the birds even awake" Sesshomaru said sarcastically and Inuyasha scowled at him. Turning to Ishiyana Sesshomaru noticed his stare and nodded to him telling his to hurry with his discussion and to get everyone else ready. Inuyasha glared at his brother one more time before turning to his super model girlfriend in the audience in the front of course.

"Are you ready to see you man in action" Inuyasha joked as he kissed Emerald on the cheek she just winked and nodded. Pretty soon after their exchange the lights in Chibi's café dimmed to an ocean blue right above Akuma and Sesshomaru began playing his guitar expertly. The crowd went wild really anticipating to hear Sesshomaru's smooth voice.

"Alright peoples, this it a three song concert real quick cause I have school ok!" Sesshomaru shouted a small smirk on his lips as his emotionless eyes scanned the crowded café. "This song is called 'Sometimes' you better enjoys it!" Sesshomaru yelled to the crowd who shouted back 'we will' and 'whooohooo'.

_**It's like I keep on changing**_

_**I can't help what I'm feeling because sometimes I just want to make my self-jaded and**_

_**Get away for goood**_

_**And when I see my self I want to feel good just like you**_

_**And loving someone is the only thing I can do and make me feel special enough**_

_**I feel that I'm just one of those people who make a difference**_

_**Just like my friends who help me out...**_

_**Chorus: sometimes it takes more than just a person to forgive**_

_**Sometimes it takes more than love just to live**_

_**It takes a friend to show you how it all begins...**_

_**Sometimes you get more than you want**_

_**Sometimes is sometimes**_

_**Cause I feel like I can fly rather than die this tragic death**_

_**I wish I could be the one who changes everyones thoughts**_

_**I just want to be me**_

_**But that won't get us anywhere **_

_**Chorus: sometimes it takes more than just a person to forgive**_

_**Sometimes it takes more than love just to live**_

_**It takes a friend to show you how it all begins...**_

_**Sometimes you get more than you want**_

_**Sometimes is sometimes**_

_**Sometimes you just must leave things be**_

_**Sometimes you have to see everything**_

_**I know being sad isn't going to help anything but you have to understand that's just**_

_**Me.**_

_**But hey you have to see things the other way!**_

_**So I guess it's all right to be what you are sometimes… **_

The crowd went crazy over the song it wasn't the best but it was still ok, Sesshomaru sighed he believed he'd never need a vacation if he got this feeling everytime he sang for anyone that would cheer. He and Kagome discussed the feeling once and they both discovered they were rather much the same and that's how Sesshomaru pretty much got the idea of Kagome being his other half in his head. Turning to his band mates he noticed they all had the same feelin, but when Sesshomaru looked into the audience he locked eyes with the reddish brown eyes of Koryu and their conversation came to mind.

Onepercentofmybrainismissingthat'swhyi'msoinsane

This was really annoying Kagome that Kaijuu had to go last in the talent show it was like their principal little Washu was doing it on purpose, she was promoted to principal two years ago but she still hosted the talent show. Right now the person singing was Nazuna and she sounded like Brittany Spears I know horrible like a screeching banshee, she was just trying to win the talent show to tick Kaijuu off and Kagome knew that but the thing was that she wasn't going to win because Kaijuu always won the talent show well since Akuma left. "Shut the hell up you dumb bitch!" Kagome shouted to Nazuna and the audience began booing her, Sango who stood beside her began laughin her retarded ass off. Kagura smirked Nazuna was going to get beat up again and by her hand all alone.

"Kaijuu your up next so be prepared ok girls," Little Washu said as she walked onto the stage after Nazuna ran off crying like the idiot she was, everyone in the audience were laughing still they didn't like her ass either I mean come on everyone in the school were mostly demons or they were friends with them. "Ok the last band to play is Kaijuu give them notice!" Little Washu shouted in to the mic, as she turned to the girls backstage, Kaijuu smirked and ran onto the stage to their awaiting screaming fans. Everyone was excited to see the band once again not everyone could go to Kagome's garage and watch them play so a lot of them had to wait for the talents show.

"What's up peoples? We are Kaijuu and were going to be singing 'What am I'" Kagome shouted into the microphone and everyone cheered. Kagome felt that she should be singing another song but hey what's a girl to do.

_You told me he was a jerk but I didn't want to listen; I thought you were jealous when_

_You were just being my friend._

_**Sorry is useless now I can't make up for your pain, I don't even mind if you blame me.**_

_**Said he was using me, told me he hated geography but I didn't want to believe him.**_

_**I know I'm stupid, for falling in love with a bad choice but you must give me some**_

_**Respect for speaking my voice at a time like that.**_

_**I miss you, you were right should have took your good advice.**_

_**I want to be your good friend again, yes I do.**_

_**Chorus: gotta walk away from these fears**_

_**I really have to cry my angry tears**_

_**Taking in all your pain into my heart, should have said no to this agreement from the**_

_**Very start!**_

_**What am I?**_

_**Should have listened to you, instead of being delusional! Like I usually do.**_

_**I'm a mess with out ya by my side,**_

_**Since you've been gone no good thoughts have crossed my mind.**_

_**Crying is stupid so I'm going to just trash my room instead. **_

_**Yeah I messed up big by letting your helpful sights out the window.**_

_**Believe me when I say everything was perfect until today**_

_**It seems bad luck was in my way.**_

_**Begging my other friends not to yell at me yet, because I'm already to upset.**_

_**A lot of the time I wonder why these things are happening to me.**_

_**Why am I hallucinating like this today of all the days?**_

_**Second chorus: what am I some kind of monster! (Yeah, yeah!)**_

_**When I treat you like dirt it's sort of like I'm pouring your very blood on my shirt.**_

_**What am I some insensitive jerk.**_

_**But if you promise to forgive I bet I could live better…**_

_**Snap! Krackle! And pop our future together will never be stopped.**_

_**I won't talk to a single guy, because my eyes are planted on you.**_

_**What am I? I'm the one for you!**_

A victorious smile broke out across Kagome's face when she finished the song she just felt that she did her best and that she won. The adrenaline rushing through her veins didn't die down yet she still had that hype feeling she got everytime she sung in front of people or for a crowd. But she couldn't help but shake the feeling that she'd be much happier if she was singing beside someone with silver hair and gold eyes, shaking her head Kagome scowled she didn't need him not after what happened he was nobody to her. Stepping off the stage Kagome listened as Little Washu announced Kaijuu the winner but growled at the last part. " But I'm sorry to say that Fire Rat Records didn't show today so instead Kaijuu will be awarded 200 American dollars!" Little Washu announced and the crowd still went wild, oh but Kagome did to.

"What the hell! Fuck this, just fuck it!" Kagome screamed as she destroyed everything back stage including Nazuna's face, the rest of Kaijuu just stood back and watched as Kagome lost her cool they didn't blame her she had been keeping her cool for way to long in their opinion. "This isn't fair! Damn it what the fuck did I do to deserve this!" Kagome screamed as she ran out the back doors of the school just like she did two years ago she didn't care that silent tears were making their way down her face all she cared about was getting the hell out of there and calming herself down. (A/n: that really did happen though guys except we weren't 18 more like14). No one went after her they knew she needed a break.

#Yeahwhateveridon'tfeellikemakingsomethingup#

Sango stared at the wall in her living room not making a sound the TV was on mute and so was she, right now she needed some quiet time. In a way she was happy that Fire Rat Records weren't there because she didn't want to sign with bitchies like them. She'd like to sign with someone like D.P. Studios or T.R. but she was also sad because she wanted to be recognized for two reasons she loved music and she wanted to see Miroku again no matter how angry she still was at him. Just then her cell phone rang checking the caller id Sango growled in annoyance she didn't want to talk to her but she'd have to.

"Yo" Sango greeted in her usual tone annoyed, the person on the other line smiled politely.

"_Hello cousin I see your still as rude as ever" the person greeted sweetly though you could hear the malice in her voice._

"Just being me and I see your still as lame and lady like as ever Ai you know that's over rated right?" Sango asked her cousin as she stared at her nails in boredom, Ai sighed her cousin was such a tomboy.

"_So how are you doing anyway I was just wondering about you" Ai said truthfully they used to be close when they were younger, Sango smiled faintly happy she couldn't see it._

"Not so good just lost a record deal so have you caught eye of that guy I told you about?" Sango said as she waited impatiently for her cousin to answer. Ai quickly glanced at Miroku and the rest of Akuma in her living room and sighed.

"_You mean that Miroku guy you talk about all the time, no I don't think we live in the same part of Tokyo but I'll keep my eyes open" Ai lied, Sango frowned she wanted her cousin to find him so they could get in touch and maybe see eachother again._

"Thanks so what's with you lately you have a boyfriend still" Sango asked idly, Ai smiled as she glanced at Miroku and Ishiyana chatting on her sofa.

"_Well I actually have two their both friends though but the don't know it, I can seem to choose which I like better" Ai said sorrowfully, Sango frowned at her. Kohaku just then entered the living room and sat on the couch._

"Oh well that's…not good so how your twin Mocuba I haven't talked with him in a while" Sango said trying to hide the disgust in her voice, though Ai was a lady she wasn't a version and two boyfriends only meant one thing talk about Aids.

"_Oh he's fine still a lady killer though, I'll tell him to call you" Ai said as she glanced at Miroku again who winked at her mysteriously, Sango sighed again as she noticed Kohaku looking at her in expectance she didn't want to talk to Ai long anyways._

"Thanks well sorry I can't talk long I have to take Haku somewhere good luck wit that guys problem" Sango said quickly as she hung up before Ai could say good bye, turning to Kohaku she smiled. They both made their way to the door but not before Sango muttered her true thoughts. "That bitch" Sango muttered to herself as she and Kohaku left for Chibi's café for a mini celebration Kagome included.

Whoa you guys see that sorry but I'm ending the chapter their the next one will be like 2 months later ok. I hope you enjoyed it. Love ya guys and sorry for the long wait.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 2 especially the evil red ones!

Chipmunks-2

Llamas- 3 lol

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Penguins- 1 I also agree lol their all wobbly and evil!

Oh and a new one whose the biggest bitch in this story your choice

Tsuyu-

Nazuna-

Haru-

Ai-

Pairings!

Sess/Kag-6

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-

Sak/Sot-

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-4

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak-

Sot/Rin-

Ishi/AI-

Ship/Rin-

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Mir/Kag/Kura-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ship/Sak/Sot-

Ban/Random chick-

Ishiyana/ random chick-

Sess/mystery chick-

Sak/Blade/Ship-1

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-3

**You guys rule and thanks for the fan girls! I need at least one more or two.**

Sappire767 

**BeautifulOblivion0409**

Soundless-Shadows 

**The Lonely Bird**

**Save the trees wipe ur ass…**

Fluffylover7 

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie**

**Maruading Storyteller**


	6. Graduation Memories

Hello new chapter here and were getting closer and closer to when Sesshomaru and Kagome meet again and remember the title is To See You Again so they well meet again. So just sit back and wait for it k. I have a few new songs for ya'll yeah I know what's new so on with the next chap. Oh and sorry for the long wait writers block this stories harder than the first 'Kaijuu', I'm trying my best.

Warning: just a lot of cursing and flash backing so watch out. Oh and a lot of the flash backs are not from the first story 'Kaijuu' their just random things that Kag and Sess remember. Oh Fluffiness and funny stuff too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did this story would be what Inuyasha was about not that I don't like the show I just think it would be fun if they were all gothic.

Claimer: I own the songs well some of them, the story well part of it since sib is cutting if some of the credit even if I typed it all the jerk! And I own my beat up black and red drum sticks sadly.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. We'll they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Six

Graduation Memories pt.1

Last time on To See You Again:

"Thanks well sorry I can't talk long I have to take Haku somewhere good luck wit that guys problem" Sango said quickly as she hung up before Ai could say good bye, turning to Kohaku she smiled. They both made their way to the door but not before Sango muttered her true thoughts. "That bitch" Sango muttered to herself as she and Kohaku left for Chibi's café for a mini celebration Kagome included.

!Newsflashbandmatesidon'tknoweverythingSIBdoeslol!

It was utterly and totally weird just standing in front of Hiroshima high and knowing that this was the last time that you were going to see this horrifying school, yeah the years here sucked for them but there were good times too. Kagome's ears perked when she heard a sniffle among her rejected friends yeah they were rejects no matter how much they color coded things, they would always be four fucked up girls no matter how much they changed it's what made them themselves. The sniffle came from none other than Kagura who caught a cold the other day, hey they wouldn't cry over this shit hole. Looking down Kagome took in the color of her graduation robe it was orange, black, and white for the Hiroshima Tigers. Sucking in a breath Kagome, Sango, Kagura, and Kikyo all waltzed into Hiroshima high planning to make their Graduation remembered cause if they didn't who would stick around to remember four rejected teens?

When they entered the fairly big school the first thing they noticed was almost all the preppy girl were crying their eyes out and everyone else was either taking pictures or taking a breather in their class room. Shrugging the four girls decided to head to Mrs. Hino's class to chill knowing no body would be in there. They all took a seat in the back and lazed in their chairs not caring if the teacher would yell this was their last year. Sighing Sango turned to Kagome with a lazy grin.

"Gome do you remember when you first turned Goth and freaked Nage, Ban, Mika, and me out?" Sango asked, Kagome chuckled it wasn't just Sango, Bankotsu, Mika, and Kenage she freaked out Sesshomaru too but she knew Sango didn't mention Sesshomaru because of her.

"Yeah" Kagome said her tone of voice dazed.

Flash back 

The hard summer rain poured down on five preteens as they waltzed to the Higurashi shrine they hadn't seen Kagome in almost a year and they were worried, you see she was in immense therapy but was released just last week and the five friends decided now was the time to visit their traumatized friend. Sango sighed as she continued to hold the gigantic ruby red umbrella over everyone's head while trudging up the 200 shrine steps they were killer on the legs no matter how fit you were. Finally reaching the door Kenage it took upon herself to ring the bell shrugging when Sango shot her a look. The door opened to reveal a distressed Mrs. Higurashi decked in skater attire as usual, but she looked depressed. "Oh hey kiddies" Yumiko said quietly she looked like she was crying, Sango cleared her throat figuring she should talk but Kenage beat her to it.

"Is Gome available we wanted to see how she is doing and we brought gifts and junk" Kenage said as she ignored the glare Sango was sending her, Mikayan chuckled at her silly friends while Sesshomaru and Bankotsu just glared at eachother. Yumiko smiled her daughter had the best friends.

"Yeah go on up but I warn you now she's changed a lot" Yumiko warned the five preteens well more like four preteens and a teenager. The group of five nodded and rushed up the stairs and up to Kagome's door. Sango gulped and slowly opened the closed door, she peaked her head through as if she were afraid she wasn't taking Mrs. Higurashi's warning in vain. When she was finally fully inside she gasped at the once pink and fluffy room that was now bare and gray, it seemed like someone else's room not sweet, nice, polite Kagome's just cold, gray, and empty. Glancing to the black covered bed Sango noticed a girl not Kagome it couldn't be Kagome laying on the bed staring out the window almost lifelessly.

"Kagome?" Sango asked tentatively, the girls head snapped to her scaring poor Sango to death. What scared her the most was her friends appearance, her black hair seemed darker, her face paler, and her usually light pink lips were cherry red. Her hair was in her face, she wore all black, and her usually bright blue/ gray eyes were dull and bored with heavy eyeliner around them. No this couldn't be Kagome but who was this imposter. "Gome is that you?" Sango questioned again but this time desperately, Kenage noticed the tone of her voice and immediately barged into the room Mikayan following suit, only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of the room. Kagome looked at her friends and sighed through the year with out them she grew more mature and isolated but hey that wasn't her fault.

"Yes Sango it's me why do you ask" Kagome said dully, Sango almost blanched at her friends attitude it was so unlike her, Kenage's jaw almost dropped at the weirdness.

"Duuuuuude!" was all Mikayan had to say Kagome grinned at her.

"Maybe I'm asking because YOUR NOT A GOTH!" Sango screamed in outrage, Kagome smiled at her long time friend it was funny she knew she'd get this reaction but she needed to change. Mikayan cover her pointed Inu ears while Kenage flattened hers.

"But I am now Sango is that a problem" Kagome said challenging her friends loyalty, Kenage was still staring. "Oh and Nage it's rude to stare" Kagome said truly amused, Kenage glared at Kagome's sarcasm which she never in her life used before she didn't even notice the boys entering. Sango just sighed she would never drop a friend because their style changed and Kagome knew that. Mikayan on the other hand was quiet not knowing what to tell Kagome; hey this was her best friend.

"Gome of course that's not a problem it's just that it's a really big change ya know, I'll always follow you to the end of the world" Sango said as she walked over to her friend and hugged her along with Kenage and Mikayan.

"I'm glad you guys are my friends in all but I officially don't want to be hugged" Kagome said dryly, Kenage, Mikayan, and Sango chuckled as they pulled away feeling awkward.

"I for one like the change" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to the now gothic Kagome and kissed her hand. Kagome blushed and turned the other way she had a new rule to her person now don't loose your cool. Mikayan grinned at Sesshomaru as she hide her own blush yeah she had a crush on the guy so what! Bankotsu slowly smiled at the new Kagome he was up for a change because no matter what she'll be Gome but just majorly Gothic.

"Me too" Mikayan immediately agreed, Sesshomaru turned to her and winked causing her blush to break out across her peach colored face and everyone to laugh including Bankotsu.

End of Flash back 

Everyone burst into laughter at the funny memory it was pretty hilarious to think of the times when they were younger, Sango calmed then looked around the class room to make sure no one entered while they were talking when she spotted no one she turned back to her still laughing friends. " Hey guys since it's graduations let's tell all our secrets from the past years in High school" Sango said smiling at her brilliant idea, Kagome smiled and nodded agreeing with the idea whole heartedly. Kagura sighed and nodded along with Kikyo.

"Ok but you go first Gome" Kagura said she knew their were things that Kagome didn't tell them and she really and I mean really wanted to know, Kagome sighed and nodded no use hiding from her friends they would never drop her.

"All right but this is something that I never even told my non- exist diary" Kagome said jokingly, everyone laughed at the joke. "Ok Sango you remember when me and Vash were friends for those first couple months and we skipped school and went to Sib's place without you?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded not sure where this was going. "Well when we got back Sesshomaru called me and told me to come to class b but when I got there he wasn't there, that's when he pulled me into the Janitor's closet and we fucked" Kagome said the last part nonchalantly, everyone's jaws dropped including Kikyo's they didn't expect that!

"What!" Sango shouted in disbelief, Kagome nodded to confirm her response. Everyone continued to stare at her not saying a word what were they supposed to say it was shocking, but Kagura seemed to know the answer.

"That's why he'd been acting like that before they left," Kagura said as she looked towards the ceiling shaking her head in affirmative, a calm grin slid across Kikyo's face, and Sango glared at Kagome who ignored the look.

"Ok enough about my secret well one of them on to…Gura" Kagome said slyly she knew Kagura held a captive secret also, everyone then turned to Kagura deciding not to push Kagome anymore. Kagura felt a bead of sweet drip down her forehead and sighed she never told anyone this secret.

"Oh well you remember that summer when we were 14 and we were separated you know Kagome at her dad's, Sango visiting family in London, Kenage got a summer job, and Kikyo well I don't think we were associating though were secret friends" Kagura explained and everyone nodded remembering, though Sango came from China she was born and lived partly in Britain. "Ok well since I was all bored and stuff I decided to ya know go to Okawa complex to hang with the kid's their and I met this guys his name was Chan Liang, he came from Tokyo and it was his first summer in the complex. So I became friends with him and some other kid's by the names of Roki, Wang, Jin, Jiatsu, Tioshi, Jun, and Shinako yeah they were fun for a while I kind of became the Hime of Okawa complex but that didn't last until me and Chan began dating yes dating I had a secret boyfriend" Kagura finished she wouldn't dare tell the rest of that horrid story, Kagome glared she knew their was more. Sango gaped and Kikyo raised a brow.

"So you did have a boyfriend before you fell madly in love with Ishiyana" Kikyo concluded, Kagome just continued to stare she wanted to know the rest, Sango looked at Kagome having the same feeling. Kagura sighed at Kikyo's pinpoint.

"Yes I did and I regret that but we never did anything not even frenching he didn't want that till he was sixteen though I broke it off before that time came, you see though I went out with him I still often thought of Ishiyana and decided that it was him I should be with" Kagura lied, Kagome and Sango knew right away that she did Kikyo to but she didn't care it was Kagura's business. "Alright now I choose Sango since this was your idea Kikyo your juicy secret is for last" Kagura said slyly, Kikyo nodded and Sango groaned.

"Ok this is my secret, well way back in 11th grade I made out with…" Sango stopped to do a double check of the room to make sure no one was around before she continued her story, all of Kaijuu were already really sucked in including Kagome believe it or not. "With…Sanosuke" Sango whispered the name just in case, Kagura's eyes almost bulged out of her head and Kikyo stared in shock she didn't know Sango was capable of doing that to Kuranosuke. Kagome on the other hand sighed she had a feeling that happened from the way Sanosuke always flirted with Sango. "It was a complete accident I don't even look at him anymore for Kami's sake I was drunk!" Sango defended herself Kagome chuckled.

"Omigod you mean that time when Gome threw that big party at her house!" Kagura almost fainted when Sango nodded while Kikyo and Kagome burst into uncontrollable laughter their Sango was a wild one.

"God that's knee slapping" Kagome said as she finally calmed down, Kikyo nodded, Kagura looked at them incredously and Sango blushed.

"Ok enough about me it's your turn Kik" Sango said a little embarrassed Kikyo chuckled a bit before nodding. Kagome grinned at her silly friend she never got embarrassed it just wasn't in her blood. (A/n: true fact Sib is totally weird like that).

"Alright well my secret is that I used to be madly in love with Inuyasha in second grade even though he teased me I still couldn't help but love him, but that's not all in 9th we made out in the same Janitor's closet that Sesshomaru and Kagome fucked in" Kikyo confessed a little embarrassed, Sango almost fell out of her chair when the secret was spilled and Kagura almost got whiplash while Kagome just stared it was kind of awkward and a freaky happening.

"Ewww…that's a bit awkward" was all Kagura could say before everyone burst into hysterical laughter at the odd secret they all thought Kikyo and Inuyasha seriously hated eachother until later on not earlier than 10th grade that was just wrong.

"No wonder you guys always left at the same time" Sango said in understanding, Kikyo smiled a bit it was true that they hated eachother till the middle of 10th grade when he had to leave but the making out in the Janitor's closet in 9th was a weird mistake. Kagome just stared at Kikyo a little weirded out.

"Ok now I'm scarred," Kagome said a little disturbed she all of a sudden felt like taking a extreme shower to wash off the ickiness of the thought, everyone took one glance at Kagome and burst back into insane laughter it took a lot to scar her and they found it funny when ever she was. "Yeah so enough with secrets we keep the weirdest but anyway…so are any of you going to Prom" Kagome asked casually having gotten the disturbed tone out of her voice, the rest of the girls all thought about it for a moment before saying in unison…

"NO!" Sango, Kagura, and Kikyo said in unison they didn't want a repeat of last year when they were invited.

Flash back 

All four of Kaijuu waltzed into the gym room decorated in fluffy pink stuffy and sparkly blue other stuff hey they didn't exactly know what it was but in their 'cool' radar it read 'PREP' all over it. Sighing they all sat at a table in the far back with their prom dates not like they needed any but they brought some anyway. Pretty soon after two hours of sitting at a pink and fluffy table a group of weirdo's decided to rampage their table.

"Hello pretty ladies and their interesting gentleman…we're the hotties of Hiroshima high!" the leader they guessed introduced, to tell the truth he was ugly as sin and so was the rest of them. The 'leader' was a green toad looking fellow with bulgy yellow eyes, no nose, and the most hideous 1970's suit they'd ever scene. "I'm Jaken Toadaime," the leader with the bulgy yellow eyes said holding out his hand which no one shook in fear of getting an unknown disease.

"Dude it's 80's all the way" Vash joked meanly, causing all the guys to laugh and the girls to try and hold their dinner.

"It's ok ladies we won't bite…oh and I'm Kuwabara people say my face was carved by angels" Kuwabara said conceitedly completely ignoring what Vash said, Kagome was about to vomit all over these guys if they didn't leave. Kuwabara had greased up orange hair, skeleton cheekbones, and was wearing a blue uniform from hell.

"More like a drunk plastic surgeon" Bankotsu said from his seat near Kagura they were going as friends, Sango tried to hold in her giggles and her bile it's called multitasking.

"I'm Zabuza the ladies like my mysteriousness" Zabuza said in a pretty creepy tone, he had spiky black hair, narrowed eyes, and most of his face was covered up with a mask. He wasn't dressed to bad either with his plaid punk rocker pants, black wife beater, and leather jacket but Kagome figured if he was covering up his face that much he was most likely hideous. Vash, Bankotsu, Kuranosuke, and Suikotsu rolled their eyes at the goofs knowing they had the upper hand.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kuranosuke piped up sarcastically gaining a high five from the other guys since they were thinking the same thing. All the girls could do at this point was sigh and hope not to vomit on their Prom clothes.

"Oh and they call me Boboboboboo" Boboboboboo said he was a funny looking dude with a big blonde afro, sun glasses, a muscle build, and long black nose hairs. Kagome couldn't take it any more and dropped kicked Jaken on her way to the restrooms to dispose of her fairly enjoyable dinner well it was nice while it lasted.

"Are you all slow" Suikotsu questioned as the rest of their girls ran to the restrooms to empty their full stomachs.

"We'll see you next PROM!" Jaken screeched in his all-annoying voice after Sango's retreating form she was the one with the strongest stomach and even they got to her.

"I guess that's a yes," Vash answered for them when they received no reply from the Fugly Four.

End of flash back 

The four girls sighed at the memory still feeling queasy even a year after that freaky encounter with the Fugly Four like hell they were going to Prom after they remembered that. Just then Mrs. Hino entered the classroom dressed up prettily it was a Saturday so she had no classes and oddly enough it didn't bother the girls to be in school on a weekday maybe because they wouldn't ever be seeing this place again. "Hi Ladies are you ready to graduate?" Mrs. Hino questioned the girls just shrugged they weren't ready for half the things that happened to them so why should they be ready for this?

"I guess" was Kagome's surfer induced answer, Mrs. Hino chuckled at the always dull she didn't pity her because Kagome didn't need pity she needed strength.

"Whatever you say Kagome dear now come on girls it's time to finally graduate!" Mrs. Hino shouted trying to hype the girls up.

"YEAH!" Sango and Kagura shouted in unison while Kikyo and Kagome just shrugged and followed their teacher and hyperactive friends out of the classroom.

&&Anddon'taskmyidiotfriendGabbyquestionsbecauseuhduhshe'sanidiot! &&

Sota, Sakura, Kohaku, Rin, Blade, Tanaka, and Sasuke all sat around a booth in Chibi's café just talking and chilling for the time being they weren't going to Kaijuu's graduation because Kagome didn't want them to waste their time on something she considered 'pointless'. "So Sota Wota what are you going to do next year" Sakura asked uninterestedly, Sota frowned at her sarcasm but answered anyway.

"I'm going to rule the school of course Nobunaga did it, Kagome did it, and I'm going to do it too but all I need is a girl friend" Sota boasted he eyes staring start into Sakura's metallic gold ones, Shippo growled, Blade frowned, and Sasuke mentally cursed him.

"Why put a poor chick through pain and suffering," Sakura mumbled making sure Sota heard, everyone except Sota laughed at that. "Anyway change of subject, back to the issue at hand I still firmly believe Chipmunks are going to take over the world" Sakura said stubbornly, Kohaku chuckled as he slipped his arm around Sakura earning a few glares from the guys.

"I agree with you Kura squirrels don't have what it takes to take over the world" Kohaku said nonchalantly no matter how insane that sounded, he felt extremely attracted to her for some reason ever since he found out Rin was basically in love with Tanaka.

"Yeah whatever so when squirrels do take over the world don't come running to me for shelter" Sota debated, Sakura glared at him. Blade, Shippo, and Tanaka just stared they never had this conversation with them before so you can picture how left out they felt.

"What you do guys think?" Sakura questioned hoping to get someone other than Kohaku on her side, Blade gulped he didn't really know.

"Well if I would say anything that would take over the world I would say Llama's they have very long necks" Blade said truthfully, Sakura growled in defeat and Sota laughed his head off while Rin just stared off into space well more like into face Tanaka's face.

"I say Penguins" Shippo piped up staring at the others in expectation, Tanaka looked to Sakura and smiled a little he found her adorable and funny he was the same age as Ishiyana so he couldn't look at her intimately since he was friends with her brother.

"All right Sakura I agree with you" Tanaka said not wanting to face her wrath besides he couldn't decide so he went with her opinion Sakura smiled a big one.

"That's three for Sakura and one for Sota who's winning now?" Sakura boasted evilly, Sota glared at her but smiled in the end you could never stay mad at a person like her. "Oh and Blade, Shippo you too disgust me come on Llamas? Penguins? Are you to mentally retarded?" Sakura shouted in outrage, Sasuke mentally smirked at her attitude he really was fascinated with this girl to bad Naruto had to miss out by going out with Sakura and Hinata.

"Sakura-Chan I also agree with you... your point makes since" Sasuke said as he looked Sakura in the eyes almost getting lost until Shippo oh so rudely ruined it.

"That's not fair Kura you asked our opinion" Shippo scolded Sakura rolled her eyes in reply and smiled at Sasuke. Blade noticed the look and growled, Sota grumbled and well Kohaku shrugged he wasn't going to pine after her anymore she had to realize him on her own. Tanaka and Rin were in their own little world having a staring contest smiling cutely all the while it was obvious they were secretly in love.

"Hey bitch what did I tell you he's was mine" came a voice whispering in Rin's ear from the booth behind her nobody heard if because of the arguing and Tanaka was still staring at her from across the table. Rin knew then she'd have to have some one walk her home.

I'm cutting this chap short because there is a continuation and I'm really tired right now, oh and I'm putting up the chapter guide for you all to see well some of it anyways. Oh and it also took me so long because something happened to my phone line.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 2 especially the evil red ones!

Chipmunks-2

Llamas- 3 lol

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Oh and a new one whose the biggest bitch in this story your choice

Tsuyu-

Nazuna-

Haru-

Ai- 1

Finished

Deleted

To come

Chapter Guide Chapter one- Music Video's 

**Chapter two- Slouchers get dates too**

**Chapter three- I thing I love you too**

**Chapter four- Birthday Wishes**

**Chapter five- Talent show**

**Chapter six- Affair on aisle 6 **

**Chapter seven- old friend equals old feelings **

**Chapter eight- Graduation memories pt.1 **

**Chapters to come**

**Chapter nine- Graduation memories pt.2 **

**Chapter ten- Dammit jobs suck **

**Chapter eleven- Mallrats **

**Chapter twelve- the gig that changed it all **

**You guys rule and thanks for the fan girls! I need at least one more or two. The reviews rock.**

Sappire767 

**BeautifulOblivion0409**

Soundless-Shadows 

**The Lonely Bird**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

Fluffylover7 

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie**

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught...**

**Sessy4ever**


	7. Graduation Memories pt2

Hey ummm…yeah this is the other chapter that I decided to type since I can't get on the internet and read a few important things, have any of you guys heard of the story 'Nobody' cause if you have and you like it you'll be happy to know that Sib gave it to me to fix up and I'm going to be submitting it so yeah that's good news cause I love that story, Anyways on with the story. Oh and the lateness is because I.M.M.S. sister had her baby and not having access to the Internet.

Warning: just a lot of cursing and flash backing so watch out. Oh and a lot of the flash backs are not from the first story 'Kaijuu' their just random things that Kag and Sess remember. Oh Fluffiness and funny stuff too. Pretty much same as the other one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did don't you think I'd be famous and you guys would know who I am other than by my awesome pin name! Lol.

Claimer: I own the songs, a water bottle, some mechanical pencils out of lead, and my non-existent dignity.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. We'll they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Seven

Graduation Memories pt.2

Last time on To See You Again:

"Hey bitch what didn't I tell you he was mine" came a voice whispering in Rin's ear from the booth behind her nobody heard if because of the arguing and Tanaka was still staring at her from across the table. Rin knew then she'd have to have some one walk her home.

Upupandaway! Yeahididn'ttakemymedicationtodayofcoursewhyelsewouldisaythat

Sesshomaru sighed as he yet again glanced at his graduation ropes they were gray and black for the Tokyo Wolves that in his opinion was pretty stupid, well he was just upset again so everything seemed stupid. Turning to his side Sesshomaru almost smiled when he caught sight of Ishiyana walking beside him quietly, it was always relaxing just to around he figured everyone felt that way when it came to his cousin. "Are you ready" Sesshomaru asked his silent cousin, Ishiyana looked over at him and sighed he felt like some thing was missing.

"Yeah I guess I am but just can't shake the feeling that something's missing" Ishiyana said as he continued walking with Sesshomaru to their class room, they were going to chill in Mr. Nakana's class room with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Hiten till graduation started. Sesshomaru nodded he felt the same way and he knew why it was just that Ishiyana didn't.

"Yeah I know what you mean," Sesshomaru said as they entered the classroom and sat in the back near the window. Closing his eyes Sesshomaru suddenly found himself remembering a time with Kagome.

Flash back 

The snow slowly fell down on the Takahashi mansion leaving Sesshomaru in a bad mood he had to see his mother today or more so she was coming over to visit him, his father made him see her though he couldn't stand the woman. When their was a knock at the door he listened as the butler let his mother in, sighing Sesshomaru made his way down stairs he really didn't like her.

Looking up Shinoku gasped in awe when she caught sight of her son she hadn't seen him in at least eight months and right now he looked just so amazing waltzing down those stairs. His beautiful silver hair was in now past his shoulders and hugging his waist, his pals skin even seemed to glow, and he was adorned in all black making him further glow, but the thing that shocked her the most was his eyes they seemed cold to the world around him it made her terribly made her sad.

"Hello Mother" Sesshomaru said stoically he wasn't going to give her the time of day when he didn't want to see her in the first place, Shinoku flinched at his tone she knew that she deserved it.

"Sesshou how have you been" Shinoku asked the only reply she received was Sesshomaru pulling his right sleeve up to his shoulder to reveal to deeply scarred claw marks.

"It's healing if that's what you mean" Sesshomaru replied coldly, Shinoku turned her head away from the gruesome scarred flesh on Sesshomaru's arm that was all her fault. It happened when Sesshomaru was just a year old and she was going crazy because InuTaisho was leaving her for a Ningen so she inflicted those haunting scars on her little Sesshou's right arm forever losing his trust.

"I'll always be sorry you know that" Shinoku said softly, Sesshomaru scoffed at her as he reached for the forms in his back pocket.

"Mother do me at least one favor and sign these papers, I don't care how much you don't like it" Sesshomaru said coldly, Shinoku nodded as she took the papers from her only son and signed not even looking at what they were for. Taking the papers Sesshomaru looked lover over his mother one more time before leaving. He noticed her silver blue hair was in a low pony tail, her fare pale skin glowed exactly like his, and her orange eyes were darker than any orange. But that didn't matter because he would always tell himself to hate her for what she'd done. Running up the long intricate stair case Sesshomaru dashed into his room and dived head first might I add for the phone, when said phone was in his grasp he dialed a very familiar number.

"Cha" Kagome answered in her bored nonchalant way, Sesshomaru smiled he could always count on her to be well "Kagome".

"It's me Kag," Sesshomaru said smoothly for a 13 year old anyway, Kagome smirked at the voice she'd been bored.

"_Oooh what do you want with me Sess-Man" Kagome teased, Sesshomaru sighed this was their thing so their was no use getting annoyed with it._

"I was just wondering if you wanted to meet me at Darkness?" Sesshomaru questioned he wanted to go and Kagome was the only person he thought to bring, Kagome half smiled that would prove to be fun.

"Sure why not" Kagome said dully and hung up slowly knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't mind.

Getting out of bed Sesshomaru started to dress in a plain black t-shirt, white skater shorts, and black converse. Brushing his mid back length silver hair he quickly exited his room grabbing his skateboard on the way. It took him three minutes in all to get to Darkness from his house that was pretty far; looking around he spotted Kagome in all her glory well for a 12 year old at least. She wore a green happy bunny shirt, green checkered pants with chains hanging off, and what he guess was knee length combat boots. Her hair was up as usual with the indigo streaks shining in the sun. "Hey Sess your daddy finally let you get a piercing?" Kagome questioned him the minute he walked up to her Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"No I had my supposed 'Mother' sign the papers, I always get my way Kagome remember that" Sesshomaru said smartly as he entered darkness with her trailing behind. It was now Kagome's turn to roll her eyes he always thought he was so badass though he was he didn't have to be all conceited about it. Upon entering they came face to face with the owner of the shop, he name was Toru and he did a pretty good job at was he did. His face to Kagome of course wasn't that bad either, with his deep blue ocean eyes, creamy colored skin, and poison black hair shifting in different wild directions. He gestured Sesshomaru to the black leather dentist like chair knowing what he was here for hey he gave him the permission paper it would be kind of retarded if he didn't know, Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru on the little black stool besides the lounge chair.

"Finally I get to work my magic on your pretty perfect little face Sesshomaru" Toru sneered playfully grinning all the while, Sesshomaru and Kagome both rolled their eyes in unison.

"Yeah just to make it more perfect than before you idiot" Sesshomaru grumbled, Kagome chuckled and Toru did the mature thing and spit his tongue out at Sesshomaru.

"Be careful Sess he is the one doing work on yo face, ya know he could make it hurt worse than it should" Kagome warned good-naturedly, Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes while Toru gave Kagome a high five.

"Ru just get on with it" Sesshomaru spat, he was in a bad mood and waiting longer for something he always wanted wasn't helping one bit. Toru on the other hand just shrugged and pulled out his instruments; Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru and held his hand tightly knowing it would hurt him a bit. Grapping what looked to be a miniature tongues Toru clamped down on Sesshomaru's right eyebrow after rubbing some Vaseline and alcohol on of course, then he slowly inched the piercing gun to the same eyebrow. Cool medal met warm skin and that's exactly when Sesshomaru almost broke Kagome's hand.

After the process was over Toru showed Sesshomaru to the mirror in the corner of his shop, staring into his reflection Sesshomaru was rather pleased than horrified. His right brow was pierced and hanging attached to it was a skull pendent making him look even more dangerous than before oh yeah he loved this piercing. Kagome quietly came up behind him and smiled knowing he could see her in the reflection.

"So what do you think Sess oh mighty" Kagome questioned sarcastically, Sesshomaru just grinned ignoring the sarcasm and replied with a …

"I look sexier is all" and with those few conceited words left the shop with Kagome rolling her eyes in tow.

End of flash back 

It was kind of funny how they were when they were younger always sassing eachother back like it was some kind of contest, but in a way it kind of was they were always in a competition with one another and if they weren't they were flirting but hey their relationship may have been funny but it was strong. Turning to Ishiyana again Sesshomaru smiled.

"So Yana are you ready to do this?" Sesshomaru asked, Ishiyana turned to him and smiled back yeah he was as long as his best friend was beside him.

"Maru I've been waiting all our lives for this of course I'm ready….just wish our other friends could be here" Ishiyana said whispering the last part but Sesshomaru heard he always did. And just like that Akuma walked over to the stage and graduated…forever.

? Whyismylifeonebigdrama?

All of Kaijuu sat chatting in Chibi's café all enjoying their usual drinks and just loving each other's attention. Graduation had just ended and they were all free for the rest of the day tearless and all that jazz, yeah they would miss Hiroshima High but they weren't going to sit around mope about a place they hated most of the time. Sighing Kagome looked at Meghan after she finished her joke the girl was funny and she would miss her when she went to Tokyo U.

"Hey Feghan, maybe when we get famous we'll call you up" Kagome said smiling dully at Meghan all the while, Sango turned her attention back to her new friend.

"Yeah that would cool, then we could go all around Tokyo causing ya know trouble" Meghan said as she sipped her hot chocolate, Kagura chuckled they were just acting real crazy. Kikyo on the hand was enjoying the presence of her boyfriend compliments of Suikotsu while Vash and Bankotsu were fighting over the basket of doughnuts.

"Guys stop playing!" Sango growled in frustration, Bankotsu and Vash just cast a side way glance and continued on with their useless fighting. Kuranosuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the basket of doughnut deciding him and Sango should split them, this action caused Kagome, Meghan, Kagura, and even Kikyo to crack up laughing while Bankotsu and Vash glared at their supposed male friend. Just then the door to Chibi's café jingled signaling that a new person entered that very person being Mikayan who Kaijuu was yet informed arrived. Mikayan grabbed her previously ordered drink by the counter and scanned the café for a seat but when she spotted Kagome and her friends she nearly fainted.

"Gome?" was all she whispered before walking over to the wild table, no one seemed to notice her though so she decided to clear her throat feeling a bit sad that her long time best friend didn't even glance her way. Kagome lifted her bored to the girl who so annoyingly in her opinion stood in front of her table.

"Speak" Kagome so dully replied to Mikayan's still form, Sango glanced up and frowned this chick looked familiar to her but she just couldn't place her. Mikayan frowned at the treatment but that didn't mean she was going to take it.

"Excuse me…Lemonichi" Mikayan said bringing up the Old Nick name she used for Kagome when they first met, Kagome's head snapped up a memory filling her mind.

Flash back 

Kagome and Sango quietly entered their 3rd grade class room dreading being their already I mean what kid liked school, taking two seat by the window the two girls began chatting about whatever. Meanwhile Mikayan grumpily sat in a dark corner of the same room everyone was being to freaky for her taste and she didn't see anyone she could like or befriend since she was new and all until her blue shaded diamond like eyes landed on Kagome and Sango. Getting up Mikayan walked over to the seemingly friendly chatting girls, they looked ok to her. Kagome wore a white wife beater, baggy dark blue skater shorts, and white converse. Sango was dressed similar with her black t-shirt, flaming red Capri's, and black vans. Both of their hair was placed in high ponytail they were wearing hand me downs that Kenage forced them to wear on their first day of first grade so yeah.

"I wish Nage was the same age as us then we'd all be in the same class but she's probably having more fun in 5th grade anyway though" Kagome mumbled sadly, Sango smiled she felt the same way.

"Yeah but it's kind of cool that's not in our grade now she can give us all the heads up on the mean teacher for the next two grade for like ever" Sango said with a cheery grin on her face causing Kagome to chuckle lightly. Mikayan chose this as her moment to speak.

"Hi" Mikayan said meekly trying to come of shyly so the girls wouldn't be uncomfortable, sadly though Kagome and Sango didn't acknowledge her to wrapped up in their conversation.

"Banky isn't in our class either this year is going to suck" Kagome spat sadly oblivious to the girl standing behind them. Sango smiled placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder she felt her friend's insecurity radiating of her. Mikayan frowned and tried focusing on something she could make fun of on one of the girls and that's when she looked more closely at Kagome.

"We'll see him at recess chill Gome" Sango reassured her and Kagome sighed about to thank her friend when she was interrupted by someone unknown.

"Hey! Lemonichi I was talking to you!" Mikayan yelled in frustration though their was a small smirk on her face from her crafty bullying, Kagome gaped while Sango fumed.

"Who are you to call me by something so discriminating just because my skins just a tinge yellow!" Kagome shouted in anger finally recovering from her shock, Mikayan smiled she knew she'd like these girls.

"I'm Mikayan Fume that's who I am and I can call you anything I want Lemonichi" Mikayan scoffed cutely hey she was nine! Sango stood up quickly her chair falling behind her.

"Hey leave her alone!" Sango yelled in anger yeah she had a bad temper so what! Mikayan tried holding back her grin but she failed miserably these girls were really fun it was a good thing she spotted such good potential friends.

"Make me!" Mikayan yelled back in defiance, Sango growled in her face.

"I will!" Sango growled back, Kagome sighed and rested her elbows on her desk a sweat drop apparent on her forehead at the scene. Yeah this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship…

End of Flash back 

Smiling a bit Kagome turned her head to the girl still standing their nobody knew that annoying nickname but Mika Chan and her older friends, Kagome took in all of the girls features and smiled more when her eyes lowered to her rainbow shoelaces yeah that was her.

"Mika Chan long time no see" Kagome said dully a smile still on her face; Mikayan smirked as she pulled Kagome into a hug along the way grabbing Sango to.

"I heard about Nage I was just at her grave for the weekend, I missed you guys" Mikayan whispered Kagome and Sango frowned at the mention of their long time friend.

"Hey Mika Chan you know when your friends with Gome your friends forever" Kagome said calmly as Mikayan pulled away remembering Kagome's up tightness toward touchy stuff.

"Yeah I know, so where's Sess I miss him too oh and I see you there to Bankotsu" Mikayan said excitedly, Bankotsu smiled at her before returning to his glaring contest with Vash who was to busy trying not to flinch at the mention of Sesshomaru. Everyone else was quiet too at the mention of there once friend but Kagome wasn't going to let it that get to her.

"Mika Chan when you moved a lot of thing changed for starters Sesshomaru's famous now haven't you heard? Were not friends anymore we don't even talk, second I have a band these are my band mates Kagura, Kikyo, and you know Sango Nage was in it before she died, thirdly this is Vash my boyfriend and Meghan our new friend I'm sorry Mika Chan" Kagome finished explaining to her friend in all her dullness, Mikayan frowned and sat next to her.

"I always thought you'd end up with Sesshomaru, I've been in New Zealand before her so I haven't heard of him being popular and all, oh and the band thing I new that was coming from before you became Goth weird…" Mikayan said slowly still smiling come on she was just reunited with her long time best friend, Kagome frowned did everyone one besides herself see her and Sesshomaru as some far away dream…it was a lot to think about.

I'Monehundredpercentbornconfusedforever

All of Akuma were found girlfriends included waltzing down town Tokyo looking for somewhere to be or for Sesshomaru something to do. Yeah they graduated like what hours ago they didn't really think they'd miss a high school they only spent two years in. Sesshomaru frowned as he watched Ishiyana and Ai exchange in conversation he had a feeling that Ai wasn't all that she was up to be with her and Miroku always stealing glances. Yeah well Sesshomaru was no dummy. Just then though he spotted for very familiar looking people in fact he fucking knew that was Jakotsu I mean come on who else was that Jakotsu like, with out being a stalker and who would stalk Jakotsu.

"Hey Yana isn't that Jakotsu over there?" Sesshomaru questioned his cousin, Ishiyana turned to the direction his cousin was staring in forgetting about his conversation with Ai and their he was Jakotsu standing in all his glory along with Tsuyu, Kaguya, and Nobunaga all fighting about Kami knows what.

"Yeah that him, how bout we ya know see how they are" Ishiyana said in his unnervingly calm voice that nobody seemed to mind, Sesshomaru nodded and the two cousins began walking over Hiten, Inuyasha, Miroku, Emerald, Suki, Saiyuri, and Ai following their lead. Mean while Nobunaga, Kaguya, Tsuyu, and Jakotsu were fighting about where to eat for lunch well more like Jakotsu was painting his nails in public while the others fought.

"I want to eat at Chibi's café!" Nobunaga shouted in annoyance at the to women before him.

"We always eat there add some flavor to your life were going to Goshinboku's! right Jakotsu" Kaguya yelled in frustration as she turned to their silent friend.

"Yeah, yeah" Jakotsu said absentmindedly as he continued to paint his nails not even bothering to neither lift his eyes nor pay them mind. Kaguya scoffed while Nobunaga chuckled.

"Yeah Kaguya some argument you have going on there" Nobunaga teased as Kaguya punched him in the arm in anger, Tsuyu huffed for two reason one they were ignoring her and two she didn't like any of the places they choose to eat at.

"Fuck both ya'll decisions! I want to eat at Gonko's that's a fairly fancy place at least with some class other than a dinky café and a rib slash bar!" Tsuyu protested, it seemed that her remark not only pissed Kaguya and Nobunaga off but it also sparked Jakotsu's attention.

"I agree with Tsuyu!" Jakotsu suddenly yelled, Kagura, Nobunaga, and even Tsuyu turned to him he kind of didn't like Tsuyu ever since high school and her he was agreeing with her. Jakotsu rolled his eyes and here her thought they knew him…well! "Theirs a lot of rich and hot guys there! I mean come on you can't blame me for wanting to live in riches" Jakotsu shouted in annoyance, Kaguya, Nobunaga, and Tsuyu were quiet for a while before bursting into sidesplitting laughter.

"You're a mess Jak" Kaguya said through chuckles, Jakotsu scoffed at them.

"Wenches" Jakotsu growled in annoyance causing everyone to laugh more.

"You just sounded exactly like Kagome's old friend Inuyasha!" Nobunaga chuckled out, by now everyone was pretty much laughing his or her Asses off.

"Oooh I remember that sexy hanyou" Jakotsu shrieked just when Sesshomaru and his friends reached them they heard the whole fight/ conversation.

"Jakotsu I see your still the same" Sesshomaru said a emotionlessly, he was laughing inwardly but the only person who could tell was Ishiyana who was chuckling a little himself.

$$Moneyisallithinkaboutchaduh! $$

Rin sighed as she finally made her way towards her house that was about five blocks away she was sick and tired of this Haru chick threatening her about someone she was really starting to fall in love with, maybe she should kill the bitch or team up with Sakura and massacre her face hey no one messed with a Takahashi.

She couldn't blame the psychopath though for falling madly in love with Tanaka because hey he was the greatest guy she'd ever met always polite and really straightforward with his feeling so you were never guessing like always with Sota Higurashi.

So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice a nicely tanned hand grasp her shoulder, wincing Rin spun around only to come face to face with the very girl she was dreading to see hey she was a lunatic you try talking or see her twisted face.

"Listen bitch what did I warn you about" Haru said slowly like she was retarded or something.

"I know what you said ok, but you listen to me alright I like Tanaka and he likes me so get a like or go fuck you self wishing it was him because I'm not giving this shit up!" Rin shouted loudly only to be slapped by Haru who was near tears.

"He's all I have and your gonna pay for that remark bitch!" Haru shouted before quickly running off before Rin could retreat the hit sighing she began on her way home again.

"Yeah well I need him to…" Rin whispered softly before entering the huge Takahashi mansion a lone tear slid down her cheek but no one saw.

Ok I'm stopping their because that's all there is I'm really sorry again for the long wait but yeah I told you what happened to me in the beginning so yeah sorry again.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 2 especially the evil red ones!

Chipmunks-2

Llamas- 3 lol

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Oh and a new one whose the biggest bitch in this story your choice

Tsuyu-

Nazuna-

Haru-

Ai- 3

Pairings!

Sess/Kag-6

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-

Sak/Sot-

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-4

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak-

Sot/Rin-

Ishi/AI-

Ship/Rin-

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Mir/Kag/Kura-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ship/Sak/Sot-

Ban/Random chick-

Ishiyana/ random chick-

Sess/mystery chick-

Sak/Blade/Ship-1

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-3

**You guys rule and thanks for the fan girls! I need at least one more or two. The reviews rock.**

Sappire767 

**BeautifulOblivion0409- sorry for the tease lol!**

Soundless-Shadows- i'm really glad you like how i made Koryu i hope you don't mind that i added her a power that will be mention more later when she shows up again k! 

**The Lonely Bird**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

Fluffylover7 

**KagomeAssassinater- thanks for the pics of Jakotsu.**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie**

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever- that you for always offering me your time and helping me with the characters, you mind rules!**

**inuyashalover9392- thanks for the review!**

**Freakforsessy- Arigato for reviewing...**

**LitteSheriff- is that you BeautifulOblivion if not i'm sorry...**

**You all rock and if i didn't give some of you guys shot outs i'm sorry because it's 2:47 in the morning and i'm dead out tired funny because usually i last longer well later people till next chap that i will work real hard ...oh and i think i'm catching a cold either that or my allergies are acting up extremely so if i'm late it's because of sucky sickness.**

**S.p.O.d...**


	8. Enter HU and TU

Hellooo Minna yes I know Japanese it's just that I don't like using a lot in my stories because well it's cause I have my own reason that you can not force out of me for that very reason! Anyway sorry for the long update it's because I got this awesome new computer (yes I'm typing on it now) and I wanted to ya know splurge on it cause my other one only let me read and write so I couldn't play game, take anime quizzes, search for anime pics, and other cool stuff that you can do on the computers yeah I know sucky! But it's a Dell and it's super delicious (now I sound like my scary music teacher). LOL anyway on with this story cause I'm so supposed to do it .

Warning: Some cursing, Stupidness, and other weird crap that I can think of.

Disclaimer: ok I don't own Inuyasha if I did don't you think the show would be on for like 24 hours and have new epsiodes like everyday, and never end exactly my point is proven. Sadly though. Oh and I don't own Trigun, Naruto, Sakura Princess of Darkness, or Tenchi Muyo those Animes belong to some psychos that I'm jealous of !

Claimer: I own nothing but the few anime dvds that I have Inuyasha included oh and my barely visible dignity.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. We'll they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Eight

Welcome to H.U./T.U.

Last time on To See You Again:

"Yeah well I need him to…" Rin whispered softly before entering the huge Takahashi mansion a lone tear slid down her cheek but no one saw.

**athomeisufferfromboredisum**

"So this is really goodbye?"

"I'll miss you kiddo"

"Remember if anyone picks on you just call us up and we'll tear a hole in their face"

"Take care Feghan"

Meghan smiled at her newly required friends they were so cool, confident, and unique she felt dumb for leaving but she had to get to Tokyo University she had to see that guy she met on the train again even if he didn't love her the same she had to do this. Wiping a stray tear away Meghan quickly waved and boarded her plane trying not to stay any longer in fear of changing her mind. Once on the plane she quickly looked out the window to see Kaijuu happily waving at her even Kagome who wore a small dull smile. Meghan sighed Kagome was so dull her attitude could almost be passed as stoic but she knew that wasn't Kagome's true ways and she couldn't wait to see them.

And with that her train took off leaving Kaijuu in the dust just like Akuma did but this time with a not so tragic goodbye...

**&&ismylifeworthit?&&**

Anyone could see, feel, and breath it and if you couldn't you were either new or just plain stupid but everyone knew that this year was going to be different from all the rest with the new Tops of the school. So right now all anyone could do was watch in awe as Sota, Sakura, Rin, Sasuke, Shippo, Kohaku, Blade, Sakura, Ino, Tanaka, and Naruto waltzed down the hall.

The juniors were supreme even to the seniors because everyone in the school knew who they were related to and what they were capable of doing so their really was no worries not at all. Except of course when the group of juniors would get into a fight with each other then people would have to watch their angry wrath other than that it was cool.

"This is it were finally living it up on the top of course with me as the leader" Sota boasted to his friends as they continued down the halls, Sakura rolled her metallic gold eyes he was so conceited at times.

"Sota you're an idiot" Sakura said simply causing everyone in their little group to laugh, Sota growled something incoherent under his breath. Sasuke smiled a bit at Sakura she was everything he dreamed of when it came to a girl though he wished she was a little more emotionless like when he first met her but since she was happy he was.

"Kura you know how to bust anyone's bubble that's real attractive" Sasuke complimented emotionlessly, Sakura smirked Sasuke really knew how to kiss her ass if he wanted to make out in the Janitor's closet but it was cool cause she was planning to anyway.

"Cute that's cute Sasuke" Sakura said casually, Blade and Shippo glared at the back of his head he was starting to become some real competition and they didn't like it. Rin smiled as she locked eyes with Tanaka he was holding her hand and messaging it at the same time.

"What are we the little Satan's come on guys lighten up or darken down whatever let's just have a good aura around us" Ino suggested, they were acting more rebellious than normal and it was starting to grate on her nerves. Sakura turned to Ino her pink hair cut short this year she thought Ino had a good point but then again it was fun to be bad.

"Chalk it up Oriental Ramen were just having some fun" Naruto spat at Ino causing everyone to chuckle at his weird comeback, Shippo turned to Naruto with a raised brow silently asking what that meant. "You know Ship how nobody likes Oriental flavor in instant Ramen well Ino was being the ruiner of the variety pack" Naruto said casually causing everyone to laugh a bit more, Sakura wiped a tear from her black eyeliner covered eyes trying not to smudge it much it gave her skin a weird thick feeling. (A/N: guess who? Hanyou Sakura of course).

"Naruto you're a doll" Sakura said as she glared at a near by cheerleader who was dressed rather scantily, Naruto grinned ignoring the glares he retrieved from Sasuke, Shippo, and Blade.

"Excuse me Little Satan's but Rin and I would like to...tell you something" Tanaka announced from the back of the group, Rin blushed when everyone suddenly stopped and turned their eyes towards her and Tanaka. "What Ino it was your idea" Tanaka playfully scolded when Ino glared at him for his name idea.

"Well yeah anyway what Tanaka was saying is that were dating" Rin finished trying to sound nonchalant but failing miserably, everyone stared a moment more before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"They were saying it like...like it was some kind of secret!" Ino choked out through her giggles as she and the rest of their little group continued to walk leaving a very annoyed and insulted Rin and Tanaka behind.

"If you can't take the truth don't live with it!" Sakura yelled back as she flipped her neck length pink hair never stopping to wait for them. (A/N: next time Sakura gold eyes and Sakura pink hair show up in the same part I'm going to nick name them, Hanyou- Kura and Ninja- Saku ok back to story).

**yeahiknowi'monepercentretard**

Tokyo University stood tall and regal maybe because it was one of the best schools in all of Japan or maybe because it was Akuma's first time being their either way it was kind of intimidating even to Sesshomaru. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha decided it was now or probably most likely never considering if he didn't enter the building soon he'd runaway with his tail between his legs.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Inuyasha's behavior College meant that you were almost grown up and that you weren't a kid anymore, that you couldn't turn back or whine about something that you didn't like because all of your decisions were up to you. Sighing Sesshomaru adjusted his sunglasses and hat making sure none of his silver hair wasn't exposed to his fellow students. He hated wearing a disguise but he didn't want to be bombarded by random fan girls.

So with a the help of Kami knows who all of Akuma bravely marched excluding Ishiyana and Sesshomaru they more like glided into Tokyo University, the determination only a group of crazy punks could hold. Once in the main lobby that looked extremely like a hotel they checked their bags for their dorm numbers, and it seemed they were all alone this year.

"Well I'm rooming by myself what about you guys?" Inuyasha asked the obvious just to talk it was to quiet amongst them. Ishiyana looked at Inuyasha for a moment before looking to silently telling him to deal with his younger half brother.

"We all are you moron" Sesshomaru said nonchalantly, he insulted his brother so much it was like a everyday habit and everyone knew that habits were hard to break. Inuyasha scowled at his brother but didn't say anything deciding instead to leave for his dorm for some much needed time to himself.

After he left everyone else followed suit agreeing that they should unpack first before they did anything entertaining.

**i'mgoingtobeastarsomedayyeahthatissomeday!**

Groaning a man with long waist length red hair in a braid lifted his head from his smooth mahogany colored desk, wiping the sleep from his swam green eyes as he looked around his office blurrily. He'd been asleep for sometime now and he was just waking up. Looking over to his Sylvester the cat clock on the wall he read 3:50 am which meant the studio closed hours ago leaving him alone in the big building.

Standing from his black office chair he walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his leather jacket, Slipping it on he made his way out of his office and into main lobby of the large studio that he worked at. Sighing he slowly made his way for the door waving to the security guard on his way hoping that when he got home that he would get more sleep. Though his dream was short lived when the security guard stopped him.

"Wait Mr. Pier! You got this in the mail today but Natsume-San didn't want to wake you" the security guard called smiling politely, the man sighed plucking a rebellious stray red hair out of his face.

"What have I told you continuously Popcorn call me Raqhael, we've met outside the office" Raqhael complained half heartedly, he was still tired. Popcorn smiled at Raqhael.

"Yes, yes Raqhael sir here's the package that was sent a few months ago" Popcorn said cautiously, Raqhael stared at the young security guard for a moment before blinking a bit and then letting loose his opinion.

"Why am I just now receiving this package?" Raqhael questioned incredously, Popcorn sweat dropped a bit when he remembered the reason as to why.

"Because Natsume-San told me not to because she said you were slacking on your job" Popcorn said truthfully, Raqhael sighed Natsume was always running his life.

"Alright I'll just talk to her in the morning, just give the package to me and I'll open it when I get home" Raqhael said tiredly, Popcorn nodded and went back to his station to grab the package. After fifteen minutes of waiting in silence Popcorn came back with a thick white envelope with black Japanese symbols in scripted on it. Handing it to Raqhael he waved and made his way back to the security guard station, sighing Raqhael left the studio for his nice, warm, comfy apartment.

Once he entered his huge apartment he shrugged of his leather jacket and neatly placed it on the coat rack after that task was finished he headed straight for the living room to open the envelope. Sitting in his large coffee colored chair Raqhael swiftly opened the thick white envelope only to have a silver DVD, letter, a couple of photo's come tumbling out.

Grabbing the silver DVD Raqhael placed it in his DVD player and turned the tv on to watch, on the screen came a guy about 18 with spiky blonde hair and enticing light emerald green eyes. The guys smiled brightly before speaking.

"Hey well I'm Vash Stampede and I'm sending this video on be half of my Girlfriend and her awesome band Kaijuu" Vash said still smiling, Raqhael raised an eyebrow at the guys behavior.

"Ok maybe I'm freaking you out a bit with my attitude my bad, anyway she doesn't know I'm doing this yet so yeah just watch the screen intently as the best band that ever hit Japan plays before you! Try not to be to shocked by their behavior though" Vash said excitedly just before the screen went black, Raqhael was puzzled until a girl with long black hair in a high ponytail, finely tanned skin, and dull blue/gray eyes. Standing behind her or to the side of her were three other rather interesting looking girls.

The one on the key board had waist length black hair with icicle streaks running through it, pale skin, and deep brown eyes. To the right of her was a girl with dark brown hair in also in a high pony tail, with hazel eyes, and nice tan skin holding a bass guitar. The last girl on the drums had dark ruby red eyes, pale skin, and coal black hair just past her shoulders. They were all dressed in rather Gothic attire standing on a stage that looked to be home made.

"Alright let's get back to practice the next song we should do is 'Online' it's a old favorite" Kagome said and everyone cheered for the song except for Blade who never heard, he also didn't notice the stares he was receiving from Rin who was being stared at by Kohaku.

"Right on now let's play" Kikyo said in her usual calm voice, she began playing the first verse to the song while Kagura began adjusting her Mic she got to sing this whole song by her self like a good girl. Clearing her throat Kagura began singing the angry lyrics.

_**Look I'm not shallow so don't underestimate me about the way I truly am.**_

_**I may play the part of a tough, angry, messed up bitch but deep inside I'm that **_

_**Person just with more feelings.**_

_**Talking to you brings out the real live me see, that's why I'm not letting this online **_

_**Relationship get thrown away.**_

_**Look I can tell when someone's lying even not in person.**_

_**Chorus: your face is nowhere in sight, but I can tell by the way you type that you**_

_**Truly exist.**_

_**I wait almost all day for an email from you!**_

_**Don't you understand you hold the strings to my heart!**_

_**I don't know what you love like but I do know when I'm terribly in love…**_

_**One day when you're old and fat you'll regret treating me like that online or not!**_

_**I feel I can get the weight off my chest when talking to you with out a face to find.**_

_**Don't worry when I'm rich and famous you can say you talked to the young and the**_

_**Foolish me…**_

_**Chorus: your face is nowhere in sight, but I can tell by the way you type that you**_

_**Truly exist.**_

_**I wait almost all day for an email from you!**_

_**Don't you understand you hold the strings to my heart!**_

_**I don't know what you love like but I do know when I'm terribly in love…**_

Smiling Kagura winked at the camera Vash held in his hands he filmed the whole performance. Looking around she noticed everyone was cheering including her group members; Kagome gave her thumbs up. They smiled and did goofy faces in the camera to make the moment more memorable.

"You see you have to give them a record deal their brilliant don't you see it! Well here's another time they were practicing but this time they didn't know I was filming it" Vash explained as the camera went blank again, Raqhael only had a few minutes to sit in awe before the video flipped to another scene.

"Now introducing Kaijuu!" shouted a woman with bright red hair.

_**Tears fall from my eyes as I enter my room; I know I had you all fooled.**_

_**To all of you everywhere all I've been doing was lying so please forgive me when I cry**_

_**I'm sorry for not opening up sooner I couldn't help but be completely scared.**_

_**Running my fingers threw the black clothing of my closet I feel so alive!**_

_**Chorus: I just wanna scream because this isn't me!**_

_**Being in this fake facade makes me wanna rip everything to shreds!**_

_**I'm tried of walking down the hall pretending to be someone I'm not at all**_

_**Screaming is the only thing I can do right now cause I'm afraid to change my fake ways.**_

_**I'm hiding from what I really want to be to please everyone around me!**_

_**Don't you understand that I don't wanna be shunned for whom I really am inside?**_

_**The ones who are really like me glare and pick on me while the others those usually **_

_**Chorus: I just wanna scream because this isn't me!**_

_**Being in this fake facade makes me wanna rip everything to shreds!**_

_**I'm tried of walking down the hall pretending to be someone I'm not at all.**_

_**Screaming is the only thing I can do right now cause I'm afraid to change my fake ways.**_

_**Hang around just smile brightly.**_

_**Listen this is truly who I am so please help me.**_

_**Please don't say it's too late to be me!**_

Kikyo finished the song beautifully keeping her eyes closed probably afraid to see the look on her fellow cheerleaders faces at hearing she was into the stuff they hated oh well at least now she wasn't being fake and we had her back. Switching places Kagome took her place at the mic. "This song is called 'End of it'" was all Kagome said before she began singing the old yet pretty good song.

_**When I open my eyes your always-staring deep inside my soul.**_

_**As the rain hits my face I fall down.**_

_**Breathing in your fresh scent I always smile, why can't you deal with it that I'm no More.**_

_**Everyone should have figured it out by now that you and I were meant to be together.**_

_**I'm sorry I have to get rid of these feelings, I know what I said before but I'm not **_

_**saying it no more.**_

_**Chorus: is this the end of it when we all frown**_

_**Are we just afraid to admit that we beat ourselves?**_

_**As I stare out the window the rain falls down**_

_**I'm so into you I could drown**_

_**Dreaming of you once more I can be happy**_

_**Don't you understand that you are my heart?**_

_**That's exactly why you and me must be no more…**_

_**When I close my eyes your still their**_

_**Laughing at the irony cause I will eventually believe in flying….**_

_**We'll never make this work cause I can't even hope anymore.**_

_**Chorus: is this the end of it when we all frown**_

_**Are we just afraid to admit that we beat ourselves?**_

_**As I stare out the window the rain falls down**_

_**I'm so into you I could drown**_

_**Dreaming of you once more I can be happy**_

_**Don't you understand that you are my heart?**_

_**That's exactly why you and me must be no more…**_

_**Crying my first tears I take your hand which leads me to my early grave**_

_**One last look at my past then I'm gone.**_

"Ok now that that's over let's get to introductions shall we" Vash announced with a slight grin on his face. Raqhael watched the screen now fully awake by the new talent discovery.

"Ok the lead singer you know my girlfriend her name is Higurashi Kagome she almost all of the time has a cool attitude, the girl on the bass guitar is Tenawa Sango she's the wild one, the one on the drums is Shinizu Kagura she's sarcastic one, and the girl on the keyboard is Kikyo Beatles the preppy now turned calm one together these troubled girls make up Kaijuu!" Vash shouted excitedly though you couldn't see his face because four pictures of Kaijuu covered the screen.

"Well if you want to contact me read the letter full of songs and other information but please just think about Kaijuu deserves to be reunited with Akuma their ex friends and arc rivals" Vash finished as the screen yet again turned black. Raqhael sighed as he cut off the TV and the DVD player looking through the letter Raqhael smiled.

"I think I've just found Dark Painting Studio's a new group" Raqhael said as he went to bed thinking up a way to get in touch of this Vash Stampede guy and quick.

**!i'msohappythatthischapterisalmostdone!**

"Dude this place looks cool" Sango shouted in awe as they stood before Hiroshima University, Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango no school was cool to her because no matter what school was a never ending cage to her.

"It's ok for a school but it's still a hell hole" Kagura muttered seemly thinking the same thing Kagome and Kikyo were. They stood their a while contemplating entering the building because they knew when you entered college that was when you were a real young adult, your decisions were based on you.

"Alright guys the minute we enter we'll..." Kagome paused dramatically watching as everyone held their breath. "We'll be the same people" Kagome smirked when everyone turned to glare at her, right now everyone was present Bankotsu, Vash, Kuranosuke, Kikyo, Mikayan, Sango, Kagura, Suikotsu, Sib, and her twin Darky.

"What kind of choked up shit was that Gome" Bankotsu asked angrily, Kagome smirked more it was their fault for getting so wrapped up in her miniature speech.

"Hey I didn't tell you to get all wrapped up in it" Kagome said dully, Darky sighed while Sib was in lalaland.

"Let's get in this fucking place before those evil chipmunk of doom attack us all!" Sib screamed randomly as she ran around in circles before entering the college quickly. Everyone sweat dropped before following suit. Upon entering the college they discovered that it was much like their school except bigger and wider. Standing in the lobby they all checked their papers for their dorm rooms, groaning they all quickly discovered that they all had different roommates.

"Awe this sucks shit I'm rooming with Nazuna" Kagura complained, Kagome chuckled she knew that Nazuna wasn't going to have a face any longer with Kagura around.

"She's going to be so Fubar, anyway I got bunked with Ryoko that's cool though" Kagome said as she walked off in the direction of her dorm the others stayed behind.

"I'm with a Dominique that alright with me" Sango said as the rest of them continued reading off their people they were rooming with. Pretty soon they all decided they should go to their dorms and pack then meet up later to eat.

**up,upandaway**

Groaning Vash rolled over as his cellphone continued to ring the annoying voice of Fall out boy's 'Sugar were going down', picking up the insistent thing Vash glared at the unidentified number that appeared on the glowing screen.

"Do you understand that it's three in the morning and that I'm trying to get some sleep before my first real class in the morning and who the hell is this anyway" Vash growled into the phone, the person on the other line tried not to chuckle at the irritated greeting knowing it would make them angrier.

"Well Mr. Stampede this is Raqhael Pier the manager slash producer of Dark Painting Studio's and I wanted to talk to you oh and sorry about the hours" Raqhael said calmly, Vash laid their for a moment before breaking from his sleepy state and shock.

"Really? Don't answer that and it's ok about the hour thing I'm just grumpy when I get up" Vash said casually as he sat up in bed only in his boxer and wife beater now fully awake, Raqhael smiled feeling he got his way.

"Well I wanted to discuss how we could set up a meeting..." Raqhael drawled out as they began discussing meetings, recordings, and other Record Studio things. After an hour of talking they both hung up satisfied with their agreement. Vash smiled as he laid down in bed that night happy he could do something for Kagome.

"But I can't tell them until every things settled though" Vash whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

Ok that's where I'm stopping I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I worked really hard on it though I'm not feeling to well because I think I have a Sinus Infection my ear hurts every time I swallow but I'll try to update soon. Oh and what took so long was that my left eye got infect and I could open at all so I slept a lot. I'm sorry but I'll probably be getting sick alot because spring and summers coming in.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 2 especially the evil red ones!

Chipmunks-2

Llamas- 3 LOL

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Oh and a new one whose the biggest bitch in this story your choice

Tsuyu-

Nazuna-

Haru-1

Ai- 3

Pairings!

Sess/Kag-6

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-

Sak/Sot-

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-4

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak-

Sot/Rin-

Ishi/AI-

Ship/Rin-

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Mir/Kag/Kura-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ship/Sak/Sot-

Ban/Random chick-

Ishiyana/ random chick-

Sess/mystery chick-

Sak/Blade/Ship-1

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-3

**You guys rule and thanks for the fan girls! I need at least one more or two. The reviews rock.**

**Sappire767**

**BeautifulOblivion0409**

**Soundless-Shadows**

**The Lonely Bird**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie**

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever**


	9. Dammit Job Suck!

Hey Minna me again I'm sorry about the ultra long wait but I moved and my parents got rid of my new computer. Another thing I had to wait to get my old busted up computer again this sucks but my mom promised me a laptop that's better lol. Oh I already have one and one half chapters written in a book and I'm typing it now but you'll probably won't get it right away because I have no internet right now so sorry again in advance lol. You guys rule for waiting.

Warning: cursing lots of it, stupidness, violence, use of the word poser, fluffiness, and drama off the wall.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did do you think I'd have a busted up old computer sitting at home while I scrape for the least bit of attention nope I don't think so.

Claimer: I own a lava lamp, my beautiful yet harmful combat boots, and a brand new stick free full bottle of black nail polish only used by me this time.

Summary: It's been two years since Akuma's left. Will they ever be famous?

Based on the story of my friends Josh, Tim, Izzy, and me well kind of the other one was more like it.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter nine

Dammit Jobs Suck!

Kaguya sighed and grounded her teeth yet again right now she was sitting on the couch oh and she wasn't to happy right this second. Why? Because upon her lap sat an eviction notice from their landlord yes "their" she was currently sharing an apartment with in her opinion those bozo's Nobunaga and Tsuyu. Kaguya slammed the sheet of paper on the oak wood coffee table, right about now she was pissed to the very core because she'd already paid her half of the rent it was those lazy greedy good-for-nothing bums who didn't pay their share and it pissed her the hell off!

Quickly standing Kaguya stomped her way to the kitchen and just as quickly grabbed a huge pot and a wooden spoon. Satisfied with her current instruments she marched down the hall and set to work on waking her lousy roommates up. "Wake up! You day old pieces of shit! I've got a huge bone to pick with your lazy asses" Kaguya shouted as she banged the large pot she grabbed from the kitchen earlier loudly.

Nobunaga groaned as he stumbled out of his bedroom having woken up to his lovable roommates loud banging and shouts of rude obscenities. Growling he slowly walked up to Kaguya Tsuyu by his side and snatched the evil noise making pot from his mean uncaring roommate.

"And your point for waking us up at 8:00 fucking am is?" Nobunaga shouted angrily, Kaguya rolled her eyes she didn't give a damn what time they woke up they deserved it! Tsuyu yawned still half asleep.

"I have my reasons and I'm going to tell you exactly what they are," Kaguya said slowly, when she was angry she liked to make sure that the person she was pissed with understood. Tsuyu blinked twice she was a little irritated with people seeing her without her daily routine intact.

"Then what are they Dr. Smartz?" Tsuyu fussed, Kaguya sighed irritably before heading to their roomy living room, sighing again Kaguya pick up the crumpled eviction notice and handed it to Nobunaga and Tsuyu.

Tsuyu and Nobunaga gapped at the single white piece of paper. Gaining his composure again Nobunaga cleared his throat. "This can't be I paid my half! What the hell Kaguya!" Nobunaga shouted exasperatedly, it was just to annoying that he already paid and yet they were getting evicted. Tsuyu just continued to stare at the paper still in total shock.

"Then that only leaves one bitch, Tsuyu I thought you said you paid your fucking half" Kaguya growled out as she pointed an accusing finger in Tsuyu's face, Tsuyu frowned her usually bright features darkening.

"Yeah the fuck right, I paid my shit! My father even put a little in so that we wouldn't have to pay like in four months…so don't be blaming me bitch" Tsuyu shouted in complete anger, right now she was raging.

"Who the fuck else?" Nobunaga shouted in Tsuyu's face, Kaguya scowled she hated them both.

"See my mother warned me not to room with shit heads, but since I was desperate look what happened!" Kaguya shouted angrily, Tsuyu's head snapped up towards Kaguya in shock while Nobunaga just rolled his eyes.

"Shit heads? Shit heads you better be just talking about Nobunaga and yourself you low class-dirt beneath my shoe- bar&grill- hoe! I came from a long line of bred himes" Tsuyu screeched, Nobunaga gapped and Kaguya cracked her knuckles.

"Listen you girly piece of shit you don't know who the fuck you talking to, don't think your all that cause your daddy fucked his little sister! That's what all that breeding crap is about anyway so I can't see why you're bragging that your mom is also your aunt!" Kaguya raged back in Tsuyu's face again, Nobunaga sighed and grumbled something about 'girls being immature' Tsuyu and Kaguya's heads snapped to Nobunaga in a second causing him to back into a corner.

&&&

Metallic gold eyes turned right and left, up and down, every which way just to confirm to their owner that everything surrounding them was real. Groaning Sesshomaru made one more swipe of the building before him, he just couldn't believe that he let these retards minus Ishiyana actually convince him into coming to Wal-mart. He tried and tried but he just couldn't shake the reason for coming to such a place something about 'they have free samples so we don't have to pay for food' what the hell they were rich! Hiten, Inuyasha, and Miroku were truly idiots.

"Umm… if you don't mind me asking but why the hell are were at Wal-mart?" Sesshomaru asked his pissed mood actually showing on his princely features, who could blame him they took him on a 15 hour and probably longer flight to America then drove around like the morons they were looking for Wal-mart Super Center what the hell is that! Inuyasha scowled at his brother he was always a party pooper.

"Because this is the place to be! They have free samples and other cool stuff," Inuyasha shouted in anger his damn brother was always ruining things. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes deciding not to say anything more, looking to Ishiyana who looked mildly bewildered and entered the famous super center.

**9 hours later**

Sesshomaru waltzed out with Ishiyana right by his side they were to busy laughing at Inuyasha, Hiten, and Miroku to notice what time it was. "Oh yeah Inuyasha it was well worth the 15 hour wait what fun" Sesshomaru said smugly while Inuyasha sulked with Hiten and Miroku. Ishiyana chuckled along with Sesshomaru; he was just as pissed as his cousin he didn't think they were that mentally disabled to drag them across the ocean to Wal-mart of all places.

"You guys really are mental before I didn't think it was possible until now" Ishiyana said in his usual calm voice, Miroku just rolled his eyes.

"It's not our fault the commercial made it sound freaking awesome not like a super market" Miroku grumbled making Sesshomaru and Ishiyana laugh more.

"You three really are stupid" Ishiyana chuckled out, Sesshomaru looked at them one more time before shaking his head and entering the helicopter they called for. There was no use getting angry with stupid people.

The streets of Hiroshima were crowded but that didn't seem to bother neither Kagome nor Bankotsu cause the side walk was empty because elementary, middle, and high schools students were in school during these hours. Sighing Kagome began to think about the only person who would be on her mind at a time like this…Sesshomaru. Yeah it wasn't fair that she was thinking of him when he probably wasn't even giving her the time or day. Turning to Bankotsu Kagome smiled she hadn't spent time like this with him since 10th grade because after that everything got crazy.

"So how did your stops go? You find anything?" Kagome asked dully, Bankotsu turned to her smiled widely.

"No it seems no one has any jobs on that street, what about you Gome?" Bankotsu complained as he continued to turn through the newspaper. Kagome frowned when she thought back to her troublesome job hunt and the memories weren't lovely.

"It totally sucked let's just try to find jobs together" Kagome suggested calmly, Bankotsu nodded and they headed down a familiar street. Coming to a stop in front of the very resturant that was named after their street Shikon no Tama it was rather fancy yet comfy.

"Let's try here" Bankotsu murmured, Kagome nodded still entranced by the resturant. Shrugging they both entered the rather popular resturant; upon entering they looked around finding the inside just like the outside comfy yet fancy. With the traditional Japanese tables on the floor with fancy burgundy pillows with golden embroidery, the black painted walls with burgundy out line. All in all the resturant felt like an awesome place to hang out at. Just then a girl about Sota and Sakura's age popped out of no where looking rather agitated.

"How many in your party…two?" the girl who they guess was a waitress asked in a rather annoyed voice, Kagome raised an eyebrow while Bankotsu just rolled his ocean blue eyes.

"No we want a job" Kagome spat rather coldly, she didn't like when people who thought they were cool didn't recognize the real cool people. The waitress immediately lifted her head to them causing Bankotsu to chuckle a bit, she was rather pretty yet plain with her pony tailed chocolate brown hair, stunning red/ orange eyes, and pale skin complimenting her hair. Kagome scoffed at the girl before her she was kind of an amateur with her plain black t-shirt under her apron, paint splattered gray Capri's, and brand new purple converse classics who was she to say I mean like Kikyo usually says your only a poser if you call others one.

"Gome I think I'm freezing from your tone, warm your bones a bit" Bankotsu said casually ignoring the waitress before them, Kagome turned to him and smirked.

"Its ok Banky I'm just really annoyed this job hunting sucks," Kagome explained in her rather dull tone, the waitress looked at Kagome in mild shock while Bankotsu nodded.

"So person got an application or two for us?" Bankotsu asked now turning his attention to the waitress; Kagome just continued to stare at the waitress with her eyes in a droopy sleepy way.

"Oh well my name is Nichiko Rumi" Rumi introduced she just couldn't believe how cool these people were; smiling a bit Rumi quickly grabbed two applications from her podium.

"Thanks" Bankotsu said rather quickly trying to get out of there soon while Kagome just nodded her thanks. Rumi blushed she was never around teenagers this cool or bold.

"I'm sorry about my attitude earlier my boss Kaede was getting on me and I thought you were the regular snobs" Rumi explained hurriedly trying to fix what she'd done, Bankotsu smirked and Kagome grinned.

"Higurashi Kagome" Kagome introduced dully, Rumi's smile brightened.

"Banryuu Bankotsu" Bankotsu introduced half-heartedly, Rumi's smiled then broke into a silly grin. Kagome continued to grin she liked this kid though she dressed plain it was just something fun about her.

"You guys can sit at that table by the window and fill out the applications" Rumi suggested, Kagome nodded along with Bankotsu. Sitting down they both sighed and set to work on the three-page application.

Sango smirked as she continued to knock loudly on Kagura's dorm door, she knew she was on thin ice by just waking the poor girl up at 8:00 in the morning because Kagura was up almost all night listing rules with Nazuna all the while trying to refrain from beating her up. Finally after waiting for 20 minutes a very tired yet irritated Kagura answered the door red contacts not in tact. " What the hell do you want Sango" Kagura ground out making sure her morning breath blew in Sango's face, Sango winched but chuckled nonetheless.

"I'm here to keep you company from the monster Nazuna" Sango said in a sing song voice, Kagura rolled her eyes and opened the door wider hey she didn't want to be alone with Nazuna who the fuck did? Chuckling Sango openly stared at Nazuna's flushed, no makeup, hair tasseled appearance.

"What the fuck are you looking at wench!" Nazuna screeched to Sango from the couch nastily, Kagura's lip twitched in anger but Sango shrugged at Nazuna's question.

"An ugly ass monkey that's what I'm looking at…oh and don't steal Inuyasha's material it's faggoty" Sango answered in response to Nazuna's lame insult, Kagura grinned.

**2 hours later**

After talking for a while and Sango holding her bladder for an hour because of Nazuna's constant bathroom hogging. 10 minutes later though Nazuna exited the bathroom looking as slutty as usual mini skirt and all. "Bout time fucktard" Sango growled out in annoyance before making her way to the bathroom, Nazuna gave an half hearted response to busy talking to Tsuyu on her cell phone. Kagura finally angry enough with her roommate walked over to her.

"Quit. Treating. Sango. Like. Shit. Douche. Bag" Kagura growled out each word as she crushed Nazuna's new cell phone in her very hands. Nazuna stood in shock not believing that Kagura would be that big of a bitch, after five minutes Nazuna noticed that her cell was still smashed up in Kagura's hand.

"Kagura this shit better be a dream!" Nazuna yelled in her shrilly-oh my god Jessica voice, Kagura smirked and shrugged her shoulders as if saying 'Go figure bitch!' exiting the bathroom Sango immediately noticed the crushed up pink cell phone in Kagura's hand and started to laugh.

"Oh that's rich!" Sango shouted as she continued to laugh hysterically, Nazuna's lip quivered causing Kagura to join in on the laughter. Nazuna sniffled a bit before punching Kagura dead in the face; all was quiet for a few minutes before all hell broke loose. Kagura had Nazuna's face while Sango had her legs, ribs, and arms all of them getting attention from her feet. So basically when Kagura and Sango finally tired Nazuna looked like she belonged in the ER.

"Well looks like my job here is done my fellow citizen remember if your ever bored again call super Sango, Sango, Sango!" Sango yelled before leaving out the door of Kagura's dorm, what she left behind was a tired Kagura and a sore Nazuna.

"Well I'm going to sleep…oh and remember Zuna-Chan don't fuck with my friends or me" Kagura said casually, Nazuna nodded vigorously. Shrugging Kagura entered her room and plopped down on her all black bed.

Three shadows stood over a fairly old and beat up looking Toyota, the tallest of the shadows sighed sadly. "What the fuck happened to your Van Raku man" Vash asked incredously, Naraku rolled his eyes red contacts in tact.

"It's in the shop, you know your girlfriend's not the best driver" Naraku grumbled, Muso chuckled Kagome Higurashi was a wild driver it was known fact why Naraku would let her drive his van would remain a mystery. Naraku turned his attention to his twin brother and scowled, Vash seeing the look backed up a bit.

" What are you laughing about you tree loving loser" Naraku spat venomously, Muso growled in irritation Naraku always started the fights so why did he get mad when he tried to kill him in his sleep he deserved it.

"Shut up Naraku don't even start" Muso grumbled, Naraku scoffed figuring he won.

"Whatever little brother, anyway as I was saying before Vash your girlfriend wrecked my car so we have to use my dad's old car from college" Naraku explained to Vash while Muso just rolled his eyes.

"I'm only your little brother by five minutes, Vash did you tell Kagome yet?" Muso asked, Vash sighed he knew he forgot something but he could tell them now. Naraku smirked knowing he at least got on Muso's nerves.

"No it's going to be a surprise…come on guys let's go it's going to take a while to get to Tokyo and Raqhael Pier expects us soon" Vash explained, Muso and Naraku nodded in unison. After five minutes of just standing in front of the car they all jumped in and drove towards the highway to begin their long road trip.

&&&

Sighing Rin entered Hiroshima high she hadn't heard from Sesshomaru in a while and her current boyfriend Tanaka Suzuhara was home sick with the flu. Turning the next corner Rin found herself being slammed into the nearest set of lockers by the one and only Haru Tadashi. "Why don't you listen to me? Leave Tanaka the fuck alone you whore" Haru shouted in Rin's face, Rin just stared into Haru's swamp green eyes sadly not even flinching.

"I can't stay away from him! Tanaka's my boyfriend ok I love him and he told me the same" Rin confessed still staring Haru down whom by the way broke down into sorrow filled sobs. Filling a little bad for the crazy girl Rin placed her hand on Haru's shoulder.

"I'm sorry but-Fuck!" Rin shouted when Haru's knee connected with her stomach.

"Your sorry now! I'll never forgive you for stealing my blue haired angel you bitc-ow!" Haru screeched when someone from behind pulled her hair. Turning around Haru came face to face with a very pissed looking Sakura fangs bared and all.

"Who the fuck do you think you are touching my kin" Sakura questioned darkly, her usually gold eyes starting to bleed red, Haru gapped before quickly running off. Turning to Rin Sakura raised an eyebrow, Rin backed up a bit she looked creepy with red eyes.

"Umm… your eyes" was all Rin said, realization quickly dawned on Sakura's face. Turning away Sakura rubbed her eyes furiously while thinking happy thoughts; after a few minutes Sakura faced Rin again her eyes back to their natural metallic gold.

"What the fucks with Haru?" Sakura asked, Rin sweat dropped.

"You know Haru?" Rin questioned totally confused, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Ya of course she's Chihirou's older sister" Sakura said in a matter of fact way, Rin stared a moment before nodding.

"You mean your ex-best friend Chihirou?" Rin questioned again, Sakura growled thinking back to Chihirou and Blade's betrayal.

"Yeah" was Sakura's short yet blank reply, Rin sighed that was strange.

"Well Kura I don't know she's a little unbalanced I guess" Rin said her stare distant; Sakura nodded deciding to leave her alone for the time being.

"Alright but call me if you need me I'm always here for you" Sakura said before she left down the hall and out of Rin's line of vision. Sighing Rin began walking down the opposite hallway Sakura left down. Right now everything was so jumbled Kaijuu was in college, Sesshomaru stopped writing and calling two years ago, Sakura seemed sick recently with losing control like that, and last but certainly not least Tanaka has a crazy stalker named Haru who wanted to kill her. She wasn't very fond of change and everyone acting like the way they were it was driving her crazy.

Sniffling a bit Rin began to think about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and her cousin Ishiyana. She was an upset that they just seemed to forget about everyone back in Hiroshima when they certainly didn't forget them, how could they Akuma was everywhere Tv, radio, billboards it wasn't fair. Oh and Sakura was pissed too Ishiyana and her were like twins in a way they were so close they could be if he wasn't four years older than her, it was just devastating when they kept checking empty mail boxes together. And the sad thing about Sakura was that she lived alone in that condo her and Ishiyana used to share at least, Rin sighed again at least she had her parents who stayed out on business for like ever she could never catch even a glimpse of them it was impossible.

Groaning Rin tried desperately to shake her depressed mood off but failed rather miserably until she felt a familiar smooth hand grab her own, turning around Rin came face to face with Tanaka who was smiling weakly. "Naka-Chan what are you doing here?" Rin questioned cutely, Tanaka smiled that same weak feeling ill smile.

"Well Sakura called me up and told me about Haru so I decided that I'd be here for you" Tanaka answered honestly, Rin frowned she knew he was sick so did he and yet he came to watch out for here.

"Naka-Chan your sick go home I'll be fine" Rin argued back expecting him to listen, Tanaka just stared into Rin's chocolate brown eye not moving one inch except to kiss her full on the lips. Pulling back Tanaka watched the dazed expression disappear.

"No Rin I care for you to much" Tanaka said firmly, Rin sighed she felt bad. "Anyway I'm feeling much better after you bought that soup over before school…Arigatou" Tanaka added when he caught rin's sigh.

"Naka-Chan how bout we just go to my house" Rin suggested she didn't mind getting sick from him as long as he didn't get worse, sighing Tanaka ran a hand through his navy blue hair before nodding.

"Ok Rin you get your way as long as I'm with you" Tanaka said softly as he pulled a strand of Rin's feather soft black hair behind her ear, looking into Tanaka's mesmerizing hazel eyes Rin smiled actually happier than before.

"Yeah" Rin said as they just walked out of Hiroshima high not catching Haru's jealous green eyes following them out of the door.

Chuckling all the boys sat around the lunch table including Sakura who sort of was one of the guys, Sota smirked evilly at the few cheerleaders sitting across the cafeteria. "Ok guys and Sakura this is the plan, after school we'll go up to the roof with eggs and sticks of butter and beam them at the cheerleaders it'll be classic" Sota finished as he turned to everyone sitting at the table who were by the way Shippo, Blade, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kohaku. Sakura who was happily munching on a snickers burst into hysterical laughter.

"Yo Sota that is classic they just got their hair done for the big game tonight" Sakura said enthusiastically, Shikamaru smirked it was about time they got into some trouble.

"Alright then Shippo, Blade you guys get the whipped cream were going to jazz it up a bit, Sasuke and umm…Kohaku you guys get the honey and last but not least Shikamaru and Sakura get the eggs and butter. Naruto and I are getting the sling shots" Sota informed his troops; Sakura looked to Shikamaru and winked causing him to blush and look away.

"Come on Shika lets get that honey and butter, I think theirs some at my place let's go already it'll be fun" Sakura said smugly as she brushed her long black hair out of her eyes, Sasuke, Blade, and Naruto grumbled incoherent words.

How did you like this chapter I thought it was majorly hilarious and I going to get on the next chapter tomorrow because right now I'm aching cause I was walking all day and it hurts. I hope you really did enjoy it because I reread it so many times and laughed my ass off so send me your compliments or advice and I'll listen I will. Oh and little sheriff I will review your story when I get Internet again I tried to but my computer was gone before then.

Vote who the biggest bitch is…

Haru-1

Ai- 3

Tsuyu-

Nazuna-

Koharu- You'll see

Well that's it I'll post the other stuff in the next chapter if I have Internet then cause I forgot the other stuff that I usually put in. Oh and character you submitted will show up i just have to check them out again since i haven't had for a while help me! oh and the fangirl thing i don't want anymore i want fan boys now same as the girls ya know personality, description, and age can be from 14-24 lol later buds.


	10. Mallrats

Haylo peoples sup S.p.O.d here and guess what yup you guess it this is yet again another chapter of To See You Again I promised a second chapter and guess what here it is. I haven't checked my reviews yet but that's ok because I will eventually, do you know how good it feels to have Internet no matter how crappy your pc is after not have it for a while it feels like well watching Anime lol.

Warning: Drama of the damn wall, oocness, cd abuse, cursing of course, major silliness, bad brotherly love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ok if I did why am I typing this fanfic again? Oh and Sakura Princess of darkness, Trigun, Naruto, and Cowboy bebop I don't own them either even if their minor Characters in this story. I'm so lying!

Claimer: I own an orange flashlight, two-bucket hats, a cd player, an evanescence cd, and a big attic room all to my lonesome self since I moved. (No longer will I live on the same street as my best buds:tears trickle down my face: I'll miss you guys!)

Sib: you moved15 minutes away you dumbass!

Idiotsmakemesneeze: quit being mature your flippin 16 for god's sake

Dark Painting: yeah you can still come to band practice on time if you run muhahaha!

S.p.O.d: AND that's why you're the evil twin!

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Ten

Mallrats

A week later (A/n: after the event from the other chapter).

Blinking twice Sesshomaru continued to stare blankly at the television before him, the pictures were going by like they should but he couldn't comprehend any of what they were saying or doing. Just when he changed the channel their was a knock on the door, getting off the couch Sesshomaru walked over to the door and opened it to reveal the one and only Koharu Shozai in her Kagome make up. Before he could slam the door in her face Koharu stopped him.

"Please I just want to talk to you" Koharu pleaded, sighing Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped to the side for her to enter. Koharu smiled as she sat on his leather black couch but quickly frowned when she caught sight of the picture of Sesshomaru and Kagome smiling while holding their guitars on stage at the talent show. "Sesshomaru what's wrong with you! Why do you love this Kagome so much? She don't give a fuck about you but I do and I'm ten times better than her maybe not as pretty but better!" Koharu shouted in unsuppressed rage, growling Sesshomaru stepped forward he didn't like anyone talking bad about Kagome especially if they didn't know her.

"Listen bitch you're stepping on thin ice" Sesshomaru warned Koharu scoffed at Sesshomaru's icy tone she was used to it.

"Why because I'm right? You're precious Kagome really a bitch who tells you to fuck off?" Koharu shouted still pretty angry, Sesshomaru clenched his teeth trying to refrain from hurting her physically. "Does she make you feel bad about yourself, does she fuck your friends and play with your emotions?" Koharu shouted stupidly her face flushed and breath huffy.

Sesshomaru growled loudly before wrapping his hands around Koharu's throat and throwing her against the wall. "Never speak of Kagome like that if you want to continue living" Sesshomaru spat causing Koharu to burst into angry and frustrated tears.

"Why do you love her at least tell me that" Koharu choked out, Sesshomaru sighed as he let go of her throat and watched her drop to the ground with out care, sitting on the couch again Sesshomaru then began staring at his TV ignoring Koharu for the time being. When Koharu sat next him he cleared his throat finally ready.

"Why I love Kagome I have lots of reason like everyone else" Sesshomaru frowned as he thought back to how Bankotsu and Vash and how they both also pined for Kagome. "Well she likes to be seen as dull, boring, sarcastic, uncaring, and a bit cold but she'd not like that not the real Kagome…She's actually very kind in her own way of course, ambitious she wanted Kaijuu to be famous before I even thought of Akuma, she is sarcastic but it's funny with her, Kagome's very smart but she doesn't like focusing on the that, she sees things that no one else can it's actually amazing…" Sesshomaru paused as he picked up the picture of Kagome and him at the talent show.

"She's not afraid to say anything on her mind, she's a great friend always protecting Bankotsu, Kagura, Sango, and Kikyo even if they don't need it, Kagome is different not a girly girl nor a tom boy she's just right…she also doesn't like to be labeled like the rest of Kaijuu, once she said 'I'm not a Goth, Punk, Skater, Grungie, Freak, Weirdo, Remsy or Emo just plain ol Higurashi Kagome nobody else but if you have to label me as something let it be unique' they always said things like that, but in all what I'm trying to say is that Kagome is brilliant and you'd understand if you ever got to meet her" Sesshomaru finished quietly he knew he opened up to much and that he'd pay for it later, Koharu continued to stare in awe as she wiped away fresh tears.

"Sess I'm so sorry" Koharu whispered, Sesshomaru's head snapped up towards her his eyes blaring in surprise.

"Get out!" Sesshomaru roared angrily, Kagome was the only one who really called him by that nickname in that voice. Koharu choked on sobs as she quickly left his dorm room hurt, angry, and frustrated at the same time.

Sesshomaru growled as he slammed his fist into the nearest wall of his dorm angry yet sad at the same time. Silver tears streamed down soft pale cheeks, yes he was crying Sesshomaru Takahashi was crying after fourteen years because he was depressed again and he couldn't help it. Sinking to the floor Sesshomaru covered his face ignoring the silver strands that followed and stuck to his soft skin, slipping his hand into his pocket he pulled out a wallet size picture of Kagome sitting on her front porch.

Sighing Sesshomaru traced her dull face on the picture trying to remember how she felt in his arms, what her voice sounds like, her soft raven black hair in between his fingers, Her. "Kagome" Sesshomaru mumbled as tears continued to poor from his sad golden eyes, if anyone were to see him right now they'd say he was pathetic. But that's probably why he closed up to anyone.

**&&&**

"Whoa everyone welcome to the mall!" Sango shouted as she waltzed to Hottopic everyone except Kagome on her heels.

"I'll catch up" Kagome said dully not caring if they didn't hear, walking over to 'Fire Rat Records' music store Kagome decided to browse a little. Entering she went right to the rock/pop section. Smiling weakly Kagome ran her fingers over a SB&SG cd that Sesshomaru bought her once, it was just a shame that she was just to ignorant to make it in time to the tell him she really did love him it was almost earth shattering for her to see that plane take off like it did.

Shaking the thoughts away Kagome came across Akuma's newest cd 'Fang Bitten heart', seeing that picture of Sesshomaru standing there with Inuyasha, Ishiyana, Hiten, and Miroku brought back a very loved memory.

**Flash Back**

The sun was setting on the Higurashi shrine leaving only Kagome and Sesshomaru to watch in the Goshinboku, ignoring the cool breeze blowing against them the two continued to lean against eachother and watch the orange, red, and pink sunset. Smiling Kagome turned to Sesshomaru he'd grown since summer camp. "Hey Sess guess what I'm going to do" Kagome said her voice mildly dull meaning she was excited; Sesshomaru turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What" was his emotionless answer, Kagome rolled her eyes he could be annoying sometimes.

"Well I didn't say guess what for nothing you fucktard" Kagome sneered; Sesshomaru continued to stare at her knowing she'd give in soon. "Fine, I'm starting a band with Sango and Kenage" Kagome said as she turned to the setting sun again, Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow higher.

"I thought you wanted to be an Animator to spread your Manga/Anime world wide?" Sesshomaru questioned totally puzzled, Kagome smiled slightly at the mention of her life long dream.

"Well I'm dreaming bigger now," Kagome whispered as she turned back to Sesshomaru who was smiling a little.

"Then I should start an all guy band with Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiten, Ishiyana, and myself we'll be your better rivals and whoever makes it big before the other wins oh and one more rule no falling in love with the competition no matter how nice I look, I know how desperate you are Kagome" Sesshomaru teased, chuckling Kagome held her hand out for him to shake.

"No thanks Sess I think I like Bankotsu anyways but I'll take on a rival all right" Kagome said agreeing to his plan, Sesshomaru shook her hand making sure she didn't see him scowl a little when she mentioned liking Bankotsu he was kind of hoping she'd brake the rules.

"Then it's a deal" Sesshomaru said smoothly, Kagome just nodded and winked it was fun to have a rival who was also your best friend.

**End of Flash Back**

Dropping the cd Kagome scowled he had won and she had broken the one rule, and that just pissed her the fuck off. It was just crazy how things turned out but she was dealing with it hardly but she was. Yeah they didn't get the record deal at the talent show because 'Fire Rat Records' decided not to show up, and it doesn't matter that she has to get a job for college that sucks ass, sure their new friend Meghan Mao moved to Tokyo and goes to college their instead of this hell hole, oh then Sakura's freakishly sick! Who cares that she hasn't heard from her older brother in a year! All this while Akuma sit on their lazy asses making damn cd's with their model like girlfriends and ignore them.

Yeah Kagome was fine that's why her right eye was twitching uncontrollably. Growling Kagome began viciously stomping on Akuma's new released cd, right now she didn't know where she was and frankly she didn't care all she cared about were the faces she was stomping on which were Sesshomaru, Ishiyana, Miroku, and Inuyasha Hiten was to far to the side.

Scowling Kagome felt someone tapping her on the shoulder right when the cd was almost in bits damn people had the worst timing these days. Stopping her tantrum for a minute Kagome turned around only to come face to face with a cute guy she figured was the manager, he had curly green hair, brown eyes, and creamy pale skin he looked annoyed and a little shocked. What he wore kind of reminded her of the American band Green Day with his tight high water black pants, short-sleeved button up blue shirt with a black tie, and green converse. "Nice fit" was all Kagome said the manager raised a brow before rolling his eyes.

"Would you like a job," He asked, Kagome just stared at him.

"No I already have one" Kagome answered her voice dull as usual, sighing the manager dude looked Kagome over she was pretty hot in her baggy black shorts with the red suspenders and silver chains showing a glimpse of her black and red Elmo boy boxers, her tight fitting black belly shirt that said in bloody red writing 'When I was six I watched Barney! Scary story huh' on her feet were black and red Etnies. Her hair was out and flowing down to her hips with red Elmo clips on each side of her head. Nodding he made his decision she was going to be his and he knew a way of keeping her there.

"Well welcome to your second job, I'm Spike Spiegel your boss" Spike smiled when Kagome sneered at him.

"Fuck" Kagome mumbled she didn't need a second job in college that would be to exhausting.

"Damage much?" someone from the side said turning Spike and Kagome came face to face with Sango, Kikyo, Kagura, Bankotsu, Sib, and Darky.

"Gome what did you to that cd I can't even tell who the band is" Kagura exclaimed, Kagome sighed.

"What kind of cd was it?" Bankotsu asked as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, Spike scowled a little figuring Bankotsu to be her boyfriend.

"Akuma's new release" Kagome said dully kind of scared that she lost control yet again what the fuck was happening to her. Everyone was silent they understood why she would blowup and trash the cd they probably would have done the same thing. Smiling Bankotsu pulled her closer to him knowing she kind of needed it.

Yeah well fuck Akuma!" Sango shouted enthusiastically, Kagome smirked at her longtime friend they always had her back. Kagura sighed and elbowed Kikyo to say something, Sib and Darky smiled a bit.

"Yeah Gome they left us behind" Kikyo said her voice soft and peaceful, Sib sighed she knew it was her turn to say something.

"Theirs one good thing about this Sesshomaru is miserable without you, didn't you see the video 'Nobody' hello! That's pure misery" Sib said, Darky rolled her violet colored eyes they were contacts of course. Spike on the other hand raised an eyebrow it's not everyday a group of what looked to be Seniors talked about Sesshomaru Takahashi from Akuma like they knew him. Kagome stared at her friends before bursting into uncontrollable laughter leaving everyone a little confused.

"I did trash that cd huh?" Kagome replied in her usual dull way making everyone else laugh too, Spike sighed this girl was pretty cool even if she was a little younger than him.

"Well Gome if your done with that cd we have to get back to our Dorms cause we all have class tomorrow" Darky explained as she pulled a dark purple strand behind her ear, Kagome rolled her eyes classes sucked.

"Yo Greens I'll come by tomorrow at 6 when my classes are over oh and I can only do 2 hours a day cause my real job pays me" Kagome said dully, Spike raised an eyebrow she also was witty. Bankotsu sighed it seems someone else is after the love of his life what the hell?

"Come Gome I'll drive you home since Vash isn't here" Bankotsu said as he guided her to the exit of the store.

"That's why were best friends, I always scratch your back and you eventually scratch mine, later Bush Man" Kagome said as she and Bankotsu exited the music store, smiling Darky turned to Spike trying to hide her blush.

"Sorry about the cd, it's personal" Darky said as she patted him on the shoulder and left with the rest of her friends leaving Spike smirking at her red blush. Leaving last Sango decided to shout a little something to lift Spike's spirits.

"At least your fuckable with hot hair!" Sango shouted before leaving her self. (A/n: Darky really said that once when we were in the mall I almost pissed my self it was hilarious).

**&&&**

It was awesome! Everything was so awesome! That was the only thing running through their heads at this moment nothing else except maybe 'I'm hungry'. Running his hand through his golden locks Vash continued to stare out the window in awe. "Dude I can't believe this!" Vash shouted as he turned to Muso who sat right beside him because Naraku didn't want neither one of them sitting beside him as he drove. Muso shook his head though he was a save the trees activist he'd never seen a more wonderful city.

"The only ting that I can believe is that Kigome was born here, it matches her attitude" Muso said the amazement in his voice apparent, Vash just nodded he believed the same.

A few minutes of sitting in the car the guys decided it was about time to get out and ask anyone they could take on if matters came to that for directions to Dark Painting studios. Looking around a bit Muso spotted a girl with long blacks bangs wearing a long sleeved gray belly shirt with baggy black ripped up jeans and pink and black Etnies on her feet.

Flagging her down Muso began explaining their situation as best as he could with his horrible but much better accent. "Excuse me but could you please tell me where Dark Painting Studios is we have an appointment" Muso asked polite as usual their was no reason for being rude in his book unless you were fist fighting. Koryu smiled he was kind of cute for a foreigner he also seemed vaguely familiar.

"Ok go straight till you hit Mushi Park then take a left from their till you get to Takahashi corp. after that you take a right and your right in front of Dark Painting Studios…I'm Koryu Lee by the way you?" Koryu directed rather quickly, leaving Muso in a daze for a bit before he processed everything.

"I'm Muso Shinizu thank you for your help" Muso said as he shook her hand, Koryu held her blush but nodded anyway. Vash smiled as he came up to Muso figuring he was flirting with someone.

"Now Muso don't flirt to much remember we have to get to this interview with Raqhael Pier so we can surprise Kagome with a record deal" Vash teased, Muso blushed he thought she was pretty but he barely knew her. Koryu's eyes widened when they mentioned Kagome's name now she knew why they seemed so familiar they were from Sesshomaru's stories about Kagome and her friends back in Hiroshima this was huge Sess would owe her big when she told him this that is until Naraku came over and said…

"Vash Kagome's your girl friend so let the tree lover get his own" Naraku scoffed at Muso's back, Koryu's eyes widened more at the news she couldn't tell Sesshomaru that! He'd freak and not to mention become very depressed let's face it the guy was obsessed with the girl it was beyond being madly in love more like Insanely in love yeah that was it definitely.

"Naraku shut up your just mad because Kigome doesn't like you at all" Muso said trying to push his brothers buttons, Naraku scowled and Vash raised an eyebrow where were they going with this.

" Oh I'm just mad! I was under the impression that you were the one in love with her while pretending to be Vash's friend but secretly hating him behind his back" Naraku spat knowing he hit Muso's sore spot, Vash's features darkened now they were acting like he wasn't here something he despised. Koryu's reddish brown eyes widened as wide as they could possibly go this was bad now she really couldn't tell Sesshomaru if she wanted to tell anyone it most likely would be her room mate Meghan Mao.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys but look at the time I have to go already hope you get to Dark Painting Studios ok later Muso" Koryu quickly said as she hurriedly made her way out of their as far as she was concerned they were nuts! Thank Kami they didn't notice she wasn't wearing a wristwatch.

**&&&**

The bright lights flittered around the Smokey and hazy restaurant telling anyone who ever caught a whiff that it was a Bar&Grill especially the three people seated at a table in the corner. "Why the hell are we here again?" Tsuyu complained her voice high pitched because of all the smoke, Kaguya sighed as she inhaled the alcohol and cigarette scent of her favorite restaurant. Nobunaga tried his best not to puke he wasn't a smoker.

"Because it was Kaguya's turn to pick so shut up and order already" Nobunaga spat impatiently yeah the years he was in love with her and she turned him down coldly made him pretty bitter…towards just her. Frowning Tsuyu turned her nose up this restaurant was below her in her point of view.

"Relax Tsuyu if you can with that gigantic stick shoved all the way up your bony ass" Kaguya said her voice calm and casual, Nobunaga raised an eyebrow at her calm voice while Tsuyu was sputtering water.

"Cut the shit Kaguya I don't want to fight with you today! Oh and at least I'm skinny you on the other hand have love handles, two chins, and fat thighs!" Tsuyu snarled lying through her braces corrected teeth, Kaguya scoffed now offended. Nobunaga sighed as he tried to hold in his laughter. (A/n: if you didn't get the braces thing just ask and I'll tell you).

"Listen bitch don't be jealous cause I have a shape and your nothing but a flat chested stick!" Kaguya shot back making Tsuyu's jaw drop, Nobunaga chuckled quietly their comebacks were sharp, hurtful, and hilarious.

"Oh hold on a minute you just didn't bust on my growing tits you lesbian whore!" Tsuyu sneered, Kaguya snickered a little she just left her self-open for her next call. Nobunaga held his breath not wanting to be involved in their fight but it was just so damn funny.

"Growing? Honey they look like they shrunk oh and I'm a lesbian what do you call those 5 hour talks with Nazuna therapy?" Kaguya chuckled knowing she won; Tsuyu gaped not expecting that one.

"Excuse me at least I'm not the one who thought we were evicted when the land lord made a mistake you dunce!" Tsuyu countered, Kaguya rolled her eyes that was a lame one.

"Oh that's all you got huh when we all know you would have reacted the same, please bitch your the stupid one I'm surprised you graduated wait no you didn't your daddy paid the school" Kaguya burst into laughter when Tsuyu screeched in outrage, choking Nobunaga joined Kaguya in her chuckles.

"You bitches never cease to not make me laugh!" Nobunaga laughed out but suddenly it was silent, looking around the table Nobunaga noticed the glares he received from Kaguya and Tsuyu. Before he could even say sorry he found himself being attacked by "those bitches". For fifteen minutes fist flew, blood spilled, legs tangled, and hair was pulled until three waiters pulled them apart.

"Alright I'm gonna have to kick you kids out your ruining my restaurant! Sorry Kaguya you were my best customer" the manager yelled at the bloody college students, grumbling Kaguya angrily waltzed out of the restaurant it wasn't fair she was stuck with them. Nobunaga and Tsuyu quietly followed feeling slightly bad for Kaguya the key word being slightly here.

**&&&**

Sighing Sesshomaru quietly set up his blue/gray guitar he brought because it reminded him of Kagome's eyes; right now they were in 'Fire Rat Records' studio recording a new album that they decided to dedicate to Kaijuu it was called 'The Mystery Man'. It was so hard to do this right now after his fight with Koharu it got him to thinking that maybe he should go back to Hiroshima to see Rin, Sakura, Kikyo, Kagura, Sango, Bankotsu, Kohaku, Naraku, Sota, Kanna, Muso, and see…Kagome. Looking around he caught sight of Ishiyana holding on tightly to his bass guitar probably in deep thought about Kagura now that the subject of Kaijuu was brought up or maybe he was always thinking about her.

Taking a deep breath Sesshomaru nodded to the rest of Akuma as his signal to start playing, their first song up for recording was called ' Memories' it was about Kagome and him but the others didn't know that hell they didn't even know about his love affair with her.

**_"There's something I'd like to say about one special person! I'm sorry so please forgive me Kagome! Even if my blood covers my whole body it'll be okay cause you'll be able to party …so look me in the face one more time!"_** Sesshomaru felt the eyes on the back of his head but he didn't care this was on the song even if he had written it separately from them, he just hoped that Kagome would buy the cd cause she's the only one that would understand that bit. And with those thoughts he continued with the song.

**_Don't hide your face from me anymore; you're already too blurry for me to see._**

**_This is what happens when I've been gone to long, with out one touch, some love, and even a hug I'm lost with out you._**

**_Lately I've found myself wondering around in the cold stiff rain trying to picture your adoring face._**

**_Your lips are the poem to my soul, don't you understand that you're so important to me._**

**_Chorus: these memories, these dreams, these things help me remember you._**

**_If I didn't my brain would label me a fool, cause everyone knows I just want nobody but you._**

**_So dream these dreams and pass them off as the real me until I get back to you_**

**_The memory of when I left is still vivid in my dieing mind._**

**_I could almost cry at the solemn loss but I didn't want it that bad cause I'm gone now._**

**_It's not so crazy that you sitting there despising my back, I guess you still pretty bitter and I know that will never go away._**

**_I'm still having thought of what you told me not long ago about myself._**

**_Isn't it sad how our relationship ended in a blink of an eye we didn't even give ourselves the time to cry!_**

**_But I promise you this bitter or okay with it I will never let you face vanish from my minds eye._**

**_That's when the smile will finally pierce my lips and then I can live with our choice that is…_**

**_Second chorus: remember the day when I said ' this is what love feels like'_**

**_Back then frowning wasn't my thing but I guess now it matches me to a t._**

**_Memories flash as I grab my cash and drive all day thinking about us._**

**_Well what used to be?_**

**_When I finally wake from that extending dream I rush down to my kitchen only to find it was true._**

**_It's my entire fault though since I'm the one who decided to really forget you the first night that I left…_**

Huffing Sesshomaru cleared his throat after he finished the song he knew that the guys would probably be mad at him but he had to do it, he had to tell her how he felt maybe not all of which he felt but some of it. He hoped like he hoped Kaijuu would get a record after them that Kagome would listen to this cd. But everytime he really wanted some thing it never seemed to come true.

Ishiyana tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention when he turned to him he was kind of taken aback by the smile, but then again Ishiyana was the only one to ever understood him.

"It's about time you did it I just wish I thought of it first but then again I have girlfriend" Ishiyana said, Sesshomaru gave him a small smile before he walked away ignoring Inuyasha's screams, Hiten's scolding, and Miroku's understanding looks because right now this was his time.

Whoa did you guys like this chapter remember what I said about Fan boys I want them now! Lol just joking send them in if you want cause I would really appreciate it so ya ta ta my readers and vote, answer, and read the following polls, pairings, and shot outs. oh and sorry for the wait f. wouldn't let me update for some damn annoying reason this would have been out sooner.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 1 especially the evil red ones!

Chipmunks-2

Llamas- 2 lol

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Penguins- 1 I also agree lol their all wobbly and evil!

Cartmen-1 yes him too lol!

Vote who the biggest bitch is…

Haru-1

Ai- 3

Tsuyu-1 i never liked the bitch

Nazuna- 1 her too

Koharu-1 from me i hate that bitty

Pairings!

Sess/Kag-10

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-

Sak/Sot-

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-4

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak-

Sot/Rin-

Ishi/AI-

Ship/Rin-

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Mir/Kag/Kura-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ship/Sak/Sot-

Ban/Random chick-

Ishiyana/ random chick-

Sess/mystery chick-

Sak/Blade/Ship-1

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-1

**You guys rule and thanks for the fan girls! I need Fan Boys now hot ones lol.**

**Sappire767**

**BeautifulOblivion0409**

**Soundless-Shadows**

**The Lonely Bird**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie**

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever**

**Megumi-San**

**Kimster44**

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**

**the fan girls i didn't put in this chapter will show up soon it just has to be the right time.**


	11. The GIg that changed it all!

Sup you should know whom this is by now S.p.O.d of course who else writes 'To See You Again'? No one but the one and only coolster lol I just made that up. Lol I hope you liked the other chapter and yes we are getting closer to the awaited meeting of Akuma and Kaijuu I know so wait patiently cause it's coming that all I'm telling you.

Warning: Kagome being ooc in this chapter from her usual dull way, upset sibling, craziness, a very sad and down chapter, drama off the damn wall again, and major anger.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Sakura princess Of darkness, Naruto, Trigun, Cowboy Bebop, or the various characters that you lovely reviewers have bestowed upon me so yeah if id did own those character I'd be rich and cool and maybe not so Gothed up psyche Goths rule lol.

Claimer: I own a job at Hershey Park, some guy named Eliezer with a crush on me, a hundred pairs of jeans, and a few written songs by me for Kaijuu.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Eleven

The Gig that changed it all!

Last time on To See You Again:

"It's about time you did it I just wish I thought of it first but then again I have girlfriend" Ishiyana said, Sesshomaru gave him a small smile before he walked away ignoring Inuyasha's screams, Hiten's scolding, and Miroku's understanding looks because right now this was his time.

**&&&**

"You've you to be kidding me"

"Are you serious?"

"Huh…us…are you sure"

"…"

"Ridiculous they know nothing " (A/n: try to guess who said what)

Was what was heard through out the spacious record executives office he had just told them the great news that they took rather badly considering their shouts, massaging his aching temples Totosai sighed he thought they would have eagerly agreed but then again they weren't just any kind of rock group they were Akuma the most mysterious on yet.

"Boys just rethink your decision for a moment it could really bring you to the top, after all the public your fans no nothing about you" Totosai reasoned, Sesshomaru snarled and threw his hands onto his desk.

"And it should stay that way! No movie on us that's final" Sesshomaru growled out he didn't want anyone to know about him and more importantly to bother Kagome she didn't deserve that. Totosai sighed Sesshomaru seemed the most against it.

"Ok but you don't know what your giving up" Totosai tried again to snag Sesshomaru down with curiousity, Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and left the room in annoyance leaving Akuma in agreement and Totosai in irritation for having to deal with Universal Pictures. Ishiyana frowned he didn't know what happened to his cousin but he did know that he wouldn't be the same if he never saw Kagome again.

**&&&**

Sighing Kagome continued to watch the rain drops dot the windows of Naraku's kidnapper van, they were all heading to a popular club 'Blue Jeans' that Vash miraculously got them a gig at it was nice but something about this day just made her depressed. It was just hard living without Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiten, Ishiyana, and especially Sesshomaru even if they seemed not to do anything major they still were their until they got that stupid deal. It was actually the first time she felt really alone even when Vash wrapped his arm around her and whispered something sweet it wasn't the same as Sesshomaru's flirty remarks, soft touch, and even cold and impassive voice it just wasn't him!

A lot of things she blamed her self for that she didn't want to, she just wanted all the anger, pain, frustration, and sadness to go away it seemed that it was all her fathers fault because after he killed himself she was never the same but then again it wasn't fair to blame dead people. Kagome frowned sadly she just wanted to be happy not fake but really happy so happy that she'd burst from all the joy she didn't want to be normal anymore.

Sometimes she wondered if she was the only one this miserable in the world but she was slapped in the face by reality and realized the stupidity of her wonder of course their were people going through worse than her like Jakotsu she still remembered that time she found him beaten behind the school.

**Flash back**

Frowning Kagome continued searching for the right class until she just gave up Hiroshima high was already big enough no use getting lost, so she did the next best thing found a what she thought was a secluded place in the back of the school. Sighing she took out a box of pocky planning on just eating and listening to her Evanescence cd but her little party was interrupted, when she heard someone moaning in the corner next to her. Looking over to the corner Kagome spotted a girl with long black hair curled in a tight ball she couldn't see her face but she knew she was sobbing.

Walking over to the huddled girl Kagome lightly ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm her, frowning again Kagome gently pulled the girl into her lap she hated seeing poor innocent people beat up because someone thought it right to take their anger out on them. Gasping quietly Kagome tried to contain her temper when she finally saw the girl's or boy's in this case face it was Bankotsu's older brother Jakotsu and it looked like someone had beaten him rather badly. He had two black eyes, a busted lip, what looked to be a broken nose, hand marks that would later be bruises around his neck, and bruises that went on pass his face.

The sight brought tears to her eyes when she caught how fragile he looked with tears flowing down his bruised cheeks and what almost made her break down was the hurt look in his eyes as he gazed pass her probably not able to focus on her. Gently hugging him to her Kagome quietly cried for him and the people who she was going to do the same to when she found them.

"Jak who did this to you" Kagome bit out quietly not wanting him to know she was crying, Jakotsu smiled sadly that was his Gome always being strong for everyone but her self if he wasn't gay he would've liked to fall in love with a woman like her.

"Kaguromaru and Juromaru they've been pissed at me ever since I broke up with their friend Menomaru it's been happening since I was a freshman just like yourself" Jakotsu murmured sadly, Kagome clutched him tighter she couldn't believe this.

"Don't worry Jak you can go to sleep now I'll make them pay for ever hurting one of my precious people" Kagome whispered into his bloody ear as he slowly passed out his smile still in place. And that's when she first actually took time to notice that Jakotsu too wasn't a happy person he was actually depressed because everyday before she came he was beaten because he was gay because he was different.

**End of Flash back**

Their were others to like Sango yeah she seemed uplifting and happy but was far from it because deep down inside she was just as screwed as everyone else since her whole entire family was killed on a plane to Hawaii, Kagura yeah she had issues that she preferred not to talk about so she didn't know about them yet, then their was Kikyo the most calm, cool, and collected of them all but she was beaten by her drunken father almost everyday but she still managed to be happy about anything. (A/n: it's true though June/ Sid/ Idiotsmakemesneeze does go through that, I love her she's my strong shoulder).

Again she was faced with that same question was she selfish because she let what her father did so long ago affect her or was she just human? She wanted to know so badly she could taste it. Kagome felt nauseous when she thought of how weak Jakotsu looked that day she found him it was almost unreal how different he was acting.

Taking a deep breath Kagome finally leaned into Vash's warm embrace and decided to push all her depressing thoughts out of her head trying to do the impossible…be happy if only just for a little while.

Vash smiled she when she finally leaned into him he noticed she was kind of spaced out so he wanted to show her that he was there not Sesshomaru but him, he knew for a fact that she was still pretty much in love with Sesshomaru Takahashi even if she never admitted it out loud it was still their in her eyes, touch, kiss all saying your not Sesshomaru and never will be. But right now in this time he had her maybe not mentally but physically and that's all he needed to go on living right now before he came and took his life away.

No matter what others told him Kagome will always be his life it sounds a little crazy but she was his reason for waking up, eating, breathing, being Vash and pretty soon she'd probably be the reason for which he'd join his grave but that was ok because the Kagome he knew would never do that on purpose no matter how mean she pretended to be.

Pretty soon they reached their destination the Blue Jeans club it was the very club that Raqhael Pier was awaiting for Kaijuu at even if they didn't know it, exiting the van Naraku, Kagura, Kikyo, Sango, Kagome, and Vash entered the club their other friends were already inside waiting for them. Quickly making their way backstage Kaijuu just as quickly setup their instruments.

"2 minutes Kaijuu and good luck" Shiori said as she left backstage she was familiar with Kaijuu from high school that was about it she never got the chance to talk to the all girl band but maybe one day she would before they got famous that is. It was just common nature that everyone new the minute they heard Kaijuu that they would become famous.

Putting on one of her fake smiles Kagome and the rest of Kaijuu made their way to the stage to perform. Taking the mic Kagome did the regular.

"Welcome everyone we are Kaijuu" Kagome said her voice low and dull but because of the mic everyone heard her, the audience was bit upset with her lack of enthusiasm but decided to hear the band out before booing. " Our first song is 'Carry My Heart' enjoy" Kagome sighed she couldn't help it she just couldn't act excited for this performance.

**_The thick darkness surrounding me clears as my angel makes his way toward me._**

**_It doesn't seem to matter to him that I stand alone in the night._**

**_At first I thought it was a dream seeing you shining with that bright light behind you._**

**_And that's when I decided that I wanted to change for you so ya know I'm not a perfect someone but seeing you makes me want to be a different person._**

**_Chorus: carry my heart through this darkness and into the light, I don't wanna be me anymore you see being me is like too much of a chore._**

**_I want you to carry me away with your love and stay there forever._**

**_Running into your arms would be futile when I could just walk the long distance._**

**_You see I'm willing to change so you and me can work together._**

**_I'll never be in the shadows again if you promise my love can win._**

**_You're the only reason I want to change my life and make it new!_**

**_Now let's begin this journey together away from my cold darkness_**

**_Second Chorus: maybe this is a dream and I'm not really being saved from this dark past. I just want you to carry my heart to the shining light. Yes I know my heart is forever cast into the shadows but give me this one chance to fight this battle._**

**_Crying would be of no use cause nothing can save me but you, would you give me that chance that I need oh so badly?_**

**_I run my cold and clammy fingers through your hair, secretly telling you where I hide my heart without my mind knowing what I said._**

**_Life's not fair that's why I bleed, bleed for my worries, I bleed, bleed, so you better hurry before I become dry and gone…I promise to hold strong as long as you come in time._**

**_But remember if you I did change for the one who carried my heart away…_**

(A/n: if you don't understand the song IM me at SiberiaTiger2289 I'll tell you or send me a private message at the same email).

Kagome closed her eyes when she finished the song it felt like everyone else proudly knew what it was about when they really didn't know a thing, they didn't know it was about Sesshomaru and how he helped her back then when she was till depressed they just didn't know. Sighing Kagome along with the rest of Kaijuu entered backstage still hearing the roaring clapper and cheers of the audience but no matter how much people liked them the record companies didn't like them enough.

When she finally sat on the couch backstage Vash came storming back stage with a smile on his face why Kagome didn't know but she knew she was going to find out soon by the look on his face.

"Yo I want ya'll to meet someone so when your rested meet me at the table near the bar" was all he said before he left Kagome didn't even receive a kiss that was odd, curious all the members of Kaijuu practically ran to the table near the bar easily spotting Vash's golden spikes. Walking closer Kagura noticed the guy sitting next to Vash he had the most unique shade of swam green eyes and his hair was the coolest shade of flaming red, and that's when she recognized him. Oh my Kami! That's Raghael Pier from Dark Painting Studios.

Finally reaching the table the girls silently waited for Vash to introduce them which he after a few minutes of smirking Raqhael's way he readily did so.

"Raqhael Pier this is Kaijuu the best band to walk the planet" Vash gloated but not really since he actually thought that way, Raqhael looked the girls over for a minute before speaking.

"Well girls I think it's safe to that you've got the record deal…I want Kaijuu" Raqhael said, all was silent for a while before Kikyo's jaw dropped, Kagura fainted, and Sango cheered like a maniac.

"Yeah Baby! This is the stuff uh huh this so rules wait we so rule!" Sango shouted happily, Kagome smiled but this time it was real.

**&&&**

**New screen names**

**Kagome- BandRuler222 **

**Rin- Shyness84**

**Miroku- Sacred Hand411 **

**Naraku- Stalker lol**

**Inuyasha- RamenLova06 **

**Muso- Redwood saver63**

**Ishiyana- DaManager18 **

**Kikyo- Snapple Luv80**

**Bankotsu-Numba1Guy69 **

**Kagura- Green-eyed baby6429**

**Sesshomaru-Ur Master1611 **

**Sango- BassGuitarist77**

**Sota- The Badboy04 **

**Shippo- FluidMotion6969**

**Sakura- Bloody Fingers911 **

**Vash- My Girlfriend's sex slave**

**Kohaku- Mr. Confidence4u **

**Hiten- Shadow Lighting finder909090921**

Smirking Sesshomaru logged on to his old favorite chat room 'Goths' on AOL it was the same one that Kaijuu and Akuma used to chat on and they were going to do that very thing except without Kaijuu but by themselves.

**Goths chat room**

Ur Master1611- hey what's everyone

BandRuler222- nothing much you dude?

Ur Master1611- everything's cool you come here often

Green-eyed baby6429- we've been coming her since we were kids u?

RamenLova06- same here except we stopped about two years ago until now

BassGuitarist77- why what happened get in a fight with someone

Sacred Hand411- yeah I guess you could say that were kind of dropped them when we got a record deal.

Snapple Luv80- ouch that's pretty cold, hey we just got a record deal what's the name of your band we might just meet.

DaManager18- we'd rather not say but that's great hope you make it big

Green-eyed baby6429- must be real famous then you remind me of someone DaMa

DaManager18- who?

Green-eyed baby6429- just a guy that I really liked no one special

Shadow Lighting finder909090921- if he's no one special then why were you thinking about him.

BandRuler222- because some one special wouldn't leave you…

Ur Master1611- I agree Band I left my some one a long time ago that was stupid

Snapple Luv80- blaming you self get you no where you see them again Ur

RamenLova06-yeah Snap but then theirs the matter of forgiving him she holds grudges well.

BassGuitarist77- Band likes to hold grudges don't you Band

BandRuler222- I don't like to I just don't let go easily ok!

Green-eyed baby6429- wow you pretty irritable for just getting a record deal chill.

Sacred Hand411- so you girls each hand a guy leave you?

Snapple Luv80- yes and on the same day too

Shadow Lighting finder909090921- Sugoi that's kind of whack!

BassGuitarist77- tell me about it that's while we'll avoid them cause their in a famous band to.

Ur Master1611- isn't that a bit childish?

Green-eyed baby6429- call it what you want but we just don't want anything to do with them.

RamenLova06- sad for them you girls seem pretty nice.

BandRuler222- yeah well if you only knew I'm out guys

BandRuler222 has left the room

Ur Master1611- yeah I think I'll call it a night too

Ur Master1611 has left the room

Smiling Sesshomaru felt way better than before than he did before like he was 17 again and hanging with Kaijuu it was almost as if those girls in the chat room especially BandRuler222 were them. But that couldn't have been them because there was no Kikyo and Kaijuu always had Kikyo no matter what.

Lying on his bed Sesshomaru rested his hands behind his head planning on taking a short nap before his Manager dragged him out of bed for who knows what she was crazy like that.

**&&&**

Flopping on her bed Kagome quickly snatched up her clear phone that could glow in the dark and dialed Nobunaga's cell phone number. When he finally answered she tried to contain her happiness.

_"Hello? Gome that you" he sounded tired yet surprisingly happy to hear from her._

"Cha who else would call a loser like yourself" Kagome teased she was still kind of mad but she did miss her big brother who she once used to get along with, Nobunaga smiled on the other side of the phone yeah his little sister was still somewhere in there.

_"I'm sorry I haven't called in a year or so I was really busy…you know how it is with me and deadlines so how's school" Nobunaga questioned he was telling the truth he'd never do any to jeopardize his bond with Kagome no matter how little it grew to be, Kagome smiled he would never change always worrying about her._

"It's school Hiroshima U isn't that bad I got a job at Shikon no tama Restaurant where the snobs hide oh and Sota's ok too ruling Hiroshima high like a Higurashi should" Kagome informed Nobunaga whose eyes were almost bulging out their sockets.

_"That's right your in college I forgot you've really grown up Gome that's great…yeah Sota should be ruling the school that's how it's been for three generations…hey uh did you need anything in particular cause I'll do whatever you come first now" Nobunaga reassured Kagome who just smiled softly._

"Actually Nobu that's why I called I need you, Guya, and that bitch Tsuyu to fill out applications to Tokyo U for Kaijuu" Kagome explained she still hated Tsuyu no matter what, Nobunaga frowned was she leaving poor Sota.

_"I can do that but are you really leaving Sota like did" Nobunaga asked his voice guilty, Kagome smiled again her brother was so weird._

"Nobu you didn't leave us you just went to provide for us and I'm not leaving Sota I got a record deal and I'm gonna bring him with me" Kagome said, Nobunaga smiled Kagome always knew what to say.

"_Shit you did that's fucktastic Gome we'll fill them out right away!" Nobunaga yelled over the phone he'd knew her day would come and the best thing about it was that Kaijuu was going to leave with not regret unlike Akuma._

"Yeah but he'll have to wait a until I get an apartment…well I have to go but it was nice talking to Nobu" Kagome said quickly she waited for his goodbye before she hung up. Lying back on her bed Kagome smiled up at her gray ceiling.

"Sota I won't leave you not like Sesshomaru left Rin" Kagome whispered before drifting off to sleep.

&&&

Sniffling Sota rapidly wiped away his tears he couldn't believe this was happening he didn't want her to leave him like when Ishiyana left Sakura he didn't want to let got of his Gome. It wasn't fair to him he was actually hoping she'd never get a record deal even before Akuma left he just didn't want her to go. But now he'd probably never his precious sister again his strength, his mentor, his admiration, his mother, his sister she was all those things to him and more.

Raising his head Sota banged his head into the concrete wall of Hiroshima high he continued this until he felt dizzy and light headed…until he passed out his last words holding the greatest hurt.

"Gome don't leave me her don't leave me Kagome…" Sota whispered before he drifted into the world of the unconscious.

Ok I'm stopping this I hope you really liked this chapter it's about sad because I was trying to show that they aren't always happy and how some people ya know just make up happiness. I know very dramatic but I warned you.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 1 especially the evil red ones!

Chipmunks-2

Llamas- 2 lol

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Penguins- 1 I also agree lol their all wobbly and evil!

Cartmen-1 yes him too lol!

Vote who the biggest bitch is…

Haru-1

Ai- 3

Tsuyu-

Nazuna-

Koharu-

Pairings!

Sess/Kag-10

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-

Sak/Sot-

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-4

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak-

Sot/Rin-

Ishi/AI-

Ship/Rin-

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Mir/Kag/Kura-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ship/Sak/Sot-

Ban/Random chick-

Ishiyana/ random chick-

Sess/mystery chick-

Sak/Blade/Ship-1

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-1

**You guys rule and thanks for the fan girls! I need Fan Boys now hot ones lol.**

**Sappire767**

**BeautifulOblivion0409**

**Soundless-Shadows**

**The Lonely Bird**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie**

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever**

**Megumi-San**

**Kimster44**

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**

**the fan girls i didn't put in this chapter will show up soon it just has to be the right time. oh and i have a job nooo lol yeah updates could get slow but that won't stop me!**


	12. Recording

Huh? Oh hey peoples this is of course S.p.O.d I wonder if you guys ever get tired of seeing my little bits like this it's probably boring so I'll try to slow down on them but no promises cause I like to talk! Ok anyway lets get on with the story.

Warning: alcohol use, majors singing, drama of the damn wall, cursing, and silliness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters present in here ok!

Claimer: I own the plans to take over the world that the chipmunks made, a number that this one guy that likes me gave me, a lighting ring, and nothing more for I am broke.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Twelve

Recording

Last time on To See You Again:

Raising his head Sota banged his head into the concrete wall of Hiroshima high he continued this until he felt dizzy and light headed…until he passed out his last words holding the greatest hurt.

"Gome don't leave me here don't leave me Kagome…" Sota whispered before he drifted into the world of the unconscious.

**&&&**

A week later

_**I know it wasn't supposed to happen like this, but it did anyway.**_

_**I'm ok if you move on as long as you 'don't forget about us' and our broken love.**_

_**Dry your shiny wet tears because just think about it this way baby I'm not gone completely.**_

_**Never really agreed to leave so don't blame this funeral on me honey.**_

_**Chorus: when I'm gone one day I want you to smile saying that's what I always wanted.**_

_**When I'm gone I want you to find your special one.**_

_**When I'm gone cherish your memories of me.**_

_**I want you to be different from everyone else mourning when I'm gone…**_

_**I want you to believe that I wanted to stay by your side always**_

_**I know you can't hear these words and I'm kind of glad cause they sound pretty corny, It's ok you'll hear me soon.**_

_**Think I'll always be watching over you; dream then I can hold you close, breath so you can smell my scattered ashes.**_

_**I'm gonna stick with you till my spirit blows away**_

_**It's all right because in the end when I'm gone you'll be able to move on to better things…**_

Raqhael's lips twitched into a smile when Kagome finished the song inside the recording booth he just couldn't believe how lucky he was to land a perfect well practiced band like Kaijuu, it was just something about them that would draw everybody in. Clapping Raqhael pressed the red button that allowed he to speak to the group.

"That was perfect Kagome I think your mother would have loved hearing you play her song, now play that one number … 'Slave' oh and Kikyo pick up on your keyboard the song maybe slow but your a keyboardist you can do whatever you want" Raqhael advised them, Kagome and Kikyo both nodded while Kagura and Sango grinned they must have been doing pretty well.

Closing her eyes Kagome licked her lips and cleared her throat this song hadn't been played in a while and she was a bit rusty with it, taking a deep breath she began the song.

When you breath I'm there, when you're sick I care, when your suffering I'm in pain.

Can up see me anymore!

Do you understand my pain!

I can see your shell come ou…

"Stop, stop, stop…ok Kagome I want you to sing this song like…like this is the way you really feel about someone ok now let's try it again" Raqhael advised again, Kagome nodded and took another deep breath ready to begin.

When you breath I'm there, when you're sick I care, when your suffering I'm in pain.

Can up see me anymore!

Do you understand my pain!

I can see your shell come out and let me be the one you love.

Chorus: I'm a slave no doubt when did you find out! Cause this is the truth I'm in love with you!

I'm in pain because you don't noti…

Raqhael rubbed his temples it was better than the last but she was still missing the angst of the situation in the song so he thought he should push her a little more, Kagome on the other hand was pretty much annoyed by this point but she couldn't really be when he was only trying to help her.

" It was better this time but your still missing the angst of the situation in this song…so I want you to tell how you feel like how you feel when I keep stopping you" Raqhael said he was hoping she was feeling the way he wanted her to. Sighing Kagome decided she had no problem with being truthful to him.

"I feel annoyed and that I'm pretty much your slave" Kagome said her voice as dull as usual; Raqhael grinned that was exactly what he was looking for.

"That's fantastic! Ok now I want you to transmit those feelings of yours into the song and that should work" Raqhael explained, Kagome smirked oh she could do that.

When you breath I'm there, when you're sick I care, when your suffering I'm in pain.

Can up see me anymore!

Do you understand my pain!

I can see your shell come out and let me be the one you love.

Chorus: I'm a slave no doubt when did you find out! Cause this is the truth I'm in love with you!

I'm in pain because you don't notice me.

I worship your every step; I want to breath in your every breath, I want to be with you every waking moment.

Raqhael smirked Kagome Higurashi was a singing genius and all together with Kikyo's keyboarding style, Sango amazing bass control, and Kagura powerful drumming Kaijuu was unstoppable.

End of chorus- in my every eye opening moment your in my head!

I can't sleep at night anymore.

I'm miserable because of you.

I'm a slave a slavvve for you…

The song wasn't as long as Raqhael would have liked but it was still alluring and sexy for a punk rock/ alternative band so that was an up, clapping he pressed that red button that allowed him to speak to his band.

"That was hmm…Perfect" Raqhael said, Kagome smiled having this guy as a manager and producer wouldn't be so bad his advice was great, he was fun, and he knew what he was doing that was exactly what Kaijuu needed.

&&&

Dust flew everywhere around the room causing the person who opened the box to cough and sneeze as they breath it in, said person or persons being Sesshomaru and Ishiyana eagerly batted the dust away so they could see. Ishiyana's eyes widened at what he saw it was about six videotapes all labeled Kaijuu and Akuma together.

"Did you realize that you had these videos?" Ishiyana questioned he cousin, Sesshomaru smirked this was just what he needed at a time like this.

"Not until today but let's get the guys together and watch them" Sesshomaru suggested and Ishiyana grinned.

"Yes let's" Ishiyana said as he flipped out his virgin mobile flip phone and called up Inuyasha and Hiten who were most likely at Miroku's dorm.

17 minutes and 20 seconds later…

Inuyasha, Hiten, and Miroku casually strolled into Sesshomaru's black and white themed dorm anxiously waiting for Ishiyana to acknowledge their presents, Ishiyana sighed why couldn't they just say something did they forget that he was a half demon he even had stronger senses than Inuyasha.

"You guys are morons I am a strong half demon if I didn't acknowledge your presents it's because I didn't want to learn from your friend Miroku, now sit down while I finish setting up the VCR" Ishiyana snapped his usually calm voice gone for the moment, Inuyasha and Hiten gulped while Miroku smiled that's why he never test Ishiyana's patience he knew how he felt.

Five minutes later and a shout of 'Eureka' the VCR was up and running while everyone including Sesshomaru were relaxing on the couch waiting for the video to start. In white letters the words 'Kagura Shinizu' appeared on the screen, Ishiyana swallowed as his heart sped up at the mere sight of her name.

"Ok so your filming me because ….you want my knee up your ass?" Kagura questioned the camera guy who at the moment was Bankotsu sarcastically, Bankotsu gulped from behind the camera.

"No because your beautiful, talented, and uh… great" Bankotsu said he words fast so she wouldn't hurt him, Kagura smirked and nodded in agreement. "Ok tell me your likes, dislikes, crush, umm who Kagome likes, your fave color, life time dream, your family life, and whatever else you can think of oh and nobody else won't see this until like 10 years ok so chill" Bankotsu explained from behind the camera, Kagura nodded.

" Ok my likes are mint chocolate chip ice cream, oolong tea, the Napoleon Dynamite movie flippin hilarious, doing tricks on my mountain bike, Green day, and other things that I don't feel like naming oh wait never mind one more thing I love not like love Anime and fanfiction" Kagura finished a grin plastered on her face, you could hear Bankotsu chuckling behind the camera.

"Ok now your dislikes" Bankotsu said Kagura bit her lip before she grinned.

"Alright my dislikes are Naraku and Muso, being a triplet, Inuyasha's big mouth, Nazuna I hate that prejudice bitch, mushrooms, rhinos, and school of course" Kagura said her grin still in place. "Oh and you can show Inuyasha that part that's it" Kagura chuckled when Bankotsu began laughing.

"Now whose your crush" Bankotsu questioned causing Kagura to blush a deep red.

"You said that no one wasn't going to see this for 10 years right?" Kagura questioned Bankotsu must have nodded because she continued. "Well It's not a crush I've known that for a while now…that I …love…Ishiyana I mean who doesn't! Ok maybe Sango, Kagome, and Kenage don't but hey they're my friends" Kagura said her eyes dreamy Bankotsu cleared his throat.

"Tell why you love him and nobody else" Bankotsu asked from behind the camera again, Kagura smiled her eyes still dreamy.

"First of all he's a great guy, second he's not hot but he's got this beauty hard to explain, third he's always calm even about the biggest things, fourth he's always their to talk to you theirs more but I'm not saying" Kagura said her blush still in tact, Bankotsu chuckled.

"Alright next question who does Kagome have a crush on?" Bankotsu asked eagerly, Kagura rolled her eyes.

"I'm not sure it's either you or Sesshomaru but I'm guessing its Maru cause she hangs with him a lot," Kagura answered flippantly, Bankotsu groaned from behind the camera.

"Shit are you sure? What does he have that I don't" Bankotsu questioned angrily, Kagura chuckled.

"Umm everything from a hot body to brains" Kagura said, Bankotsu must have gave her the bird because Kagura flipped it back.

"Whatever on to the next question fave color" Bankotsu questioned anger still apparent in his voice Kagura smirked.

"Silver" Kagura answered bluntly.

"Lifetime dream?" Bankotsu asked Kagura played with her hair while in thought.

"To be a famous musician rather it be singing solo or playing my drums in Kaijuu" Kagura answered a wide grin on her face Bankotsu cleared his throat.

"Family life?" Bankotsu questioned hesitantly knowing that some of the members in Kaijuu had some sad stories, Kagura's eyes softened.

"Well I have five brothers and sisters all together…Kaguya my half sister, Naraku, Muso, Kanna, and Hakudoshi we all came from Moscow Russia except for Kaguya she was born in Saint Petersburg. My mothers name is Anya Moscovitz and my fathers name is Onigumo Shinizu. Ya know in Russia no matter how great it was to me we were poor so we have to live in a one room hotel for two years before we came to Japan those two years were horrible but we got through them" Kagura finished her eyes sad.

"How come you never told us?" Bankotsu questioned behind the camera, Kagura frowned.

"I don't know I just never did" Kagura answered her voice soft.

"Ok put a quote in for me" Bankotsu said Kagura smirked and nodded.

"I'll beat a bitch" Kagura said her fist up in a fighting stance Bankotsu chuckled behind the camera.

"I'm sure you will" Bankotsu said as he turned the camera so it was facing him, he looked to be about thirteen or so his braid only coming to his shoulder. "That was thirteen year old, Kagura Shinizu I hope you enjoyed her," Bankotsu said as he winked at the camera then it shut off.

All of Akuma were silent for a while before Inuyasha decided to open as Kagura put it his big mouth.

"I do not have a big mouth!" Inuyasha yelled Sesshomaru, Hiten, and Miroku just stared at him.

"Yes you do" they said in unison, Ishiyana on the other hand was still blushing about what Kagura said.

"She loves me I wonder if she feels the same way now" Ishiyana whispered, Sesshomaru turned to him his eyes holding sympathy.

"Shhh…it's starting again" Miroku said as the blank screen showed the white words again but this time it read 'Kikyo Beetles'.

"Ok why do I have to do this again" Kikyo questioned she looked to be about fifth teen.

"Because the other band members did this before you joined" Bankotsu grounded out behind the camera. Kikyo nodded in understanding.

"Alright then my likes are going to the mall, chocolate ice cream, playing the keyboard in Kaijuu, having for real friends like Kagome, Kagura, and Sango, and that's about it" Kikyo explained her voice lost the preppy edge and now was more calm and relaxed.

"Good now tell me your dislikes" Bankotsu questioned Kikyo nodded.

"Well I dislike Inuyasha because he make fun of me because I'm half Australian, cheerleading, being fake all of the time, watching my mom's friends kids, dressing punk rock behind closed doors, listening to boy bands with the squad, that's all" Kikyo said her eyes sad, Bankotsu sighed.

"Ok whose your crush" Bankotsu asked Kikyo smiled again but her face was still serious.

"I have a crush on Inuyasha no matter how odd it may seem I just do, the reason I don't like him is because his opinion really does matter so when he made fun of my heritage I felt ashamed and worked to get rid of my accent" Kikyo explained her eyes downcast.

"Who does Kagome like?" Bankotsu questioned Kikyo eyes shot up.

"She likes you duh" Kikyo answered Bankotsu kind of squealed behind the camera causing Kikyo to laugh.

"Next question fave color," Bankotsu questioned and Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Clear" Kikyo said Bankotsu must have raised an eyebrow because Kikyo groaned.

"What it reminds me of two things crystals and rain," Kikyo explained.

"Whatever what's your lifetime dream?" Bankotsu grumbled out.

"I've always wanted to be an actress cause I don't have to be my self ya know, if Kaijuu ever gets famous I'd stick with them but when we decided to retire that's when I'd become an actress" Kikyo explained Bankotsu cleared his throat behind the camera.

"Family life?" Bankotsu questioned Kikyo frowned at that question.

"I have a sister Midoriko she's four years older than me we came from Sidney Australia in second grade. My mom's name is Naru Shikigami and my dad's name is Nate Beetles. For some reason that me and my sister could never figure out is that my dad drinks and hits us and my mom she pretends it doesn't happen which is shit by the way some times I wish I could run away I don't why cause theirs no where to run" Kikyo finished her voice hard with frustration and hate, Bankotsu sighed.

"Is this your first time telling anyone" Bankotsu questioned Kikyo shook her head no.

"I told Kagura were closer now, Kagome knew already, and I told Sango too nobody else but you now" Kikyo explained.

"Ok give me a quote," Bankotsu said and Kikyo nodded in understanding.

"It's like music's in our souls ya know" Kikyo said Bankotsu then turned the camera on to himself.

"That was Kikyo Beetles age fifth teen I hope you like the true side of her," Bankotsu said as he smiled and turned off the camera.

"Sugoi Kikyo was actually serious never suspected her," Miroku said and Ishiyana nodded in agreement.

"Yasha man you're a total jerk" Hiten teased Inuyasha scoffed.

"Shut up I was young" Inuyasha said trying to defend himself, Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

"You still are you moron," Sesshomaru said causing Ishiyana to laugh.

"Hey there's more" Hiten shouted as the white words appeared again this time 'Kagome Higurashi'.

Kagome smirked at the camera and drew in a lazy pose as the person who was holding the camera cleared their throat surprisingly not Bankotsu.

"How come I have to do this Nage when you don't" Kagome questioned dully, Kenage chuckled.

"Because Bankotsu said so and because he's not my best friend" Kenage said smartly from behind the camera, Kagome scoffed.

"Ok I like porno, tacky leather sex outfits, sex toys, sleeping with women, and oh yeah the color pink" Kagome said dully, Kenage grunted in annoyance.

"Gome be serious! Damn that's gonna sound funky on camera!" Kenage complained form behind the camera, Kagome grinned as she glanced over her black nails.

"Ok, ok I like roller blading, singing, cookies and cream ice cream, hot green tea, food in general, my little brother Sota, Kenage my role model just kidding, Sesshomaru's hair, Inuyasha's ears, the movies, Hero, House of flying daggers, Crouching tiger hidden dragon, bullet proof monk, Enter the dragon, Unleashed, Rumble in the Bronx, and other various karate movies, thinking, drawing what's on my mind, writing, day dreaming, more but I'm to lazy to say" Kagome finished a far off look in her eyes, Kenage chuckled behind the camera.

"Ok now dislikes" Kenage said Kagome smiled.

"I dislike Tsuyu cause she's a rude, teasing, bitch, losing to anyone especially to Sesshomaru he knows why, people who talk about others, being confused, getting needles and blood taken, wanting something but never getting it, you having cancer, that's about all Nage" Kagome said her dull smile still in place.

"Ok who do you have a crush on?" Kenage said her voice thick as if she was sad, Kagome smiled sadly.

"I don't get crushes I fall in love and that's probably with Sesshomaru to tell you the truth I do like Bankotsu but Sess comes first because we've been close for so long and Bankotsu wonders off a lot" Kagome said truthfully her face straight, Kenage sniffed behind the camera.

"That's great when you guys get married we'll be related now if Inu bear would marry Kagura and Miroku marry Sango we'd be a happy family" Kenage said teasingly, Kagome burst into unsuppressed laughter.

"Yeah and you marry Hiten since you like him so much" Kagome said Kenage probably blushed because Kagome pointed and laughed more.

"Shut up he's cute ok I admit it but he doesn't look at me, now on to the next question Gome! Who does Sib like?" Kenage questioned hesitantly like she already knew but wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Kagome was quiet her eyes placed on a fallen baseball instead of on Kenage and the camera.

"She likes Hiten too but since you like him she said she wasn't going to say or do anything because your more important than him" Kagome said softly, Kenage sighed.

"That's why were friends anyway, ok next question is your fave color?" Kenage questioned, Kagome rolled her eyes but smirked anyway.

"Black" Kagome said dully, Kenage chuckled.

"Dude why's everyone so blunt about that question I saw the other ones" Kenage chuckled out from behind the camera, Kagome shrugged.

"Maybe because it's a stupid question Bankotsu" Kagome drawled out slowly as she stared into the camera incredously, Kenage chuckled more.

"Alright lifetime dream?" Kenage said Kagome rolled her eyes again.

"I want to be a Animator for people to admire me, fans to make up fiction about my stories, and other stuff like that" Kagome said her eyes gained that faraway look again, you could feel Kenage's smile.

"That's great Gome now family life," Kenage said quietly knowing what happened to Kagome years ago. Kagome frowned.

"I have two sibling Sota and Nobunaga their each two years apart from me, we moved from Tokyo towards the end of kindergarten. My mom's name is Yumiko Shikon yes she was rich but she wanted my daddy and my dad's name is Souichiro Higurashi he killed himself two years after they divorced. I've always been pretty messed up after that I guess I blame my self-like did my father hate me because he killed himself on my birthday. But enough of that Nobunaga and I don't get along much, Sota and I are solid, me and my mom are cool, and my Grandpa Doji as we all know is crazy" Kagome finished a dull smile on her lips, Kenage chuckled again.

"Yeah we know that one" Kenage chuckled more probably for the insanity of Kagome's grandpa Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ok touchy you know the truth anyways alright give me a quote and were done" Kenage grumbled Kagome smirked.

"When I watch Anime happiness course through my veins like nothing else" Kagome said as she struck a poetic pose, Kenage chuckled more as she turned the camera towards herself.

"That was Kagome Higurashi age thirteen I hope you enjoyed her craziness if you didn't I'll just hunt you down and kill you" Kenage said the last part casually, she looked to be about fifth teen her silver and black hair coming to her neck.

"Nage you can't threaten the future viewers!" Kagome shouted from behind Kenage, Kenage rolled her eyes and turned towards Kagome.

"Whatever! Anyway arigatou for your time and goodnight" Kenage said as she tried to impersonate a male newscaster. The screen then went black.

"Did you guys know that Kenage and Sib liked me?" Hiten asked bewilderedly, Ishiyana and Miroku whistled while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned away. "Well did you" Hiten questioned eagerly, sighing Sesshomaru decided he'd answer.

"Yes" was all Sesshomaru said as he continued looking anywhere but at Hiten.

"Why didn't you guys tell me I actually did like Kenage!" Hiten said throwing a miniature tantrum.

"If we would have and you guys did get together she would have still kicked our ass's!" Inuyasha yelled irritably, everyone else nodded in agreement while Hiten sulked.

"Another ones coming on" Ishiyana said trying to break Hiten from his sulky mood, everyone turned their attention to the screen just when the white words appeared this time 'Sango Tenawa'.

Sango sat in a chair across from Bankotsu who this time was in the camera looking fairly serious for her usual wild and untamed self.

"Ok Banky …heh hah…my likes are peanut butter ice cream, vampires, the moon, animals, having close friends, people who say what's on their mind like Gome, my bass guitar, and dancing all types theirs more but ya know I'm not going to name them all" Sango said casually, Bankotsu nodded his head looking both at the camera and Sango.

"Ok don't call me Banky only Kag can do that…anyways dislikes?" Bankotsu said with a scowl on his face, Sango rolled her eyes and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Respect your elders and your only saying that because you like her, ok my dislikes are Koga's constant lame advances on Kagome who for sure is head over heels for Maru, Miroku's socially starved and sexual molestation ass, Sesshomaru's retarded I'm -so -not in- love with Kagome denial keep that up Maru and you guys will end up fucking in the Janitor's closet, D.H.G them dumb ass's are going to get beat up, Tsuyu and Nazuna, and yeah that's pretty much all theirs probably more but I can't remember right now" Sango said bluntly, Bankotsu was crying tears of laughter by the time she was done.

"Ok my Kami Sango that was hilarious Miroku socially starved man that's rich, ok on to the next question who do you have a crush on?" Bankotsu asked Sango looked at him and smiled.

"Ok but you gotta make sure Gura doesn't see this at all k!" Sango stated her face serious, Bankotsu nodded. "I like two people Miroku and Ishiyana…Miroku because I do kind of like his perverseness to a certain extent not pass molestation and Ishiyana because hello he's hot and polite that's a major fuckable turn on" Sango said a silly grin in place, Bankotsu just gapped.

"I wouldn't even tell Kagura that if I wanted to" Bankotsu said his voice and face showing signs of being scarred. "Ok who does Kagome have a crush on?" Bankotsu asked eagerly, Sango rolled her eyes she found him dense.

"She likes Sesshomaru I don't care what anyone says even you Miroku you dumbass!" Sango shouted to the camera, Bankotsu flinched his face sad. "Sorry Ban but I can't have you living in denial and Miroku if your watching this some years later you owe me money!" Sango shouted again causing Bankotsu to laugh.

"Its ok Go-Chan…alright next question is what's your favorite color" Bankotsu asked Sango rolled her eyes that was a retarded question.

"Gray" Sango said bluntly, Bankotsu nodded and looked to the camera again.

"Ok now what's your lifetime dream" Bankotsu said as he looked to Sango who was picking dirt out of her nails.

"I want to be a writer so people can enjoy reading my imagination and then make movies out of them and I'd be filthy rich after Kaijuu gets famous and retires of course" Sango said Bankotsu nodded.

"Ok Family life" Bankotsu asked Sango froze for a moment before answering the question.

"I have a brother Kohaku he's two years younger than me and we came from China when I was three and him being barely one. My mom's name is Shurinko Lee and my fathers name is Umineko Tenawa. But they died along with all my other extended family on a plane to Hawaii Kohaku and I and a few other people were the only survivors but I'll never forget their screams as the plane burned up. I can be happy though cause I know it wasn't my fault and that they want me happy unlike Kagome she'll never forget or be truly happy unless Sesshomaru gets off his dumb lazy ass and tells her his feelings she's not the kind of girl to go first!" Sango yelled in annoyance causing Bankotsu to sweat drop.

"Ok then Sango give me a quote" Bankotsu said casually yet a little fear in his voice at her harsh behavior Sango smirked.

"Ok try this on for size 'if someone calls you a jerk, it's what they secretly think about themselves instead'" Sango said a small smile on her face; Bankotsu nodded and turned to the camera.

"Ok that was-" Bankotsu was cut off by Sango who jumped in front of the camera.

"I can do it! I'm Sango Tenawa age thirteen hope you enjoyed this little bitty," Sango said before the camera was cut off with Bankotsu about to tackle her.

Everyone present in the room chuckled at Sango's silly antics she was always that way maybe a huge Goth but a wild one too.

Miroku turned to Ishiyana a scowl on his face he was kind of irritated that Sango said she liked himself and Ishiyana it made him uncomfortable until he remembered something she said two years ago.

Flash back

"Miroku…I have something to tell you" Sango said quietly, Miroku looked at her silently telling her he was listening. "I love you" Sango said leaving Miroku in shock he felt the same way but he figured he should tell her the bad news first.

End of Flash back

Smiling Miroku shrugged that was before she even said that so he was safe knowing that she didn't feeling the same way now or did she? Ishiyana on the other hand was just as shocked he couldn't believe Sango liked him and Kagura that was a shocker because he had his own secrets. Sesshomaru blushed a light almost unnoticeable pink at Sango's words it was funny how one could see how oblivious your feelings were when you couldn't see them yourself.

"Ha Sess she got you!" Inuyasha yelled obnoxiously, Hiten chuckled a bit. After that they watched all of the six tapes that were present.

&&&

Sad blue/gray eyes filled with tears as they watched Kagome pack away her clothing in her Hiroshima dorm, he didn't want her to go but she was going regardless of what he wanted just like everyone else his mother, Nobunaga, Grandpa Doji even if he lived in the well house now he was still not their for him. Frowning Sota caught the smile Kagome wore on her face it wasn't fake or dull like the others it was like she was ten again.

"Gome don't leave please" Sota pleaded uncharacteristically, Kagome turned towards him shock spreading across her face Sota had never sounded that desperate not even when their mother died it was kind of disturbing yet sad.

"Sota I have to leave this is my big chance" Kagome explained her voice filled with big sisterness, Sota scowled his features angry.

"What now you suddenly getting all selfish on me I need you please Gome I'm just asking you don't leave me! Don't leave me like mom, dad, grandpa, and even Sakura did I don't think I could handle it! Please, please Gome stay here!" Sota begged tears running furiously down his flushed face as he held onto Kagome's leg, Kagome frowned and gently pulled him off placing him on her lap.

"So-so you got it all wrong I'm gonna take you with me as soon as I find a apartment there then you can see Nobunaga and go to Tokyo high…don't worry Rin, Kohaku, and Sakura will be their too" Kagome whispered softly, Sota sniffled before wiping away his tears.

"But then you'll forget won't you don't lie to me Gome" Sota whispered harshly, Kagome stared a little shocked.

"No I'm not going to forget about you how could I you're my little brother all you have to do is hold on until I have enough money for an apartment or house that much longer ok" Kagome explained softly, she held him tighter to herself afraid he wouldn't understand. Sota went to touch her hair but was stopped by Kagome. "Sota what the hell is this!" Kagome shouted as she looked over her little brother arm, their were deep cuts along it some were healed but others looked fresh like they were made yesterday. Sota held his head down in shame.

"Their accidents" Sota whispered he knew she'd know he was lying but what else was he supposed to say 'Gome their cuts I inflicted on my self because under this conceited boy is miserable moron' yeah she'd go for that, Kagome frowned at his answer.

"Sota tell me what the fuck these are" Kagome yelled her voice angry with a tinge of panic to it. Sota lowered his head more until he was touching his chest. Kagome grabbed his chin forcing him to look at her. "You've been cutting why! Tell me" Kagome shouted on the verge of tears this time.

"Because I hate myself ok! I was hoping that one day I would cut to deep and die but then It became addictive and I just wanted to feel it one more time so I kept doing it" Sota growled out in shame, Kagome stood up and walked to her dorm window.

"Fuck!" Kagome shouted miserably now what was she supposed to do she couldn't leave Sota here like this, silent tears rolled down her pale cheeks she was so confused. Sota frowned when he saw Kagome's tears she never cried at least not in front of anyone.

"Gome I'm sorry I won't do it again you can go I promise I'll do this for you! Please go I don't want you to be sad I'm sorry I'm so selfish" Sota pleaded now on his knees, Kagome walked to her brother picked him up and hugged him.

"I'll go but only because you told me to but if I find out you were cutting again I'll kill you" Kagome teased tearfully, Sota smiled as he hugged her tighter to him.

&&&

Walking down the long dark hallway to Kohaku's room Sango swallowed the lump in her throat she was afraid Kohaku would take her news like Kagome said Sota did they were friends after all right? Stopping at his door Sango drew in a deep breath before opening his dark burgundy door she spotted him on his computer probably typing up an assignment.

"Haku-Chan can I talk to you?" Sango asked hesitantly, Kohaku turned around and smiled at Sango.

"Sure San come in" Kohaku said his smile wide; Sango smiled meekly and sat on his bed.

"Well I-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she was struck by a sad memory.

Flash back

Growling Sango sluggishly walked over to her front door someone was knocking on it and she really didn't feel like talking to anyone today she was depressed and wanted to stay that way she was comfortable too. Swinging the door open Sango answered in the most polite way possible. "What!" Sango yelled in whoever's face she got her manners from her mother, Miroku who was the one that was knocking sweat dropped he didn't expect her to answer her own door like that.

"Uh do you always answer your door this way?" Miroku questioned worriedly, Sango blushed she didn't expect Miroku to be on the other end of the door.

"Sorry Miroku what brings your socially starved self to my house you pervert" Sango questioned dryly she was suspicious of him just up and coming to her house when he's never did that before. Miroku smiled it seemed Sango was a little on the edge today and was starting to rethink his choice of today's events he planned.

"Wow that's much better" Miroku said sarcastically but when he earned a kick to the shin and a murderous glare Miroku decided he'd better get to the point. "I was just wondering if you'd like to hang with me today I have nothing to do and I was hoping you didn't either" Miroku tried to hold back his blush but failed miserably when his face burned crimson, Sango blushed also she didn't know what to say she'd waited most of her life for him to say that. Opening the door wider Sango let Miroku enter her house something she never did before and thought she never would.

" Yeah that would be…okay" Sango said as she finally found the word she was looking for she didn't want to just scream and cheer right in front of him that would be embarrassing. " Just let me change" and with that she quickly ran up the stairs and to her room to get dressed for her first day out and maybe last with Miroku. Miroku smiled and sat on the couch.

End of Flash back

Sango smiled at the memory but then she remembered what happened when they got to her house it wasn't exactly the best thing.

Flash back

Walking down Shikon block Sango and Miroku laughed about the day's events they had a blast and probably would never forget it. Slowing down to the hill Miroku stopped Sango from walking he had to tell her and he had to tell her now. Sango decided she had to tell him something also.

"Miroku…I have something to tell you" Sango said quietly, Miroku looked at her silently telling her he was listening. "I love you" Sango said leaving Miroku in shock he felt the same way but he figured he should tell her the bad news first.

"Sango I have to tell you something also…Akuma's moving to Tokyo…for good" Miroku said quietly, Sango stared at him for a while in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me first?" Sango shouted she couldn't believe him, Miroku tried to open his mouth to speak but Sango shoved her hand in his face to prevent him from talking. "Oh fuck you! You know what I'm glad you're leaving!" Sango yelled as she stalked off in anger. She just couldn't believe him he made her cry and she cried for no one not even her family because she wasn't allowed to.

End of Flash back

Turning to Kohaku again Sango cleared her throat she was ready to tell her brother she thought he might understand enough and if he didn't then that was her fault.

"Haku-Chan Kaijuu got a record deal a week ago and were moving to Tokyo tomorrow night…but wait before you get upset theirs more your coming but you'll have to wait a few months until we find a house or a apartment but until then your gonna stay with Sota" Sango blurted out slowly her eyes closed to hide her fear, Kohaku smiled it was ok with him.

"San that rules why are you so nervous as long as you not leaving me here for good" Kohaku said as he walked over and hugged his older sister, Sango smiled.

"Haku-Chan I'd never leave you for good but I just have to do this I promise I'll be back" Sango whispered in his ear, Kohaku nodded in her shoulder.

"I believe you I've always believed in you" Kohaku murmured…

&&&

"Sugoi man this is crazy where, where did you get this Demon Sake! Roku" Inuyasha asked drunkenly, Miroku turned his head to Inuyasha and chuckled stupidly.

"I found it behind that rainbow outside it was awwweeesooome," Miroku said as he stared at his hands, Hiten giggled like a little girl.

"Hey Miroku do.you.want.to.know.a.secret?" Ishiyana ground out through his teeth this being the first time of course he's gotten drunk. Miroku turned his head wearily to Ishiyana.

"This isn't about those destructive snails again is it? Cause I'm telling you theirs only destructive slugs!" Miroku shouted in drunken annoyance, this time Sesshomaru giggled like a little girl. Ishiyana shook his head furiously like a three year old in denial.

"No, no! It's about Sango I used to have a crush on her," Ishiyana confessed, Miroku stared at him for a few minutes trying to digest the information.

"That is not cool man I was never on Kagura!" Miroku shouted insanely, Ishiyana lowered his head in shame.

"That's why I'm going out with Ai because she looks like Sango and I always thought Sango was pretty" Ishiyana confessed more, Miroku scrunched up his face more.

"Really me too its ok buddy! We can marry her both" Miroku reasoned, Ishiyana squealed.

"Yay!" Ishiyana shouted like a four year old. Sesshomaru decided he wanted to be in the conversation too.

"Did you guys know that I slept with Kagome we were both virgins isn't that sad? And I'm still in love wit her!" Sesshomaru said Inuyasha gasped along with Miroku, Ishiyana, and Hiten.

"Hey Sesshomaru once Kagome and I made out it was mistake and I don't know why" Hiten confessed, Sesshomaru turned toward him and gasped. Getting up wobbly Sesshomaru half-heartedly tackled Hiten who was already on the couch.

"Hey guys let's go to the roof," Inuyasha suggested he eyes dazed with drool lazily coming down his jaw. Everyone was quiet for a bit Sesshomaru still lying on top of Hiten to drunk to get off.

"Ok!" Hiten, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Ishiyana shouted in unison.

"But Yana-Chan I'm stuck on Hiten" Sesshomaru said his voice soft like a child's, Ishiyana rolled his eyes and went over to help.

&&&

Grumbling Kaguya, Nobunaga, and Tsuyu sat on the couch filling out applications to Tokyo U for Kaijuu since there were three of them and four members in Kaijuu it was taking them quite a while.

"What is Sango majoring in again?" Tsuyu questioned Nobunaga who at the moment was filling out Kagome's with no problem her being his little sister and all.

"Oh writing and I think fashion design" Nobunaga muttered as he continued to fill out Kagome's, Kaguya was filling out Kagura's being her half sister.

"Ok I'm done with Gura-Chan's so I'm gonna do Kik's ok" Kaguya said casually she knew Kikyo a bit from the visits, Nobunaga and Tsuyu nodded as they continued filling their own out. They weren't fighting but they sure were thinking hateful things to say.

&&&

"Damn theirs like no apartments in Tokyo!" Sango shouted in annoyance, Kaijuu was gathered around in Kagome's living room searching through a Tokyo paper that Nobunaga sent with a letter.

"Chill Sango we'll find something" Kagome said dully as she crossed out yet another one that she called.

"Patience should be well in a House or Job hunt" Kikyo said calmly putting a bit of her wisdom on the table, Kagura and Sango chuckled while Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Well what I know for sure is that this is taking forever" Kagura said disappointment in her voice.

"Stop stating the obvious!" Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo shouted in unison, Kagura just grinned at them.

"Jinx you owe me a soda" Kagura stated annoyingly, Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo rolled their eye sometimes it was just to fun to mess with them.

Ok I'm stopping their I didn't think this chapter would be this long but ol well hope you enjoyed it peoples well till next chap! Oh and if this is late it's probably because something's wrong with my phone line stupid piece of shit!

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 1 especially the evil red ones!

Chipmunks-2

Llamas- 2 lol

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Penguins- 1 I also agree lol their all wobbly and evil!

Cartmen-1 yes him too lol!

Koharu- what? Lol

Vote who the biggest bitch is…

Haru-1

Ai- 3

Tsuyu-

Nazuna-

Koharu-

Pairings!

Sess/Kag-10

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-2

Sak/Sot-? How about them together now?

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-4

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak-

Sot/Rin-

Ishi/AI-

Ship/Rin-

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Mir/Kag/Kura-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ship/Sak/Sot-

Ban/Random chick-

Ishiyana/ random chick-

Sess/mystery chick-

Rin/Tanaka- how bout these too their cute right?

Sak/Blade/Ship-1

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-1

**You guys rule and thanks for the fan girls! I need Fan Boys now hot ones lol.**

**Sappire767**

**Little Sheriff- sorry about the name thing i don't have access to some of my old files so i had to copy and paste off the internet so i didn't notice the mistake, oh and thanks i'm glad you enjoyed it so much. oh and the idiotsmakemesneeze thing she didn't want to be involved already being stuck with Kikyo protraying her personality, style, dreams, and all get me lol. Sib and Dark P really are Sango and Kagome in this story it's just that i wanted to use their names in this story to create choatic twin which they already all that are related to Sesshomaru so the story would work more well you update you story more laters!**

**Soundless-Shadows**

**The Lonely Bird**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie**

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever- thanks for the dude he'll show up like the other boys and girls that you guys submitted just not right away...**

**Megumi-San- lol thanks for reviewing i'm glad you enjoyed the last chap.**

**Kimster44- thanks for reviewing**

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare- i'm glad you took that time to read.**

**Bloodlust Ashley- thanks for reading.**


	13. College is Hard!

Yo! Yo! It's me S.p.O.d I love you guys so I'm submitting another chapter of 'To See You Again' I hope you liked the last chapter I know it was super long! Can you hear or read this clear enough! Lol just playing so sit back and relax as you read this very cool fic I think it's cool.

Warning: drama off the wall, major hangers, cursing of course, cutting, and mention of drug use.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did I would be rich and famous ya know like Rumiko Takahashi she so rules. Oh and the other characters that rule just as hard no I don't own them. Sniffle sniffle.

Claimer: I own this story, the fucked up scenes, the way Kagura acts in here (she acts just like me), and some of the clothing ideas.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Thirteen

College is hard! (A/n: Wow I've never got this far with this story cause Kaijuu was 12 chaps).

Last time on To See You Again:

"Stop stating the obvious!" Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo shouted in unison, Kagura just grinned at them.

"Jinx you owe me a soda" Kagura stated annoyingly, Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo rolled their eye sometimes it was just to fun to mess with them.

**&&&**

It seemed no matter what anything in Hiroshima that was remotely like school sucked hell like now even though this was their last day they just couldn't enjoy it, Kagome sighed this was going to be sweet cause you could do just about anything on your last day.

"So Gome what's on the list for our last day?" Sango asked as she walked beside her best friend, Kagome glance at her then glanced at Kagura who glanced at Kikyo.

"Oh just a little mischief" Kagome said her voice still dull, Kikyo, Kagura, and Sango all chuckled as they entered their Feudal Japan History class with Miss Yuka the bitch of Hiroshima U. sitting in the way back at the top the four girls just sat back and relaxed.

"Can anyone tell me who Houshi omi was?" Miss Yuka questioned, tons of hands raised but not of the girls in Kaijuu did. "Excuse me Miss Higurashi do you know the answer" Miss Yuka asked snidely, Kagome rolled her eyes it was about time she learned her lesson.

"Listen you unmarried bitch I would have raised my hand if I knew don't you think?" Kagome asked, Miss Yuka gasped having a hard time believing that Kagome would say that.

"How dare you! I'm a woman of high standards straight from Tokyo University a place you could never even look at!" Miss Yuka screeched, Kagome scoffed.

"First of all how come your not teaching there, second of all I so can look at it, and third of all I'm going there tomorrow so I'd shut the fuck up if I were you! Am I right guys" Kagome smiled at Miss Yuka knowing she tore into her soul.

"I agree" Kikyo stated.

"Yeah totally" Kagura said shortly after.

"Yeah you whore!" Sango yelled Kagome, Kikyo, and Kagura turned to Sango raising a single eyebrow that was a weird one.

"No Sango she couldn't get any if she wanted to no less have tons of men at her feet" Kagome explained and Sango nodded in understanding.

"That's a title best reserved for Nazuna-Chan" Kagura said casually, Kikyo, Sango, and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a whore you bitch!" Nazuna shouted nasally from somewhere in the class, Kagura rolled her eyes and held up her fist up high.

"You wanna bet I can easily change your mind or if you have one" Kagura threatened, there was a sound squeak before all was quiet besides loud sobs coming from Miss Yuka. Sighing Kagome shrugged her shoulders at the crying teacher.

"See what you get for being a bitch?" Kagome said as she and her friends exited the classroom.

**&&&**

Each member of Akuma were pretty much avoiding eachother after their little drunken spurge having remembered every word they said to eachother that was the down side of Demon Sake, Ishiyana and Sesshomaru were the only ones talking to one another since they always even when drunk respected the other to much. Sighing Ishiyana continued to berate himself about letting what he truly thought about Sango out to Miroku though he was under the influence that was no excuse.

"Yana quite beating yourself up you didn't know we were all going to get drunk and say stupid shit if we did I think we of all people would have prepared ourselves" Sesshomaru calmly and expressionlessly explained to his cousin, Ishiyana sighed yet again.

"I know that Sess it's just that I feel bad that I would even think that way I know how he feels I'm still kind of hung up on Kagura" Ishiyana said as he scratched the back of his head, Sesshomaru nodded as they continued walking down the halls of Tokyo University.

"What I can't believe is that Hiten would make out with Kagome behind my back knowing I liked her, he even gave me advice" Sesshomaru said venomously, Ishiyana just looked at him.

" Yeah well it could have been when you were eleven and still developing feelings for her?" Ishiyana said trying to excuse Hiten so he wouldn't have to face his wrath. " He is your best friend I don't think he would do it intentionally" Ishiyana added, Sesshomaru turned to him his expression bland.

"You're my best friend too but you didn't just go out and make out with Kagome then I don't know how many years later blurt it out when were drunk?" Sesshomaru said dryly, Ishiyana glance at him before he scowled.

"Yeah your right" Ishiyana said as they entered their world history class in disguise of course.

With Miroku and Inuyasha 

"Can you believe him? He just up and says oh I used to like Sango" Miroku growled to Inuyasha who was looking at him in annoyance.

"Well ya know you left one major part out of that little sentence of yours…WE WERE ALL DRUNK!" Inuyasha yelled in Miroku's face he was angry because he had a hangover and Miroku's retarded possessiveness over what happened last night wasn't helping. Miroku looked at him in shock.

"Whose side are you on?" Miroku yelled incredously Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"My heads side if I have to hear you complain over this one more time I'll kill you!" Inuyasha growled out through gritted teeth, Miroku was silent for a bit.

"I just can't believe him" Miroku said his voice quiet, now it was Inuyasha turn to look shocked.

"What do you mean you can't believe him you're the one cheating with his girl hello? Roku did you forget that he hasn't and probably never will touch Sango! He's head over hills for Kagura did you see his face when she was on that video it seemed time stood still for just him and I'm even surprised he's even touching Ai…man be a friend" Inuyasha said his voice filled with disappointment for Miroku's actions, turning away Inuyasha entered his last class leaving a ashamed and guilty Miroku behind.

"Your right" Miroku muttered sadly as he too entered his last class Inuyasha's words running through his mind.

**&&&**

Silently Sota watched the cars pass by at the bottom of the shrine steps it was weird how the shrine went from being full to just barely two people staying at it, it seemed like a hundred years ago when his whole family ran round the shrine either for business or just hanging with friends. The first person to go was his father who left to America when him and his mom divorced to only later kill himself in front of his older sister Kagome making her fragile for a life time, then the second to go was his mother who died from a bad case of cancer being diagnosed late and all, then Grandpa Doji moved into the well house being so depressed about his daughter and not being about to stay in the house, the fourth was Nobunaga questing to go to college in Tokyo leaving him and Kagome. The last person or persons to go would be him and Kagome but Kagome would be gone first.

It's funny how you could spend all of your time hating a place so much only to treasure and admire it when you knew you'd be leaving it for good, he felt so alone right now that's why he didn't want to be at school with everyone laughing and getting along while he'd be all by himself depressed and with no one with him. Even Sakura had gone he didn't blame her but he did miss her terribly he wanted to actually marry the girl she was all he had and all he wanted. They understood eachother so much it was a miracle they didn't come from the same body.

Sighing Sota sat on the first shrine step watching the wind blow the dead leaves that October only had, that's when he saw her sprinting up all the 200 hundred steps not even breaking a sweat her lovely black hair flowing behind her for a moment he thought he was dreaming until she landed in front of him.

"Sota why aren't you in school" Sakura questioned her metallic gold eyes taking on a hard edge when Sota didn't answer right away. "Speak" Sakura growled out, Sota just looked up at her he just wished that she'd quite acting so cold towards him he knew it was his fault but he still loved her dearly.

"Why do you care Takayama-San" Sota asked knowing that if he used her last name she'd be mad but right now he didn't care all he cared about was being in this peace. Sakura's golden gaze softened when she noticed the depressed aura surrounding him. Sitting next to him Sakura pulled him into a warm embrace just like he did three years ago for her.

"So-so whatever it is it's ok I'm here for you no matter what ok" Sakura whispered her voice soft, Sota hugged her back as he silently cried into her black hoodie he just wanted her back because if he had her again everything would be ok.

"Kura-Chan I need you I need you so bad!" Sota sobbed out, Sakura hugged him tighter her own tears came she hated crying except in front of him. Looking up Sota slowly wiped away her fallen tears staring deeply into her eyes blue/gray meeting gold. Leaning closer Sakura gently kissed him yes! This was it for a long time she thought she was missing something but she would have never guessed that it was he all along.

Breaking the kiss they continued to stare at one another until Sakura realized what happened and roughly pulled away she wasn't going to get hurt again it felt horrible.

"No! Not again!" Sakura shouted in outrage before sprinting of leaving an even more depressed Sota behind. Walking into the house Sota silently climbed the stairs up to the bathroom where his sanctuary was hidden under the sink behind a few rolls of toilet paper resided his blade.

Smiling briefly Sota pulled up his long sleeved black t-shirt relishing in the memories of his previous cuts, taking the blade in his right hand he slowly sliced the clear flesh near his elbow it hurt but at the same time it felt wonderful. Biting his bottom lip Sota watched the red droplets of blood roll off his arm and into the sink this was his every day ritual Kagome wouldn't have to know. Groaning in pain Sota looked up only to find himself looking into intense gold eyes the same gold eyes that belonged only to Sakura.

Sakura continued to stare at the blood that rapidly poured out of his arm she had decided to explain herself to him so she came back and sniffed him out in the bathroom only to find something she didn't want to see. Bending down Sakura licked Sota's cut causing him to stiffen up in confusion, licking again Sakura began to suckle on his arm making sure his wouldn't die of blood loss since the cut was pretty deep.

"So-so what the hell is this?" Sakura questioned, Sota turned away finding himself facing the same situation like with his sister…

**&&&**

The cold night air nipped at their noses as they stood outside the private airport waiting for their flight they wondered if this was how Akuma felt when they were leaving like they were forgetting something. Maybe because they were or maybe it was like they were going to find something once they got there. Sighing Kagome watched as her breath surrounded her then disappeared, looking to Sango she smiled as she noticed her silly little friend bob her head to a Linkin Park song.

"Go-Chan you excited?" Kagome asked her voice never raising or losing its dull tone, Sango looked at her and smiled.

"When have I never been? How bout you Gome" Sango questioned her music still blaring she had the best hearing a human could have, Kagome grinned Sango was and probably always will be crazy.

"You bet I am…or your not my evil twin" Kagome teased and Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your evil twin why do you guys always say that?" Sango asked her tone holding extreme annoyance Kagome chuckled.

"Because you are right Gura, Kik" Kagome said turning the conversation to her other friends, Kikyo and Kagura nodded in agreement trying to keep their faces straight as Sango's whole face turned red with anger.

"I'm not your evil twin!" Sango shouted in annoyance, Raqhael turned to he girls and smiled they were a fun bunch. Pretty soon their private jet arrived and they all boarded heading for Tokyo where a nightmare awaited them.

**&&&**

Most of the time when you fight if a friend then realize that you were wrong you make up with them but that wasn't the case with Akuma they all sat, stood, or laid on different places of the roof top. Though they were sour with eachother they continued to hang out with eachother even if that meant not talking. Sesshomaru and Ishiyana sat on a bench near the edge where you could look off and over the campus.

"What are you thinking Sesshomaru" Ishiyana asked out of boredom, Sesshomaru turned to him an evil glint in his eyes he loved to tease his cousin because he was so easily embarrassed.

"That if I was gay we'd be fucking," Sesshomaru said bluntly trying to hold back the laughter as Ishiyana's jaw dropped and his face grew red.

"What" Ishiyana asked his tone shocked; Sesshomaru just stared at him impassively.

"You heard me if I was gay we'd be fucking our brains out" Sesshomaru said his voice holding no emotion, Ishiyana stared at his cousin incredously he just couldn't believe he was saying this.

"Dude what is your problem!" Ishiyana asked his voice snapping a bit, that was the string that popped and Sesshomaru just out right laughed in Ishiyana's face.

"God you get embarrassed easily man you should have seen you face" Sesshomaru said his mask slipping just for his cousin, Ishiyana rolled his eyes in annoyance trying not to laugh himself.

"Yeah whatever if you were gay what makes you so sure that I would be too" Ishiyana questioned smartly, Sesshomaru just chuckled more oh he had an answer to that.

"Because the day we turn gay all of Kaijuu would simultaneously all turn into dudes" Sesshomaru said his tone blunt again, Ishiyana rolled his eyes.

"Sometime I worry about you, you know that Sess" Ishiyana said as he turned eyes to the peaceful campus of Tokyo University, Sesshomaru just shrugged and punched him in the shoulder.

"Anyway if I were gay Yana that would be incest to be fucking… you retard" Sesshomaru said trying to get the last word, Ishiyana groaned and hit him over the head.

With Miroku and Hiten 

"What do you think Ishiyana and Sesshomaru are talking about?" Hiten asked Miroku he was tired of not talking and thinking of things that mostly led to thinking of Kaijuu and how Kenage died with out knowing he loved her. Miroku turned to him he was just thinking about Sango.

"I don't know those perfect freaks are probably talking about something boring like mathematics or English literature " Miroku said flippantly, Hiten chuckled they probably were.

"It's weird how their so perfect without even trying they could have the most screwed up problems but resolve them in a perfect way…I wonder how it would be to be in their shoes" Hiten thought aloud, Miroku just looked at him.

"I know what you mean that's what first drew me to Ishiyana" Miroku said as he gazed at the stars, Hiten looked at him in mild shock.

"Same with Sesshomaru" Hiten said his voice bewildered Miroku chuckled.

"I remember the first time I laid eyes on Ishiyana I thought he was a girl…" Miroku trailed off as he began to remember.

Flash back 

It was cloudy day at Hiroshima elementary school but the second graders were still aloud outside for their recess, looking around 8 year old Miroku spotted the swing set luckily their was only one kid swinging their. Walking closer he noticed it was a girl with long waist length silver hair neatly surrounding her narrowed face, she wore odd clothes for a girl though with her black dress pants, white dress shirt, and shiny Armani shoes. Smiling a bit Miroku decided to walk over to her. (A/n: remember Ishiyana is very rich like Sess).

"Hi I'm Houshi Miroku" Miroku introduced thinking he could get a new girlfriend well his first since every other turned him down, the girl looked up from her shoes and smiled.

"I'm Takayama Ishiyana it's pleasure to meet you" Ishiyana said as he held out his hand to Miroku who gladly took it.

"Umm…would you mind doing me a favor?" Miroku questioned cutely, Ishiyana looked at him strangely.

"Yes I wouldn't mind what is it?" Ishiyana asked, Miroku grinned and grabbed her surprisingly super smooth hand.

"In the near future will you bear my children?" Miroku asked his eyes dreamy, Ishiyana pulled his hand away a bit disturbed that a boy would ask such a thing.

"Well the last time I checked girls are the ones gifted with child birth and I am certainly not" Ishiyana finished his voice calm, Miroku gapped and slowly backed away from Ishiyana.

"Dude you're a dude" Miroku questioned, Ishiyana nodded just as calm as he flipped his long silver hair out of his face.

"Yes I've always thought so…" Ishiyana drawled out, Miroku gulped his throat suddenly dry.

"I'm sorry" Miroku said as he bowed his head in shame, Ishiyana chuckled cutely as he walked in front of Miroku tilting his head a little. Miroku almost gasped as he gazed into his calm ocean blue eyes they looked just like the ocean.

"It's ok but I wouldn't mind being your friend your kind of amusing" Ishiyana said a nice calm smile on his lips, Miroku smiled back.

"That would be nice" Miroku agreed, Ishiyana smiled more as he walked back to the swing set with his new friend.

"You'll have to meet my cousins at lunch" Ishiyana chuckled as he thought of Sesshomaru's jealously at his favorite cousin having a friend and Inuyasha's loud mouth, Miroku just nodded.

Later at lunch time 

Miroku slowly walked into the lunchroom his lunch box in hand he was a little nervous since he never ate lunch with anyone before nobody liked him because they thought he was a pervert. Looking around he noticed Ishiyana waving him over the whole lunch room was silent at Miroku walked over to what they label the hot, cool, and popular table since that's what they thought of the beautiful kids sitting their.

"Miroku over hear! I saved you a seat" Ishiyana yelled calmly as he patted a seat next to himself, as he drew closer to the table he noticed their were about four boys sitting their. One sat next to Ishiyana he had silver hair just as long and golden eyes, across from him was another boy with long silver hair and dog ears he couldn't see his face though, next to him was a boy with long black hair in a long braid. Sitting next to Ishiyana Miroku smiled meekly.

"Thanks" Miroku said as he looked at Ishiyana who now had his silver hair in a high ponytail, Ishiyana just shrugged it off.

"I wanted you to sit with me ok…well this guys next to me is my cousin Sesshomaru, the other boy with the silver hair is Inuyasha he talks to loud for my taste, and the black head is Hiten he's kind of a player never keeps one gal" Ishiyana explained his voice still calm, Miroku nodded to them all receiving a hi or nod in response. " And guys this is Miroku" Ishiyana introduced, Hiten scowled at Ishiyana.

"I am not a player my long time girlfriend… Momiji yeah Momiji and I broke up today I'm a little heart broken though" Hiten defended himself rather badly of course, Ishiyana, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right long time girl friend as in yesterday ya know Kenage's gonna beat ya up again" Inuyasha spat in annoyance, Sesshomaru and Ishiyana nodded while Miroku sat in confusion.

"Whatever so Miroku how did you meet Ishiyana" Sesshomaru questioned dangerously, Ishiyana rolled his eyes and Miroku gulped. Before Miroku could answer Ishiyana decided to butt in.

"We met at the playground chill Sess you act like I'm your girlfriend" Ishiyana shivered at the thought, Miroku chuckled these guys were pretty funny.

"Whatever" Sesshomaru growled out and everyone laughed. The rest of lunch went by quickly for Miroku he'd never forget for ears to come he just couldn't believe he met such a guy.

End of Flash back 

Hiten smirked as Miroku finished his story it was funny cause he remembered just that except the part where he thought Ishiyana was a girl that was new. It was funny for how long they were friends almost impossible.

"That's a great story Roku I remember that lunch," Hiten said, Miroku nodded laughing a bit.

"Once I asked Ishiyana why he was so calm he just said 'i've always been this way it happen when you have two sisters ones wild and the other cold' and when I decided just at the age of eight that I wanted to be just like 'Yana-Chan'" Miroku said his eyes dazed from the memory, Hiten smile he knew they were the best of friends.

"Then why don't you tell him about Ai?" Hiten questioned, Miroku sighed he felt horrible about that whole ordeal Ishiyana was his special friend someone he didn't want to loose.

"I can't he's my best friend I could just see the disappointment on his face when I tell him" Miroku said his voice holding sadness, Hiten frowned he knew what he meant Ishiyana's face always held something akin to pride for his friends but when he was disappointed with you it felt horrible.

"I know what you mean but think of something and soon" Hiten advised, Miroku nodded.

"I think I'll make up with him tomorrow" Miroku said as he stood, Hiten nodded also standing. "Well I'm going to bed later Hit man make and don't let Saiyuri catch you with that blonde again" Miroku said as he left the roof leaving a scowling Hiten behind.

**&&&**

The rain poured down on the Hiroshima apartment building as Kohaku hurriedly packs his things in the apartment that he and Sango used to share the movers had already taken his heavier things to Sota's house and right now he was trying to pack his suit case before the cab arrived he couldn't believe this, this was something he and Sota dreamed about for years to come them living in a house together with their own rules and boy would be hectic.

Sighing Kohaku sat on his suitcase so his things would fit more so he could zip up the damn thing this was the most he'd ever packed in his life being a boy and all. When a sound horn beeped Kohaku quickly exited his apartment-thanking Kami they were on the bottom floor and ran into the rain to the yellow cab. Entered the cab Kohaku desperately tried to dry himself off.

"Where you going" the cab driver asked his voice thick with sleep probably because it was twelve midnight.

"Shikon road the Shinto Shrine" Kohaku replied as he laid back in his seat in the back, the cab driver nodded before pulling away. Fifth teen minutes later Kohaku found himself logging his giant suitcase out of the cab and up the 200 hundred shrine steps after he paid the cab driver of course. Finally reaching the top Kohaku dragged the damn thing towards Sota's front door the rain still pouring might add. Angrily ringing the doorbell he was met with the sight of Sakura.

"Hey Haku-Chan what brings you here?" Sakura asked as she opened the door wider noticing it was still raining, Kohaku just looked at her oddly she was dressed rather strange for the Sakura he knew. She wore plain black jeans, a black turtleneck that showed half her stomach, and plain black boots. Her long black hair in a low ponytail and no makeup.

"I'm moving in what about yourself" Kohaku asked as he sat his suitcase down by the door, Sakura folded her arms a thing she did when she was worried.

"Well theirs a problem with Sota" Sakura answered as she looked down at her clawed hands, Kohaku instantly became worried.

"Kura what is it?" Kohaku asked Sakura looked him in the eyes before sitting on the couch.

"He's cutting himself I can't make him stop" Sakura said her voice shaking a little it was scary when your friend was getting hurt but it was scarier when they were hurting themselves. Kohaku bowed his head.

"So you found out huh…anyone else" Kohaku questioned, Sakura stared at him wide eyed.

"You knew!" Sakura yelled in exasperation, Kohaku nodded. "And you let him continue to do this to himself? Why Haku why?" Sakura asked as she viciously shook him, Kohaku bowed his head farther.

"It was all I could do…we made an agree me he could cut as long as I could pop pills" Kohaku confessed causing Sakura to stop shaking him and just stare.

"What!" Sakura yelled she just stared at him she couldn't believe her two best friends would do something so…so fucked up. Pulling Kohaku into a hug Sakura tried evening out her own breath suddenly feeling like the room was closing in on her. "You guys need help but I'm here for you ok" Sakura whispered in his ear, Kohaku nodded his eyes watering slightly.

"I'm sorry you had to find out at all Kura" Kohaku whispered back, Sakura pulled away from the hug before grabbing her black trench coat and opening the door revealing the still pouring rain.

"Me to Haku me to…I'll stop by tomorrow cause right now I need some air" Sakura said as she left the house, leaving Kohaku to ponder their discussion.

**&&&**

Chuckling all three of them sat back and watched a movie that they for once agree on it was a movie that Kaguya knew Kagura love Napoleon Dynamite she had stole it before leaving for college wanting her little sister to suffer for a little while.

"This movie is whack where the heck did you it Guya" Nobunaga asked as he chuckled at a particular funny part where Napoleon was hit by a steak that his uncle through, Kaguya looked him still laughing.

"I stole from Kagura I wanted to make her suffer this is her favorite movie" Kagura said as she turned back to the movie, Tsuyu turned to her and smirked.

"Guya your so bad" Tsuyu chuckled at the mere thought of Kagura throwing a hissy fit about her movie.

"I know" Kaguya laughed more at another funny scene; it was weird because right now they were all getting along and it was scary. Especially since she started feeling light headed around Nobunaga of all men it was strange cause she only felt that way when she liked someone. Her feeling even to Tsuyu slightly changed.

Tsuyu on the other hand felt the same about Nobunaga she'd never noticed it before but he was rather cute and Kaguya was almost like her best friend even more than Nazuna who she was starting to notice was a stuck up prejudice little brat who was just using her for her money while Kaguya was a true friend in a weird since.

Nobunaga sighed as he watched both the girls on his side he actually discovered that he liked them both, it was scary because after all the hatred directed at Tsuyu and the annoyance towards Kaguya he felt cold hard attraction.

It was silent as they finished watching Napoleon Dynamite everyone feeling slightly awkward after discovering some creepy emotions towards one another. Getting up Kaguya looked at the two she now admired.

"Well I so tired I'm hitting the sack laters" Kaguya yelled quickly as she entered her room. Tsuyu and Nobunaga sat there for a moment before deciding to go to their rooms also not wanting to say anything it was just disturbing what they were feeling or at least that's what they thought.

Ok I'm stopping their I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the character you sent me will appear soon since Kaijuu moved to Tokyo and that's where I need them most. Well I have a huge surprise for you in the next chap you'll be so happy when it comes out which won't be for a while cause I got caught in the rain and ya know some how got a cold from be in it for just fifth teen minutes it sucks well laters.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 1 especially the evil red ones!

Chipmunks-2

Llamas- 2 lol

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Penguins- 1 I also agree lol their all wobbly and evil!

Cartmen-1 yes him too lol!

Koharu- what? Lol

Vote who the biggest bitch is…

Haru-1

Ai- 3

Tsuyu-

Nazuna-

Koharu-

Pairings!

Sess/Kag-10

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-2

Sak/Sot-? How about them together now?

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-4

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak-

Blade/Tanaka- do ya want some yaoi? lol

Sot/Rin-

Ishi/AI-

Ship/Rin-

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Mir/Kag/Kura-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ban/Sib or Darky-

Ishiyana/ Ai-

Sess/Koryu-

Rin/Tanaka- how bout these too their cute right?

Sak/Blade/Ship-1 maybe

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-1

**You guys rule and thanks for the fan girls! I need Fan Boys now hot ones lol.**

**Sappire767**

**BeautifulOblivion0409**

**Soundless-Shadows**

**The Lonely Bird**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie**

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever**

**Megumi-San**

**Kimster44**

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**

**Hope you liked this chap Fan boys and girls will appear soon so keep you eyes peeled for when they do cause now everyone besides the little juniors (Sota, Sakura, Rin, Kohaku etc...) are in Tokyo so their bound to be lots of fan aren't their!**


	14. Is that who i think it is?

Hey ho my sweet reviewers did you like the two chapters I submitted just for you might I add lol anyway this chapter is what you've all been waiting for Kagomes to Tokyo and like sings that's all lol well that's all that I'm telling you. Ok on with the story.

Warning: Cursing, Massive Humor, weird plotting, Flash backing, and lots of awkwardness from whom you guess!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other cool character included in this story.

Claimer: I own a hamster named Lex looks like a rat, Dark Painting's t-shirt that says 'hamburgers are healthy, veggies are bad for your health', my new cell phone, and my hatred for spiders.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Fourteen

Is that you I think it is?

Last time on To See You Again:

"Well I so tired I'm hitting the sack laters" Kaguya yelled quickly as she entered her room. Tsuyu and Nobunaga sat there for a moment before deciding to go to their rooms also not wanting to say anything it was just disturbing what they were feeling or at least that's what they thought.

**&&&**

"Sugoi this hotel is huge! Gome what's it called again" Sango asked as she looked around the wonderfully decorated hotel, the ceiling was high with crystal chandeliers, black marble floors with cream colored walls, everything was perfect. Kagome looked at Sango and rolled her eyes Raqhael just told them the name she should have been paying attention.

"It's called the Mishibishi grand hotel and before you ask Raqhael went to get our room keys" Kagome answered, Sango rolled her eyes this time she knew where he went. Kagura and Kikyo walked over having been in the bathroom.

"This place it pretty nice…I've seen better" Kagura said nonchalantly, Kikyo smirked at her.

"When in Russia" Kikyo asked, Kagura nodded.

"Yeah in Russia we used to be fairly wealthy until my father lost his job…then after two years of living extremely poor my father and mother got new jobs residing in Japan" Kagura explained, Kikyo nodded in thought she never knew that about Kagura. Raqhael smiled as he walked towards the group of girls he was excited because he just got off the phone with Yura she had good news for them.

"Ok girls before I give you your room keys I have good news" Raqhael said as he held up the five room keys he wasn't sleeping at home tonight, all of Kaijuu nodded. "Well I just got off the phone with Yura another manager and she said that her band would be happy to help promote your cd so tomorrow morning that's on the agenda" Raqhael explained and Kaijuu nodded vigorously being tired in all. Quickly grabbing their keys Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Kagura went their separate ways leaving behind a fairly annoyed Raqhael.

Sighing Kagura walked down the huge halls of the Mishibishi hotel Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango went their separate ways on totally different floors what was wrong with Raqhael? Anyway right now she was on the what was it the fifteenth floor looking for room 506 yeah that was just genius for their new and first manager to place them on different floors and rooms their first time in Tokyo just genius.

"503…504…505…Yeah Baby 506!" Kagura yelled in energetic happiness now she could sleep and probably raid the little fridge so Raqhael would have to pay more for ya know just being a dumbass. Slipping her key through Kagura eagerly entered her room duffle bag and suitcases in tow; looking around the room she found it to her standards. It had a royal blue four-poster bed, black carpet, and royal blue walls. Dumping her luggage on near the door Kagura pounced on the bed.

"Yeah…this is so much better than rooming this retarded Nazuna" Kagura sighed out as she rolled on the bed her body coming dangerously to the edge, groaning she fell off. Getting off the floor Kagura walked over to the window finding the view breath taking being so high up you could actually see the stars and a great view of Tokyo.

"I wonder if Ishiyana can see this view…wonder if he's thinking of me in my underwear?" Kagura asked herself a scowl on her face, chuckling Kagura shook her head.

"Nah the day he does that is the day we get hitched" Kagura muttered as she walked over to her bed and laid down, cutting off the light she quickly fell asleep dreaming of the next day.

**With Kagome**

Looking around the room Kagome sighed it was great to be back in Tokyo she hadn't seen this city since she was five in a half and her mom and dad were still together not to mention alive. Lying on the royal blue bed Kagome stared up at the ceiling that just seemed to be mocking her telling her that sleep wasn't coming tonight.

"So Sesshomaru this is where you ran off to the city that never sleeps…and your bastard for it" Kagome murmured not a trance of anger in her voice, looking towards the wide window a bit of stars greeted her. Closing her eyes Kagome remembered the first time she met Kagura.

**Flash back**

Frowning Kagome leaned back into her chair so far this year sucked because none of her friends were on her schedule and Mrs. Moiriko was a total bitch, plus their were to many preps for her liking especially Nazuna and Kaname Chidori they liked to cause havoc for reasons unknown to her actually she just didn't care.

"Ok class can I have you attention please?" Mrs. Moiriko asked as she stood in front of the class her desk behind her, the class quieted down even Kagome turned her attention to her thinking that maybe something interesting would happen. "I'd like to introduce you to Miss Shinizu Kagura she's new straight from Russia" Mrs. Moiriko said as she held her hand out to the door, five minutes later a girl about thirteen walked in she looked foreign yet Japanese.

She had neck length poison black hair in spiked out pony tails on each side of her head, vicious red eyes, ungodly pale skin, and her outfit had outcast written all over it. She wore a fishnet shirt over a blood red belly shirt that said in white writing 'Need a black eye I could get you one', a plaid red, black, and white skirt, black and red witch socks, and pink and black Etnies. Kagome smirked that's what she was talking about finally someone interesting.

"Now Miss Shinizu tell us about you" Mrs. Moiriko said a smile on her face, Kagura just stared at her.

"I come from Russia" was all Kagura said as she sat in the empty seat next to Kagome who was laughing her ass off, Miss Moiriko scowled at her.

"I'm Kagome cha" Kagome introduced herself using her usual greeting, Kagura turned to her and smirked.

"Kagura what's kickin Kigome" Kagura asked her Russian accent thick, Kagome smiled hey accent were cool with her especially on her guys.

"Nothing much I just hate this class…teachers a bitch to many preps" Kagome explained, Kagura grinned she knew the feeling.

"Doi they like ta fight" Kagura asked her eyes shining, Kagome chuckled she sounded just Sango right then.

"Yeah they think they rule the school…you'll like my friend Sango she loves fighting" Kagome said, Kagura grinned more that was a plus. "You can eat lunch with us" Kagome said.

"Sure that good be nice" Kagura said Kagome smiled more this girl was cool with her. "Where you eating in the mall" Kagura asked her accent coming on heavy, Kagome smirked she was smart.

"Ya wouldn't have it any other way" Kagome said as she turned her full attention to Kagura she could tell this was the start of a beautiful friend ship.

**End of Flash back**

Kagome smiled even when they were younger Kagura loved to rumble though she slowed it down a bit she was still ready to kick anyone's ass people in Russia must have been pretty crazy to her. Rolling on to her side Kagome closed her eyes figuring she'd better sleep so she'd be in good shape the next day.

**With Kikyo**

Sitting on her bed Kikyo flipped open the book Sango wrote and gave to her since she liked to act Sango said she could use some material to use so this was kind of like practice for any auditions in the future. The book was called Corral it was about three young crewmates and their young captain who survived a hurricane that struck their boat, soon they awake underwater where they first discover mermaids. Clearing her throat and finding a good part in the book Kikyo prepared to read aloud.

"Ello mates! I'm captain Jean Pier and this here is my ship of dreams!" Kikyo yelled as if she were the captain himself, smiling she read over some of the book until said captain talked again.

"Oh yes, yes this ship is called uh…the uh…the waver yes the waver" Kikyo said as she looked around like she thought the captain would, clearing her throat Kikyo took her voice done a notch so she could sound just a little different wanting to play one of the other boys.

"You just made that up on the spot didn't you" Kikyo said bluntly as if she were talking to Jean Pier that very second, smiling Kikyo stole the book away into her suitcase so she wouldn't forget it Sango was quite a writer. Lying on the bed she decided it was about time to get some sleep not wanting to be irritated in the morning.

**With Sango**

Smirking Sango continued to write in her note book the story she was writing now was about two girls who were best friends but one has a vision one day that pulls them into a dangerous adventure resulting in more dangerous adventures that make up a serious. She was just at the part where Alex has the vision that everyone is going to get shot in Big Man's market.

Placing her pencil down Sango quickly put all her things away before changing into her all black pajamas and slipping into bed. Turning off her lamp she drifted off to dream land thinking of the next scenes to her book and what will happen tomorrow at the meeting with the other band.

**&&&**

Opening a violet blue eye Miroku glanced around his surroundings finding himself on the roof puzzled he sat up this was weird because he distinctly remembered leaving and going to bed. Looking to his side he found Hiten and he remembered Hiten strangely following him what the hell was going on?

Standing on his own he found himself completely drenched it must have rained but the questioned still remained how did he get on the roof again? Glancing around again Miroku found Ishiyana and Sesshomaru curled up on the bench each taking up each side of the bench.

"How am I on the roof" Miroku questioned as he scratched the back of his head unwillingly waking Ishiyana him having the most sensitive ears. Ishiyana glanced around before his blue eyes landed on Miroku's standing form.

Swallowing Miroku slowly turned to Ishiyana who was wiping his eyes he didn't want to be the only one wake with him, he wasn't ready to apologize to him yet. Sighing he figured he should make small tall it be weird if he was just quiet knowing him since second grade and all.

"Um…what happened last night?" Miroku asked as he tried avoiding eye contact, Ishiyana frowned he must of made a really bad mistake if he didn't even want to look at him.

"We all took a few sleeping pills for the high effect," Ishiyana explained as he stared at his long clawed fingers, Miroku frowned he didn't want him to think it was his fault he was just guilty.

"Oh that's how I ended up here" Miroku whispered, Ishiyana looked to him sadly. After a few minutes of awkward silence both made separate decisions.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison while looking away, Ishiyana looked at Miroku oddly.

"What are you sorry for?" Ishiyana asked as he walked over to Miroku, Miroku sighed this was going to be complicated.

"For acting like an idiot for something stupid like you thinking Sango was attractive, theirs nothing wrong with you thinking that! I should be happy about your opinion not petty and touchy why are you sorry?" Miroku explained he thought Ishiyana should know standing beside him now Ishiyana smiled that was Miroku for you.

"Because even though I was drunk it was wrong of me to blurt out my opinion especially when Sango or anything to do with Kaijuu is a touchy subject…I know how you feel that's how I feel about Kagura…I still love her ya know" Ishiyana said as he stared out onto the campus of Tokyo University his eyes glazed over when thinking about his special somebody, Miroku smiled Inuyasha was right…for once.

"If we ever run into them again what are you going to do about Ai" Miroku questioned, Ishiyana looked to him and smiled.

"She'll understand I told her about Kagura" Ishiyana explained as he ran his hand through his silver tresses, Miroku smiled more as the wind blew Ishiyana's long silver hair. Sesshomaru and Hiten smirked at eachother having made up yesterday when they were high on sleeping pills.

"So Yana are were cool" Miroku asked as he held out his hand just like when they were in second grade, Ishiyana smiled more as he shook Miroku's hand.

"Haven't we always been" Ishiyana said as he pulled Miroku into a half hug, Inuyasha entered through the roof door just at that moment holding a box of donuts and four coffees in his arms he smiled at the scene.

"Ok cut the shit were men and you guys shouldn't be that cuddly!" Inuyasha yelled purposely ruining the moment Ishiyana and Miroku glared, while Sesshomaru and Hiten chuckled.

**&&&**

Childish laughter filled the empty halls of the Takahashi Manor it was funny how such a huge house could be so empty, sitting in a circle in the living room Sakura, Sota, and Kohaku were found playing spin the bottle I know a weird game to play with just three people but hey they were very unique people.

Grinning Sakura watched as Kohaku gingerly kissed Sota on the cheek it was pretty funny to see two guys kiss even on the cheek. Truthfully they were playing Spin, Truth, dare, double dare bottle it was strange game between true or dare and spin the bottle they made it up on the spot from not being able to choose.

"Oooh look at the happy couple…send me a post card at the honey moon will ya" Sakura teased, Sota and Kohaku both chucked the bottle at her gasping as she narrowly missed it.

"Kura you ok we thought you'd miss that" Sota asked his voice concerned, Kohaku nodded in agreement. Sakura chuckled a half heartedly resulting in a fit of coughing lately she'd been surprisingly sick.

"It's nothing I just wanted to scare you guys" Sakura said as she waved her hand flippantly she didn't want them to worry about her they were having so much fun just like when they were ten before she left with her Aunt. Sota and Kohaku exchanged worried glances before shrugging.

"Whatever you say Kura whatever you say" Kohaku said as he stared at the ceiling in false disbelief, Sakura scowled and Sota chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean Haku?" Sakura asked as she folded her arms, Kohaku shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you think?" Kohaku teased, Sakura smirked before tackling Kohaku to the floor. Sota laughed till his guts hurt it was hilarious when you got Sakura riled up. After wrestling around for a bit Kohaku and Sakura stopped for air.

"Tired already Kura-Chan" Sota teased as he calmed his laughter down to a minimal chuckle, Kohaku grinned when Sakura glared.

"Can it So-so or I'll have to go after you too" Sakura huffed out still out of breath, Kohaku and Sota looked at eachother before falling into about peal of laughter angering Sakura more. "You guys are such wimps!" Sakura threw out causing them to stop laughing.

"Let's just get back to the game Kura it's your turn and it's spin the bottle level" Sota said as he grabbed the fallen bottle behind the couch, Sakura rolled her eyes playfully before spinning the bottle lightly. The crystal clear bottle landed on Sota who smiled lightly. Leaning over Sakura gently kissed Sota resulting in his hand slipping up behind her head and pulling her in more turning her modest kiss into a French kiss quickly. Rolling his eyes good naturedly Kohaku smiled at the couple yeah he still kind of had feeling for Sakura but her and Sota belonged together how could he stand in the way of that.

"Ok guys could we finish the game schools almost over and Sango left me money so I could eat din, din at Chibi's café cause Sota and I can't cook" Kohaku said as he checked his watch, Sota and Sakura pulled away both breathless and blushing maybe they would end up together again.

Standing up Sakura motioned for Sota and Kohaku to follow she moved in with Rin after Rin confronted her about living in those silly apartments when they were cousins so close, going up the massive amount of stares they moved into an ocean blue room that Ishiyana used to sleep in when he stayed over Inutaisho picked the colors himself.

Walking to the balcony the three juniors leaned against the railing as the fall breeze blew over their black and brown heads it felt like they were young again running through the open fields laughing and playing again.

Smiling Sakura looked to Kohaku and Sota they were her best friends she didn't care what anyone said she just loved them so much even though they drifted away from each other for a while it didn't matter that was natural for best friends of their standards. Laughing a bit Sakura reminisced about a memory of when she was 10.

"Do you guys remember when I convinced you that if you ate cotton candy and soda together that your stomach would explode…and when Kohaku forgot about it and ate he burst into tears" Sakura laughed out, Sota and Kohaku laughed along with her. it was good to feel free again…

**&&&**

Vash, Bankotsu, Suikotsu. Kuranosuke, Naraku, and Muso all sat around a long brown table scheming about a certain band of four girls. They didn't like the situation at hand not at all for some reason it felt like they were going to be forgotten. Naraku and Muso were partly their because secretly they didn't want any jerks hurting their sister but they would never tell her that the least they would say to her was go to hell.

"What if we all call them tomorrow at the same time so that they'd miss us even more" Suikotsu suggested coolly, everyone around the table thought about it before agreeing.

"Perfect but that's just a cover of the real plan were each have to get a job to contribute so we can buy airplane tickets to Tokyo cause I ain't riding in your van to that damn long trip to Tokyo again!" Vash yelled his voice irritated just thinking about the ride, Naraku rolled his eyes and Bankotsu chuckled.

"So Vash any news on the band that's helping promote," Kuranosuke asked airily, Vash sighed he knew but he didn't think anyone else needed to know.

"No Raqhael didn't say" Vash said as she folded his arms in thought he was thinking about what kind of job he could get.

"Ok let's get down to business" Muso said as he put his hand on the table they were going to keep Kaijuu in their lives even if it was the last thing they did…

**&&&**

Their usually huge condo was full of yelling, fighting, and witty insults but right now at this moment it was full of extremely awkward silence, they were all trying to avoid eachother though the condo was big it wasn't big enough.

Sighing Kaguya sat on the couch and silently watched another movie she stole from Kagura knowing it was her favorite it was called 'Hero' she chuckled imagining Kagome yelling at Kagura for losing one of her action flicks she loved picking on her little sister sometimes but she'd kill anyone else who did.

Turning the volume up she watched as Jet Li talked to the king in Chinese about how he tricked the three deadly assassins Broken sword, Snow, and Sky, she had to admit Kagura and her friends had good taste.

"What are you watching?" Nobunaga asked as he sat down next to her, Kaguya swallowed as her heartbeat sped up she didn't like this feeling it was like when she was still with her ex- boyfriend Chin Lee.

"Hero a Jet Li flick" Kaguya answered quickly as she munched on some popcorn, Nobunaga turned to her he felt awkward just sitting next to her yet he didn't want to move. Tsuyu frowned when she caught how cozy Nobunaga and Kaguya looked she felt left out so she decided to join them.

After a few hours of watching Hero over and over again finding themselves in love with the moving and all the flashy colors the story just drew them in. Nobunaga sighed as the movie ended for the fifth time that day he loved the ending music it was so peaceful not to mention Ziyi Zhang was in the girl from Memoirs of a Geisha another movie he enjoyed.

Sitting their silently for a few minutes they all decided it was a little to awkward for them, entering their rooms they didn't even say good bye I guess it's just to freaky weird to have feelings for your enemy.

**&&&**

Yawning Kagome entered Dark Painting Studio's with the rest of Kaijuu she didn't actually sleep when she closed her eyes last night resulting in her not going to sleep till five am. Looking to Sango she noticed she was rather hype probably had enough sleep, turning to Kikyo she notice she had the same symptoms.

"Didn't sleep either?" Kagome asked as they entered the elevator, Kikyo yawned then turned to her and smiled calmly.

"No I hit the bed at 3 am you?" Kikyo asked, Kagome smiled she got two more hours more than her.

"I actually went to sleep at 5 wow you had two more hours," Kagome said sarcastically and Kikyo chuckled. The elevator opened and the girls searched for the room Raqhael wrote down they were late.

"Kagura and Sango seem rather chipper" Kikyo commented, Kagome smiled yeah everyone seemed chipper when you're the one who didn't get any sleep.

"Yah it's called sleep," Kagome said as they both laughed, knocking on the room Raqhael quickly answered.

"Close your eyes" Raqhael said a smirk on his face he knew the girls were going to love the band he got in touch with, rolling their eyes they closed them as he some how led them all in they were hoping they'd get patched up with Koga and his band Ookami with his cousins Ginta, Hakkaku, Gin Hojo, and Akitoki Hojo. "I'd like you to meet your promoting partners Akuma!" Raqhael yelled as he grabbed each and every one of their hands away from their eyes.

The whole room was quiet awkwardly might I add no one was even breathing Kagome just covered her eyes again this wasn't the type of thing to happen in the morning especially when you didn't get enough sleep it seem Kikyo agreed.

Akuma on the other hand didn't know what hit them they never even thought this was a possibility it was, they were hoping so badly for this to happen but when it did they didn't know what to do. But it seemed Kagura knew what to say.

"Holy fuck!" Kagura yelled letting her dirty mouth get the best of her, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango all rolled their eyes that was Kagura for you.

"Um do you know them?" Raqhael questioned judging by Akuma's unwavering surprised stare they did…

Ok I'm stopping there I know a huge cliffy but you gotta love me right I told you that part was coming soon hmmm… don't you just wonder how their gonna act now that their all reunited huh? Well you'll find out on the next chapter of! 'To See You Again'

I think the funniest chapter so far is Mallrats chap nine when Kagome's like stomping the cd to death that's fucking nuts! lol i'm a weirdo...

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 1 especially the evil red ones!

Chipmunks-2

Llamas- 2 lol

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Penguins- 1 I also agree lol their all wobbly and evil!

Cartmen-1 yes him too lol!

Koharu- what? Lol

Vote who the biggest bitch is…

Haru-1

Ai- 3

Tsuyu-

Nazuna-

Koharu-

Pairings!

Sess/Kag-17

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-2

Sak/Sot-1 How about them together now?

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-8

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak-

Blade/Tanaka- do ya want some yaoi? lol

Sot/Rin-

Ishi/AI-

Ship/Rin-

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Mir/Kag/Kura-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ban/Sib or Darky-

Ishiyana/ Ai-

Sess/Koryu-

Rin/Tanaka- how bout these too their cute right?

Sak/Blade/Ship-1 maybe

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-1

**I need just Fan Boys now hot ones lol.**

**Sappire767**

**Little Sheriff- yes Kagura is me every single thing she does is a result in my personality lol. I know about the mistakes my Microsoft word won't let me spell it different. Can't wait to read your new chap, I did update the pairing did loose count though lol.**

**Soundless-Shadows**

**The Lonely Bird- see now they've met I know it took so long but wasn't it worth it so see Kagura say holy fuck lol!**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie**

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever- lol thank you…**

**Megumi-San- thanks for reviewing!**

**Kimster44**

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**


	15. Promoting

Konichiwa peoples ya this is S.p.O.d of course whom else has a different greeting for each chapter lol. Anyways how did you like the last chap I know you guys were so waiting for that to happen and I had to make it a cliffy because I just had to be that way, so um ready to see how every one acts well your in good luck cause this is chapter sixteen of 'To See You Again'.

Warning: awkwardness, schemes, threats, and silliness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the cool characters lended to me so yeah.

Claimer: I own nothing right now yeah I know I'm always broke…

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Fifteen

Promoting

Last time on To See You Again:

"Holy fuck!" Kagura yelled letting her dirty mouth get the best of her, Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango all rolled their eyes that was Kagura for you.

"Um do you know them?" Raqhael questioned judging by Akuma's unwavering surprised stare they did, Kikyo held her head before turning to a drowsy looking Kagome.

"Damn if I knew this was going to happen today Gome…I would have made myself sleep" Kikyo said as she entertained the idea of sleeping in that warm hotel bed right now, Kagome chuckled this was funny it was really hilarious.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! I mean it's a small world!" Sango yelled in outrage, Kagura turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Like how small the size of a ant!" Kagura yelled her voice full of irritation, Kagome and Kikyo just laughed cause it was really funny, and Sango just stared at them. Raqhael turned to them expectantly.

"Do you know them? Come on tell girls cause this is weird" Raqhael said as he took a seat, Sango stepped up to him and folded her arms.

"Um…could we be excused cause Gura can't get out of this yelling stage, Kagome and Kikyo won't stop laughing, and I think I'm seeing things like a bunch of morons at that table behind you so…my conclusion is that were all insane" Sango said Kagura looked at her incredously, Sango and Kagome just kept laughing. Akuma practically flinched at her words.

"Stop! Tell me do you know them?" Raqhael asked irritation finally setting in, Kagome sighed before laughing once more beside Kikyo.

"Ok, ok we can go on Go-Chan is just overreacting cause well she's Sango anyway yeah we did know them like once" Kagome said as she and Kikyo sat down across from Ishiyana and Sesshomaru, Sango and Kagura gapped.

"I am so not overreacting when do I ever do that?" Sango asked as she sat down beside Kikyo along with a still grumbling Kagura.

"Every day Sango you overreact every flippin day and that's why you're Kagome's evil twin" Kikyo teased, Sango just huffed and folded her arms. Kagura frowned as she caught Ishiyana's eyes.

"Alright then let's get down to business…I was thinking that we could have a photo shoot of you were wearing this" Raqhael said as he held up a picture of a punked out pink fluffy dress. "Kagome you could wear this one" Raqhael said as he passed the hideous pink fluffy dress to Kagome who just burst into hilarious laughter the rest of Kaijuu and Akuma joined her. Sesshomaru chuckled continuously he couldn't believe that Raqhael would even consider that to Kagome. Raqhael smiled thinking she liked it.

"Ha…ha…heh…hell no" Kagome said as her face turned serious, Raqhael swallowed at the serious look he was kind of scared of a girl for the first time in his life. Mean while everyone continued to laugh. "Boss man when have you ever seen me wear something so hideous" Kagome questioned, Raqhael thought a minute before shrugging.

" Well never" Raqhael said as he waited for her reply, Kagome just ripped up the photo of the ugly dress.

"Then don't suggest shit like that again!" Kagome yelled she was not in the mood for stupidness when she had no sleep, Raqhael sighed he should have known. Sango turned to Kagome a little worried.

"Gome chill" Sango said as she placed her had on Kagome's shoulder.

"No I can't chill when I didn't sleep last night ok" Kagome hissed out as she rubbed her temples, Kikyo frowned as she patted her back she felt the same.

"Hey you've got a partner I'll keep you relaxed don't I always" Kikyo said as she patted Kagome head causing her to chuckled, Sesshomaru smiled that was the Kagome he knew.

"Is it safe?" Raqhael joked, Yura who had been in the room the entire time decided to speak.

"How about this Kagome" Yura suggested as she held up a picture of a black mini skirt with chains hanging off, a tight fitting black shirt, and some red and black combat boots. Looking at the picture Kagome found herself smiling.

"Deal" Kagome said as she shook hands with Yura, she was a rather pretty manager with shot neck length black hair, gleaming red eyes, and a glowing pale complexion. Just then though all of Kaijuu's cell phones abruptly rung, Raqhael turned to them in wonder. Shrugging they all answered.

"Cha" Kagome greeted as usual knowing fully well who it was.

"Yo" Sango said as she looked out the window.

"Huh" Kagura answered in annoyance she hated when he called.

"Sup" Kikyo said as she stared at her nails.

Kagome's conversation 

_"Hey Gome I miss you I just wanted to call ya know" Vash greeted smiling at the other guys as he did._

"Don't play innocent with me I know this was planned" Kagome said dully, Sesshomaru's eyes perked at her conversation.

_"Ok, ok don't bite my head off so what are you doing right now?" Vash asked as he ran his fingers through his hair._

"I'm in a meeting with Akuma you remember Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she locked eyes with Sesshomaru who raised an eyebrow, Vash frowned.

_"Yeah I remember him Gome it's only been two years…sorry about calling at a time like this I planned for you to be in your room so I could say some stuff" Vash said a suggestive line under his voice, Kagome chuckled._

"You're a perv anyway I've got to go cause ya know I must do that music thing" Kagome said a smile on her lips, Vash smirked, and Sesshomaru frowned.

_"Ok I love you and I've got a plan," Vash said as he quickly hung up, Kagome just looked at her cell in wonder, while Sesshomaru was seething._

**Sango's conversation**

"Kuran-Kun why you calling me at a time like this" Sango asked as she looked out the window, Kuranosuke chuckled, and Miroku frowned turning his face away he wanted to know what they were talking about.

_"Can't your boyfriend call you?" Kuranosuke asked Sango rolled her eyes._

"I love you and all but this is just annoying ya you can call me but not in a meeting" Sango said as she hung up the phone, Miroku grinned.

**Kagura's conversation**

_"Please Gura tell me does Kagome like me?" Bankotsu questioned, Kagura growled he was annoying; Ishiyana chuckled would he ever give up._

"Why are you even asking hello she's dating Vash you whiny loser!" Kagura yelled into her phone, Bankotsu scowled, and Ishiyana grinned.

_"Come on Gura don't be mean like that, I'm asking cause I still love her" Bankotsu said as he looked at his hands, Kagura pulled the phone away from her face and looked at it._

"Then why didn't you make a move before they went out that's your fault don't make me pay for it!" Kagura yelled as she clicked him off, Bankotsu winced, and Ishiyana smiled.

**Kikyo's conversation**

_"Hey babe what are you doing right now?" Suikotsu asked as he glanced at a picture of the two of them at Genki Park. Kikyo smiled it was nice to hear from him she loved him after all, Inuyasha who was at the end of the table heard every bit._

"Nothing I'm just in a meeting with another band…I miss you ya know" Kikyo said as she closed her eyes she pictured him as her other half, Suikotsu smirked.

_"Which band is it they've got to be famous right?" Suikotsu asked as he laid back into his bed he wanted to call her while at home._

"It's Akuma…well it's kind of rude talking and all so I gotta go" Kikyo said as she waited for his reply, Suikotsu's eyes bugged out of his head that was unbelievable.

_"Yeah…right I love you baby," Suikotsu said he was a little disturbed that his girlfriend was in the same from as her first love oh it wasn't just that it was the fact that he left her in a weird way that could still result in her loving him, Kikyo smiled._

"I love you too Sui" Kikyo said as she hung up she would when she heard a 'no you don't' from Kagura. Growling Kikyo turned to her friend. "Listen miss know it all I haven't gotten any sleep, my boyfriends in Hiroshima, and I'm freaking out so don't mess with me little girl!" Kikyo snapped, Kagura just grinned and hid behind Sango, and Inuyasha frowned she had a boyfriend.

"So much for keeping me calm Kik" Kagome said as she turned to her friend, Kikyo just sighed and held her head. "Yo Boss man when the fuck is this meeting up?" Kagome asked, Raqhael sighed and glanced at Yura for permission with her nod he turned to Kaijuu.

"It's over now so get some rest, calm your nerves, practice your vocals, and um…eat breakfast" Raqhael advised Kagome just rolled her eyes grabbed Kikyo and was out the door before Sango could say wait, turning to Ishiyana Sango smiled she wasn't mad at him so she could ask.

"Yo Ishiyana where's Tokyo's Chibi's café?" Sango asked, Kagura just glared at her they needed to go after Kagome right now.

"Go we need to find Gome hello! Won't she like get lost or something?" Kagura yelled in concern, Sango turned to her and rolled her eyes. Ishiyana smiled it was good to see them again in character and all.

"Yeah right Higurashi Kagome would never get lost in Tokyo hello she practically grew up here I bet she and Kik just went back to the hotel to catch the z's so I want breakfast" Sango explained Kagura just pouted.

"Fuck! Fine Sango" Kagura said as she walked to the entrance with Sango and Akuma following behind who would have thought they'd be together like this.

**&&&**

Sighing Rin continued walking towards the park that she and Tanaka decided to meet up at she hadn't had any problems with Haru lately but that didn't mean she was going to let her guard down just yet.

Turning the corner Rin immediately spotted Haru standing at the gates to the park, sighing she gathered her patients and walked over planning on ignoring Haru all together. Walking by she felt Haru grab her arm, turning to her she raised an eyebrow she was sick and tired of this shit.

"What are you doing here?" Haru questioned snidely, Rin sighed she had about enough of being the nice surprised and caught off guard girl.

"I'm meeting Tanaka" Rin replied dryly if the bitch pulled something unexpected again she'd be ready, Haru scoffed. "What the hell about you" Rin asked rudely, Haru scoffed.

"Same he's probably just going to break up with you for me though" Haru said as she checked her nails, Rin gritted her teeth the bitch was brave. "I heard him talking to you on his cell so I figured I'd be here when you break it off" Haru said nastily, Rin just rolled her eyes.

"Theirs not going to be any breaking up we planned this together" Rin said a smile on her face, Haru growled as she grabbed Rin by the wrist.

"Listen if you continue to see Tanaka I'm gonna tear your face off!" Haru shouted in anger, Rin raised an eyebrow but smiled at the person behind Haru.

"I don't think so" Tanaka spat behind Haru he didn't like anyone threatening people he cared about, Haru turned around to face a pissed looking Tanaka. "Listen Hari or whatever … I don't care bout this sick fascination of yours leave Rin alone she's my girlfriend and I'll ne damned if you hurt her" Tanaka growled out menacingly the first time Rin ever heard him that angry or angry at all, Haru backed up sobbing a little.

"Do you really think that?" Haru questioned afraid to hear the answer, Tanaka bared his fangs he wanted her gone and now.

"Yes you heard me I don't even know you stay the hell away from Rin or so help me Kami!" Tanaka shouted his fangs still bared and his eyes bleeding red, Rin stood behind him as she watched Haru run away sobbing. Tanaka turned to Rin his face normal again he frowned as he pulled her into a hug he was scared he didn't want anyone hurting his Rin.

"God I'm sorry Rin" Tanaka whispered into her ear, Rin just smiled and hugged him tighter. Yeah if she wanted to get married Tanaka would probably be the one if she wanted to get married that is.

**&&&**

"So Kura truth or dare" Sota asked Sakura turned to him with a bored look of course she was gonna choose dare, they were all sitting on the front porch of the huge mansion the circle drive way in view. Kohaku smirked did the question even have to be asked.

"Well duh dare I ain't no scared cat" Sakura said arrogantly, Sota and Kohaku chuckled how ironic she was a dog.

"Yes we know that…you're a dog…anyway I dare you to pants Shippo the next time we see him" Sota dared, Sakura burst out laughing it would be fun to see his face the minute his pants hit his ankles. Kohaku chuckled too.

"Ok, ok I'll do…now it's my turn Haku truth or dare" Sakura asked as she turned to him, Kohaku sighed he was never going for a dare.

"Truth" Kohaku said as he looked Sakura dead in the eyes challenging her to try and may him change his mind she just chuckled.

"Damn sissy! Jus joking um…so you like Rumi?" Sakura asked they had met Rumi when they went to see Kagome and Bankotsu work at a snobby resturant it was hilarious since those two had the worst tempers. Kohaku blushed as he remembered the meeting.

**Flash back**

Entering the fancy yet comfy resturant the three walked up the podium to be seated or to just be noticed, just then a brown-headed girl with red orange eyes greeted them rather irritated.

"How many in your party…three?" Rumi asked she was having a bad day right now and it didn't help that Kagome and Bankotsu were late they were so fun to hang around and when they weren't there every thing was hell. Sakura raised an eyebrow attitude much?

"Yeah three" Sakura bit out in annoyance she didn't like anyone getting an attitude with her especially if she didn't know them. Rumi glanced up and smiled.

"Phew I almost thought you guys were the afternoon snobs my bad…I'm Nichiko Rumi by the way" Rumi said as she held out her hand to them, Sakura smiled and shook Kohaku and Sota following.

"Takahashi Sakura" Sakura introduced, Sota grinned at her last name and Kohaku chuckled. Rumi smiled cool kids around her age this must be her day.

"Didn't know you had a last name Kura…Higurashi Sota" Sota said, Rumi's eyes bugged a little he had the same last name as Kagome, Kohaku laughed at them both.

"You guys are stupid! My name is Tenawa Kohaku" Kohaku said as he rolled his eyes at Sakura and Sota. Rumi nodded but continued to stare at Sota she liked him but it seemed that Sakura girl was in the way.

"It's nice to meet you I'll get you a table right away," Rumi said as she waved for them to follow her, sighing they all followed. Sitting in a booth near the front the three looked through the menu Rumi continuing to stand.

"Kura-Chan this stuff cost loads!" Sota said as she leaned in to look at her menu as well checking to see if they were looking at the same thing, Rumi chuckled. Kohaku meanwhile just sat back and relaxed.

"Yeah So-so but I'm loaded remember my rentz didn't die poor" Sakura said nonchalantly, Sota grinned that was Sakura for you. Rumi scowled why was this Sakura girl so perfect.

"Kura your crazy" Kohaku commented, Sakura licked her tongue out at him yeah she as crazy but cool too.

"What will you be having" Rumi questioned, before they could answer though Kagome and Bankotsu entered.

"Nothing were not eating" Sakura said bluntly and Sota and Kohaku frowned they were hungry; Rumi glared what was this girls problem. "Yo Gome! Ban over here how's the new job!" Sakura yelled effectively gaining Kagome and Bankotsu's attention. Kagome grinned and walked over to them shocking Rumi too.

"Murder that's how it is so what are you little heathens doing in a place like this…Kura I didn't think you even looked at rich food" Kagome said dully, Sakura rolled her eyes. Rumi sighed this wasn't fair.

"I don't we just wanted to see you guys inside this restaurant" Sakura said her eyes showing her amusement, Kagome growled and Sota chuckled with Kohaku.

"Don't get angry Gome I'm your little brother you love me" Sota said bluntly, Kagome rolled her eyes as she hit Sota over the head they were ridiculous.

"Haku Sango's looking for you" Bankotsu said Kohaku rolled his eyes Sango was always looking for him.

"Where is she?" Kohaku asked dryly, Bankotsu chuckled.

"At Chibi's café" Kagome answered for him, Sota and Sakura brightened. Rumi sighed this was weird.

"Great we can eat there!" Sakura said as she grabbed Sota and Kohaku's hands and ran to the entrance. "Later Gome, Ban, and Rumi were outta here," Sakura yelled as they quickly exited the resturant, Kagome and Bankotsu grinned while Rumi fumed that girl was all over Sota!

"I wish we could leave like that," Kagome mumbled…

**End of Flash back**

Shaking his head Kohaku shook the memory away no he didn't really like her she was weird with the glaring at Sakura for no reason.

"No I don't like her surprisingly" Kohaku said sarcastically, Sakura and Sota chuckled. Just then Blade drove up in his green escalade causing the laughter between the friends to subside.

"Blade what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she stood from her seat, Blade frowned at her his princely features darkening. Sota and Kohaku decided not to say anything.

"We need to talk" Blade said seriously, Sakura frowned she didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Fine speak" Sakura said her happy mood leaving her now she was a little mad; Blade took a deep breath before speaking.

"You told me you'd think about it and it's been four months what's your answer I need to know" Blade explained his voice holding a small trace of desperateness, Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her hair she didn't need this right now.

"I don't know ok," Sakura said her voice low, Blade growled he wasn't going to take this.

"What the hell Sakura do I mean nothing to yo…I'm sorry for what happened all those years ago it was a mistake just tell how you feel now!" Blade yelled he was frustrated and pissed at the same time Sakura looked the other way.

"I can't ok because I don't know alright! For the first time ever I don't know how I feel about something Kami! Blade why are you blaming me for your feels I didn't ask for you to start liking me again!" Sakura yelled now she was frustrated, Blade frowned more.

"I'm not blaming you…and I never liked you I loved you Sakura I still do! Don't you understand what your putting me through" Blade asked Sakura growled in anger.

"What I'm putting you through what bout me! You stressing me out can't you see that?" Sakura yelled as she pulled her hair to emphasize her point. Blade looked down.

"You don't care is that it…you care about me or my feelings I'm nothing to you now" Blade said sadly as he quickly left in his escalade, Sakura just sat on the porch stairs before bursting into tears she needed her brother again.

Sota and Kohaku just sat their frozen what were they supposed to do when Sakura actually broke down she never did before…

**&&&**

It was still freakishly quiet in their apartment no sound at all and they were all present in it, yeah I know creepy. Finally getting fed up with the silence Kaguya grabbed her coat and walked to the door gaining her roommates attention.

"Let's go to Chibi's café huh?" Kaguya said as she grabbed her car keys and opened the door Nobunaga and Tsuyu on her heals.

**&&&**

Grumbling Kagura continued to stab her pancakes she was not in the mood to hear Sango ramble on about stuff to herself while Akuma sat in listened like she was the dally lama what the hell is that anyway. Sighing in frustration Kagura pulled out her cell phone not noticing Ishiyana's eyes on her the entire time. Dialing her friend's number she waited for her to answer.

_"Cha" Kagome answered not knowing she was on speaker, Kagura chuckled as everyone turned his or her attention to her phone._

"Hey Gome what were you and Kik doing" Kagura asked hoping she didn't wake her up, Kagome looked at Kikyo who was staring at ceiling and grinned.

_"Sleeping thanks for the wake up call" Kagome said dryly, she and Kikyo had been awake for five minutes now it was fun messing with Kagura. Kagura frowned._

"Hey you had to get up eventually" Kagura said as she looked at her silver painted nails, Kagome chuckled.

_"You needed something Kik and Iwere just about to head to the mall or something" Kagome said, Kagura rolled her eyes._

"Haven't you had enough of the mall after your little incident?" Kagura questioned smartly, Kagome growled while Sango burst into laughter.

_"Hey I lost control but you can't blame me I did smash that cd to bits" Kagome said her grin back in place, Kagura and Sango laughed harder. Sesshomaru wondered what they were talking about._

"Whatever get to Chibi's café now Sango's rambling it's near the mall" Kagura said in a commanding voice, Kagome rolled her eyes causing Kikyo to laugh.

_"Yeah ok mommy" Kagome said as she hung up, Kagura just stared at her phone in shock. Sango was laughing so hard she almost fell out of her seat._

"Dude Gome just hung up on you" Sango said a smirked on her face; Kagura just kicked her under the table.

"Don't be a bitch" Kagura spat, Sango frowned as she rubbed her throbbing shin.

"Hey that's a title best reserved for Nazuna…I'm gonna miss her" Sango said Kagura, Ishiyana, and Sesshomaru just stared at her weirdly as Inuyasha, Hiten, and Miroku gabbed. "Beating her up was fun" Sango finished earning a high five from Kagura.

"I know what you mean still can't believe she was my roommate" Kagura said a disturbed look on her face as she remembered the month she spent in that dorm, Sango just laughed. Akuma didn't know what to say.

" Nazuna and Kagura in the same room?" Hiten asked shock on his face; Sango nodded still kind of laughing.

"Well that's scary" Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagura who was now twitching.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Kagome and Kikyo marched through Chibi's café doors like they ruled the world their outfits matching their mood. Kagome wore a black frilly skirt with black and white striped legs that came to her knee underneath, a long sleeved shirt that read in blood dripping letters 'I don't blush it's just cold outside', and checker high top converse. Her raven black hair streak free and long and flowing.

Kikyo looked creepy with her baggy floor dragging jeans, tight fitting black long sleeved shirt, and blue and black Etnies on her feet. Her black her was streaked icicle and in two high ponytails.

Walking over to Kagura and Sango's table Kagome slammed her hands on the table effectively scaring the wits out of them, smirking Kagome pulled out her black and gray beanie and slipped it on.

"Cha" Kagome said still smirking as Kagura and Sango held their hearts. Glaring Sango pointed an accusing finger.

"That is so not funny" Sango said as she glared at Kagome, it seemed Akuma thought so cause they were laughing their ass's off.

"It's rude to point Go-Chan" Kikyo said calmly, causing Sango to point at her.

"Whatever" Sango and Kagura said in unison, Kagome and Kikyo chuckled before sliding into the booth. Kagome surprisingly had to sit next to Sesshomaru and Kikyo Inuyasha.

"That what I thought," Kagome said menacingly, Kikyo just laughed more.

"Yo Gome don't you have to call your brother?" Kikyo reminded, Kagome cursed under her breath before pulling out her cell phone and dialing Sota's number.

_"Hello? Is that you Gome" Sota said his voice a little shaken up; Kagome sat up a little now worried._

"Hey Sota what's wrong" Kagome questioned, Sota sighed as he pulled the crying Sakura closer. Sango, Kikyo, and Kagura bowed their heads hoping it wasn't what they thought it was. Akuma sat puzzled again.

_"Sakura's extremely upset we don't know what to do" Sota said as he and Kohaku helped her into the huge mansion._

"Gome what's wrong he's not doing _it _again is he?" Sango asked as she stared at Kagome who shook her head no.

"He said Sakura's really upset and they don't know what to do cause duh she's never upset what should I tell them?" Kagome said as she stared at her phone, Ishiyana over the table in a second.

"Tell them to give the phone to her cause someone what's to talk" Ishiyana said his voice serious, Kagome nodded.

"Sota give the phone to Kura k," Kagome said as she passed the phone to Ishiyana who gladly took it, it took awhile before Ishiyana was rapidly talking to Sakura Kagome smiled that was good. Sesshomaru smirked it was about time now all he had to do was talk to his sister. Just then Nobunaga, Kaguya, and Tsuyu entered Chibi's café.

"Is that who I think it is?" Sango asked as she squinted to see, Kagome just up and walked over to her brother.

"Hey Nobu" Kagome said as she hugged him not noticing Tsuyu of course, Kagura followed along with Sango and Akuma except Ishiyana who was still talking to Sakura.

"Hey Kaggy…I missed you" Nobunaga said as they pulled apart, Kagura glared at Kaguya who just grinned in response.

"You took my Napoleon Dynamite dvd didn't you? And Kagome's Hero she thinks I lost it" Kagura said, Kaguya chuckled nervously as she backed away from her little sister.

"Hey now little sis" Kaguya said know what her sister was capable of, Kagura just grinned as she jumped on Kaguya.

"So now you're a big time artist huh," Nobunaga said Kagome rolled her eyes now catching Tsuyu, growling she pushed Nobunaga away.

"What are you doing here bitch!" Kagome yelled as she stepped up to Tsuyu…

And yeah another cliffy hey don't blame me I finally brought Kaijuu and Akuma together but this is the dangerous cliffy zone so chill! Lol.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 1 especially the evil red ones!

Chipmunks-2 that's my vote I say it's the chipmunks like Sakura…

Llamas- 2 lol

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Penguins- 1 I also agree lol their all wobbly and evil!

Cartmen-1 yes him too lol!

Koharu- what? Lol

Black bunnies with red eyes- dude I had a bunny like that but I had to give it away. Sniffle Sniffle!

My favorite quote from a chapter…

"What are you thinking Sesshomaru" Ishiyana asked out of boredom.

"That if I was gay we'd be fucking," Sesshomaru said bluntly.

"What" Ishiyana asked his tone shocked; Sesshomaru just stared at him impassively.

"You heard me if I was gay we'd be fucking our brains out" Sesshomaru said.

"Dude what is your problem!" Ishiyana asked.

Vote who the biggest bitch is…

Haru-2

Ai- 3

Tsuyu-

Nazuna-

Koharu-1 I hate her she's such a jerk in here

Kaguya-1

Pairings! I added new ones…

Sess/Kag-20 yeah baby 4 ever!

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-2 come one more votes if you want this pairing

Sak/Sot-1 How about them together now?

Hiten/Sib- who should he date…is Sib a good choice?

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4 come one vote more if you want them tying the knot

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-8

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak- should they patch things up?

Blade/Tanaka- do ya want some yaoi? Lol

Sot/Rin-?

Ishi/AI- should he stay with evil Ai?

Ship/Rin- 4 do you want them back together

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ban/Sib or Darky- ban doesn't have a gal

Sess/Koryu- how bout them making out?

Rin/Tanaka- how bout these too their cute right?

Sak/Blade/Ship-1 maybe

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-1

Nobu/Kaguya-

Tsuyu/Nobu-

Raqhael/Yura-

Raqhael/Kagura-

**I hope you liked this…cause this story won't be ending for a while (not to I hit like 40 chaps lol).**

**Sappire767**

**Little Sheriff- lol cool but I don't see the link anywhere! Yes I would say holy fuck I'm weird like that, sorry about the cliffy but how else am I gonna keep ya'll coming back for more? Lol you'll freak on this update… **

**Soundless-Shadows**

**The Lonely Bird- lol well she's too cool to run ya know, like the cliffy I'm glad but you'll like this chapter even more.**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie- Kagura does seem to do that a lot and I'm glad you liked the last chapter.**

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever- lol thank you…**

**Megumi-San- thanks for reviewing!**

**Kimster44- sorry I just had too lol but hey heres the continuation but with another cliffy.**

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**


	16. Fights!

Hey ya'll yeah what's up this is S.p.O.d yeah I know I don't feel like having all these retarded talking skills so lets get down to business.

Warning: fighting, tearjerker ness on the characters side you won't cry they will, quality time on Kaijuu and Akuma's behalf, and brotherly bonding but from who? It kind of should be obvious!

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Sib owns the characters from Sakura princess of darkness (Sakura, Blade, Tanaka, Haru, Chihiro, Ai), I don't know who owns Trigun or cowboy bebop, I forgot who owns Naruto his name is something, The lonely bird owns Meghan Mao, Soundless-Shadows owns Koryu, and Sessy4ever owns Mikayan.

Claimer: I own Rumi Nichiko the first character that I actually sat down and thought of wow give me a golf clap will ya! I own a new pair of white fishnet arm warmers, new skirts one schoolgirl plaid and the other black, and I own some leftover pride that I barely use.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Sixteen

Fights

Last time on To See You Again:

"So now you're a big time artist huh," Nobunaga said Kagome rolled her eyes now catching Tsuyu, growling she pushed Nobunaga away.

"What are you doing here bitch!" Kagome yelled as she stepped up to Tsuyu, Tsuyu backed up a bit Kagome was not one to mess with.

"I'm eating here with my roommates" Tsuyu spat in annoyance she kind of wanted things between her and Kagome to stop and maybe they could be friends. Tsuyu sighed it seemed living with Nobunaga and Kaguya were changing her attitude and she kind of liked it. Kagome growled and pushed her.

"If you think I'm gonna forget what you did before you left to Tokyo…you were wrong" Kagome growled out as she tackled Tsuyu to the ground, her fist only got to connect with her face one time before Sesshomaru pulled her away. Tsuyu frowned as she grabbed her eye it was swelling and fast.

"You're a lucky bitch!" Kagome growled out before shrugging out of Sesshomaru arms and leaving the café, Sango flipped Tsuyu off before leaving with a frowning Kagura and Kikyo. Sesshomaru, Ishiyana, Miroku, and Inuyasha glanced at the fallen girl before running out after Kaijuu leaving Hiten who decided to check Tsuyu's eye.

**With Kaijuu and Akuma**

"Dude you punched her out" Kagura said as she high fived Kagome who was leaning against a while out side the mall, Akuma arrived just after her comment.

"What was with that?" Sesshomaru asked his face impassive but inside he was jumping for joy at the thrill they always seemed to bring with them, Kagome turned to him and blinked.

"The bitch did something that pissed me off but before I could get her back she left for Tokyo" Kagome said dully, Sango chuckled a bit before turning to Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiten, and Ishiyana.

"Tsuyu sprayed whipped cream on Kagome, she's just mad cause it was funny" Sango informed, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hiten, and Ishiyana chuckled. Kagura hit Sango on the arm.

"Shhh…Gome will here you and like totally freak out she's pissed just as I am" Kagura said her face serious Sango frowned. Kikyo on the other had been just as heated sighing she entered the mall with out an answer Kagome following her. Kagura kicked the wall before she too entered the mall not aware of Sango and Akuma following her.

Once entering the mall everyone split up Sesshomaru following Kagome, Ishiyana trying to catch up with Kagura, Inuyasha chasing Kikyo, and Miroku calmly walking side by side with a Sango strange because they were the most lethal couple.

**With Ishiyana and Kagura (thought I was going to do Sess/Kag first huh gotcha).**

Sighing Ishiyana took a deep breath as he tried to catch up with Kagura using his regular speed she was fast or maybe that was because she was a demon but he was half so he could keep up, using his demon speed Ishiyana caught up caught up easily.

"Hey Gura…where are you going" Ishiyana asked as he walked beside her, jumping a bit in surprise Kagura glared at him.

"You have no right to call me that were not friends," Kagura growled out in anger, Ishiyana frowned it hurt when someone you basically loved said something so true in a way.

"What has changed between us?" Ishiyana questioned calmly, Kagura stopped walking and looked at him incredously. When did Ishiyana become dense?

"What do you mean what has changed? Everything were practically strangers I haven't seen you for two years and not to mention the way you and Akuma just up and left to hell with you Ishiyana Takayama" Kagura angrily yelled she couldn't believe he would ask a question so stupid, Ishiyana bowed his head he deserved that.

"So everything changes because Akuma and I make a few mistakes is that it…is our friendship so easily fuddled for you guys to be so unforgiving," Ishiyana asked his voice quiet in sadness, Kagura's eyes softened just a bit before they hardened again.

"It's not just that ok…if you would have called hell even visited maybe we wouldn't be so unforgiving you even forgot your little sister Sakura damn it! How could you forget someone so precious to you? I don't even know you anymore Ishiyana" Kagura said softly before walking away. To Ishiyana it almost felt like it did the first time she walked away, he felt like he couldn't breath now that she was back in his life almost like she was his life.

**With Sango and Miroku (saving the best for last k)**

Sango continued to walk beside Miroku ignoring him like he truly didn't exist it was funny all this time she'd been dreaming, thinking, and wondering about him and when she finally was near him she didn't even want to look at him.

Miroku on the other hand was nervously remembering what she said the day he left and the fact that she was the most violent woman he'd ever met, he could end up with a concussion, a broken leg, or even a sprained neck but wouldn't it be worth it if he could just speak to her again maybe it was.

"Sango…I-" he was cut off by Sango herself who flipped him off.

"Oh fuck off Miroku?" Sango grounded out through clenched teeth, Miroku sighed he'd grown up since she last saw him so he wasn't going to gulp and apologize repeatedly instead he took a deep breath deciding on what to say.

"How have you been" Miroku asked quietly as they continued to walk through the mall randomly, Sango glanced at him from the side of her eye at times like this she would throw away her rash behavior and act like her inner self dark, calm, and quiet.

"Didn't think you were interested in how I was" Sango replied darkly, Miroku glanced at her before looking ahead of him he knew this part of Sango it happened before when they were alone one day.

"What's that supposed to mean I've always been interested in how you are?" Miroku said his voice calm, Sango glared at him he had the nerve.

"Yeah well it doesn't seem like you do two years with out calling says something" Sango said her voice still holding a weird darkness to it, Miroku sighed she had a way of making him feel guilty even for the stupidest things.

"So you can't try and forgive me," Miroku asked sullenly he didn't want her mad at him now that they've finally found eachother but how could he blame her, Sango lifted her head and stared at him.

"Not try won't I won't for give you Miroku" Sango said her voice just a shallow whisper, Miroku frowned as they continued to walk in silence both not wanting to be alone but able to talk to eachother.

**With Kikyo and Inuyasha**

It was silent and awkward something Inuyasha didn't like at all he just wanted her to suddenly say something dippy so that the tension would go away but seeing how she was acting lately that wasn't going to happen.

"So…" Kikyo drawled expectantly, Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow.

"So…" Inuyasha asked in annoyance he hated when people expected him to answer when they didn't even state their question it was annoying.

"So…why are you following me?" Kikyo questioned still a bit tired from not resting enough, Inuyasha scowled.

"I'm not following you were just walking the same way" Inuyasha stated stubbornly, Kikyo rolled her eyes how childish.

"Yeah and the corner we just turned happened to be on your route…right" Kikyo said dryly, Inuyasha frowned and folded his arms still as stubborn as ever.

"What do you think since you know everything" Inuyasha asked arrogantly his usual smirk in place, Kikyo rolled eyes yet again this was starting to get old.

"I think your following me" Kikyo said a hint of a smile on her face; Inuyasha growled in frustration how did Kikyo get so…so mature and calm?

"So why did you change?" Inuyasha questioned directly as always, Kikyo sighed he wasn't going to leave her alone was he?

"I didn't change I opened up" Kikyo explained with a shrug of her shoulders, Inuyasha frowned to him that wasn't the truth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked his annoyance level rising, Kikyo sighed again how could someone be so dense and most of all why did she like him before. Glancing at Inuyasha's handsome features and serious face it dawned on her. It's because he has his moments when you'd think everything around him was apart of a frozen picture.

"It means that I just let the real me out and the fake me in so really I haven't changed a bit" Kikyo explained wistfully as she remembered the first time she started acting the way she felt inside surprising every except Kagome who knew all along. Inuyasha scrunched his nose in distaste he wanted the old Kikyo back.

"That's ridiculous" Inuyasha said hoping she'd blow up like she usually did but nothing came just a shrug of the shoulders from Kikyo's part.

"Believe what you'd like…I'm not going to break my leg to convince you" Kikyo stated at she entered the food court deciding she wanted some pizza for lunch, Inuyasha scowled as he followed her he had nothing else to do.

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru (the best is last)**

"What are you thinking about Kagome" Sesshomaru asked his voice as emotionless as ever, Kagome glanced at him briefly before turning back to the comic book in her hands.

"Sota" Kagome answered bluntly, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow it seemed that everyone except Kagome was treating Akuma like they were the smelliest shit.

"Do you miss him?" Sesshomaru questioned, Kagome glanced at him again before smirking a bit.

"Yes Sesshomaru he's my brother…I'm just a little worried" Kagome mumbled the last part out it still hurt that he was cutting himself which made her kind of glad that Sesshomaru was their she could trust him with her secrets, frowning Sesshomaru turned fully to her Kagome was never the overprotective type so something had to be wrong.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru inquired now fully interested, Kagome frowned more. "He's sixteen right he can take care of himself if not they're your grandpa and mom," Sesshomaru said trying to reassure him. Kagome smiled at bit if he only knew.

"Well my grand father moved into the well house after my mom died it's just Kohaku now but just recently I found out that he's been cutting" Kagome said her voice soft, Sesshomaru just stared at her that was a lot to take in but once he did he was beginning to worry about Rin.

"How did your mom die and why is Sota cutting?" Sesshomaru asked rather quickly, Kagome sighed as she put the comic book she was holding back on the rack.

"Yumiko my mom she died of cancer two years ago so it's just me and Sota since Grandpa Doji went into Depression, I think Sota's cutting because he's depressed and probably misses Sakura and before you ask Rin's fine just got a knew boyfriend a real gentleman" Kagome finished eyes glazed from the flashing memories, Sesshomaru sighed it was strange how he just thought nothing was going to change.

"Sugoi so a lot has changed?" Sesshomaru asked his face still expressionless, Kagome nodded.

"Yeah well two years is a lot of time for it to happen" Kagome whispered as she and Sesshomaru exited the store.

"I agree…and Kagome" Sesshomaru paused not sure if he wanted to continued but when Kagome looked up at him with those dull blue/gray eyes he changed his mind. "I'm sorry" Sesshomaru whispered but Kagome heard, smiling Kagome held onto his arm.

"It's ok you had to do what you wanted to do" Kagome murmured as they entered another store it was weird for some reason she wasn't angry with him she couldn't find the strength to be angry anymore since seeing him again, Sesshomaru smiled faintly down at her while she wasn't looking his golden eyes sad. Yeah but I didn't want to leave you…it's nice like this even if we can't be together right now.

(A/n: You thought they were going to be bickering the most huh? Surprise…Surprise! That's just Sib's attitude lol).

**&&&**

"Hey Haru bitch heads up" Rin yelled before slamming her small fist into Haru's overly made up face, Haru screeched she didn't know she had such a hard punch. Drawling her hand back Rin wiped the blood from her knuckles she wasn't going to stand for someone threatening her again.

"What the hell!" Haru yelled in outrage she wasn't expecting Rin to follow her after she left when Tanaka said those horrible 'untrue' things about her then to just up and punch her out, Rin frowned today was the day she would teach this girl something.

"That was for bossing me around," Rin shouted as she punch Haru again who fell to the ground, Haru looked up questioningly wondering what that was for.

"That was for making Sakura worry," Rin yelled as she punched Haru twice this time, Haru gasped for air after the second punch.

"Those were for Tanaka" Rin growled out as she punched Haru in the rips, Haru began to cry she didn't feel that she deserved such torture but then again what was she putting Rin through before.

"And that was for me" Rin whispered as before getting up and off of Haru she felt better as she slowly walked away, Haru lay their crying on the ground she was crying because maybe she did deserve that. Rin felt mildly proud of herself that was her first fight with out a group of girls finding another large amount of girls just her and Haru one on one.

"Maybe Haru was healthy for me" Rin whispered as she turned the corner yeah she'd take the long way home today.

**&&&**

Sighing Muso quietly flipped through the channels nothing was on today and that meant right now he was extremely bored which was something he hated to be. Turning to Disney Muso settled for watching one of the corny shows right now 'That's so Raven' was on.

Jogging down the stairs Naraku soundlessly entered the living hoping he could watch TV since the Ghost Stories marathon was playing on Anime Network one of his favorite Anime's. He growled when he spotted Muso boredly watching 'That's so Raven' what he considered the stupidest show on earth he hated the little brother Cory not like he watch it.

"Muso give me the remote I want to watch Ghost Stories" Naraku said rudely as he plopped down on the couch, Muso rolled his eyes why was Naraku his twin?

"No I'm watching this" Muso argued tiredly he just wanted to relax right now, Naraku frowned he wasn't very pleasant when you wanted to watch Anime and someone stupid was keeping you from your precious addiction.

"Well at least turn this it's shit and it's a rerun," Naraku growled out as he folded his arms childishly to cross to notice his mistake, Muso just stared at him weirdly for a moment.

"How would know it was a rerun if it is shit?" Muso inquired this being one of the rare times his accent didn't interfere Kagura and Naraku's lessons paid off. Naraku froze before hitting Muso over the head to cover it up.

"Yeah right I'm to bad ass to watch Disney unlike you ya tree loving freak" Naraku grumbled out, Muso snorted causing Naraku to glare.

"Bad ass more like psychotic kidnapper man what bad ass drives a black kidnapper van…sometimes I wonder" Muso said as he continued to watch Raven make a fool of herself, Naraku gritted his teeth Muso was so right he hated it. After a while they were silent until 'That's so Raven' came off and 'Lizzie Maguire' came on. They watched it for a bit in silence till Naraku spoke up.

"Lizzie is such a bitch can't she see that Gordo is practically in love with her…god I hate skanks like that" Naraku said as he watched the Disney show intently, Muso nodded still watching the show it was the episode when it was valentines day and Lizzie got a boyfriend.

"Miranda's hot how come she's never got a boyfriend" Muso questioned Naraku who was now crunching on some old candy from the couch cushions.

"I don't know…but doesn't that Kate chick look like a dog" Naraku asked as he passed the some week old melted Butterfinger to Muso who absently took it.

"Ruff…dude that Ronny guys is a playa he dumped Lizzie flat" Muso chimed in Naraku chuckled for some reason he didn't like Hilary Duff.

"The bitch deserved it I hate Hilary Duff for some reason I can't seem to understand" Naraku admitted, Muso turned his head slightly he actually liked her.

"Well I like her I think she's pretty…not now of course cause she looks dead but in this show and in some earlier movies" Muso explained as he continued to chew on the melted Butterfinger, Naraku nodded in understanding. Pretty soon the show ended leaving Naraku and Muso bored again until the 'Cheetah Girls' movie started both boys squealed like girls.

"Dude I love this movie…I'll get the popcorn" Muso said as he rushed towards the kitchen Narkau fast on his heels.

"Me too I got the soda" Naraku said as he grabbed Kagura's root beer that she left behind she didn't like anyone drinking out of it so since she was gone it was all theirs.

So they got along that night watching, laughing, and almost crying through the 'Cheetah Girls' movie it was strange but kind of touching if you could handle that. But two hours later they did get the runs some to do with Kagura probably rigging her Root beer because she couldn't bring it with her.

**&&&**

Somewhere in Tokyo 

Kagura burst out laughing causing everyone to look at her as if she was insane which they believed she partly was, after calming down a bit she decided to explain.

"My triplet senses tell me that Naraku and Muso drunk all of my Root beer having the runs I told them no one and I mean no one drinks my Root beer!" Kagura shouted insanely as she broke out into more peals of laughing leaving everyone to watch wryly and sweat drop.

"You Pig" Sango shouted in annoyance causing everyone to laugh.

**&&&**

They had not clue on what to do after her talk with Ishiyana surprisingly she just didn't say anything and went to her room not locking her door she they were able to get in, it was weird seeing her this way her usually shiny black her frazzled and everywhere, her cunning gold eyes red and puffy from crying, and her tanned skin took on a wet and pale in all it was just scary.

Walking into the room Sota sat down next to her she was seated on the couch on her balcony window, grabbing one of her small yet neatly clawed hands Sota squeezed it a bit to gain her attention when she turned to him he smiled reassuringly.

"It's ok…I'm her Kura" Sota whispered Sakura didn't answer she just continued to stare, finding their encounter private Kohaku decided to wait downstairs for Rin.

"May I ask why this is bothering you so badly" Sota asked softly he didn't want to accidentally set her off, Sakura turned her blurry vision to outside of the window why did this bother her so much was it because she didn't want Sota to misunderstand the situation that was probably it.

"Sota what do you think of the situation" Sakura said ignoring his question completely for the time being, Sota thought for a minute before answering he didn't care that she didn't answer just as long as she was talking.

"Well my conclusion was that Blade asked you some time ago if you had new feelings for him but as time went by you forgot being under stress from random people and activities, then today he finally became fed up and angrily confronted you and I don't know the best" Sota explained hoping he didn't offend her by being wrong, smiling Sakura gently embraced Sota he was so smart maybe the perfect mate for her.

"That's right…I was just really stressed I'm sorry for upsetting you" Sakura said her voice soft it was weird she was usually the bravest person in the world but right now she couldn't tell him her feelings she'd never even told Sota that she was in love with him the first time maybe that was her mistake, Sota smiled faintly for a moment he wanted to hear her say those three special words but he knew they wouldn't come.

"Are you sure that's all?" Sota pushed he was trying his luck but he didn't care, Sakura pulled back a little and nuzzled Sota's nose.

"Yeah I'm sure…for right now" Sakura said mumbling the last part, sighing Sota stood and held his hand out.

"Let's get something to eat…maybe Chibi's café?" Sota suggested smiling as she took his hand, Sakura followed his out the door hoping this she could follow him for maybe the rest of her life or maybe longer. But illness she had lately scared her she was begging the gods that it wasn't cancer not like Kenage she didn't want to leave this earth yet at least not with out Sota and a full life under her belt maybe a few children.

Ok I'm stopping their were you surprised that Kagome and Sesshomaru weren't fighting huh see I have to go by personality Kagura yelled, Sango got all dark and scary, Kikyo shrugged it off, and Kagome acted like her regular self so their you go different people different reactions.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 1 especially the evil red ones!

Chipmunks-2 that's my vote I say it's the chipmunks like Sakura…

Llamas- 2 lol

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Penguins- 1 I also agree lol their all wobbly and evil!

Cartmen-1 yes him too lol!

Koharu- what? Lol

Black bunnies with red eyes- dude I had a bunny like that but I had to give it away.

Heres a thought I'm going to leave you guys with…

"Did you ever just not want to be angry, sad, happy, or anything just there…to just not feel anything?" some time I feel that way why I don't I'm deep like that lol.

Vote who the biggest bitch is…

Haru-2

Ai- 3

Tsuyu-

Nazuna-

Koharu-1 I hate her she's such a jerk in here

Kaguya-1

Pairings! I added new ones…

Sess/Kag-20 yeah baby 4 ever!

Vash/Kag-

Kagu/Ishi-2 come one more votes if you want this pairing

Sak/Sot-1 How about them together now?

Hiten/Sib- who should he date…is Sib a good choice?

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-4 come one vote more if you want them tying the knot

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-8

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak- should they patch things up?

Blade/Tanaka- do ya want some yaoi? Lol

Sot/Rin-?

Ishi/AI- should he stay with evil Ai?

Ship/Rin- 4 do you want them back together

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ban/Sib or Darky- ban doesn't have a gal

Sess/Koryu- how bout them making out?

Rin/Tanaka- how bout these too their cute right?

Sak/Blade/Ship-1 maybe

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-1

Nobu/Kaguya-

Tsuyu/Nobu-

Raqhael/Yura-

Raqhael/Kagura-

**I hope you liked this…cause this story won't be ending for a while (not to I hit like 40 chaps lol).**

**Sappire767**

**Little Sheriff- sorry but the link didn't work for me lol chill about the updating thing cause I don't know I'm a really fast typer if you went to my old school the land of chocolate (not a joke) you'd understand lol. Oh and do you like crazed Hell Puppets lol watch out for em.**

**Soundless-Shadows- **

**The Lonely Bird- Hah I got you again didn't I lol it's ok I get a lot of people so don't be such a slave kitten about it lol just had to mention it.**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie- thanks for reviewing I shall bow down to you yet again oh great on timers person lol hey what's you fave icecream I know random que but hey I can't help that I have a short attention span.**

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever- lol thank you…**

**Megumi-San- thanks for reviewing!**

**Kimster44- thanks for the review so now I shall kiss you shoes ya know I really got at it since I always shine Sib's. (Sib: but I didn't ask you to I just that great and important).**

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**

**Well watch for Demented Slave Kittens and as my friend Gab's likes to say, "Smack the piñata!"**

"**Who said that!" S.p.O.d screamed as sweat trickled down her brow, glancing around she found a giggling Darky, Sib, I.M.M.S, and Gabby. "Bitches" She muttered as she laid her head in her folded arms in front of her drums**

"**She's totally suppose to be writing chapter 17 now that she's done with this one" Darky grumbled as she held her bass guitar, Sib and I.M.M.S rolled their eyes as Gabby stupidly stared into space.**

"**That's why your Sib's evil twin" I.M.M.S said as she turned her keyboard on, Sib chuckled and Gabby continued to stare into space.**

"**Shut it I'm her twin but I'm not evil" Darky grumbled darkly hence the nickname lol. I.M.M.S and Sib just chuckled inconsiderately while Gabby laughed at something random in her head. S.p.O.d all the while was snoring peacefully.**

**Dark Painting: Peace People!**


	17. A Fucking Famous Party!

Lello! Sup everyone I just loved the two reviews I've gotten lol anyway this chapter is kind of cool I guess. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed the last chapter oh and question do you guys like the Kaguya, Tsuyu, and Nobunaga fighting bits cause I just wanna know oh and theirs gonna be Yura and Raqhael bits too so tell me if you don't like them. And yes plenty of Kaijuu and Akuma bits I don't know about the little kids I might kill Sakura off what do you think? Well tell me.

Warning: cursing, arguing, flirting, more bonding, fanatics not really but still, and ignoring on Ishiyana and Kagura's behalf. Oh and if my writing seems more mature and interest Idiotsmakemesneeze is writing some of it I'm not sure how much but I'll let you know when I'm writing again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other cool characters present in this story.

Claimer: I own my various fanfic books, red streaking dye, red eye contacts, and phobia of spiders their just disgusting to me.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Seventeen

A fucking famous party

Last time on To See You Again:

"Let's get something to eat…maybe Chibi's café?" Sota suggested smiling as she took his hand, Sakura followed his out the door hoping this she could follow him for maybe the rest of her life or maybe longer. But illness she had lately scared her she was begging the gods that it wasn't cancer not like Kenage she didn't want to leave this earth yet at least not with out Sota and a full life under her belt maybe a few children.

**&&&**

Yura sighed as she made her way through the crowded room they were all at a famous party they as in Akuma, Kaijuu, and their sexy manager Raqhael Pier who she couldn't help but crush on.

Scanning the crowd of dancing celebrities she immediately spotted Raqhael talking to a rather beautiful woman with light brown and white hair, ethereal pale skin, and the most enchanting hazel brown eyes. She wore something quite fashionable a leather red strapless dress with leather red knee-high boots.

Yura found herself undeniably jealous she didn't like the way that woman whatever her name was, was ignoring Raqhael flat out and she could sense the hurt he was feeling which meant he probably knew her. Sighing and walking over she decided to do him a favor for once.

"Raqhael darling I've been looking all over for you… and who may I ask is this" Yura said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, Raqhael smiled and the still unknown woman frowned.

"Oh Yu-Yu this is Cassie my ex-girlfriend we were just talking but she doesn't seem interested so lets dance" Raqhael said as he dragged a smiling Yura to the dance floor, Cassie frowned maybe he did change. Yura blushed as she and Raqhael made eye contact he was just so handsome to her she just wished he would see through her flirty, confident image he'd probably see something worth while.

"Thanks" Raqhael whispered in her ear, Yura looked up slightly confused.

"For…?" Yura questioned as she tilted her head cutely, Raqhael smiled briefly at the gesture it was cute and so unlike Yura.

"You know back their with Cassie…I needed help" Raqhael said as he rubbed the back of his neck leaving his other arm wrapped around Yura's waist, Yura nodded.

"What's with her anyway she was acting like a snobby bitch," Yura asked as they twirled a little to the classic music the Dj decided to play for the slow dances, Raqhael sighed Cassie always came off that way to other people were they seeing something that he wasn't.

"Yeah well she just seems that way to other people but ever since we've broken up she's been treating me like well shit" Raqhael said a frown marring his handsome features, Yura nodded slowly so Cassie was a snob.

"Why'd you break up?" Yura felt she was being too nosy but if he decided to answer then that wasn't her fault right?

"Well you see I have two older brother their both twins…Asian and Darthtanyon she used to date Asian before me…but Darthtanyon wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole so one day Asian found her trying very badly might I add to seduce Darthtanyon they told me and well we broke it off" Raqhael explained Yura winced that had to be tough.

"Sugoi what a story…um how many sibling you got twin brother that's already a lot" Yura asked she found Raqhael just so interesting maybe she was in love mere crushes don't go this far. Raqhael frowned it was nice to meet someone who was actually interested in him to bad he was still mildly wrapped around Cassie's nimble finger.

"Well there's Asian and Darthtanyon, Alfrado, India, Donetello, Garfield, and Mackey but he's an adopted Lion demon he's still my brother" Raqhael said a sweet smile adorning his face as he thought of each of siblings, Yura swallowed that was a lot of siblings if she ever got Raqhael to marry her she'd have a lot of nephews and nieces.

"So you have one sister?" Yura asked that was scary Raqhael just chuckled and nodded.

"She maybe girly but she's also tough" Raqhael said as he walked Yura and himself over to the refreshments. "Do you have any siblings?" Raqhael questioned he wanted to know about too, Yura smiled as she took another sip of her punch.

"Yes I have three you know Hiten from Akuma's my little brother then there's Souten and Manten though he's adopted I still consider him my blood brother" Yura answered flippantly, Raqhael nodded maybe he was wrong about her.

**&&&**

**(A/N: hey I'm gonna be typing the rest from now on I had writers block on the first bit so I.M.M.S typed the whole Raq/Yur scene enjoy)**

A irritated groan erupted from Kagome as the bright neon lights flashed in her eyes again she was not one for bright lights blasting in her face mainly the sun, she was almost like a vampire her self always in the dark and all.

Sighing Kagome scanned the room she found almost everyone know celebrity there, their was Yome and Kaito to of the strangest rock stars she's seen they were heavy metal, June a famous actress and Kikyo's idol, Yuki another actress, Toru a male pop star.

Kagome had to do a double take as her eyes landed on two women in their early twenties coming her way. The shorter of the two had long waist length reddish brown hair, the strangest yellow and tan colored skin; her eyes were a greenish brown. She wore a strapless black and purple plaid dress with chains hanging off in odd directions; her combat boots were something Kagome had never seen before they were leather with buckles and straps cover the stop with chains touching the ground.

The taller of the two was less punk and more diva with her royal blue silk dress just barely pass her knees and royal blue pumps. She had shoulder length black brown hair curled all over, pretty creamy caramel skin, and deep brown eyes. (A/N: guess who they are?).

They successfully walked up to Kagome after she finished her twice over of their persons, the punk clad one smiled and held out her hand to Kagome.

"Hey I'm Genkiro Shinko but people call me Shawn" Shinko introduced herself with a smile on her face, Kagome smiled as she shook her hand.

"And I'm Beijing Shoko but you can call me Sho" Shoko introduced herself as she looked shyly towards Shinko. Kagome just couldn't believe that her all time favorite band SB&SG were standing before her at this very instant.

"Higurashi Kagome it's nice to meet you I'm a real fan" Kagome said her voice still dull though they were have favorite band she wasn't going to freak out over them they were just people, Shoko and Shinko smiled at eachother it seemed Kagome was exceptional and just like that they had a feeling that they'd be close friends with this Higurashi Kagome.

They continued talking to eachother each hilarious conversation bringing them closer to one another. It seemed Kagome was finally getting what she wanted.

**&&&**

"So…" Inuyasha drawled not knowing how to feel or what to say to Kikyo it's been so long he felt like a stranger around the new her, Kikyo glanced at him before turning back to the dancing celebrities.

"So…" Kikyo asked as she sipped some of the punch that the punch bowl boy poured for her.

"Aren't you at least a little intimidated by all the famous celebrities surrounding you?" Inuyasha asked he expected her to nod vigorously then continue to try and act cool what he got was a disappointment when she just glanced at him and shrugged.

"Their just people Inuyasha…your famous and I'm not freaking out over you" Kikyo explained and Inuyasha scowled he hated the way she was so perceptive and observant.

"I know but you know me" Inuyasha argued, Kikyo chuckled was he ever going to give up.

"Obviously… but just because I don't know the other celebrities doesn't mean I have to almost faint or be nervous their just people not gods" Kikyo said as she glanced at her silver painted nails with little frogs on them they remembered her of her nephew.

"Ok you have a point their" Inuyasha reluctantly agreed, Kikyo just nodded she wasn't going to rub it in his face that she was right because she only wanted to get her point across.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Kikyo asked conversationally, Inuyasha stiffened he had forgotten all about Emerald since Kaijuu arrived he hadn't called her in two days.

"Yes…" was Inuyasha's awkward answer for some reason he felt uneasy discussing this with her, Kikyo chuckled what was his problem?

"Well…what's her name, profession, how old is she are you making this up?" Kikyo asked a little incredulous that someone wouldn't openly talk about his or her girlfriend, Inuyasha glared at her.

"What do you mean am I making this up?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, Kikyo rolled her eyes he could be so childish sometimes.

"What do you expect me to think with a answer like what you gave me" Kikyo snapped a little he was starting to get on her last nerve with his oddities, Inuyasha sighed she was right.

"Oh…yeah sorry about that…her name is Takoshi Emerald she's a famous super model for various things and she's twenty years old" Inuyasha explained, Kikyo arched a brow at hearing how old she was. _Why would any older woman in their right mind want to go out with Inuyasha he's so childish?_

"She seems nice I think I heard of her before but don't count on it I'm not very fond of models" Kikyo said absentmindedly, Inuyasha smirked maybe she was jealous.

"Do you have boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked although he knew the answer he still wanted to learn about this mystery guy, Kikyo smiled warmly at the mention of her boyfriend.

"Yes I do…his name is Setsuno Suikotsu he plans to become a doctor and he's eighteen same age as me maybe older by a month or so" Kikyo explained all the while smiling warmly at the thought of her beloved, Inuyasha frowned the guy sounded great.

"So he's a square, prep, good boy etc…where did you meet" Inuyasha questioned, Kikyo looked at him before chuckling rather loudly.

"Sui a good boy oh no you've got it all wrong Inuyasha he's a very known trouble maker that's a silly thought, oh and where we met at Hiroshima high of course" Kikyo said still chuckling, Inuyasha frowned the guy was perfect.

"Em and I met at a comic convention she's based on the character Diamond from the series Enlightened so she was standing as a model for the creator" Inuyasha explained, Kikyo just nodded and smiled taking another sip of the surprisingly blue punch. Inuyasha frowned again maybe he should have waited long then maybe he'd have her but their was still the obstacle of Suikotsu.

**&&&**

Everything she did was magic the way she talked, moved, smiled, hell even the way she blinked seemed like it wasn't real like she was some kind of he didn't even know himself, maybe it was just him seeing her like this it almost made him wonder how everyone else saw her probably the same just not as great.

Sesshomaru blinked as he continued to watch Kagome have a decent conversation with SB&SG her favorite band and she usual she was still being dull even though they were her favorite musicians.

Sometimes he actually felt self conscious being around Kagome like all his flaws were visible or that he was naked in front of everyone not like they'd complain or anything but their was still the matter of just not wanting them to see.

Just then Hiten walked over to his brooding and constantly staring best friend it was funny how Sesshomaru would just deny it if he ever pointed it out.

"Yo Sess" Hiten greeted as he opened his non-demonic beer he didn't feel like getting wasted again and having Saiyuri have to wake him.

"Hiten" Sesshomaru greeted emotionlessly, Hiten rolled his eyes when was Sesshomaru ever not going to be impassive.

"Isn't it strange…" Hiten drawled just to make sure Sesshomaru was paying attention with him staring so intensely at Kagome, Sesshomaru glanced at him silently telling him to continue. "Having Kaijuu around us after such a long time with the way Kagome is acting it's like they never left but then their Kikyo, Kagura, and Sango" Hiten said as he took a sip of his beer.

"Yeah I know what you mean with Kikyo acting actually intelligent, Sango's hostile attitude towards Miroku, and Kagura's ignoring treatment against Ishiyana" Sesshomaru said it kind of creeped Hiten out that he had the time to observe all this when his eyes would never leave Kagome.

"And here I thought you were only paying attention to Kagome's every move" Hiten spat sarcastically earning himself a glare from Sesshomaru.

"As usual Storm your wrong again I was merely staring off into space" Sesshomaru growled out, Hiten snickered quietly before cough to lamely cover it up.

"Sess to tell you the truth if you keep denying your feels for her like this your not going to get very far" Hiten advised and Sesshomaru sighed if he only knew. _It's not that I haven't admitted to my feelings Hiten I just don't want anyone knowing I have, at least not until Vash Stampede is out of the way._

"Whatever…I'll see you" Sesshomaru said curtly as he made his way to the refreshment table eyes still stuck on Kagome, Hiten sighed his friend was so confusing.

If either of them took the time to notice they would have been aware that Kagome was watching them just as closely hey she could talk and watch too that's why she was so great.

**&&&**

Heated dark hazel eyes stared angrily into dark almost unnoticeable blue eyes they continued staring into each other's gaze until the male of the pair finally snapped.

"What is the meaning of this staring Sango I thought you hated me" Miroku asked irritation lining his voice now he was starting to get mad since she was going out of her way to make him feel her anger and make him guilty.

"Just reminding you" Sango answered as she munched on a peanut butter cracker, Miroku frowned he perfect lips forming a straight line.

"Well I've had enough of this either get over whatever it is your going though or just get away from me" Miroku snapped, Sango just stared at him incredulously was he mental.

"What are you flipped! You're the one who came up to me you mental case" Sango growled out as she unconsciously bent the metal spoon used for her yogurt, Miroku winched boy does he feel stupid.

"Whatever just quit jumping down my throat" Miroku yelled back over the loud playing hip-hop song, Sango scowled he was the regular genius wasn't he.

"I'd be happy to leave you alone if you'd return the favor all I was trying to do was eat something damn!" Sango shouted as she slammed her strawberry yogurt on the refreshment table causing it to splatter all over Miroku. Miroku twitched as he slowly wiped yogurt from his closed eyes.

"Thank you for that Sango can you ruin me anymore" Miroku was aware that he was acting very much out of character but it was just something about Sango that always got on his last nerves, Sango held her mouth trying to cover up be chuckling before quickly leaving Miroku in all his yogurtness.

Turning a corner where everything was much quieter Sango pulled out her cell phone and dialed an all to familiar number.

_" Hello" the groggy voice of Kuranosuke greeted, Sango held her laugh she didn't blame him it was almost 1am and the boys in Hiroshima didn't find a reason to stay up late on a school night unless they decided to go clubbing which was out now that Kaijuu was in Tokyo._

"It's me Nosuke what's up" Sango questioned her usually dim boyfriend, Kuranosuke smiled brightly as the voice registered in his head.

_"Hey San I was just sleeping but I'd rather talk to you…I miss you" Kuranosuke confessed, Sango smiled faintly she couldn't afford feelings so why did she keep Kuranosuke around so much? The answer was still well unanswered._

"Yeah same here…so how's school?" Sango asked she was actually anxious to know what was going on after she left though Hiroshima was the place where assholes lurked but it was also a mildly interesting place.

_"Nothing much everyone just keeps asking about you guys but I don't want to say anything until your first video" Kuranosuke explained, Sango smiled the more her and Miroku fought the closer she drew to Kuranosuke for so unknown reason._

"Good that's the way we want it…how are your goals coming" Sango questioned Kuranosuke planned on being prime minister of some sort, Kuranosuke smiled it was nice hearing her voice. Just then Miroku rounded the corner paper towel in hand but Sango didn't take notice of him.

_"Fine my professor thinks I'll make a great prime minister but I'd still like to learn more I'm tried of being considered dim" Kuranosuke answered as he paged through one of his sports magazines, Sango smiled she for some reason just wanted to talk to some one._

"Your not dim I think your actually pretty smart remember I don't date dumb guys" Sango encouraged, Kuranosuke blushed glad Sango couldn't see it. Miroku stopped short when he spotted her.

_"You think well your opinion means a lot to me so don't lie" Kuranosuke joked and Sango laughed easily unknowingly pissing Miroku off._

"Cute…well I'll call you later cause I'm jumping the train this fucking famous party is raff worthy" Sango said before hanging making sure to hear his goodbye first, she was weird like that with words most of the time didn't understand besides her best friend Kagura course. Miroku why did Sango's ways all of the sudden bother him so?

**&&&**

She was ignoring him and for some reason that he couldn't figure out right now it hurt his stomach literally he was having major pains, he hadn't had this feeling in a long time not since his mother was alive. It felt like when you knew you were going to get into trouble, embarrassed, or guilty so was he guilty?

Glancing at her once more he couldn't help but take in what she chose to wear to the party a royal blue Chinese dress that insinuated her nice curse that reached her mid thighs, of course since Kagura wasn't a dress kind of gal black leggings followed successfully reaching the edge of her knee, and to complete such a strange very Sib like outfit she wore your classic leather shined up combat boots.

Ishiyana couldn't ignore the fact that her hair, which always remained in a bun and streaked red, was flowing freely around her shoulders. Much like Sesshomaru he couldn't believe she was here standing next to him at a party almost like someone heard their wishes.

"Kagura are you going to continue ignoring me?" Ishiyana questioned already know the answer. Nothing.

"You this reminds me of the time you beat up Nazuna for the first time on the first day of 10th grade" Ishiyana said not really expecting her to answer.

"Whatever" Kagura spat as the memory consumed her and Ishiyana…

**Flash back**

" No matter how dramatic Sango's right he is boring and probably insane because the little dude it totally afraid of everything! It's ridiculous how paranoid he is I feel for you Gura I really do no matter how bored my face may look" Kagome smirked when she received the middle finger from Kagura who wore a scowl. Just then the D.H.G club walked by flashing their skirts as they walked through the halls as if they were the superior beings of the school. Tsuyu turned to Kagome her nose high and smirked at her, her eyes saying she won and that's all it took for Kagome to stop her. " Excuse me do you have some kind of eye problem?" Kagome questioned sarcastically, Tsuyu and her little click walked up to Kagome Sango and Kagura were already at her side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsuyu asked her chestnut colored eyes flaring with unknown fire, Kagome smirked she found it funny how she just kept setting her self up.

"Exactly how it sounds" Kagome spat dully she wasn't going to let this 'thing' make her lose her cool not in school where she could lose all respect from her friends. Tsuyu gasped in shock and Nazuna pushed her way in front of her now in Kagome's face, Kagura on the other hand didn't like Nazuna already and her being in her best friend's face like that wasn't helping. "Listen girly you're to close" Kagome stated as she examined her silver painted nails not really caring for them at the moment.

" Well you shouldn't be talking to Tsuyu like that don't you know she's really a princess you should show some respect loser!" Nazuna spat in her already nauseating voice, Tsuyu seemed to hold her head higher at that and Kagome, Sango, and Kagura burst into hysterical laughter.

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England can't you tell with my non-existent crown" Kagome said sarcastically still laughing as she leaned on Sango for support, Kagura was laughing more bitterly then hysterically seeing how she only leaned against the lockers in mock hysterics. Nazuna who had enough stepped closer and 'Bitch' slapped Kagome. Which was probably the worst mistake she could have made in her entire life. Kagura growled and tackled Nazuna to the ground and began practically smashing her face with her right fist, it took Ishiyana who was across the hall to lift her off the now bleeding girl.

"Don't you ever come near me or any of my friends again or so help me god I'll kick your ass again" Kagura yelled as she got in one last kick, Nazuna who was crying her eyes out walked away with a glaring Tsuyu.

"Don't worry Tsuyu you'll get yours you bitch!" Kagome growled out dully but loud enough for Tsuyu to hear her, Kagome turned to Kagura who was bruised only a little to what Nazuna received. Kagura had a split lip, a bloody nose, and nail marks on her right arm but that was about it. "Kagura I could have handled that she did slap me" Kagome said her eyes still drooped in boredom she didn't even feel the slap she just saw it coming. Kagura looked at Kagome her fangs still bared as Ishiyana tried to calm her down she looked down right pissed with the white of her eyes being red and all.

"I know, I know Kagome and I'm sorry she just pissed me off is all I'm tried of her stank ass walking around like she hold the key to the world" Kagura spat some blood out that had seeped into her mouth, Kagome nodded and turned to Sango who looked a little crest fallen.

Just then Ishiyana and Sesshomaru walked up the group of girls after the fight was over they knew not to interfere with the girls fights. Ishiyana on the other hand was very upset with Kagura he didn't want her fighting with his enemy. Letting his anger get the better of him for once Ishiyana roughly spun Kagura around to face him.

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with her! What's the matter with you…you have more sense than that!" Ishiyana shouted in her face, Kagura held back the tears gathering at the back her eyes what the hell was up his ass!

"What the fuck Ishiyana why are you yelling at me instead of that little whore who started it all!" Kagura yelled back as she pushed Ishiyana away from her causing him to back into Sesshomaru who frowned at their behavior.

"Because that little whore had an excuse she has no brains but you one the other hand do! So I'm going to ask you again what the hell were you thinking!" Ishiyana yelled again it was surprising to see him so not…calm. Kagura growled furious tears on the verge of falling. They glared at eachother with amazing intensity.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Kagome questioned her friends wearily; Kagura shot her hand in front of Ishiyana's face in a 'talk to the hand' gesture while Ishiyana just chose to look the other way.

"Well he just starts yelling at me about how I shouldn't have picked a fight with Nazuna she the one who started it what do you still like her!" Kagura yelled in outrage, Ishiyana continued to look the other way still angry with Kagura. Sesshomaru who was standing in front of the two sighed heavily.

"Ishiyana come on let's go to class you and Kagura shouldn't be fighting" Sesshomaru stated as he pulled Ishiyana by his sleeve down the hall, Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Kagura.

"What the hell Gura?" Kagome asked a little confused, Kagura sighed as she began to tear up she didn't like fighting with Ishiyana.

"I don't know I'm just being a jealous idiot I should have let you fight her" Kagura said quietly as she walked off in the direction of Mr. Myoga's class room the same direction Ishiyana and Sesshomaru headed. Once out of sight from Kagome and Sango Kagura let the angry tears trail down her flushed face when she was furious enough she cried strange but it runs in the family, growling she kicked a random locker she couldn't believe this.

(A/N: I added some but this was mostly copied from Kaijuu chapter 8 so if your recognize it great!).

**End of Flash back**

Kagura huffed a little she didn't like the memory it pissed her off more than she'd like that was the angriest she'd ever been at Ishiyana causing her to ignore him for two months.

"I never meant to make you so angry I was just worried about you" Ishiyana confessed, Kagura sighed she knew her feeling for him would always be strong unlike her friends she didn't get a boyfriend to try and shadow those feelings for him because they would always be their so long as she remained a coward and not tell him.

"Yeah well you can't change the past" Kagura whispered, Ishiyana looked away she was right he couldn't and he wouldn't because if he could change it he would have never realized he was in love with her and that she wasn't probably one of the most important people to him aside from Sakura and Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I know…but if I could I wouldn't" Ishiyana told her he hoped she understood, Kagura covered her mouth to hold back the secret smile she was weird like that.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me long because I had some problem with writing this ya know writers block I almost considered skipping it like I did a few other chapters. If you haven't noticed I.M.M.S also wrote the Inu/Kik scene too did you see how it sounded more like her lol.

Oh yes I have so questions for you I really want to know so please answer k? do you like the Nobunaga, Tsuyu, and Kaguya bits? Do you want more Raq/Yur action there is always going to be Kaijuu Akuma bits the story is about them.

Oh and like I said before I'm thinking of killing the Hanyou/ gold eyed Sakura off tell me what you think of that ok…well that's it.

Dark Painting slang guide!

Jumping the train- i'm bailing or skipping school

Flipped- are you crazy or out of your mind

Raff- puke, throw up, nausaus, etc...

lol incase you didn't understand a thing Sango said to Miroku earlier it's really the way Darky talks lol. Tell me if i missed one.

Things that will take over the world!

Squirrels- 2 especially the evil red ones!

Chipmunks-5 that's my vote I say it's the chipmunks like Sakura…

Llamas- 2 lol

Stewie Griffin-1 I agree!

Camels-1 my friend said so weird!

Penguins- 1 I also agree lol their all wobbly and evil!

Cartmen-1 yes him too lol!

Koharu- 1 what? Lol

Black bunnies with red eyes- dude I had a bunny like that but I had to give it away.

Vote who the biggest bitch is…last chance to vote before I demolish this poll!

Haru-2

Ai- 5

Tsuyu-

Nazuna-

Koharu-1 I hate her she's such a jerk in here

Kaguya-1sisterly love

Pairings! I added new ones…

Sess/Kag-21 yeah baby 4 ever!

Vash/Kag-1

Kagu/Ishi-2 come one more votes if you want this pairing

Sak/Sot-1 How about them together now?

Hiten/Sib- who should he date…is Sib a good choice?

Ship/Sak-

Sess/Koryu- 1

Mir/San-4 come one vote more if you want them tying the knot

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-8

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak- should they patch things up?

Blade/Tanaka- do ya want some yaoi? Lol

Sot/Rin-?

Ishi/AI- should he stay with evil Ai?

Ship/Rin- 4 do you want them back together

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ban/Sib or Darky- ban doesn't have a gal

Sess/Koryu- how bout them making out?

Rin/Tanaka- how bout these too their cute right?

Sak/Blade/Ship-1 maybe

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-1

Nobu/Kaguya-

Tsuyu/Nobu-

Raqhael/Yura-

Raqhael/Kagura-

**I hope you liked this…oh guys you have to read Idiots make me sneeze's Please Inuyasha story it's so well written, mature, and sweet! Lol read it please lol, she plans making a prequel called Please Kagome oops I shouldn't have told you that.**

**Sappire767**

**Little Sheriff- thanks for the review oh and the last chapter was 16 cause chap four don't count that was question. What is a hell puppet you ask just think of Elmo from Sesame Street lol. **

**Soundless-Shadows- oh yeah i was wondering what happened to you lol Sess/Kor i'll see what i can do! oh and well come back.**

**The Lonely Bird- lol thanks for the review oh and Slave Kitten that's hilarious if you wanna see what one looks like go to I think that's it. How did you like this chap lol.**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie- **

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever- lol thank you…**

**Megumi-San- thanks for reviewing!**

**Kimster44- **

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**

**Natsu-No-Hinagiku- thanks for taking to time to review this story...Kag/Vash you say well i'll see what my chapter guide says about another scene with them together lol.**

**Immortal-San- thanks for reviewing you didn't have to you know but i'm grateful that you did little things like these help me write...woohoo Sess/Kag all the way you said coming up! lol**


	18. Ain't Changing For Nobody

Sup S.p.O.d here so how did you like the other chapter I'm so glad I actually have 103 reviews (since last I've checked) all together I never thought that would happen. I just can't believe I.M.M.S's story it's so cute and sweet you guys should check it out well anyway on with the chap.

Warning: arguing, fighting, and bonding. Oh and if you wondering what's with the little they won't be in the story for a while sorry! Another thing no Ishi/Kagu time at all in this chapter they only show up once. Listen bitches I wrote another song for Kaijuu it's kind of different so don't laugh lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha honestly if I did wouldn't the show be more corrupted with random shouts of what is going to rule the world (mainly Chipmunk die evil bundles of fur!).

Claimer: I own my chapter guide that I made all by myself for this story, some leftover Chinese food, the rough draft for a new story called 'in the Chat room' or something like that, and the ass kickin that Eliszer is gonna get for standing me up on Friday damn Slave Kitten's never get anything right!

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Eighteen

Ain't changing for nobody

Last time on To See You Again:

"Yeah well you can't change the past" Kagura whispered, Ishiyana looked away she was right he couldn't and he wouldn't because if he could change it he would have never realized he was in love with her and that she was probably one of the most important people to him aside from Sakura and Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I know…but if I could I wouldn't" Ishiyana told her he hoped she understood, Kagura covered her mouth to hold back the secret smile she was weird like that.

**&&&**

Raqhael cleared his throat he was a little nervous about his proposition to Kaijuu he was afraid they might accept though he didn't want them to. A lot of bands trade their other band would trade anything to stay famous he decided to test them a bit.

"Kaijuu I think you should change your image a bit…I don't think people would like the way you dress to much so just tone it down a little" Raqhael explained his tone stern, Kagome just stared at him she was wondering if he was serious, Sesshomaru was wondering the same thing.

Sango scowled she thought Raqhael was on their side she didn't like what he was saying most of all she knew Kagome didn't like it because she started the band not to mention it's all they have left of Kenage. Kagura and Kikyo on the other hand sat back and watched what was happening something didn't seem right.

"No" was all Kagome said her tone was calm and dull the usual mixture, Sango smirked that was their Gome. Raqhael smiled a little.

"Yeah in the name of all that is punk we must keep this style alive! Can't you see that punk rock is dying Raqhael if it weren't for the American band Green day It'd be dead for sure" Sango preached, Akuma chuckled silently and the rest of Kaijuu rolled their eyes it was kind of true but why did she have to say it so…so…lamely.

"Ignore what Sango just said," Kagura said as she kicked Sango in the shin causing her to sit down immediately and glare at her best friend. Ishiyana frowned Raqhael wasn't serious was he.

"No I'm sorry Raqhael but we ain't changing for nobody I'd rather go home to Hiroshima than change what we've created" Kagome said trying not to chuckled when she used a bit of a country accent, Kaijuu chuckled along with Akuma and Raqhael. Yura smiled faintly from the corner.

"Good cause I don't want you to" Raqhael said as he winked at Kagome, he and Yura then began explaining what promoting methods they were going to use for Kaijuu and Akuma together.

**&&&**

It was quiet, so quiet, really quiet, creepy quiet, so quiet that Kaguya was tempted to punch Nobunaga in the face for not saying anything yeah that quiet. Biting her bottom lip a bit Kaguya tried not to grab the butter knife on the coffee table and stab Nobunaga continually what the hell was with him and the quietness!

Sighing Kaguya tried letting all of the bad energy out of her body because if she were to commit murder she'd get blood all over her new black My Chemical Romance hoodie and that was bad. Turning to Nobunaga she noticed he was innocently or she was guessing he wanted her to think that watching whatever it was that was on TV on mute of all things!

"What the hell is your problem Nobunaga? Why hell is the TV muted you dumbass!" Kaguya yelled letting all of her frustrations out, Nobunaga turned to Kaguya and rose a brow what was her problem?

"I don't know" Nobunaga answered blinking when Kaguya growled in annoyance and stomped her foot.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy on purpose by just sitting here next to me watching whatever the hell this is on mute and being unbearably quiet!" Kaguya growled out she was not a patient person or the kind of person who sat down unmoving for hours she hung out at a Bar&Grill for Kami's sake!

"What's wrong with that?" Nobunaga asked rather dumbfounded, Kaguya sighed and tried to calm herself they really didn't know anything about eachother.

"Everything Nobunaga…ever since Tsuyu went to work you've been extremely quiet what am I not worthy to talk to" Kaguya asked sarcastically wincing when some of her feelings were heard in her voice she didn't want him to know that he hurt her feelings, Nobunaga sighed he didn't notice.

"Na that's not it I just think we don't need to talk everything is said in our motions…I knew were upset but I didn't say anything because I wasn't exactly sure what it was" Nobunaga explained smiling a bit when Kaguya blushed it was rare when she did so.

Smiling through her blush Kaguya turned Nobunaga's head towards her staring into his dark chestnut brown eyes the eyes of his dead mother, they were beautiful even if he didn't have the blue/gray Kagome and Sota had his eyes said something like he was still trying to live while his two siblings seemed to have given up.

Leaning in Kaguya slowly brushed her soft pink lips against Nobunaga's his were surprisingly soft though he looked really masculine he was as soft as a rose petal strange but alluring. Gasping she licked his bottom lip a bit asking for entrance which he actually complied rather quickly with.

After an hour of making out the door to their condominium apartment opened to reveal a shocked and totally executive dressed Tsuyu, slowly pulling apart the two stared at their other roommate awkwardly what were they supposed to say they just became friends but the thing was did Tsuyu have feelings for either one of them?

"What the hell! I knew you were a slut Kaguya but this is low you knew I liked Nobu!" Tsuyu accused apparently she did, Kaguya gapped she couldn't believe the little bitch said that when she never mentioned her feelings, Nobunaga just stared the only thing running through is head was _shit._

"What are you talking about you never said anything otherwise this would have never happened I just acted on my feelings!" Kaguya yelled as she stood and loudly marched to her room not forgetting to slam her door, Tsuyu frowned trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall before walking to her own room and quietly shutting the door.

Sighing Nobunaga just sat their he didn't know what to do he liked both Tsuyu and Kaguya but the problem was that he never sat down to figure out who he liked more and after that kiss with Kaguya he had a lot of thinking to do.

"Shit!" Nobunaga cursed silently he just couldn't believe this was happening I mean who would one minute they were fighting and always at eachother's throats for the stupidest things and the next their making out with one another and getting feeling hurt. Life was hard already and if he knew this was going to happen he wouldn't even have moved in with the two girls complications were stressful.

**&&&**

Laughter and sniffles filled the suite hotel room as Akuma and Kaijuu sat around the room watching 'The Land before time', Hiten, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagura were mainly laughing while Kikyo was crying and Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Ishiyana were just watching the movie intently. So in all they looked like a bunch of 5 year olds watching a movie the babysitter put on.

Finally the movie ended with Kikyo still crying but with Kagura now, Inuyasha, Hiten, Sango and Miroku singing along with the ending some and Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Ishiyana frowning a bit.

"What the… that's not really a happy ending" Kagome said dully she was really perplexed to why someone would make such a move for little kids, Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"That was so sad" Kikyo said through her sniffles, Kagura nodded to it wasn't so funny when little foot's was killed by the sharp tooth leaving him alone in the world.

"I agree Kagome…Little Foot only found his grandparents in the end but his mother still remains dead" Ishiyana concluded the three nodded in agreement in return being completely ignored by everyone else.

"I just love that song at the end by Diana Ross" Sango said completely out of the blue, Miroku grinned why were they talking about this better yet why were they even watching 'The Land Before Time' in the first place the only thing he could remember was Kagome and Kagura saying something about it being their favorite movie.

"Yeah isn't it great…what do you think Kagome" Hiten asked Kagome turned to him with a grin on her usually dull face.

"Of course it was in the 80's and as we all know the 80's rule" Kagome said simply as she turned back to her conversation with Sesshomaru who was talking about another movie call 'American Tale' it was by the same person Don Bluth.

"Ok now let's watch…The Goofy Movie!" Kagura shouted as she made eye contact with Sango who nodded.

"Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me! Talk to me Ba-be!" Sango and Kagura shouted in unison causing everyone except for Miroku to laugh he just sat their confused.

"I don't get it" Miroku said innocently, Ishiyana laughed more he forgot about that.

"It's from The Goofy Movie" Sango said blandly, Kaijuu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but my mother didn't let me watch talking animals when I was a child…that was my first time seeing The Land Before Time" Miroku explained rather awkwardly, everyone just laughed.

"What the fuck Roku?" Kagome questioned, Miroku just smiled sheepishly.

"What wanted me to be a good monk with no childish way" Miroku explained, everyone laughed at that one.

"Some monk you turned out to be you pervert" Hiten said Miroku just glared as threw a random clock at him where the clock came from nobody knew, not a lot of Kaijuu members used the damn things.

**&&&**

Sighing Sesshomaru sat on the Tokyo park bench he just left Kagome's hotel room with the rest of Akuma fifthteen minutes ago and Kagome was supposed to meet him in the park the minute she shook off the rest of Kaijuu.

It was funny having her around again he'd never thought this would happen it was extremely weird not to mention strange that they'd get a record deal with the rival of their company. But it didn't matter she was there and he shouldn't even be thinking about this right now.

His thoughts were instantly forgotten when he felt a familiar presence near by he knew this person or demon very well and though she was annoying sometimes she could prove to be very helpful not that he was in the need of help right now not to mention would ask for it.

"What do you want Koryu?" Sesshomaru asked flippantly as he glanced around the park for Kagome once more, Koryu sighed as she quietly stepped off of the tree she was vaguely hiding behind.

"Nothing much…I've just got some news about Kagome that you'd probably be anxious to hear" Koryu bribed slyly, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes sometimes she could be clueless funny she didn't know that Kagome was in Tokyo.

"I highly doubt that" Sesshomaru answered emotionlessly, Koryu scowled he was getting on her nerves already if he wasn't such a looker she'd probably stay away from him. Both were oblivious to the fact that Kagome was making her way to them.

"Really are you sure cause it's really juicy I heard it from her boyfriend himself" Koryu drawled hoping he'd threaten it out of her, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes instantly catching sight of Kagome.

"Hello Kagome" Sesshomaru faintly smiled at the sight of her and her wild attire.

Kagome wore tight fitting light blue jeans, a dark green t-shit that said in green and black 'stare any longer and I'll show you some magic' and on the back it said 'a black eye', underneath that was a bluish gray hoodie, and on her feet were green converse with green and black laces. She wore her hair curled a little and around her waste, silver tiny hoop earrings, and black eyeliner with clear lip-gloss.

In all she looked pretty awesome and Koryu didn't fail to notice her either she was a little upset about the news for some reason she wished Kagome would have never come and yet she wanted her there it was confusing.

"Cha Sess" Kagome greeted dully as she stood in front of him, Koryu frowned when Kagome ignored her thinking she was stuck up bitch. Sesshomaru smiled more making it noticeable. "I'm Higurashi Kagome" Kagome introduced herself to Koryu having just noticed her, it seemed like everytime her and Sesshomaru made eye contact nothing else mattered. Koryu a little shocked by her dull greeting smiled anyway it really was the Kagome Sesshomaru always talked bout.

"Koryu Lee I've heard plenty about you" Koryu said as she turned to Sesshomaru who continued to stare at Kagome as if she were some kind of goddess god was he obsessed with her? Sesshomaru stood from his seat on the bench.

"You've been talking about me huh Sess? Cute" Kagome teased her voice never losing its dullness; Sesshomaru smirked as he grabbed her hand in his intertwining their fingers. Koryu frowned she was right they really were meant to be together even if they didn't know it themselves.

"Later Koryu" Sesshomaru said but this time their was no edge to his voice like he was finally happy well so far, Koryu smiled as Kagome glanced at her with those dull blue/gray eyes it was amazing actually seeing her in person after so many hilarious stories of the two.

"Yeah bye" Kagome said dully as her and Sesshomaru slowly made their way out of the park she noticed the look Koryu was giving Sesshomaru and she kind of felt bad. _I know you love him as much as I do but I need him more…_

"Bye" Koryu whispered before turning and walking away she wasn't going to get in the way she just wasn't that kind of girl but if Kagome broke Sesshomaru's heart she'd be there in a heartbeat. Her ability to sense feelings wouldn't fail her.

**&&&**

"So…" Inuyasha drawled out he awkward around her now it was ashame that they knew eachother since second grade he leaves for two years then when they meet again it's like their strangers, he really wanted the old Kikyo back. They were walking back to Kikyo's hotel.

"Ya" Kikyo asked she was tired of saying 'so' so she tried a different approach, Inuyasha frowned more.

"What has happened the past two years?" Inuyasha asked he really wanted to know, Kikyo smiled a little.

"Well ok I'll tell you what I know…Mrs. Higurashi or Yumiko died of cancer, Muso learned English well better English he still has that crazy accent, Rin and Sota broke up, Kagome and Vash got together, Sango and Kuranosuke are dating, Ninja noodles broke up to make Dark Ninja which includes Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kohaku, and Sota I think…" Kikyo stopped to think a bit of what else occurred, Inuyasha stared in shock he didn't think that much would happen.

"Anything else?" Inuyasha questioned hoping she'd say no, Kikyo just sighed as they entered the elevator.

" Yes I was just thinking…Mikayan came back, we made a friend named Meghan Mao, Kagura and Nazuna were roommates, Rin's dating Blade's best friend Tanaka whose a real gentlemen by the way, Vash and Bankotsu built a mini stage in Gome's garage, Sota cuts himself and Kohaku's a pill popper, oh and Sota and Sakura might be getting back together, Sota and his friends have been ruling Hiroshima high and playing pranks, and Kagome and Bankotsu got a job at a fancy resturant" Kikyo concluded her voice still calm, Inuyasha sighed trying to take everything in.

"Sugoi…that's crazy …so what's Kaijuu been doing?" Inuyasha asked afraid of the answer, Kikyo shrugged.

"Clubbin, drinkin, practicing, fightin, and changing I think Kagome might be getting worse though maybe Sess can wipe that dull look off her face" Kikyo said her voice still calm but held a bit sadness, Inuyasha frowned he did notice the way Kagome was acting though he was thankful she wasn't bitter.

"Yeah I've noticed ….so you guys have been pretty wild huh" Inuyasha said feeling a little awkward after all Akuma never did any really wild partying.

"Not really we only used to drink occasionally but we did club every night" Kikyo smiled at the crazy memory of Kagome doing the limbo under some random guys legs, Inuyasha nodded feeling a bit relieved but still a little nervous for what he was about to ask.

"Kikyo…I think you should…go back to the old you the better you" Inuyasha finally spat out as they abruptly stopped in front of her room door, Kikyo's eye narrowed to the point where you couldn't even see them anymore before she drew her fist back and punch Inuyasha dead in the face causing him to stumble back into the wall.

Sighing she pulled out her key card open her door and turned back to Inuyasha who was dazed from the punch and holding his bloody nose. Scoffing Kikyo was tempted to slam the door in his face but she had one more thing to say before doing so.

"Your ridiculous Inuyasha you'd rather be around the fake me than the real thing…I've tolerated you so far but I advise you to stay away from me for now on if you want to avoid injury…I may be calm but certain things still tick me off and you my friend are one of them" Kikyo said calmly might I add before slamming the door on Inuyasha's collapsed form, Inuyasha cursed under his breath before making his way to the elevator.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed as the elevator doors closed.

**&&&**

I love you you're the one for me 

_**Can't you see that I can't move on because this is our destiny?**_

_**Sing me a lullaby tonight under the rays of moonlight**_

All will be forgotten in the morning dew 

Black hair fell into dark glaring hazel eyes as the owner of those eyes quickly pushed the handsome boy currently kissing him away, Miroku stared questioningly at Sango he'd finally gotten to her but now all of a sudden she was pushing him away.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked he was kind of irritated that she interrupted their passionate make out session Sango just frowned.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something" Sango asked as she sat up straight in her bed they had some how ended up making out in her suite after the movie thing earlier, Miroku raised as eyebrow that was an odd question.

I feel you near me causing my tears to fall But it's ok I'm not gonna runaway from you anymore 

"Yeah but it's you I love Sango" Miroku answered truthfully, Sango bowed her head that was something she didn't want to hear yet she was glad to hear it. "Don't you feel the same?" Miroku questioned his voice a soft whisper.

"Love is like paper easy to rip…why do you want something so fragile?" Sango asked her voice dark again like the day before, Miroku frowned as he pulled Sango against his chest.

I'm sorry I forced you into loving me back 

_**So don't ignore me anymore**_

"Because it's worth it Sango" Miroku whispered into her ear, Sango's lower lip quivered before she roughly pulled away from him. She quickly got off of the bed and made her way to the door.

"Why do want something I can't give you!" Sango yelled before leaving out of the room slamming the door on her way, Miroku covered his face with his summer-tanned hands he felt depressed all of sudden.

Please take me away with you 

_**It's ok cause I'm better now that I don't have to see you anymore…**_

Wow that damn chapter took me forever I can't believe this sometimes I just hate my life anyway how did you like it a little to sappy well so what! also the fact that I wanted to submit this two days ago but F. wouldn't allow me to.

Poll winners-

Chipmunks! Ha

Ai is the biggest bitch!

Pairings!

Sess/Kag-24 yeah baby 4 ever!

Vash/Kag-1

Kagu/Ishi-2 come one more votes if you want this pairing

Sak/Sot-5 How about them together now?

Hiten/Sib- who should he date…is Sib a good choice?

Ship/Sak-

Mir/San-8 come one vote more if you want them tying the knot

San/Kur-

Koh/Rin-8

Rin/Blade-

Blade/Sak- should they patch things up?

Blade/Tanaka- do ya want some yaoi? Lol

Sot/Rin-?

Ishi/AI- should he stay with evil Ai?

Ship/Rin- 4 do you want them back together

Ban/Kag-

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Kag/Vash-

Sot/Sak/Ship-

Ban/Sib or Darky- ban doesn't have a gal

Sess/Koryu- how bout them making out?

Rin/Tanaka- how bout these too their cute right?

Sak/Blade/Ship-1 maybe

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-1

Nobu/Kaguya-

Tsuyu/Nobu-

Raqhael/Yura-

Raqhael/Kagura-

**Sappire767**

**Little Sheriff- lol no SB&SG aren't a real group it's just a girl band that I was in with my cousin the girl with the long brown hair was me in description of what I really look like lol and the other girl was what my cousin looks like, anyway I like classic rock I don't listen to today's music anyway I only know the bands I like but what I do listen is everything 80's, classical love Mozart, soft rock I like listening to 101 the rose, anything else that I find appealing to my ears. Lol so you're not alone. Oh and how could I forget to mention Your one of my fave reviewers lol!**

**Soundless-Shadows- **

**The Lonely Bird- What you said wasn't heartless it actually made me feel better because now I don't feel like I'm bipolar why do you always think stuff like that you don't say mean things at all!**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie- **

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever- **

**Megumi-San- thanks for reviewing!**

**Kimster44- **

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**

**Sesshy's 4 ever- lol well I hope your satisfied with this chapter!**

**Sesskag4evr- Yah that's what I was planning to do it's cool that you thought that, there was supposed to be a scene earlier but I skipped that chapter well enjoy this chap!**


	19. Welcome to Tokyo University Roommate

Yo! Yo! Yo! How's it Minna? Cause I'm doing fine and if you haven't guessed because of some freak car accident that gave you brain trauma and short memory loss this is chapter 19 of 'To See You Again'! Whoohoo I've finally made it to this chapter isn't that weird? Anyway on with the story lol oh and read Middle Child by Dark Painting please or I'll stop updating I want my friend to be happy:pushes out bottom lip like a two year old:

Warning: shockers, brief fighting, sexual situations but not between any of the Kaijuu or Akuma members, and some humor. And yes Ishiyana and Kagura are in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did don't you think they would be going to high school and their statusquo no matter how much I hate labeling would be Goth, skater, or punk cause they just ya know rule.

Claimer: I own the 10 notebooks on sell that my mom bought me from Targets, my forest green hippy like tie-dye shirt, and my new hair cut of course nobody can really own my hair but me unless I cut it and someone makes a wig out of it.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Nineteen

Welcome to Tokyo University roommate

Last time on To See You Again:

"Why do want something I can't give you!" Sango yelled before leaving out of the room slamming the door on her way, Miroku covered his face with his summer-tanned hands he felt depressed all of a sudden.

Please take me away with you 

_**It's ok cause I'm better now that I don't have to see you any longer…**_

**&&&**

It was humongous! Well that was what was going through most of the members of Kaijuu when they entered the campus of Tokyo University basically not thinking it would be so well big…

Kagome sighed as she continued to lug her green camouflage duffle bag and black messenger bag behind her so was to lazy to put them on her shoulders, glancing to her right she spotted Kikyo she chuckled at seeing the dazed look in her eyes she was like a 06 hippy with all peace, tranquility, and allergy pills…anyway she was freaky calm.

Looking at Sango she watched as her friend adjusted her headphones and pulled her black hood over her head, Sango was in one of her dark moods where she wood just listen to vicious rock songs by Evanescence, Korn, or Linkin Park it was just another part of her friend that she had trouble understanding though it wasn't like she didn't do the same thing once in a while.

Sighing Kagome finally focused on Kagura who was twitching from her lack of internet/computer usage in the last week since they came to Tokyo yeah she was addicted like that especially to some site called when was the last time she updated her own stories? Kagura was odd and sometimes testy but they still loved their probably mental friend maybe.

Finally entering Tokyo U they immediately pulled out their admissions letters that Nobunaga gave them on last week, it seemed they weren't lucky and were placed in different dorms once again but it seemed Tokyo University didn't tell you who your roommate would be either.

"Shit mother fucker who the hell do I room with!" Kagura cursed aloud ignoring the appalled stares she received from some random people, Kagome chuckled she wasn't really a potty mouth but Kagura was and she would use any dirty words necessary to get her point across.

"You'll find out when you get to your dorm now won't you" Kagome replied dully as she began making her way to the regal looking elevator doors leaving behind Kikyo, Sango, and Kagura to find their own way.

**&&&**

The recording room was still with quiet anticipation Akuma were waiting for Kaijuu to began playing they were really excited since they haven't heard the girls in two years, Sesshomaru swallowed as Kagome's blue/gray eyes locked with his as if she were sending him some type of silent message that they would only understand.

Raqhael smirked tauntingly at Yura who stood boredly by the door not at all caring about the girls behind the glass screen you see they had this deal that whoever had the best band was the best talent scouter so far, Yura was in the lead.

"Alright Kagome show us what you've got…I know you have been working on a new song" Raqhael said trying to prep the dull girl up, Kagome just stared at him before nodding and giving Kaijuu the signal.

Kagome closed her eyes and tightly held the microphone humming the words a bit looking for the hidden signal in the music for her to sing. This song was different from the rest it was a bit pitchier then others with a mix of R&B but mostly rocking roll and the fact that Kagura wrote it all by herself when she was in one of her moods.

I'm sorry if I'm holding you back I just thought our love was stronger than that. 

_**Thought we could get through the fans and the greatest hits.**_

_**I don't give a damn about holding onto this relationship anymore**_

_**But it's ok cause you know what I mean**_

_**Maybe we can make it together other than letting it go**_

_**Kisses on my eyes and scratches on your back please don't walk way into the rain!**_

_**Chorus: I just don't understand your love anymore**_

_**Is it still there?**_

_**So don't let me be your shadow over your dreams**_

_**Don't let me be the darkness that encircles your mind**_

_**Is this sweet, sweet treachery love by the lake and sadness on my plate?**_

_**Or am I just imagining this shame that comes with being with you**_

_**Is it my fault we can't make it through?**_

_**Why do you keep blaming me when you know I'll take it just the same!**_

_**Follow the lullaby past the woods and in my world where you yell at me and fuck other girls!**_

_**Spin, spin in this shit I know I'm being a little over it but I can't help the way I feel!**_

_**Why can't you just stare into my eyes and under stand why…I'm so depressed**_

_**Just come dance with me where every thing is so torturing**_

_**I'm not like other people things come to me a bit more difficult**_

_**So can't you just stop thinking about your music and look at mine!**_

_**Chorus: oh! Living in your shadow is confusing **_

**_With you up is down and down is up_**

_**You say the ceiling is the floor just on top!**_

_**I can't take these black shadows their driving me crazy**_

_**I can't take being ignored you know I'm a brat!**_

_**And most of all I can't take being yours…**_

_**My friends wonder why I stick around your mansion if your always out screwing about and I just tell them I'm waiting for the day you see your shitty mistakes.**_

_**But I know now that you're just too dense to see that I already know!**_

_**I plan to give you a big wet kiss in the morning before I grab my bags and leave**_

_**You just don't know that I'm stronger than you give me credit for**_

_**Chorus: I just don't understand you love anymore**_

_**Is it still there?**_

_**So don't let me be your shadow over your dreams**_

_**Don't let me be the darkness that encircles your mind**_

_**It's just so depressing that you don't understand me lately but that's ok cause I'm leaving anyway!**_

_**Remember my eyes cause you'll see them again (see them again)**_

_**Maybe on the street, in the store, or maybe just maybe on the TV!**_

_**I will stand tall and never look back to this place cause to me its nothing more than another nightmare!**_

_**Now I know that this whole thing isn't my fault and I'll take that to the grave with me, but remember this baby I will make you wish you weren't so cruel to me…**_

Sesshomaru blinked that was the best song he's heard yet and it was surprising that this group of eighteen year old girls could play and perform it all together so well, Inuyasha on the other hand frowned at the disturbed look Kikyo wore.

"Actually Raqhael that was written by our very own Kagura" Kagome explained her tone still dull, Ishiyana perked at the mention of the girl he'd been obsessing over lately. (A/N: remember Ishiyana didn't really come to terms with his feelings till Kagura came back).

"Really that's great Kagura was that you first try?" Raqhael questioned it was weird since Kikyo and Kagome usually did all the song writing together, Kagura smiled faintly.

"No I write a few songs a day I just suggested this one to Gome" Kagura answered truthfully she was to afraid of Kagome's opinion but this song just shouted 'sing me' so she came out of her shell, Kagome wore a dull grin. Raqhael nodded it was good to know that the girls didn't follow Kagome's every whim they didn't want another Beyonce. (A/N: sorry I really hate Beyonce from Destiny's child she's always in the camera but I like Kelly!).

"So how is this whole promoting thing going to work anyway is Akuma making a cd with us or what?" Sango asked as she slowly sat her precious bass on the stand next to her, Miroku seemed to watching her every move but no one noticed.

"Well kids this is how it's gonna be first Akuma will be posing in a few pictures with you, then you'll release a video featuring Akuma, and finally you release your cd with a song that Kagome and Sesshomaru sing together that's the plan so far" Yura explained she actually liked these girls they had spunk and…a kind of uniqueness that no one had these days.

"I guess that's cool" Kikyo drawled with a shrug of her black clad shoulders, Kagome chuckled Kagura and Sango didn't seem to enthusiastic. Inuyasha smiled he was glad that Kikyo didn't seem to against it so maybe she would kill him like she promised.

"That's to much time with them…but we didn't come to Tokyo for nothing" Sango said a bit of a pout on her usually tough features, this time Kikyo laughed sometime Sango could be a little immature but that was part of her little mask wasn't it. Kagura on the other had couldn't careless as long as Ishiyana didn't try to talk to her two much.

"Heh…you girls are amusing" Raqhael said acting as if he were ancient again, Kagome and Sesshomaru rolled their eyes they both thought it was kind of ridiculous that he sometimes acted like that when he was 24 not 50.

"Give it up Raqhael you do remember how old you are right?" Kagome questioned dully, Raqhael blushed she always got him. Sang sighed this was pathetic and by the looks of it they wouldn't have to be their for to long.

"You were born in 82 not 1800" Kagura remarked blandly causing Kaijuu and Akuma to laugh at the poor managers expense, Yura sighed only Raqhael could get bullied by a bunch of teenagers.

"Oh leave him alone guys he can't help it he had to grow up mature," Yura said trying to defend her crush, Kagome sighed.

"Same here and look at me" Kagome commented, everyone erupted into laughter at that. Raqhael smiled it felt good just hanging around these hard off teenagers each and every one of them different, Sango with her ability to laugh anytime even in the worst of situations not to mention pump you up, Kikyo with her calm behavior, Kagura with her weirdness slash wild personality, Kagome's cool aura and dull sense of humor, Inuyasha's childishness, Sesshomaru impassive ways, Miroku monkish yet perverted logic, Ishiyana's calm looks and soothing voice, and Hiten's playboy advice. It was all too refreshing.

"Yeah but I kind of grew up with my grandfather till I was six had to take his advice and take care of my many siblings while my elder brothers worked" Raqhael explained, Kagome smiled and winked at him she knew how he felt.

"See theirs a reason he acts that way" Yura stated proudly, Raqhael laughed his eyes shining how could he forget Yura and her flirty nature this was the best group he's ever worked with.

**&&&**

Dull blue/gray eyes studied the living room before them she hadn't met her roommate yet but she had a feeling that she'd be meeting the soon, sighing Kagome dropped her black messenger back by the door and quietly sat on the leather couch facing the TV.

Growing bored of staring at the black screen Kagome pulled out her cd player holding the unfinished Kaijuu cd that they were still working on she snuck it out while Raqhael wasn't looking, turning the silver and black object on she decided a little work would hurt all she had to do was listen for mistakes and decided what other songs should be on the cd.

_**I see you like the moon both beautiful in the dark and light.**_

_**You're like a perfect picture not even one slight mistake.**_

_**You're the only one I can trust with my heart.**_

Glancing at the graffiti painted walls Kagome took in all of the neatly stretched designs on the ceiling it seemed whoever she had to room with really had talent at least they'd be interesting, turning up the cd player a bit more she imagined what it would be like to have a real honest to god Kaijuu concert.

It was really weird being in Tokyo again she hadn't scene this place since her parents were alive and together but that was along time ago12 years precisely, she used to love it when her father was finished in the office and would come out and play with her.

Those innocent days were wonderful sometimes she wondered if she'd ever be free of her depression maybe one day she'd have a kid and make them happy but she was going to make sure the father stuck with her.

_**I believe you could be the one I've been waiting for…**_

_**I love your very secret smile and now I'm stuck for good!**_

It was kind of funny listening to your own voice like you were some freaking movie star truth be told she didn't really like her voice at all but she insisted on singing her own songs, but everything turned out to be ok since it seemed everyone liked it well enough but they didn't know any better.

Kagome sighed as she laid her head on the soft cushiony leather couch also folding her legs under her she didn't think her roommate would mind, it was weird not rooming with Dominique anymore she was such a cool person it made rooming with a stranger who was into different things ok.

_**I see you as the one I love**_

_**I see as if you were sent from above!**_

_**I see you as a gift sent from my very own paradise**_

The click of the lock alerted her that her roommate had arrived even over the loud blasting of her voice she and Sango shared the same remarkable hearing they shared a lot of things almost like they were twins, ignoring the light in as the door was opened wider Kagome continued listening not bothering to get up and introduce herself if he by the look of his things wanted get all 'I love you roomy' then he could she was to tired.

Closing her eyes she was vaguely aware of the added weight to the couch but right now she was trying to concentrate on the song and what she could fix on it, it seemed to be missing the angst that she wanted people to feel in the song or she could just be picky.

_**I see you as the one I can't really live with out!**_

_**I see you as the one…the one! (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)**_

Things just got weird when her roommates head softly landed on her lap it was strange because he kind of smelled familiar, she couldn't for the life of her remember who smelled like guitar string wire she knew that smell because it always stuck to your fingers after playing for so long, suave's rain and waterfall shampoo, and chocolate pocky sticks.

Frowning Kagome opened one of her eyes the blue/gray pupil focusing on the blank screen of the TV before slowly turning to her lap Kagome didn't like puzzles. When she caught sight of silver she closed her eye again.

This time taking a deep breath she opened both eyes making sure she was facing her roommate, she wanted to make sure her conclusion was right not wanting to get her hopes up just yet it could be anyone theirs a lot of people that could have silver hair.

_Gold… _

_Icy Gold…_

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned wanting to make sure but she was pretty positive it was him who else had those eyes, Sesshomaru's lips twitched into a small smile.

"Yeah" Sesshomaru said as he snuggled his head more into her legs, Kagome smiled before situating her legs so that his head lay comfortably in her lap.

_**I want to be the one you want forever**_

_**I want to see you smile to see my face**_

"Sweet" Kagome said dully, Sesshomaru smiled wider they kind of still had that bond where they could say anything out of the blue and still know what eachother was talking about.

"Yeah I know" Sesshomaru said as he slowly closed his eyes, Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes and laid her head back on the arm of the couch.

_**Come on 'baby' don't make this a race for you lasting love!**_

_**Maybe these dreams I'm having are real.**_

_**But even if they are the heartbreak you made by not choosing won't heal!**_

_**But the way I really see you is real.**_

_**Don't you understand I see you the way no one else can…**_

_**I was made for you I just hope you see that soon**_

**&&&**

_I love big butts and I can not lie_

_You other brothers like to deny _

_But when a girl walks in with a itty bitty waist and…_

"_Sup" was the calm yet slightly irritated reply from Kikyo, Kagura sighed it seemed she would forever call at the wrong time._

"Ki why do you even have that ring? anyway did I call at a bad time?" Kagura asked as she glanced around her dorm once again her new roommate had went out to get them a late dinner. Kikyo frowned on the other line she didn't even check her caller id or she wouldn't have answered like that on Gura-Chan.

"_I don't know I just do, and no I'm just kind of annoyed guess who my roommate is" Kikyo said tossing a small green and blue ball in the air. Kagura smiled a little at least it wasn't her._

"Who…Mikayan" Kagura drawled knowing that wasn't the answer Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"_No Mikayan's in Hiroshima, it's Inuyasha and his girlfriend Emerald the annoying thing is that everytime I walk in the room he makes out with he like he trying to make me jealous I mean come on" Kikyo said Kagura frowned before getting up and walking into her room cutting on the laptop her mother brought her before she left._

"He's such a dick…ok you have three things you can do ignore him, got out a lot, and stay in the room most of the time Kami knows you need to work more on your acting" Kagura suggested, Kikyo smiled.

"_Aight, so who was you rooming with" Kikyo asked, Kagura chuckled as she logged on AOL._

"Meghan! She's doing great here oh and some girl named Koharu she has no life with all the Akuma posters in her room" Kagura answered excitedly, Kikyo chuckled at the Akuma part.

"_Really that's cool maybe were all can hang with her if she's not busy…oh did you tell her about the progress with the band?" Kikyo asked as she laid back and stared at the ceiling, Kagura smiled as she searched for any good stories._

"No I didn't tell her yet I want it to be a surprise when our video comes out oh did you find out who Gome and Go are rooming with?" Kagura asked as she clicked on a link to a story called 'You belong to me' by some author named Little Sheriff.

"_No I have no clue but it can't be that bad for them…" Kikyo said not knowing at all how wrong she was._

**&&&**

"So…" Sango drawled boredly.

"So…" Ai responded in her oh so lady like tone.

Angry hazel met deceptive cinnamon

"How's Mokuba" Sango asked Ai smiled lightly at the mention of her twin.

"Kuba-Chan is doing great all of his science professors just adore him at Hokkaido's G.S. college" Ai asked as she crossed her legs and leaned more into the chair, Sango rolled her eyes at Ai's girlyness.

"That's good I'll have to call him, so you're positive that you haven't seen Miroku or any of his friends at all?" Sango asked she wondered if Ai was lying but she didn't think she'd be that low, Ai frowned plastering on her false worried/hurt look thought her cinnamon eyes glinted deceptively.

"No not at all but I wish I did I know how much you like Miroku and how close Kaijuu is with his friends" Ai said her lady like tone taking on a kind of sadness, Sango nodded she had something in store for this bitch.

**&&&**

Yawning Yura slowly opened her burgundy red eyes and glance out the window it seemed to be about four in the morning so why was she up, moving a little she then noticed that she was on top of someone.

Looking down Yura took in the angelic face of Raqhael Pier looking down further she found that they were both naked and that he was kind of still…connected to her.

Only one question plagued her mind…

_What the hell happened!_

Yay I'm finally finished with this chapter I took me a while cause things got a little crazy at home, ok first of all I saw this huge disgusting spider in my attic bedroom so I didn't enter my room until yesterday, then I went out with my parents and came back with two cd's (Fall out boys new one and Avril Lavigne's first cd), and finally their was a whole bunch of other mess that I prefer not to explain.

Pairings Vote for more like Nobunaga, Raqhael, Tanaka!

Sess/Kag-24 yeah baby 4 ever!

Vash/Kag-1

Kagu/Ishi-4 come on more votes if you want this pairing

Sak/Sot-5 How about them together now?

Hiten/Sib- who should he date…is Sib a good choice?

Mir/San-9 come one vote more if you want them tying the knot

Koh/Rin-8

Blade/Sak- should they patch things up?

Ishi/AI- should he stay with evil Ai?

Ship/Rin- 4 do you want them back together

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Sib or Darky- ban doesn't have a gal

Sess/Koryu- 3how bout them making out?

Rin/Tanaka- how bout these too their cute right?

Sak/Blade/Ship-1 maybe

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-1

Nobu/Kaguya-

Tsuyu/Nobu-

Raqhael/Yura-

Raqhael/Kagura-

**Sappire767**

**Little Sheriff- Yeah ok that's exactly what a Llama lover would say and what the hell are you doing update you story already or I'll have to get violent cough cough send the slave kittens on you cough cough. So you think it was a little depressing? Well I guess i'll just have to reread it. Oh and Kagura and Ishiyana just weren't supposed to be in the last chap my Chapter guide told me so! Sakura sha'll live cause if she doesn't you and Sib will kill me. Sura you cool (sarcasm! Present!).**

**High- glad you like it, I like Koryu too she's a pretty cool character so i'm glad you think I did a good job on her.**

**The Lonely Bird- Cha lol stole that from Sib, I'm glad you reviewed bird person lol.**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie- will do! (does salute)**

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sesshy's 4 ever- hey did you change your name? anyway Mikayan's going to show up again but not anytime soon, i'll need more fan boys and girls soon, and i'm glad you think i'm original. You are crazy ya know anyway my mom does the same thing.**

**Megumi-San- thanks for reviewing!**

**Kimster44- **

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**

**CelestialElegy- Did you get my PM? it explains all of your questions k! If you didn't get it i'll just explain everything again next chapter.**

**Sesskag4evr- Ok that's for reviewing!**


	20. Boyfriends are handy

Cha lol stole that from SiB and all her greatness omfgosh you should really read her psychotic yet pissed off profile if your interested her pen name is S.4.E, anyway onto better things sorry for the late update it's not like I could help it lately I've been really tired and it turns out I have cancer…. Psyche I have an Iron deficiency it's when you don't have enough Iron in your blood and results in being tired heard of it no ok! Well anyways onto chapter 20!

Warning: out of nowhere crap, jealousy over load, major catfight, fights period (eww lol), shocks, and just plain inserted real life crazy shiz that my friends and me have done!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own a few of the songs that I put in here but yeah most of them SiB wrote.

Claimer: I own your souls lol, my black leather very comfortable might I add computer chair, my purple neopets themed chapter guide slash idea book that I stole from SiB, oh and my Imadoki Manga volume 1 it so rules.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous?

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Twenty

Boyfriends are handy

Last time on To See You Again:

Only one question plagued her mind…

_Did I rape him!_

&&&

Four pairs of eyes anxiously searched the airport for what they deemed the flight board hoping they got there in time, the blonde of the group flipped out his cell phone to check the time.

"Shit! It's already 7:30 and our flights at 7:45 come on guys lets hurry and find our gate" the blonde said quickly walking away, the group rolled their eyes and followed.

"Vash chill gate 37 is right over there now all we have to do is get on the plane since it seems like that lady is letting everyone in already" Bankotsu the only one who seemed to be the only one thinking rationally said well besides Suikotsu that is hey! He was Kikyo's boyfriend what do you expect. Kuranosuke was in la la land just thinking about being near his precious Sango in Tokyo.

Walking over to gate 37 the guys each gave the woman their tickets, trying to ignore her suggestive stares on their way into the plane.

"So Vash how did you get these tickets?" Suikotsu asked calmly though you could still tell he was rather curious; Vash chuckled lightly when he remembered the story.

"Well I just called Raqhael up and he sent them to me" Vash said simply before pulling out his M3player that Kagome brought him on her first pay check, Bankotsu frowned when he caught sight of the gift jealousy flowing off him in waves.

One of the songs on his player were from Kaijuu's Hiroshima site it was one of his favorites it was kind of sweet how the punk rocking girl loved the prep so much, well anyway he just wanted to hear her voice since he hadn't in almost over a week yeah she did forget to call but who could blame her? Him of course.

_You like cats and I love dogs but that's okay we can work around that._ _You like to watch clouds I like to watch the stars_

_**You wear preppy clothes and I like rock 'n' roll **_

_**You've got a heart made of ice and my hearts full of gold!**_

_**Is it normal to have to fight like this? Or am I just so clueless…**_

_**Chorus: all this frictions driving me crazy are we meant to be? (Tell me baby!) **_

_**I guess its fiction that keeps us together you scratch my back and I scratch yours!**_

_**That's the way we have to be all of the time.**_

Vash yawned as he watched his best buddies play around and bother the other passengers it just reminded him of his best friend the one that was tragically stolen from him, it was funny since he hadn't thought of him in a while which kind of made him feel bad.

His name was Nicolas Wolfwood the best guy he's ever known he died when they were 15 a year before he confronted Kagome, he had a serious heart problem he used to think that maybe it was weighed down by to much gold you never know.

Wolfwood was the one who always encouraged him to confess or at least say something to Kagome but he was always too afraid to do so, but if Nick could just see him now he'd be shouting 'I told you so' every chance he had but well he couldn't so their was no reason for him to be thinking that way.

But sometimes he'd just sit back and wonder what Milly and Meryl were doing they all were like childhood friends it was like they just disappeared on him, Wolfwood was probably spitting nails pissed that he lost track of their sweet Bff's but he'd find them for himself and his best friend. Yawning again Vash closed his eyes planning on catching some z's before the plane landed forgetting about the music that was blaring through his headphones.

_**Your calm and I'm loud and rowdy but that's ok because you're into that shy thing!**_

_**I just want to be close to you ya know hang wit ya**_

_**Nothing has to be all complicated when could we be together!**_

_**You fill your heard with thoughts that were not the same but we have one thing in common…you love me and I love you too, so it's ok if I be with you.**_

_**Is it not enough anymore to just love instead of having so much interest?**_

&&& (I'll continue the song later)

The bright sun shined brightly into the rather comfortably looking dorm glinting off of the doll furnisher and making everything in the apartment beamed girlishly, well to Sango that is who was angrily avoiding sitting on anything pink and frilly to her it was disgusting. But to Ai it was tasteful and elegant shows how much they really have in common huh?

Right now the two bitter enemies were as Ai would put it dining in the kitchen nook or whatever but the point is that they were in the kitchen and eating breakfast Sango viciously tearing at some left over pizza and Ai gently nibbling on some as Sango would put Tofu shit!

"How can you eat that?" Sango questioned irritably disgust written all over her usually tough features, Ai look up from her meal and politely wiped at her mouth.

"How can you dress like the devil's servant?" Ai answered lightly but her cinnamon colored eyes said other wise, Sango grinned.

"Like? I am and he's very fond of you" Sango spat back, Ai giggled.

"Sango-Chan I like to think of myself as an Angel" Ai said her supposed gentle aura never wavering, Sango rolled her eyes who was her cousin kidding herself.

"Angel? Don't make Kami raff!" Sango shot satisfied when she saw Ai's eyebrow twitch.

"Cute…anyways what classes do you have today or are you going to run off to that little band of yours what was the name of it Kan food or was it get a life gomen I'm so forgetful" Ai said sweetly as she folded her hands on her lap, Sango growled her right eye twitching uncontrollably.

"Shut the fuck up Ai! You know damn well it's Kaijuu your just jealous because that stick is shoved so far up your ass that it's impossible for you to have any real friends let alone fun!" Sango spat before standing from the pink and white kitchen table and looming over her cousin in an intimidating way, Ai smiled but you could see the anger in her eyes as she promptly flipped her high ponytail over her shoulder.

"Sango-Chan I honestly didn't mean to make you angry" Ai said her voice still sweet, Sango scoffed.

" Bullshit, so tell me Ai do you really not know where Miroku is huh cause when you usually say you don't it always means you do!" Sango yelled angrily she was sick of her twilight zone shit Ai frowned.

"Come now Sango-Chan do you really think I would lie to you? Your my favorite cousin" Ai asked acting as sincere as she could, Sango rolled her eyes again.

"Yes" Sango said simply not even hesitating a bit, Ai frowned her lady like attitude darkening.

"Well if that's how you feel…yes I do know where Miroku is oh and another thing were dating you know Ishiyana, Miroku, and I just one little problem Ishiyana doesn't know this…but Miroku does:" Ai said satisfied when disbelief spread across Sango's face.

"No he wouldn't do that…Yana's his best friend he may be a creepy pervert but he's not a heartless prick," Sango said denying her cousin's truth, Ai smiled.

"Yeah well things change" Ai said simply, Sango's head snapped up before she tackled Ai to the ground. It was like everything was in a blur all she heard was Ai vaguely screaming 'I'm sorry' but that didn't stop her.

Grabbing Ai's black brown hair she dragged her screaming cousin out of the kitchen and into the small living room area taking no mercy as she threw her to the ground and kick her harshly in the ribs. It was like beating up a girlier version of herself the cousins really did look identical same black brown hair in a high ponytail though Sango's was spiked out, same eyes though a shade apart, only thing being different was their skin one pale and the other tan.

Suddenly Miroku ripped Sango away from Ai the girls weren't exactly sure when he came in.

"Sango get a hold of yourself! She's your cousin for Kami's sake" Miroku shouted appalled at Sango's behavior, Ai lay on the floor holding her face not a tear in sight.

"No Miroku get hold of yourself fuck who are you!" Sango shouted she couldn't even breathe properly, Miroku just stared he didn't understand. "I mean fuck my cousin when she's dating Yana what the hell he's your best friend" Sango said her face flushed in anger, Miroku's eyes widened in shock.

"Who told you?" Miroku asked shock evident in his voice, Sango wiped her eyes before turning to her bloody cousin still present on the floor.

"She did…listen Ai were not cousins, family, acquaintances, anything because it's obvious that you don't care about me I asked you in confidence to find Miroku because I didn't think you would do something like that…I mean what the hell I told you that I loved him but that doesn't really affect you does it" Sango whispered trying desperately to wipe the flowing tears away crying was a weakness, Ai just stared at her cousin the tears pooling around her cinnamon eyes.

All was silent between the three before a sound knock echoed through the dorm, storming over to the door Sango threw it open coming face to face with Kuranosuke.

"Kuran-Kun…what are you doing here?" Sango asked Kuranosuke smiled before hugging and kissing her. Miroku frowned and Ai sniffled.

"I'm here to visit you" Kuranosuke said as he walked pass her duffle bag in hand, Sango just stared after him before smiling she was glad he was here.

"Well Miroku, Ai this is Kuranosuke my boyfriend" Sango introduced and Kuranosuke smirked.

&&&

Kikyo's left eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as Inuyasha and Emerald made out beside her it was annoying because their the ones who freaking invited her to watch a flippin movie I mean what the heck?

Grabbing her long black hair Kikyo than began braiding random pieces it was just something she did when she was bored or when her hair was acting up to much. The movie was indeed very boring it was the Titanic the one with out Leonardo Dicaprio, but the boring no stars one.

A knock at the door quickly caught her attention which is why she was at the door in less than 30 seconds more like 3 milliseconds, opening the door she was faced with Suikotsu to her surprise and of course relief.

"Sui!" Kikyo shouted as she hopped on her boyfriend, Suikotsu smirked as he held her close it was good to see her. Kikyo smiled as she pulled away fully taking in his appearance, he wore red and dark blue stone washed jeans, a short sleeved t-shirt with a picture of nine-inch nails on it, and black and white Etnies. She chuckled when she caught sight of his now spiky black hair it used to it being pulled back into a small bun.

"Wow you look great! Did you cut your hair?" Kikyo asked excitedly completely forgetting about Inuyasha and Emerald who were staring. Suikotsu smiled before he quickly pecked her on the lips, he shut the door as he entered the dorm he was happy that she wasn't mad at him.

"Yeah I did so it doesn't look to bad?" Suikotsu asked as he sat on the couch pulling Kikyo into his lap, Inuyasha frowned at the contact.

"No you look like…like a rock star," Kikyo said running her fingers through the silky strands, Suikotsu grinned.

"Nah that's what you are babe" Suikotsu said kissing her quickly on the lips, Kikyo smiled as she sat more comfortably on his lap. "So who are these Rangers?" Suikotsu asked as he turned his attention to the glaring Inuyasha and impassive Emerald.

"Have you been talking with Sango? Oh this is Inuyasha and his girlfriend Emerald their my roommates and this is Setsuno Suikotsu my boyfriend" Kikyo introduced, Suikotsu nodded in greeting and Inuyasha just turned back to the movie.

"Whoa this is boring and I've only just started watching I've got 'Howl's Moving Castle' if you guys wanna watch" Suikotsu offered and Kikyo clapped her hands before turning to Inuyasha and Emerald.

"It's fine with me" Emerald said trying to hide her jealousy that's the way real couples act all she and Inuyasha ever did was make out. Inuyasha just shrugged not bothering to hide his anger they could think whatever they wanted.

&&&

"How's Gome doing ya know" Meghan asked as she quietly sipped on her soda, Kagura smirked thinking of her dull friend.

"She's cool still dating Vash" Kagura said as she nibbled on a cold fry she hated cold fries, Meghan smiled.

"Oh that's nice…" Meghan trailed off when she caught sight of the person standing behind Kagura unknowingly dragging the two other girls' attention also. Turning around Kagura groaned.

"Bankotsu what the fuck are you doing here?" Kagura asked the irritation in her voice heard, Bankotsu smirked he loved pestering Kagura.

"Please you missed me," Bankotsu said as he plopped into the chair next to her, sighing Kagura turned back to her friends.

"Bankotsu this is Koryu, Koryu this is the fucktard I told you about" Kagura introduced, Koryu chuckled and Bankotsu flipped her off. "How did you even know where I was?" Kagura asked, Bankotsu grinned.

"Jakotsu" Bankotsu said simply, Kagura frowned.

"Well that's the last time I talk to him," Kagura said as she continued to eat her cold fries and burger ignoring Bankotsu's hungry stares. "Just forget it I'm not wasting my money on you, you freaking freeloader I see how you do Gome" Kagura growled, Bankotsu sighed as he pulled his own money out that he seemed to always have when someone turned him down.

"Some great friend you are" Bankotsu grumbled as he marched up to the Wacdonald's line a secret grin on his face god he loved ticking her off. Koryu smirked it seemed someone else out their was in trouble with Kagura's affections or was she just reading this all wrong?

&&&

_Boy meets girl_

_Boy and girl become friends_

_Boy and girl sleep together_

_Then boy gets angry with girl?_

All this was running through Yura's head as Raqhael continued to yell and scream at her it was rather confusing she didn't have the dick in this relationship so how was it possibly her fault? And plus she was drunk too it's not like she some how found a cure for drinking she couldn't even hold her licker as well as him!

Sighing Yura slowly brought her hand to her head trying desperately to rub the in coming headache away she just couldn't understand how this was her fault and it wasn't like they were dating anyone so they could just forget this happened right, she loved him in all but if he was going to act like such a bitch she'd rather keep their friendship…for now anyway.

Sighing again Yura decided to tune into his ranting it was better than trying to figure this whole thing out and give herself more of a headache.

"I can't believe you did this! I thought you were better than this!" Raqhael angrily ranted each time pointing the finger at Yura though he knew damn well this wasn't her fault, frowning Yura stared at Raqhael.

"Do you really think this is my fault" Yura asked hoping he'd say no, Raqhael bit his bottom lip he knew he should say no but for some reason he just couldn't.

"Yeah" Raqhael said that was the only thing he needed to say for Yura to run out the door crying this was his fault and he knew it but he couldn't accept that.

&&&

Swallowing the lump in her throat Kagome watched as Sesshomaru in slow motion it seemed exit the bathroom in nothing but a of course black towel around his narrow hips, his broad yet lean muscles dripping wet from the previous shower.

Frowning she quickly turned away her cheeks red it seemed like he was doing this on purpose if that smirk on his face said anything and that was so not fair to her! Smiling dully Kagome flipped on the TV their was nothing else to do and staring at Sesshomaru was not an option even when he was sitting on the couch next to her right now in nothing but a towel he was definitely doing this on purpose!

"Question?" Kagome drawled dully, Sesshomaru glanced at her hiding the smirk he wore he knew he was making her sweat cause once you've had Sesshomaru their was no going back? Wait he has to work on that one.

"Yeah" Sesshomaru answered simply, Kagome resisted the urge to chuckle he was so weird.

"What's with the towel fashion?" Kagome asked her tone still dull but her face red from unsuppressed laughter, Sesshomaru's smirk widened before pulling on his poker face…just to freak her out.

"Oh you want me to take it off?" Sesshomaru asked as he reached for the tie he made Kagome grabbed his hand before he could pull or unravel the towel.

"That's ok Sess I don't want to see your goods" Kagome said dully but her face was still red, Sesshomaru smiled as he stood and leaned over his face mere inches from hers.

"You've seen them before" Sesshomaru teased it seemed he couldn't stop his lips from crashing against hers.

Sitting down next to her he continued to french her Kagome eagerly responding they couldn't stop themselves if they wanted to but one thing did.

Knock… 

_Knock…_

Knock… 

The simplest of things did a knock on the door but the question was who was going to answer it Kagome of course! Standing up she walked the short distance to the door feeling vaguely guilty, pulling the door open she couldn't believe who was actually standing their.

"Cha…Vash you're here" Kagome said dully, Vash just grinned and pulled his stoic girlfriend into a hug.

Ok ha cliffy ya I know but so what I haven't given one in a while so like leave me alone I deserve to leave you hanging once in a while ok! Well anyway I hope you like this chapter well later to next chap. Oh and sorry about cutting off the song Vash was listening to earlier like that I just didn't feel like putting in the rest but it's a cool song I guess.

Pairings Vote for more like Nobunaga, Raqhael, Tanaka!

Sess/Kag-24 yeah baby 4 ever!

Vash/Kag-1

Kagu/Ishi-2 come one more votes if you want this pairing

Sak/Sot-5 How about them together now?

Hiten/Sib- who should he date…is Sib a good choice?

Mir/San-8 come one vote more if you want them tying the knot

Koh/Rin-8

Blade/Sak- should they patch things up?

Ishi/AI- should he stay with evil Ai?

Ship/Rin- 4 do you want them back together

Ban/Kag/Sess-2

Ban/Sib or Darky- ban doesn't have a gal

Sess/Koryu- how bout them making out?

Rin/Tanaka- how bout these too their cute right?

Sak/Blade/Ship-1 maybe

Sess/Kag/Vash/Muso-1

Nobu/Kaguya-

Tsuyu/Nobu-

Raqhael/Yura-

Raqhael/Kagura-

**Sappire767**

**Little Sheriff-**

**High- lol did you like Koryu here I know she doesn't talk but she's still around lol.**

**The Lonely Bird- **

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater- Arigatou for the review lol I'm so damn hyper!**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie- **

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever- lol thank you…**

**Megumi-San- thanks for reviewing!**

**Kimster44- **

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**


	21. If we cared about shopping sprees!

Yippee Kayo! What's up nothing ok on to bigger and better things like the story I hope you like this chapter it's neither depressing nor sad it's just laughable! Lol anyway enjoy chapter 21.

Warning: silly mess, shockers, little chitchats, new looks, and lovey dovey moments but from who? Oh and I'll try to make you laugh though I'm not good in comedy to other people I think I'm funny sometimes lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha if I did don't you think Sakura, Ishiyana, Kenage, Blade, and Tanaka would be regular characters instead of in a Manga?

Claimer: I own sponge bob pj pants that I wear outside and sometimes to bed, my new computer that I will be getting, and the set of drums that I continue to bang on.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous? S.p.Dxover

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Twenty-one

If we cared about shopping spree's!

Last time on To See You Again:

"Cha…Vash you're here" Kagome said dully, Vash just grinned and pulled his stoic girlfriend into a hug. Frowning Sesshomaru stood and walked to his room to get dressed his messing around with Kagome would have to wait.

"Yeah I decided to just visit you ya know throw all caution to the wind like you usually do" Vash explained as he gently kissed her on the lips, Kagome smiled dully though a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. This was the only time she actually hated her own psychology.

"Oh well then lets get you settled in my room" Kagome said as she lightly grasped his sweaty hand noting in her head that he was nervous, Vash smiled he was nervous but he couldn't figure out why. Walking into her plain white room they both settled on her black quilt, looking around Vash noticed that only half of her things were in this room and that the walls were still white.

"What's with the walls?" Vash asked finding it weird that she didn't even lift a finger to paint anything the door was still white for crying out loud, looking around Kagome smirked when what he asked finally clicked.

"Yeah well you know I'm planning on moving into a apartment with Sota when I make enough money" Kagome explained dully trying to ignore Sesshomaru leaning against the entrance of her door, Vash nodded.

"That's cool, Sota's doing good by the way him and Sakura seem to be hitting it off" Vash explained, Kagome grinned it seemed he and Sakura would get together. Sesshomaru frowned at the news he kind of didn't like his little cuz dating Sota after that terrible break up.

"Really that's annoying but hey I can't stop them…Vash have you noticed any fresh cuts on his arms lately was he wearing any baggy shirt or anything?" Kagome asked her dull tone still in tact, Vash leaned back in his chair to think more his face was all serious, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at Vash's posture he thought it was annoying how his personality was rolling from serious to playful all the time.

"No he seemed fine though his thumb had a nasty puncture I think Sakura's taking good care of him" Vash answered he was clueless about Sota's cutting habit Kagome knew he would freak, Kagome nodded her head still in deep thought.

"Good anyway is everyone here?" Kagome asked dully as she lay back on her bed, Sesshomaru frowned when he thought of everyone that meant Bankotsu and Bankotsu meant less time to be alone with Kagome. Vash chuckled at the thought of his bonehead buddies.

"Yeah there all here…ya know I think Ban's developing a crush on Kagura back in Hiroshima they always hung together and he even admitted to missing her, it's about time he get over his little crush on you anyway you're my Gome in this time frame" Vash said as he massaged her calves, Sesshomaru growled lowly, and Kagome relaxed on the bed more.

"I'll have to say hi to my little Banky later…Kagura huh? He'll just end up hurt she's head over heels in love with Ishiyana, and don't get to cocky it's hard to get over me I'm cool" Kagome said dully a faint smile on her face, Sesshomaru frowned she was right.

"Aren't we conceited Gome" Sesshomaru drawled emotionlessly, Vash looked up and frowned finally understanding why he was so nervous earlier I mean who wants their girlfriend to bunk with their ex well kind of ex.

"Yes we are…Sess" Kagome drawled dully before chuckling lightly, Vash frowned glaring a little at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah well you're a scary children's toy like chucky or something," Sesshomaru said impassively though you could tell he was teasing, Kagome grinned a little and Vash frowned more jealousy flowing off of him.

"That's better than being a poker faced weirdo" Kagome shot back and Sesshomaru chuckled darkly.

"We'll continue this later but right now we have to go to Chibi's café and write the song we'll be doing together…Vash your coming right" Sesshomaru stated before turning to the seething boyfriend trying to hide his amusement, Vash just twitched.

"Of course I'm coming what else would I do" Vash said hotly, Kagome just kissed him on the cheek and kicked them both out of her room hey she needed to get dressed she was fairly modest.

&&&

Did you ever get those gitters you know the ones when your calling someone that you really like but your afraid of what they might say, well that's exactly how Hiten was feeling right now as he slowly dialed the familiar numbers to the Takahashi residence.

Taking in a deep shaky breath he listened as the phone continued to ring waiting for anyone to pick up it didn't even matter if it wasn't who he wanted, after a couple more rings exactly who he was calling for answered or that's what he thought.

"Moshi, Moshi" the feminine voice answered politely, Hiten pulled the phone away a little disturbed she never acted this way in person he was confused.

"Oh hey it's me Hiten how are you" Hiten greeted meekly he was afraid he was going to stutter and mess up with her, smiling the 'person' on the other line chuckled lightly.

"Well haven't heard from you in a while" she was a little put off about him calling she knew her sister would be happy but she just couldn't trust him.

"Yeah it's been awhile so how's Darky?" Hiten asked he was still nervous, then it finally dawned on her he thought she was Sib but who could blame him they were identical twins no matter how different they were in style and personality.

"No this is Darky I thought you could tell I'm sorry" Darky quickly apologized a blush slowly spreading across her cheeks, Hiten on the other hand felt extremely embarrassed he knew something was strange about her but he never stopped to think that maybe it was Darky.

"No it's my bad I was just so nervous about making this phone call…could you put her on though it's not like I don't like talking to you it's just that I called for her" Hiten explained he didn't want to offend her or anything, smiling faintly Darky blushed more though she still didn't trust his player past it seemed he changed a bit.

"Ok just hold on a sec she's on the third floor," Darky said as she dialed a few numbers to the upstairs phone. "I'm calling her from downs stairs ok" Darky explained, keeping quiet Hiten listened as most likely Sib answered the phone.

"What's up Sib here" Sib answered boredly you could here Namie Amuro's 'Four seasons' in the back ground, it actually felt good to hear her voice he wondered why he didn't call sooner, Darky on the other hand rolled her eyes.

"Sib you have a phone call" Darky said irritation in her voice she didn't know why she was angry with her sister seeing this is the first time they spoke today, Hiten smiled a little still nervous.

"Coo…that's real coo thanks I'll take it right now" Sib said as she continued to sing a long to the song in the background with her mouth full of Vanilla pocky, rolling her eyes again Darky clicked the phone off maybe she was jealous of her then again maybe she was just bored of being in the house all of the time that or going crazy. "Sib here who's calling Gabby, Aries, Qao-ting?" Sib said listing all of the people who usually call her, Hiten frowned who was Qao-ting?

"Qao-ting? No this is Hiten long time no see" Hiten said quietly, Sib froze before her skull shaped cordless phone dropped to the ground.

"H-Hiten…" Sib stuttered after she retrieved her phone, she hadn't seen him in well two years just like the rest of Kaijuu what was she to say? Swallowing Hiten shakily began to speak.

"Siberia dinners served come down from that fortress of yours I'm leaving to work and I at least want to eat with my girls, Jun and Izuka are already seated hurry up now" Rumiko Takahashi or Mrs. Takahashi interrupted their phone call, grinding her teeth Sib groaned in irritation and Hiten sighed.

"Okaa-san next time DON'T INTERUPT MY CONVERSATIONS!" Sib barked back to her mother who immediately hung up laughing, Hiten pulled the phone away from his ears she was extremely loud for a full demon. "I'm sorry but I have to go…call another time Hiten…it was nice hearing your voice" Sib said before hanging up, sighing Hiten slowly placed his phone back on it's cradle.

"The only thing I accomplished was to talk to her sister" Hiten growled angrily but he couldn't help but smile a little as an after thought. "But she liked hearing my voice" Hiten mumbled before leaving out to Chibi's café.

&&&

Silly laughter filled Chibi's café as Kaijuu, Akuma, and their visitors messed around their little reunion made the manager of the small café actually smile, grinning Bankotsu slowly stuck his finger in his mouth before quickly whipping it out and into Kagura's ear.

"Ewww! Ewww! Bankotsu I swear I'm going to flipping kill you!" Kagura shouted angrily as she slowly wiped her ear out with a napkin, Bankotsu just stuck his tongue out in response while Ishiyana chuckled half-heartedly with the rest of the group.

"Banky leave Gura-Chan alone ok the adults and I are trying to write a song" Kagome teased dully, Bankotsu just flipped her the bird before starting to poke Kagura. Ishiyana frowned what was with Bankotsu why was he messing with Kagura so much.

"Anyway Sess what do you think of this" Kagome asked as she cleared her throat so she could sing the verse she wrote clearly, Sesshomaru sat back and listened. "_I see you in the club your eyes hypnotizing and body arousing. I know it's sad but I like you just as bad as my eyes do. You remind me much of my last fuck only sexier with more smarts!_" Kagome sang lightly, Sesshomaru smirked that was quite a song he wondered if she could have possively gotten it from this morning. Kaijuu clapped and Akuma gave the 'it's ok' sign.

"Interesting Kagome where'd you get the idea for that song" Sesshomaru asked impassively, Kagome glared at him for a minute before chuckling a bit. Vash frowned he didn't like the way they were just flirting in front of him.

"I think it's alluring Gome and I like it the fans back in Hiroshima would too" Vash praised Kagome though he was glaring at Sesshomaru.

Sango, Miroku, and Kuranosuke 

Sango sighed as she pressed the repeat button on her cd player she just couldn't get enough of My Chemical Romance's 'Welcome to the black parade' she just loved the song plus she was trying to ignore Bankotsu's dumb behavior, Kuranosuke smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulders glad he was faster than Miroku when it came to sitting next to Sango in the booth since she was by the window.

Today she felt really dark and moody that's probably why everyone called her 'The Goth' of the group though in her opinion Kikyo out did her, but anyway she was just tired and all she wanted to do is listen to her cd's with Kuranosuke.

"Go-Chan Daijobu ka?" Kuranosuke asked sweetly he was always worried when she acted this way, Sango just sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine Kuran-Kun just a little depressed" Sango said as she switched her cd's and started playing My Chemical Romance's ' The ghost of you' she was just so down right now, Miroku frowned he couldn't help but fill that it was his and Ai's fault but Kuranosuke on the other hand just sighed he was used to this mood back in Hiroshima it was present the most especially when they first met.

"I hate when your in this mood…what can I do to cheer you up?" Kuranosuke asked he was getting a little depressed himself he'd do anything to make her happy, Miroku continued to watch them interact with eachother.

Despite her recent mood she couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across her face Kuranosuke was just too sweet for her she kind of felt like she didn't deserve someone like him, but what was she gonna do dump him for being to good to her?

Miroku sighed he couldn't take being around her much longer especially with Kuranosuke the super boyfriend how can he compete with someone who could actually make Sango smile with teeth? It was physically impossible plus the fact that she was mad at him right now not even mad Sango hated him, it was partially his fault but mostly Ai's he had come over to brake it off come on Ishiyana was his best friend and the guilt was eating him up.

Sometimes he wondered how he could live with himself betraying the guy closest to him and no not in a homosexual way! Ishiyana was his best friend almost like his brother he didn't know what he'd do if they weren't friends anymore, but that's just the way the guys in Akuma were like brothers well the closest you could get with out being blood related even Koga was considered family. Turning towards the window Miroku watched Sango lye her head on Kuranosuke's shoulder he felt like scum compared to that guy but at least it seemed she was happy and that's all he needs to stay calm and composed about the situation.

"Just stay by my side I don't like to be alone," Sango whispered as she turned her eyes to Miroku staring into the face of the man she felt she'd always love sometimes she would just ask herself why they seemed to always be twisted up in this mangled love puzzle? Though things didn't look to good between them she decided she wasn't going to give up on Miroku even if that meant hurting poor Kuranosuke.

But whoever's listening in on her thoughts right now…were her and Miroku really bad for eachother or were they just stupid teenagers who just kind of ruined being together themselves?

Kagura, Bankotsu, and Ishiyana 

Ok things get freaky and confusing when you start noticing someone that usually irks you to death when your supposed to be in love with someone else who your pissed at now, now if you didn't get any of that it's ok cause it wasn't making any sense to Kagura either so everyone is pretty much in the same boat. But she felt like she was gonna gag when she checked Bankotsu out!

So this is what happened Bankotsu was poking her like he is now and it was getting on her last nerves so when she turned around to set the asshole straight she noticed some things that she hadn't before, like the fact that he was actually pretty sexy ewww did she just think that, she also noticed that he had great hair, and that he was seriously pretty funny besides the fact that she was his favorite target.

"Fuck I think like a total prep I'm frickin blizen" Kagura growled, Bankotsu stopped and stared at her while Ishiyana chuckled.

"What?" Bankotsu questioned raising an eyebrow, Kagura stared at him for a moment before blushing and then glaring. Ishiyana glared at Bankotsu he didn't like him all of a sudden and they had always been ok friends he suddenly understood why Sesshomaru was irritated by him for four straight years.

"Nothing and quit poking me is you fucking retarded!" Kagura yelled as she slapped his outstretched hand, Bankotsu grinned he liked when she yelled something about it just kind of freakishly turned him on don't ask he didn't know himself. Ishiyana sighed he wanted to talk to her badly.

"Kagura may I talk to you" Ishiyana asked politely, Kagura turned to him but she didn't say anything she didn't know what to say because right now she was actually considering it she was tired of being mad at him it just wasn't worth it, look at Kagome and Sess they were getting along. Bankotsu froze he didn't understand the feeling he was having right now.

After 10 silent minutes of Kagura thinking she decided to answer him and she was hoping that she was making the right decision or she'd probably kill herself later.

"Sure…shoot" Kagura shot a small smile forming on her face, Ishiyana was totally shocked not expecting her to say yes he was actually prepared for the no not the yes. Bankotsu bit his tongue as anger filled him he was so mad right now and he didn't even know why.

"I'm sorry for leaving ok and I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore…I'm asking for reconciliation ok" Ishiyana stated his head bowed, Kagura covered her mouth in shock she never thought that she meant this much to Ishiyana in a 1,000 years! Bankotsu bit his tongue harder what the hell was with him he needed to get his feelings together because right now he couldn't handle himself.

"Um…o-ok" Kagura stuttered I mean come on what would you say or do with Ishiyana Takayama one of the co-heirs to Takahashi corp. not to mention he was handsome, polite, and just to unreal so hey what the hell would you know! Bankotsu abruptly stood he was afraid he'd attack Ishiyana and well pretty much get himself killed not only did Ishiyana belong to one of the most powerful families in Japan but he also was a highly skilled Hanyou.

&&&

Next day 5am Tokyo mall 

All the groaning and grumbling made Raqhael cringe he at least thought the girls would be excited but it looked like they were all tom boys, gathering a little courage he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention including Kaijuu's fugitive boyfriends who escaped from Hiroshima.

"Ok, the reason I dragged you all out to the mall at 5 in the morning is because were scheduled for a photo shoot today and well this is a shopping spree!" Raqhael announced for the fifth time that morning, Kagome rolled her eyes she really didn't care about shopping sprees not like she's ever been on one.

"Dude can we buy Manga and Anime DVDs?" Kagura asked excitedly Ishiyana and Bankotsu chuckled at her behavior, Raqhael just stared at her he was kind of wondering what was wrong with her and being so hype ya know it was 5 in the freaking morning! He dragged everyone out their for god sake's and even he wasn't to happy about it.

"Kagome get your friend" Raqhael growled out yeah the no sleep thing was starting to kick in, Kagome just yawned while Sango grabbed the anime crazed Kagura they all loved anime but not as much as Kagura wait Kagome did but she wasn't crazy. Kikyo just stared at her friends boredly from her place next to Sesshomaru who was just standing there looking as emotionless as ever.

"Yeah when are we gonna go in huh we just gonna stand out here all day or we gonna get into that mall" Inuyasha said he looked kind of crazy with black circles around his eyes see he usually woke up at 1pm in the afternoon but sometimes he was dragged out of bed by his band mates at 12, Miroku backed away from his strange friend this morning was weird and scary he wanted to leave.

"Hmmm… advise Inuyasha to many damn gonna's in your flirkin sentence you fluckin moron!" Hiten shouted angrily he didn't even know why that bothered him, Vash stood quietly next to him before bursting into hysterical laughter Kuranosuke fallowing him what he had nothing to do.

"Yeah this is scary Kikyo remind me to remind Raqhael never to wake you guys up this early ever, ever again" Yura muttered to Kikyo who nodded, after a couple more minutes the group of teenagers entered the huge mall.

"Oh yeah and Hiten…you used to many covers" Vash said before bursting into more hysterical laughter again Kuranosuke fallowing suit.

"Hiten says fuck you" Inuyasha supplied readily, Hiten stood behind him nodding his head. Vash just stood there for a moment before chuckling more now leaning against Kuranosuke they all were like allergy pill drunk.

**An hour later**

Kagome's eyes seriously grew wide she had an idea and she just had to tell well Kaijuu who else? Anyway after gathering the girls together plus Akuma and their renegade boyfriends ok everyone she began explaining her plan.

Half way through the her explanation Kagome began chuckling constantly she just couldn't stop she felt so silly right now maybe she shouldn't have popped those sleeping pills that was Sango's thing, well no one could understand what she was talking about so yeah Kagura kicked her.

"Why…heh ha! Did you…ki-kick me" Kagome chuckled out Sango sighed she knew those sleeping pills were to strong, Sesshomaru tried to hold in his laughter the sight was just too funny.

"Because your acting like a friggin loony and none of us can understand you," Kagura explained boredly her arms crossed in defiance, Kagome glared at her before chuckling some more.

"Hey I'm…your frickin master …slave kitten…ha he slave kitten" Kagome said as she leaned on Kikyo then punched Kagura in the shoulder and yeah it did hurt.

"Shit! Gome I'm sorry I won't ever fucking kick you again Kami! That frickin hurt you damn abuser!" Kagura shouted through her pain, everyone else just laughed at her expense she brought it upon herself for kicking Kagome.

Closing her eyes Kagome gathered her emotions and settled them down so she could make some since to her friends, opening her eyes she smiled and for a moment everyone saw the 10 year old Gome the old Gome but that was soon replaced by her utter dullness.

"Ok, what I was trying to tell you guys before was that we should totally go to the salon and dye our hair again. Kagura you got your streaks out, Kikyo you need to get rid of the icicle streaks their done, and Sango you haven't dyed your hair in I don't how long…me I might actually cut my hair" Kagome said as she flipped her hip length hair, Sango gawked she never cut her hair! Kikyo and Kagura just nodded in agreement.

3 hours and 30 coffees later 

"Dude Gome you didn't cut your hair!" Sango shouted and indeed Kagome's hair was still the same length but it had color, bright indigo streaks decorated the tips of her hair and bangs she looked pretty cool.

"I never said I would I said I might cut it" Kagome said simply before examining Sango's hair, Sango's usually unruly dark brown waist length hair was now ruby red and it came to the middle of her back she looked fairly different but nice. Kikyo clapped when she saw her hair.

"Every bold Sango-Chan" Kikyo said as she ran her fingers threw her now stormy gray streaked hair hey she liked the rain just as much as any of her friends, Kagura slowly walked out from the dryer room since she was the last to be taken.

"How do I look?" Kagura asked now her hair was cut to her shoulder and dyed navy blue, everyone gave her a once over before clapping.

Walking out of the salon all of Kaijuu spotted a familiar face it was 9 o clock now so the mall was filling with people, across from the salon was the fountain and sitting at the fountain was Meghan Mao oh but she wasn't alone she was with a rather handsome guy. He had coal black hair, orange eyes, and porcelain pale skin.

"Cha Feghan" Kagome said dully and though her voice was dull Meghan still heard looking up she smiled at her friends. Walking over Sango pounced on Meghan hype already she scared the wits out of the guy next to her.

"Yo Mao what's up!" Sango shouted, as she held on tighter to Meghan who tried not to choke from her killer headlock, immediately noticing the cute guy sitting next to her Sango decided not to be rude and to introduce herself. "Dude I'm Sango what's your name cutie" Sango said boldly, the guy blushed at her comment.

"I'm Saguhara Susuke" Susuke introduced himself Sango chuckled while Meghan sighed.

"Well I'm Kikyo the moody one is Kagura and Kagome's the dull girl were friends of Meghan it's cool to meet you" Kikyo said calmly pointing to each friend as she introduced them, Kagome just stared at the guy she remembered him from Meghan's story.

"Meg are you on a date?" Kagura asked conversationally, Meghan and Susuke both blushed before rapidly shaking their heads no.

"No were just here to study and Susuke has a girl friend named Menowika" Meghan said, Sango raised an eyebrow they were weird.

"And she's ok with you hanging with a hot chicky like Meghan Susuke?" Sango interrogated it was obvious that Susuke liked Meghan but didn't know so he was dating a bitch, Susuke blushed more he didn't know how to answer that. Sighing Kikyo grabbed Sango before dragging them off she spotted Akuma and they were after all here on business.

"Sorry Feghan but we have to go we'll catch you later…oh and Susuke ignore Sango's righteous truth she's crazy it was nice meeting you" Kagome said before walking off chuckling to herself, Meghan and Susuke looked at eachother in confusion before continuing their studying they'd never understand them.

&&&

Hiroshima Mall 11am 

This was strange they were in the mall but they didn't even know why, Sakura the one who dragged them here was all dark and moody so yeah pretty much everyone besides Gaara and Sota were afraid to ask.

"Why are we in the mall and not a Chibi's?" Sota questioned of course Gaara didn't talk duh! Sakura turned to him and sighed.

"Because I wanna buy you guys stuff…I have all this money and it's not going anywhere…it's sad the money I mean" Sakura said before grabbing Gaara and racing into Hot Topic with her demon speed, she thought he was so cute so she wanted to force him into everything with chains to satisfy her psycho hunger.

"What are you doing" Gaara asked darkly, Sakura smirked evilly before shoving him into a dressing room and throwing some black and red Tripp pants with chains all over in with him.

"Dressing you" Sakura supplied impassively, Gaara raised one of his invisible eyebrows.

"Why" Gaara asked he didn't understand still, Sakura peaked over the top of the dressing room door boldly staring into Gaara's mint green eyes.

"Cause your cute" Sakura said emotionlessly, Gaara smiled a little at that one before pushing her head back so that she fell and couldn't see him.

"Ok" Gaara said before listening as Sota scolded her in the background now he understood why Sasuke liked her so much.

"Sakura!" Sota shouted as Sakura ran out of Hot Topic saying something about taking pictures of Gaara so she didn't miss a moment of it. "Cha yeah right" Sota grumbled sounding a lot like his older sister.

&&&

Chibi's café 10 am 

After 5 hours of shopping well just messing around on Kaijuu's part but Raqhael brought some things, the group of teens were relaxing in Chibi's café though Akuma were surrounded by their over baring girl friends, while Kaijuu sat around with their own boy toys.

"Dude Roku I still don't get this what does talking animals have to do with being a good monk?" Kagura questioned as she lazily chewed on a chocolate scone, Miroku chuckled at Kagura's behavior while Suki grimaced.

"I don't know my mom is strange" Miroku said calmly, Kagura chuckled nothing made since when it came to his mother, Sango glared at him before kicking him in the shin. "Ouch Go-Chan what was that for?" Miroku asked as he rubbed his shin, Suki gasped and glared at Sango who just stared on back.

"Fuck you Miroku your mom's nice eccentric but nice" Sango scolded as she leaned on Kuranosuke's shoulder, Miroku just flipped her the bird causing everyone to laugh. Suki frowned she didn't like Sango already their was just something about her and Kagome well she was just scary… intimidating.

"Sango chill if you want to talk about something make it interesting not about Roku's mom" Kikyo said calmly, Kagome nodded in agreement before turning back to Sesshomaru so they could finish writing their song.

"This is awkward" Kagura added her two cents; Ishiyana just chuckled that was Kagura for ya, Ai actually felt jealousy toward Kagura though she'd never felt this way about her before probably because she hadn't dated Ishiyana back then.

"Shit…come on guys theirs this thing called introduction make em" Kagome said irritably, Sesshomaru chuckled pretty much shocking Suki, Saiyuri, Ai, and Emerald he was usually cold towards them. Inuyasha sighed he knew this was coming.

"I'll introduce the girls since I'm the most polite here" Miroku said his perverted grin in place, Kaijuu rolled their eyes and the other girls smiled.

"Yeah right ya damn pervert! Ishiyana you do it your actually more polite and no Sesshomaru you're not theirs a huge ice berg up your ass and Hiten shut up" Kagura commented, Sesshomaru glared at her, Miroku frowned, Hiten flipped her off, and Ishiyana smiled happy he finally made up with Kagura.

"Well that's Emerald Inuyasha's girlfriend, the blonde is Suki Miroku's girlfriend, and the brunette is Saiyuri Hiten's girlfriend you guys already know Sango's cousin Ai my girlfriend" Ishiyana introduced, Kagura spit her hot chocolate onto Bankotsu in shock but she didn't care at the moment because all she could do is point at Ai. As if sensing Kagura's future bad behavior Kagome covered her mouth.

"I know, I know, I know so just chill I know, I know" Kagome said she knew exactly what Kagura was thinking, Sango burst into insane laughter at Bankotsu's expense he was screaming in pain while holding his stuff.

"Poor Ban I can hear your sperm frying" Sango said causing Akuma to break into hilarious laughter, Kagome hit her before trying to soothe his pain with some ice the waitress gave her. "I wonder how many you have left" Sango chuckled out, Ishiyana smiled he was kind of happy that happened Bankotsu was getting on his nerves ya know with sitting so close to Kagura and all.

"You guys need to calm down," Vash commented from behind his coffee, Kagome just kissed him on the cheek before turning back to Sesshomaru. Suki smiled Vash was kind of cute and ya know Miroku was old news.

"What do you think of this verse Kagome" Sesshomaru asked Kagome before clearing his throat, everyone waited in anticipation Kagome and Sesshomaru have been working on this song since yesterday. " _I know it's to late to tell you know I feel cause I'm to wrapped up in my playing skills. Your addictive and I know it's me at night that you think of as we cuddle up tight. It's cute when you look at me it's nice that I know these things_" Sesshomaru finished a superior smirk on his face, Kagome bit her lip to hold in her smile, Vash was seething it was like Sesshomaru was doing this on purpose.

All of Akuma clapped along with Kaijuu and their boyfriends but the girls couldn't help but think that they were being a little bias about the whole song thing they didn't clap for Kagome yesterday, Sango gave them all the fist.

"What" Akuma excluding Sesshomaru and Ishiyana said in unison, Kikyo just stared them down.

"You know damn well what you guys are doing!" Kagura shouted before turning back to Bankotsu who was staring out the window though the ice was still on his stuff; Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and raised her black and indigo streaked eyebrow.

"Wow Sess I'm impressed your little dogs are whipped" Kagome drawled dully, Vash chuckled and Sesshomaru smiled a bit.

"I do the best I can" Sesshomaru shot, Kagome laughed before turning back to the notebook and writing down a verse so far they had half of the song done. Emerald sighed she felt so left out around these girls she could imagine the other girls did too, the Kaijuu girls new Akuma so well since before any of them were even in bands how could they not feel jaded.

"So…Suki what do you do?" Kagura asked Sango held her laugh she could here the static in her voice, Suki turned to her and smirked she was better than her she knew this.

"Well I'm a well know Abercrombie and Fitch model what about you" Suki boasted, Sango threw up a little bit in her mouth, Kikyo cringed a bit, Kagura grimaced, and Kagome tried to figure out why anyone would want to model prep clothes.

"I'm going to Tokyo U and I'm the drummer slash back up singer for Kaijuu" Kagura explained simply, Suki grinned in triumph thinking she won.

"I'm a model too but I model for things like Anime and fashion shows of all kind," Emerald said trying to keep the conversation going, Sango sighed figuring she'd go next.

"I'm going to Tokyo U to be a writer and I sing back up and play bass in Kaijuu" Sango supplied boredly, Emerald smiled she felt like an idiot compared to her though she knew Sango wasn't being that way on purpose.

"I'm a photographer in fact I was the one who took the pictures for Akuma's first cd" Saiyuri added, Kagome smiled Emerald and Saiyuri didn't seem to bad but she new for sure that Ai and Suki were the bitches.

"Cool I'm the lead singer of Kaijuu and I'm going to drop out of Tokyo U to go to Anime school I want to be an Animator" Kagome explained dully, Saiyuri smiled they weren't all that bad they just seemed that way all moody and dangerous.

"I'm waitress here on Mondays and Fridays but I'm also going to Tokyo U to be a professor one day" Ai threw in her polite attitude in full swing, Sango rolled her eyes her cousin was stupid.

"Kik your turn" Kagome said as she poked her best friend in the shoulder, Ai glared she never liked this bitch she kind of challenged her.

"I'm dropping out of Tokyo U cause I was accepted into Niki's performing arts school I wanna be an actor oh and I'm the keyboardist in Kaijuu" Kikyo said her voice calm and stern at the same time it was a whatever kind of thing but it came off as if she were mad, Inuyasha smiled lightly.

Suikotsu smirked as he put his arm around Kikyo he liked being close to her again even if Kaijuu have only been gone for two weeks tops he missed her everything about her, grabbing her hair gently he ran his fingers through it he liked her new look.

Smiling Kikyo turning to him and pecked him on the lips unaware of Inuyasha's jealous glare, she really did love this guy he treated her well made her love him more everyday but sometimes she got the feeling that she was fooling herself but why would she do that twice?

"Ewww…I'm disturbed just like that one time when Kagome was disturbed" Kagura stated, Sango burst into hysterical laughter she remembered that time they were playing secrets. Akuma was confused and so were their girlfriends. Kagome glared and Kikyo sighed.

"Oh you mean the time we were playing secrets and Kikyo confessed that in 9th grade her and Inuyasha made out in the same Janitor's closet that Kagome and Sesshomaru fucked in the next year?" Sango and Kagura then burst into more evil laughter, Kagome twitched she thought she told them never to big that up again and Kikyo glared at them.

Emerald and Vash were shocked but Sesshomaru was the same as Kagome just disturbed but hey it did bring back a fairly nice memory.

"You guys are so dead I told not to bring that disturbing shit up again" Kagome growled dully, Kagura and Sango stopped laughing immediately one thing on their mind…escape.

"Hey Sango said It! Please Gome I've already been hurt by you once already today!" Kagura yelled as she backed out her the booth faraway from Sango who was hiding behind Kuranosuke, Kikyo laughed at their expense they deserved it. Suikotsu was fine with it hey it was before they met she was his girl now.

Saiyuri actually found the entire thing funny these girls were fun unlike the stuck up bunch she hung with excluding Emerald, all they ever did was talk about other girls Suki and pretend to be polite Ai so Kaijuu was a breath of fresh air or was that smog? _I guess the saying is true don't judge a book by it's cover._

Ok I'm finally done with this chapter Yeah Baby! So I hope you think it's as funny as I do cause I couldn't stop chuckling and see nothing real serious or depressing right? Anyway still next chap!

To See You Again Trivia!

Question: what does Kagome say Sesshomaru smells like?

Answer: you'll find out next chapter and if your answer is correct I'll give you a sexy pic of Sessy!

Pairings will be in next chapter.

**You guys rule and I want ya'll to check out my, my space it's ****Darky and I share one so you have to sort out who says what.**

**Sappire767**

**Little Sheriff-**

**High- Koryu will show up soon again**

**The Lonely Bird- **

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Kikyo Assassinater- Lol love your new name!**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie- **

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever- **

**Megumi-San-**

**Kimster44- **

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**


	22. Photo Shoot

Huh? Oh hey Minna! Yeah it's me psycho S.p.O.d anyway this chapter of 'To See You Again' is pretty wild so watch close and enjoy my hard work.

Warning: Depression alert, crazy posing, break up…but whom?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, S.p.D, Naruto, or the extra character I'm not that talented.

Claimer: I own my new gray and red Tripp pants, my dragon pendant, and the right to have my hair dyed blue black (I'm so tired of it being red/orange).

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous? S.p.Dxover

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Twenty-two

Last time on To See You Again:

Saiyuri actually found the entire thing funny these girls were fun unlike the stuck up bunch she hung with excluding Emerald, all they ever did was talk about other girls Suki and pretend to be polite Ai so Kaijuu was a breath of fresh air or was that smog? _I guess the saying is true don't judge a book by it's cover you never know the story might be good._

**&&&**

**10:00am Jean P's photos**

The wait for their appointment wasn't long just a few interesting looking people going in and out when a short 26-yearold girl called them other, Kaijuu and Akuma just sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs no matter how popular the photographer the chairs still sucked.

Suddenly Raqhael stood from his own chair to stand in front of the group of girls his arms crossed in an 'I'm the frickin boss' kind of way, he looked serious and kind of queasy at the same time.

"Listen up chick's Jean Pier's my cousin and he was nice enough to take the photos for your exposure but I want you on your best behavior that means you Kagura and Sango, Kikyo and Kagome just try to look ecstatic at least for my sake" Raqhael preached pleading he and his cousin Jean Pier kind of were on sore ground, Kagome rolled her eyes while Sango and Kagura glowered at Raqhael's words they weren't children, Kikyo on the other hand shrugged.

The waiting room was quiet for a while before the short 26 year old walked over to them she had a huge smile plastered on her face pink lips chapped, after clearing her throat she checked her clipboard before speaking.

"Your up next" she said before slowly walking away throwing glances at Akuma as she did it seemed she was a fan, standing the ten entered the huge spacious studio immediately spotting Jean by his camera. Jean looked similar to Raqhael with his foreign looks golden blonde hair in a long braid reaching his waist and ocean blue eyes peaking from his messy bangs.

After a long wait Jean turned around to face them a small smile on his lips he took in the all girl band before smiling more, but when his blue eyes landed on Raqhael he frowned which was unusual to Kagome and Sesshomaru who was also observing.

"Welcome, I am Jean Pier it is so nice to meet you" Jean said as he held out his hand to Kagome who he assumed was the leader, taking his hand Kagome grimaced she didn't like the way he was just outwardly glaring at Raqhael for no reason.

"Same here Frenchy" Kagome muttered under her breath darkly, the demons in the room including Sango who heard chuckled. Jean Pier grimaced he decided he didn't like this girl and he knew a way to show whose the boss.

"Well anyway if you kids will just change behind the screen I'll be done setting up in a minute" Jean said stiffly before turning back to his equipment, Kaijuu frowned before walking behind the pink screen with their messenger bags in hand. Akuma on the hand glared before retreating behind the blue screen for the boys their customs in hand.

After fifty minutes or so both bands were changed and ready standing in front of Jean Pier as he held his special edition Fuji camera in hand. It was quiet for a bit before Jean grew irritated.

"What are you waiting for strike a pose!" Jean shouted, Kagome smirked so this was freelance well she could deal with that, slowly Kagome lowered herself to the ground each of her hands holding her up with her ankles crossed she gave Jean a cool stare, as if waiting for him to take the picture.

Kagome looked rather seductive in her wardrobe from her dark blue civil war jacket, black belly shirt, to her cuffed baggy dark blue camo shorts. On her feet were flat foot army style combat boots with a collar, and her hair sat flawlessly at her hips. Sesshomaru who just noticed her outfit swallowed a little feeling nervous deep down inside of course all of the sudden.

Kagura, Kikyo, and Sango hurriedly sat down beside her they were dressed similar, Sango wore a black version with a long white fitted tee underneath, Kikyo's was green with a chocolate colored halter top, and last but not least Kagura wore red with a blue corset showing through her open jacket.

Kikyo sat next to Kagome with her knee bent a little though her hands were in her lap and her face was blank of all emotion, Sango sat on Kagome's other side her arms folded and her legs spread her face was set in a angry scowl, Kagura sat by Sango her head supported by her right hand while her left was fisted her face was turned to the right and she seemed to be space out.

Over all Jean was shocked by their photogenic abilities Raqhael had told him that they had no photo shoot experience, so you could imagine how delightful it was for a photographer stumble across these girls.

Taking at least fifteen shots Jean shoed the girls behind the screen again to change for their next set with Akuma he couldn't believe how great they were, turning to his cousin he smiled for the first time since they arrived 20 minutes ago.

This time the girls came out in all black completely drenched in chains, spiked belts, chokers basically the emo/punk works, sitting down in an area that appeared to a dungeon the girls took their chosen places Akuma following suit.

Pulling out four pairs of handcuffs Raqhael threw them to Akuma they knew perfectly well what to do with those, Jean glanced at his cousin confusion written all over his sharp features.

After about 15 minutes Akuma finished their handy work with the handcuffs then slowly crawled into their places, shrugging Jean decided against not doing the shot once he got a better look at it.

Kagome sat with one of her knees bent and her hands cuffed above her head to some random prop that looked like a drain pipe, Sesshomaru sat behind her his hands on her hips and his lips just barely touching her ear altogether it looked pretty hot.

Sango on the other hand stood her hands cuffed behind her and her legs spread apart in a intimidating way, Miroku stood behind her holding her hands together with his head on her shoulder.

Kagura sat with her hands cuffed on each side of her head both her knees facing eachother; Ishiyana held each of her hands his head on top of hers.

Last but not least Kikyo lye on the ground head on Inuyasha's lap with her hands laid out before her cuffed and all, too the left stood Hiten alone in a dark corner holding the roll of keys as if they belong to the girls handcuffs.

Jean smiled as he took 20 shots of that scene before making the guys leave and having Kaijuu just shoot a picture of them getting out of the cuffs on their own. An hour went by and they were still at the photo shoot but the girls didn't seem to mind at all, Raqhael smiled he was glad his cousin found a passion in his group that would be their connection.

**5 hours later**

Kaijuu had gone through at least twenty pairs of outfits the most they've ever changed in one day, well except when Kikyo still pretended to be a prep but anyway they were exhausted when they finally walked out of Jean Pier's Studio happy to be finally free.

Standing on the sidewalk the group of teens waited for the limo to arrive it was 3:00 in the afternoon and they were on the verge of dropping on the spot not to mention that they had a video to shoot tomorrow. Checking her phone Kagome noticed she had one missed call that only meant Sota called so that was one thing she hand to do before sleep.

Tokyo U dorms 3:59 

Upon entering their dorm Kagome and Sesshomaru spotted Vash lounging on the couch in his Sponge Bob pj's annoyance set on his feature, sighing Kagome sat next to him she knew why he was irked it was because she didn't wake him to go to the photo shoot.

"Gomen-nasai V" Kagome apologized formally; Vash looked away from the television and into Kagome's eyes he couldn't tell what she really was feeling and it hurt he never knew. Kagome was like Sesshomaru hard to read but she was much more difficult than the complex dog demon, oh no her emotions were so dull and botched up he never even knew if she were tired or not sometimes it felt as if he were dating, romancing, and loving a simple childrens doll, so pretty and dressed so neatly but not alive.

"It's fine" Vash grumbled out before getting out and walking into their room, Kagome frowned a bit she knew what he was thinking it was written all over his face. Sesshomaru on the other hand grimaced he didn't like Vash…he just didn't like him.

Grabbing her cell phone Kagome quietly listened to her message before taking the cordless phone on the charger and dialing Sota's cell number she was running out of minutes, hearing Sota pick up made her smile.

"Whose there?" Sota greeted quietly, Kagome almost grinned she loved the way he answered his phone.

"Cha it's me how are you So-So" Kagome drawled dully, Sota smiled on the other side of the phone he was glad she called but he wouldn't have blamed her if she hadn't called at all.

"You didn't have to call" Sota said as he ran his fingers through Sakura long silky black hair they were napping at the mansion when his phone woke him, Kagome frowned.

"Sha I wanted to call, anyway don't question my motives again have you been cutting lately?" Kagome said her voice was kind of quiet telling him that she was a little pissed at his statement, cringing in guilt Sota cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Gomen Gome I didn't mean for it to come out that way…I'm glad you called" Sota said nervously circling around her question about his mutilation habit, Kagome caught on right away.

"Sota answer the damn question" Kagome nearly growled the dull tone in her voice completely disappearing only to be replaced with fury. Sota swallowed before just agreeing with himself to tell the truth he never lied to Kagome in his life why start now. Sesshomaru sighed in the back ground before sitting next to her to lone his support.

"Well…Kura did catch me a few days after you left but I haven't done it since Sakura's got a tight eyes on me don't worry ok" Sota said truthfully his eyes clenched tight his sister's opinion meant everything to him, Kagome paused for a moment before regaining her shattered composure.

"As long as she's taking care of you I'm fine…take care Sota" Kagome said before abruptly hanging up not saying good bye to her brother or anything, Sesshomaru grabbed her hands and slowly massaged them to calm her more.

"He'll be fine I'm sure Sakura's the only one who can erase Sota's habit" Sesshomaru reassured her calmly, Kagome nodded lying her head on his shoulder what he said didn't make her feel any better. But I'm his sister…shouldn't he stop this shit because of me alone? Are we growing apart Sota…is our bond breaking?

**&&&**

"Ok let's just get this over with" Kaguya said as she sat back in her chair, the college senior found themselves at their kitchen table sitting across from each other trying to discuss this big…no huge problem they hand. It had been more than a two weeks since that day Tsuyu found Kaguya and Nobunaga making out on the couch and just now they decided to deal with it after avoided eachother.

Coughing Nobunaga turned to Tsuyu as if expecting her to speak first he figured since she was the one who got angry first she should explain her feelings first. Rolling her hazel eyes Tsuyu cleared her throat for speech.

"Ok…ok…" Tsuyu said before turning her head to Nobunaga she might as well start with him first, Kaguya frowned she knew someone was going to get hurt today and she feared it would be her. "Nobu…at first I thought you were annoying you know in high school when you constantly tried to persuade me to like you and not the other Nobunaga…"

"Well then I hated you when we all started living together and that lasted for about two years after that we had that strange day when we all got along that's…that's when I really noticed how much or maybe in this chase how long I've loved you I finally realized those feelings that day I found you kissing Guya" Tsuyu said quietly, Kaguya frowned as the feeling in her stomach got worse, Nobunaga stared not knowing what to say. Tsuyu then turned to Kaguya.

"And you…you are my best friend I didn't know this but really it's always been that way I respect you and your opinion more than anyone's" Tsuyu finished sadly as two silent tear slipped down her face, Kaguya and Nobunaga were silent. "It's your turn Nobu" Tsuyu sniffled out, Kaguya nodded solemnly.

Intertwining his fingers Nobunaga thought over everything he wanted to say in his head before staring at both girls this was hard but what in life was easy?

"Well Kaguya you're a pain in the ass and Tsuyu you're a bitch but your both something deeper than that, Kaguya we have a special bond stronger than anything I've ever experienced and Tsuyu I admire more than anyone I know…" Nobunaga drawled off both girls held their breath afraid of what his answer might be.

"But to tell you the truth I love you both and I won't know who I love more till I have a little more time" Nobunaga explained hesitantly, Tsuyu smiled and Kaguya frowned hurt that he was holding back the truth. Probably not to hurt my feeling…Kaguya thought bitterly.

Taking in a deep breath Kaguya thought over the situation they both said beautiful things and that just wasn't her, she was going to tell them like it is and hope to Kami that it didn't offend them after all she was a Bar&Grill born super gal. (A/N: to get that little inside joke you've had to have seen the anime 'Super Gals' lol back to the fic!).

"Tsuyu you maybe a whiny bitch you're my best friend out their and Nobunaga I've admired your dumbass since high school but I love you babe" Kaguya finished toughly, Nobunaga and Tsuyu smiled before standing up and smuggling her in a hug just by that little show of mean spirited affection they knew she loved them just as much as they loved her.

**&&&**

**Nimawari Production Studio's 3:18 am**

The studio buzzed excitedly as the crew did their best to make Kaijuu and Akuma comfortable as they began the shooting Kaijuu's music video 'Shadow', the girls who were lounging by the refreshments table eating an early breakfast.

Akuma, Raqhael, and Yura were nowhere to be found but Kaijuu didn't care too much they were dressed and ready to start for when ever the director 'Shozu Minowa' gave his cue.

"Gome are you nervous?" Sango questioned her friend; Kagome turned to her and smiled dully.

"No Go-Chan and besides Vash and the others are watching" Kagome explained before finishing her doughnut she was tried but the excitement of making her first music video with Kaijuu kept her awake, Sango smiled true to her best friend word Vash, Bankotsu, Kuranosuke, Suikotsu, and Akuma's girlfriends stood over in the guest area.

After about 18 minutes Shozu the director entered the studio yawning he looked around 15 years old but Kaijuu shrugged it off Tokyo has a lot of weird stuff like that, Shozu turned to the girls blushed then gave them the signal to that they were going to start.

Another 18 minutes and everyone was present including Raqhael, Yura, and Akuma after everyone was explained what they were to be doing in the video they started.

_I'm sorry if I'm holding you back I just thought our love was stronger than that._

_**Thought we could get through the fans and the greatest hits.**_

Kagome sat on a big king sized bed by a window looking out to the fake rain in nothing but a black tank top, red boy cut underwear, and red and black witch socks. She was lip singing the lyrics that flowed out from above her head.

_**I don't give a damn about holding onto this relationship anymore**_

But it's ok cause you know what I mean 

Hearing the director shout out more… well directions Kagome stood up and walked over to a photo of her and Sesshomaru smiling as they sat together after placing the photo down she slowly made her way to the closet pulling out a suitcase.

"Cut! Ok Sesshomaru join Kagome" Shozu ordered firmly, rolling his liquid gold eyes Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome in super low cut boxers used only in filming.

Scene 2 

Sesshomaru laid on top of Kagome making it look as if they were both naked and having sex, he even moved a bit to make it look natural causing Kagome to turn bright red.

_**Maybe we can make it together other than letting it go**_

_**Kisses on my eyes and scratches on your back please don't walk way into the rain!**_

_**I just don't understand your love anymore**_

Is it still there? 

Now Kagome and Sesshomaru stood on a set that looked like a rich living room pretending to fight, Kagome shouted something before knocking over a picture of then together.

_**So don't let me be your shadow over your dreams**_

_**Don't let me be the darkness that encircles your mind**_

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome before walking out the door and into the rain leaving Kagome on the floor by the picture her hands cut and bloodied.

**12 hours later 3:00 pm**

Kaijuu smiled and waved at the 'making the video' camera's from Nichi entertainment Raqhael called them three days ago, walking over to the refreshments table they found Akuma and their boyfriends but no sign of Suki, Ai, Emerald, or Saiyuri that was weird but they didn't really care.

" Well…that was fun," Kikyo drawled out with a tired yawn everyone agreed.

"Fun…that was victory, dizzy, screaming children!" Sango provided in her caffeine slash allergy pill induced craze to put it shortly she was high Kagome rolled her eyes.

" Go-Chan…we don't know what your talking about I don't think anyone understands you ever" Kagome told her slowly Sango frowned slightly. Miroku patted her shoulder in mock apology.

"We need a book," Miroku explained and everyone chuckled at the truth.

**&&&**

It was deathly quiet in the fairly medium sized room they were sharing neither were moving even an inch seemingly frozen on the bed the room completely dark except for the shining moonlight coming in from the window, swallowing Kuranosuke turned to Sango who was staring out the window he had something important to tell her.

Dragging his tough hands through her hair he easily gained her attention like Kagome Sango wasn't a touchy person, smiling briefly he cleared his throat.

"Sango-Chan…we need to talk" Kuranosuke said his voice soft; Sango raised an eyebrow she was in one of her moods kind of depressed sort of hopeless.

"About?" Sango asked trying to cut to the chase Kami knows she hates going around in circles, Kuranosuke swallowed again his voice caught in his throat.

"I think we should break up…I'm moving and it just wouldn't work" Kuranosuke explained, Sango frowned that didn't make since at all really because right now she was living in Tokyo and he was in Hiroshima what the hell?

"Ok…where to?" Sango questioned she wasn't going to fight for him to stay with her if she had the chance she wouldn't stay with her self, Kuranosuke frowned she wasn't even going to beg didn't she even care in the first place?

"Nagasaki" Kuranosuke said quietly, Sango nodded turning back to the moon not a tear in sight. Standing up Kuranosuke grabbed his one duffle bag and exited her room giving her only one glance before he was out of her life for good and maybe just maybe that was a good thing.

Turning on the television she watched at the popular host on 'making the video' showed their finished video, Raqhael had said that their video would be air as soon as possible.

Turning up the Tv Sango sighed as Kagome's voice filled her ears and her own bass guitar spread through the room this feeling felt better than she thought it ever would, seeing and hearing them on Tv was almost unbelievable but it felt so damn good.

_**I just don't understand your love anymore**_

_**Is it still there?**_

_**So don't let me be your shadow over your dreams**_

Don't let me be the darkness that encircles your mind 

The video showed Kagome angrily singing into a microphone on a huge stage the rest of Kaijuu standing behind her looking just as annoyed.

Sango stood and spun around her room still enjoying the feeling immensely she also adored the video it was so cute and she didn't know what else.

_**It's just so depressing that you don't understand me lately but that's ok cause I'm leaving anyway!**_

_**Remember my eyes cause you'll see them again (see them again)**_

The scenes then switched to Kagome singing to Sesshomaru but it looked like she was talking, Sesshomaru shook his head in shock as Kagome grabbed her now fully packed suitcase.

Grinning Sango spun harder and faster drowning herself more and more in her best friend's song just focusing on feeling good so she wouldn't have to feel so bad.

_**Maybe on the street, in the store, or maybe just maybe on the TV!**_

_**I will stand tall and never look back on this place cause to me it's nothing more than**_

_**Another nightmare!**_

Kagome now walked to the door the sun now shining after the terrible rain the past day or so Sesshomaru followed trying to stop her from leaving him.

**Now I know that this whole thing isn't my fault and I'll take that to the grave with me, but remember this baby I will make you wish you weren't so cruel to me…**

Sango just let herself go and flew into her bed looking up she saw the last remaining bits of the video, she didn't know she couldn't even feel it as the tears and sobs slipped from her eyes and mouth the depression slowly eating her as her distraction ended.

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a sharp glare before walking out of the house and up to the car that had Kikyo, Kagura, and Sango waiting in smiling as their best friend hopped in suitcase and all, the rest of Akuma showed up at the door after Kaijuu drove away questioning looks on their faces at the regret written on Sesshomaru's face.

Sucking in a breath Sango rolled onto her side letting the tears wrack her body as she cried depressed about everything together just ignoring the Tv and moon altogether. After a few minutes of non-stop crying Sango slipped her hand under her pillow grabbing a bottle of allergy pills, pouring 8 onto her palm she swallowed them all crying all the while she just wasn't happy.

"Fuck everybody" Sango muttered bitterly before drifting off to sleep…

Fuck Godzilla i'm finally finished, Ok well that was chapter 22 I'll see you butt head on chapter 23 laters!

To See You Again Trivia!

Question: what does Kagome say Sesshomaru smells like?

Answer: you'll find out next chapter and if your answer is correct I'll give you a sexy pic of Sessy! I'll keep posting the same question till someone answers!

Pairings will be in next chapter.

**You guys rule and I want ya'll to check out my, my space it's Darky and I share one so you have to sort out who says what.**

**Sappire767**

**Little Sheriff- Thanks for the review! Check out my, my space please! Lol yeah Sakura does have alot of guys thought that's only because Rin's taken and well Sakura's just dark and i guess mysterious i don't know lol, ok i'll threaten you.**

**High- Koryu will show up soon again**

**Bipolar Tangerine- I forgot your name was Meghan lol nice new name….check out my, my space please!**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Cookie lover666- Lol love your new name! What gave you the idea slave kitten!**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**Sk lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie- **

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever- **

**Megumi-San-**

**Sesshy's 4ever- Mika your hilarious and i love hearing from you, lol are you talking about Haru huh when she bullied Rin? Till next chap.**

**Kimster44- **

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**

**Drama shopper-**

**Darkqueen456- yeah I wanted to know what happened too lol I'm retarded…**

**SesshoItachi's girl4ever- what do you mean tips? But if it's what I think it means I'd be happy to give you some.**

**Starprincess2020- lol don't like cliffy's**

**Darkened Purity- I updated as fast as possible, and now llama so don't rule lol.**

**Celestial Elegy- thanks for reviewing.**

**PuroAmore- Thank you your opinion is highly appreciated here, i'm glad you enjoyed it how you like this one.**


	23. He's Thrown

Dude! It's been a while hey reviewers are you still out there? (crickets) well that's ok I'll just have to roll ya back in, it's ok you got tired of waiting so did I….but NOW I'M BACK! So on to the new chapter….OH and thank my new beta Himino Ai read her new and first fic also it rules!

Warning: nothing really but a few gruesome curse words or so.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, S.p.O.d, Naruto, or the extra character I'm not that talented.

Claimer: my new biker sun glasses, green sharpie, new dell computer, and the chapter summary I finally found for this chapter.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous? S.p.O.d xover

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Twenty-three

He's thrown

Last time on To See You Again:

Sucking in a breath Sango rolled onto her side letting the tears wrack her body as she cried depressed about everything just ignoring the TV and moon altogether. After a few minutes of non-stop crying Sango slipped her hand under her pillow grabbing a bottle of allergy pills, pouring 8 onto her palm she swallowed them all crying all the while she just wasn't happy.

"Fuck everybody" Sango muttered bitterly before drifting off to sleep…

**&&&**

**A month later**

Blue gray eyes dully took in the building before them surrounded by hundreds of rabid teenagers, yeah it was Mtv's TRL and Kaijuu had an appointment. The real shock wasn't the building more of the people Kagome never thought that their really were that many…it seemed almost surreal to her. Glancing around her Kagome took in the condition of the other members of Kaijuu, Sango seemed well seeing how she was just depressed a month ago, Kikyo was calmly leaning against the door of the limo probably high on Tylenol, and Kagura was chatting with Ishiyana who nodded ever so often.

They maybe Kaijuu but they were nothing without their rival band Akuma, who else was going to challenge them when it came to music Kagome didn't know who.

Walking through the halls they finally reached the lounge the room right before you entered TRL, so far only one of the host were back their.

"Welcome I'm Sanji one of the VJ's of TRL…I'm stoked to meet you Kaijuu I'm a fan of your first video" Sanji spat excitedly her cheeks flushed red with admiration, Kagome nodded while Kikyo, Sango, and Kagura flashed cheesy grins. Sesshomaru coughed slightly offend that she was so stuck up Kaijuu's ass when Akuma was obviously superior.

"Oh excuse my manners TRL's happy to have you back Akuma especially you Sesshomaru" Sanji spouted her cheeks now flushed redder because of her embarrassment, Inuyasha scoffed he knew this would get to the girls heads who were know chuckling their gothic little heads off. "Just take a seat and we'll call you when were ready" Sanji said before she stepped out onto the stage of TRL.

Turning to Akuma Sango tired to keep her smug grin down but it was just too funny to see their faces, especially Miroku who was standing sourly behind Inuyasha like a cat that fell into water.

"Omg you guys have some serious issues…get over it she's a fan of ours that doesn't necessarily mean that everyone has to be your fans talk about random jealously" Sango said both her eyebrows raised incredously, Akuma and Kaijuu just stared at her in muted shock did Sango just say a whole sentence that they could understand. Raqhael who sat on the comfortable couch clapped in awe.

"Sugoi…Go-Chan your learning perfect Japanese Tokyo U must be doing you some good" Kikyo complimented her eyes wide; Kagura rolled her eyes and patted Sango's back in sympathy. Sango on the other hand sputtered angrily.

"You squeaky's are like flippin slippin bones I don't talk total fusion what's with you guys actin lamo shoobies" Sango spat angrily, Kagura nodded seeing how she understood every word that's ever came out of her best friend's mouth strangely. Akuma and Kaijuu rolled their eyes you couldn't ask for a miracle these days could you.

"Yeah it comes and goes" Kagome muttered dully causing Kikyo and Akuma to laugh.

**TRL (it's just the show point of view kind of)**

"And now what you've all been waiting for Kaijuu and Akuma!" Shingo the other VJ announced, Kaijuu and Akuma slowly walked onto the kind of stage slightly unnerved by the screaming fans.

"So Kaijuu are the rumors true did you really know Akuma before you even came to Tokyo ?" Sanji asked politely all the while swooning over the punk girls, Kagome smirked a bit.

"Yeah we actually grew up together I knew Sess's cousin she was my best friend and one of the originals of Kaijuu" Kagome said dully, Sesshomaru chuckled a bit shocking the VJ's, the fans surrounding them inside and outside, and probably everyone viewing the show right now. Takahashi Sesshomaru never laughed in history of being famous ever.

Blinking Shingo quickly looked at Kagome before thinking of something to say.

"Sugoi do I sense a crush Sesshomaru-san?" Shingo teased, Akuma and Kaijuu laughed if they only knew.

"Yes" Sesshomaru bluntly stated, Kaijuu and Akuma stopped laughing out so now they do. The room was once again silent this was creepy….

"That's great…so Kaijuu what's your Album that's now being released called?" Shingo asked trying to break the awkward quiet hello this was live TV here! Kikyo cleared her throat deciding she's answer this question.

"Actually if anything were going to do our albums backward starting with the second which is full of the some of the newer songs we wrote…but this cd is called Rebellion the Angry cd because of the songs" Kikyo thoroughly answered a small calm smile on her face, Kagome winked at Kikyo nodded back as if they knew something none else did.

Shingo and Sanji shared a look their plan was ingenious they just couldn't believe that these 18 year old girls thought of it, the last time they met a band this promising was 2 years ago when Akuma showed up. The fans cheer was almost deafening as they finally processed what Kaijuu planned on doing.

"Well let's cut to your video then and after that you can play a song from your newly released cd" Sanji said before turning back to the smirking girls, Akuma smiled they were proud of their girls.

**Shadow (warning song not the complete song and it's not all in order).**

_I'm sorry if I'm holding you back I just thought our love was stronger than that._

**_Thought we could get through the fans and the greatest hits._**

****

Kagome sat on a big king sized bed by a window looking out to the rain in nothing but a black tank top, red boy cut underwear, and red and black witch socks.

**_I don't give a damn about holding onto this relationship anymore_**

_But it's ok cause you know what I mean_

****

Kagome stood up and walked over to a photo of her and Sesshomaru smiling as they sat together after placing the photo down she slowly made her way to the closet pulling out a suitcase.

**_Is this sweet, sweet treachery love by the lake and sadness on my plate?_**

**_Or am I just imagining this shame that comes with being with you_**

**_Is it my fault we can't make it through?_**

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome in all his naked glory.

**_Why do you keep blaming me when you know I'll take it just the same!_**

**_Follow the lullaby past the woods and in my world where you yell at me and fuck other girls!_**

Sesshomaru lay on top of Kagome they were both naked and having sex.

**_Maybe we can make it together other than letting it go_**

**_Kisses on my eyes and scratches on your back please don't walk way into the rain!_**

**_I just don't understand your love anymore_**

_Is it still there?_

****

Now Kagome and Sesshomaru stood in what looked like a rich living room arguing, Kagome shouted something before knocking over a picture of them together.

**_So don't let me be your shadow over your dreams_**

**_Don't let me be the darkness that encircles your mind_**

Sesshomaru glared at Kagome before walking out the door and into the rain leaving Kagome on the floor by the picture her hands cut and bloodied.

**_I just don't understand your love anymore_**

**_Is it still there?_**

**_So don't let me be your shadow over your dreams_**

_Don't let me be the darkness that encircles your mind_

The video showed Kagome angrily singing into a microphone on a huge stage the rest of Kaijuu standing behind her looking just as annoyed.

**_It's just so depressing that you don't understand me lately but that's ok cause I'm leaving anyway!_**

**_Remember my eyes cause you'll see them again (see them again)_**

The scenes then switched to Kagome singing to Sesshomaru but it looked like she was talking, Sesshomaru shook his head in shock as Kagome grabbed her now fully packed suitcase.

**_Maybe on the street, in the store, or maybe just maybe on the TV!_**

_**I will stand tall and never look back on this place cause to me it's nothing more than**_

_**Another nightmare!**_

Kagome now walked to the door the sun now shining after the terrible rain the past day or so Sesshomaru followed trying to stop her from leaving him.

**_Now I know that this whole thing isn't my fault and I'll take that to the grave with me, but remember this baby I will make you wish you weren't so cruel to me…_**

**_Is this sweet, sweet treachery love by the lake and sadness on my plate?_**

**_Or am I just imagining this shame that comes with being with you_**

**_Is it my fault we can't make it through?_**

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a sharp glare before walking out of the house and up to the car that had Kikyo, Kagura, and Sango waiting and smiling as their best friend hopped in suitcase and all, the rest of Akuma showed up at the door after Kaijuu drove away questioning looks on their faces at the regret written on Sesshomaru's face.

**_Spin, spin in this shit I know I'm being a little over it but I can't help the way I feel!_**

**_Why can't you just stare into my eyes and under stand why…I'm so depressed_**

**_Just come dance with me where every thing is so torturing_**

**TRL (three videos from number 1)**

"Interesting Yome & Kaito never cease to amaze us with their solid fantasy vid tales" Shingo said rubbing his ears a bit from the fans constant screaming, Kagome grimaced a bit.

"Hai they never do, were three videos from number one whose it gonna be Akuma, SB&SG, or Yuna Ito?" Sanji questioned though she already knew, Kagome and Sesshomaru rolled their eyes at her fake suspense but it seemed the fans were buying into it.

"So onto more musical things Kaijuu before we bring Ookami out to listen to you play what song did you decide to perform for us today?" Shingo asked genuinely interested he was a fan of their song Shadow so far. Smirking Kagome decided to let Kagura explain.

"Dude were totally doing 'Stranded' it's a song Gome here wrote when she was feeling a bit suffocated, I don't exactly remember how old she was when she wrote though" Kagura replied, Sanji and Shingo chuckled they were so down to earth no business anywhere in either of their voices and they hoped they stayed that way.

"Can't wait to hear it and I also bet neither can Ookami" Sanji announced, Koga walked out along with two other guys also know as Ginta and Hakkaku his cousins. Ginta had black hair on one side and white hair on the other and it was spiked all over, he wore a blue 06 choppers tee with baggy jean shorts. Hakkaku on the other had a white Mohawk and he wore a red 06 choppers tee with baggy jean shorts. They both had deep blue eyes and were identical twins.

"Wow you guys look great" Sanji said taking in the sight of one of her favorite bands, Koga smiled before glancing at all of the members of Kaijuu.

"Thanks, long time no see huh Gome" Koga flirted lamely as usual, Kagome stared at him incredously not only was he the same but he was a bit thrown too. Sesshomaru growled he didn't like the way Koga was staring at his Kagome since when did he get possessive?

"Wolf back off" Sesshomaru growled scaring all the males in the room excluding his band mates, Koga gave Kagome a half hug before backing off. Kagome smiled but at least he got smart the younger Koga would have yelled some obscenity.

"Ok, anyway Kaijuu let's hear Stranded" Shingo said saving the day kind or just making his life shorter either one. Kaijuu shrugged before walking to their instruments.

**Stranded**

_I can't breath I feel like I'm trapped in this world full of dull colors_

**_Can you see right through me or am I just readable_**

****

**_I need some space away from these people or I'll go crazy_**

****

**_It's never easy for me to stay in one place_**

****

**_And I can't believe your blaming me cause I'm depressed_**

****

**_It's simply not fare that you're making me stay here in this horrid place!_**

****

**_Where I am is a disgrace!_**

****

**_In your face when I'm finally out of here!_**

****

**_Chorus: I can't take it anymore I think I'm stranded forever!_**

****

**_I'm telling you I'm stranded like nobody else_**

****

**_I need the worse kind of help_**

****

**_I must get out of this house cause I'm a mess in here!_**

****

**_You're just standing there and laughing _**

****

**_What's so funny about my pain and torture?_**

****

**_I'm in this little room where everything's stuffed_**

****

**_What next a straight jacket and white walls!_**

****

**_Cause I'm not going to take it anymore!_**

****

**_It's over! I'm getting out of here and never coming back to this twisted land!_**

****

**_Angry at my destiny cause it seems it always brings me misery!_**

****

**_Please! Please help me out of my place!_**

****

**_I'm stuck here and I'm suffering all my life away!_**

****

**_I don't wanna be here so please take me away cause I know I stranded her alone_**

****

**_Why won't someone help me change my awful fate?_**

****

**_Tell why no one's answering me!_**

****

**_Do you all really think I'm crazy?_**

****

_"Just let me out and you won't have to hear from me ever again…." _ Kagome finished, the crowd including the die hard fans outside cheered loudly.

"Yeah baby!" Sango shouted but it was quickly swallowed by the cheering fans, Shingo and Sanji stood in amazement they were definitely buying their cd. Koga and his cousins smiled the old garage band was at its best.

**&&& (backstage)**

Bored blue/gray eyes scanned the room TRL ended two hours ago and now the bands were waiting for Raqhael who took the limo on some errands. Kagome spotted Kagura and Ishiyana chatting in the corner, Kikyo blandly tolerating Inuyasha, Koga and his cousins playing hacky sack, Miroku and Sango daydreaming beside each other, and Sesshomaru sat never to her with his I pod.

Sighing Kagome watched as Koga walked over to her a bright grin on his face, it's not that he got her on nerves she was just tired Raqhael woke them early for this show.

"Hey Gome, how have you been?" Koga asked, Kagome turned her droopy eyes to him giving him her full attention she didn't mind talking to him if he wasn't flirting.

"Fine, I heard Darky's missed you though I haven't seen her in a month I'll have to visit her when I get the chance, Sota and Sakura might be getting back together, I'm dating Vash" Kagome explained little of what happened over the years still tired, Koga smiled though it was sad she was always with someone else.

"Darky huh? Maybe I'll give her a call" Koga said flippantly though he was really considering it, Kagome smirked she felt band for Koga but at least he was considering dating someone else.

"Oh and I heard something scandalous" Kagome playfully added, Koga's pointy ears perked at the sentence before he turned mischievous ice blue eyes on her.

"Really what" Koga asked his tone playful also, Kagome grinned before leaning more to him. Sesshomaru's ears turned red a sign of his anger he didn't like them being this buddy, buddy.

"Hiten has been talking to… SiB" Kagome said her voice holding false suspense, Koga gasped shock.

"SiB! But she's the wife of fox town Joe who's secretly dating Zuna bitch who's supposed to be with Tanaka my hidden gay partner!" Koga quipped; Kagome stared at him for a good bit before she fell over in gut wrenching laughter.

The whole room was quiet and staring at them before they too began laughing who couldn't remember the soap opera game, Sesshomaru burned with anger Koga was really starting to get on his last nerves.

**&&&**

"Gome you I love you right?" Vash said as he held her tightly to his chest, they were leaving Vash, Bankotsu, and Suikotsu a month passed with their college studies online but still it was time to go. Kagome smiled in the crook of his neck she loved him too right?

"yeah I l-love you too" Kagome stuttered she didn't know why but she felt weird saying that with Sesshomaru just behind her, Vash smiled heartbrokenly but she couldn't see it.

"Ok…I have t-to go" Vash said before pulled away making sure he couldn't see his face, Kagome frowned did she do something wrong. Grabbing him Kagome pulled him to her again holding him tightly like he did her just a few moments before.

"Vash I love you…a lot" Kagome said truthfully, Vash smiled he believed she did just not as much as she loved Sesshomaru. Koga looked to Sesshomaru to Kagome to Vash frowning at the sad excuse of a love triangle.

**_It's like I keep on changing_**

**_I can't help what I'm feeling because sometimes I just want to make my self-jaded and get away for goood_**

**_And when I see my self I want to feel good just like you_**

**With Bankotsu**

Bankotsu blinked as he continued to stare into Kagura red contact covered eyes, he knew now how he felt about and he decided that he was going to tell her before it ended up like his love for Kagome. He also noticed Ishiyana's glaring eyes in the background.

"Kagura…I …like you" Bankotsu said before he ran onto the plane leaving behind a bewildered Kagura and irritated Ishiyana.

**_And loving someone is the only thing I can do and make me feel special enough_**

**_I feel that I'm just one of those people who make a difference_**

**_Just like my friends who help me out..._**

Turning to Ishiyana Kagura stared at him in confusion did what she think happen really happen?

"Beats me" Kagura said flippantly though she tucked it away for later thought, Ishiyana smiled.

**Suikotsu and Kikyo**

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose in annoyance hell he wanted this Suikotsu guy to leave already he was in his damn way, Kikyo the new Kikyo was his and no one was going to change that. Not only that but he was just to perfect for his taste or rather Kikyo's taste everything she liked in a guy.

"Come Kikyo we have to go finish saying good bye to fuck face already" Inuyasha spat rudely, Kikyo's left eye twitched as she held her boyfriend back she knew he would make a move to knock Inuyasha out.

**_Sometimes it takes more than just a person to forgive_**

**_Sometimes it takes more than love just to live_**

**_It takes a friend to show you how it all begins..._**

**_Sometimes you get more than you want_**

**_Sometimes is sometimes_**

"Inuyasha go way" Kikyo said calmly as she pulled Suikotsu back into the hug they were sharing before they were so rudely interrupted, Inuyasha stomped his foot childishly before walking away.

"I'll kill him next time I see that fucking guy" Suikotsu growled his kissed Kikyo on the head then walked way if Kikyo broke up with him he'd come back just for that Inu freak.

**&&&**

Ok yeah that was chapter 23 hope you guys enjoyed it and aren't to mad about the freaky long update but I'm back in action now, oh and I had to skip a free scenes but they will be put into the next chap well later!

**You guys rule keep rocking it out k!**

**Sappire767**

**Little Sheriff- Yay I finally updated not get the freak on your story! What's taking you so long? Hurry up before I send rabid hell puppets on ya!**

**High- Koryu will show up soon again**

**Bipolar Tangerine-**

**Save the trees wipe ****Ur**** ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Cookie lover666- Lol love your new name! What gave you the idea slave kitten!**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**SK lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight**** faerie- **

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever- dude you sound like you have tourettes lol yes you did disappear and so did i where did you go, i was actually on this site but hiding out but then my internet got cut so i worked on this so, and now here i am lol, anyway Haru the one your talking about who beat up Rin but don't worry she'll be back and so will Ai muahahahaha!**

**Megumi-San-**

**Kimster44- **

**Brooklyn****'s worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**

Drama shopper- 

**Darkqueen456- lol i hope you like this chapter i worked hard on it and suffered greatly and hid from you all geniusly if that's even a word lol.**

**SesshoItachi's girl4ever- what do you mean tips? But if it's what I think it means I'd be happy to give you some.**

**Starprincess2020- **

**Darkened Purity- dude penguins totally rule Squirrels do hello their going to take over the world so i'll be on their good side when that happens, thanks for the review too.**

**Celestial Elegy- thanks for reviewing.**

**xXSxyLadyXx- you got the question right but everytime i try to send you the cute pics it doesn't work, is something wrong with your Screen name?**

**girlwholikestwilighttomuch- thanks for the review i'm glad you like it.**

**PuroAmore- thanks i'm glad you liked it, yeah it's dramatic alright so much that i can't help but break into laughter everytime i reread it, i hope you like this chapter.**

**SessKag4evr- you seem like a die hard Sess/Kag fan like myself if you want i can send you some dizzy pics...thanks for the review.**


	24. FIrst Concert

Huh? Yeah this is chapter 24 whoohoo yeah baby finally huh well I've been doing…stuff so I was busy plus I went to an Anime Con it was called Otakon so if you were their ummm…that's great! I was the one in the black cat ears and tail like you'd notice me lol.

Any who I'll try and update more often but I'm not promising anything with my internet cut off people! Onto the story!

Warning: some Yaoiness but not what your thinking lol, fluff, and interneting (if you've read Kaijuu you know that they get wild that's why it's a warning) cursing, humor and mention of sexual activities.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, S.p.O.d, Naruto, or the extra character I'm not that talented.

Claimer: black cat ears and tail, Sesshomaru plushy, Naruto tee, and Sess/Kag stickers.

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous? S.p.O.d xover

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Twenty-four

First Concert

Last time on To See You Again:

I'll kill him next time I see that fucking guy" Suikotsu growled his kissed Kikyo on the head then walked way if Kikyo broke up with him he'd come back just for that Inu freak.

&&&

**Two months later**

Ocean blues opened immediately closing when the sun shone against into them, blinking a few times the owner of those eyes sat up only to be pulled back down by a masculine arm. Stiffening those same exotic eyes traveled to the arm and then the face it belonged to staring into sparkling emerald eyes.

"What's wrong Yana" the smooth deep voice questioned, staring at the form of the naked man beside him Ishiyana took in all of the man's features. Familiar sparkling emerald eyes, rich pale skin, yet instead of ruby lips they were a darkened pink. In all the man beside him looked like a male Kagura.

"Kagura?" Ishiyana questioned confusion clouding his mind, the green eyed man twitched at the name.

"How many times do I have to fucking told you Yana-Kun don't call me that? I maybe slightly feminine looking but that doesn't give you the right to alter my name into a chicks! It's Kagurai damnit!" Kagurai shouted at Ishiyana in annoyance his voice just a bit shrilly, Ishiyana blinked so it was Kagura only different.

"My bad Koi it won't happen again" Ishiyana smiled in that oh so polite way, Kagurai grinned before kissing Ishiyana chastely leaving a few nibbles here and there. Ishiyana moaned this was freaky but it was still Kagura.

"You were pretty wild last night Yana-Kun…"Kagurai mumbled seductively nipping Ishiyana's ear coyly. "I might have some problems walking today" Kagurai whispered before standing showing off his lean naked body, Ishiyana bit his lip was this considered gay. I mean if it were another male he'd ignore them but this was Kagura or Kagurai.

"Come on Yana-Kun we have to meet the others at Chibi's café for breakfast" Kagurai said before exiting to the bathroom, Ishiyana pondered the thought did that mean Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango were guys as well or just his Kagura?

Entering Chibi's café Ishiyana first caught sight of his cousin sitting in a booth in the back with the rest of Akuma.

Chibi's café looked the same so they had to be in the same world but what was up with Kagura why was she a he? Something definitely was going on and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Ishiyana we have a show today with Kaijuu" Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly, at the mention of Kaijuu Ishiyana's wonder was renewed and he began checking the supposed members out. (A/N: no pun intended lol).

Next to Sesshomaru sat a guy with long hip length blue and black hair, blue/gray eyes, and creamy tan skin. It appeared to be Kagome but what really gave her away or him in this matter were the dull eyes and lucid smirk. Though she looked more boyish then anyone.

In Inuyasha's lap sat who he guessed was Kikyo same long waist length hair, pale skin, and calm brown eyes though a more masculine edge to her or him. But the he version of Kikyo held a strange regal beauty with his girly attributes.

Last but not least sat Sango to Miroku's right looking as hell bent as usual coffee brown hair in a surprising low ponytail, rugged tanned skin, and blazing cinnamon eyes. _Must have been groped. _

Their was just too much to take in they were all acting in character especially Sango but they looked to be natural born men no sex change involved. Like they would anyways.

"What's the matter Ishiyana Gurai not any good in bed anymore?" the male Sango spat his voice was raspy, Kagurai kicked him under the table.

"Fuck you Sano just because you're not getting any! Which is a surprise since Miroku's a perv what the fuck are you doing?" Kagurai spat cockily, Sano lunged for him only to be intercepted by the male Kagome.

"Calm yourselves this is a ridiculous argument" the male Kagome spat dully Sesshomaru nodding right beside him, Sano and Kagurai nodded their heads bowed a bit they respect him that much. Ishiyana was confused everything was the same but just a bit different.

"Kago's right you guys are imbeciles" the male Kikyo spat calmly from his place on Inuyasha's lap, Ishiyana sighed he'd never get used to this strange world he was in. Sano's head snapped up in annoyance.

"Oh shut up Kiko frickin pill popper! Anyway we should be going to record our new cd now Raqhael's waiting" Sano announced, Kiko rolled his eyes at Sano's earlier comment when really Sano took more pills than he himself.

"whatever…later Sess" Kago said before planting a soft kiss on Sesshomaru's lips, Sesshomaru smirked before pulling Kago closer starting a random make out session.

"Ok now I'm scared for life" Inuyasha spat twitching a bit behind Kikyo, Kago rolled his eyes as he continued to make out with Sesshomaru his friend were so juvenile.

Sano and Kagurai burst into laughter drawing Ishiyana's attention this moment almost seemed familiar?

"Not as scarred as Kago was when he found out you and Kiko made out in the same exact closet he and Sesshomaru fucked in!" Sano spat his cheek flaming red from his laughter, Kagurai sat next to him laughing as well.

Kago and Sesshomaru paused in mid nip twitching uncontrollably why was it that those idiots always brought that up at the worst times? Pulling away from Sesshomaru for the time being Kago kicked both of his band mates in the chest.

"What did I say about bringing that fucking disturbing shit up ah?" Kago spat dully leaning into Sesshomaru when he saw the drummer and Bassist grasp their chest in shared pain.

"Fuck Go-Kun sorry!" Sano growled as he massaged his bruised chest Miroku helping, Kagurai glared at his friend that was completely unnecessary!

"Did you have to kick us in the chest the shin was perfectly unoccupied!" Kagurai complained only to receive a smirk from Kago, Ishiyana sighed feeling sorry for his lover. _It's better having her this way then not having her at all; the same probably goes for the rest of Akuma…._

**&&&**

"Ew… Dude that's fucked up!" Inuyasha spat thoroughly disturbed, Hiten on the other hand fell over laughing. Turning to Sesshomaru Ishiyana noted the look of understanding in his cousin's usually impassive eyes; Miroku on the other hand looked thoughtful.

"It shouldn't have been that hard to imagine Sango as a boy eh Sano!" Kagura fell over in laughter at the look Sango shot her.

"Laugh while you can Gura revenge shall be mine" Sango murmured darkly, Kikyo and Kagome shot her a look that basically said "ok I'm worried about you are you the same person?"

"Whatever Go-Chan I ain't really intimidated" Kagura said rolling her eyes, Sango glared at her. Kagome rolled her eyes they both were ridiculous, Kikyo just sighed and sat deeper down into her seat next to Inuyasha.

"Yes it was a pretty strange dream" Ishiyana murmured from his place beside Sesshomaru he believed, he believed it came from the conversation he and Sesshomaru had nearly 5 months ago.

**Flashback**

"_What are you thinking Sesshomaru" Ishiyana asked out of boredom, Sesshomaru turned to him an evil glint in his eyes._

"_That if I was gay we'd be fucking," Sesshomaru said bluntly trying to hold back the laughter as Ishiyana's jaw dropped and his face grew red._

"_What" Ishiyana asked his tone shocked; Sesshomaru just stared at him impassively._

"_You heard me if I was gay we'd be fucking our brains out" Sesshomaru said his voice holding no emotion, Ishiyana stared at his cousin incredously._

"_Dude what is your problem!" Ishiyana asked his voice snapping a bit, Sesshomaru just out right laughed in Ishiyana's face._

"_God you get embarrassed easily man you should have seen your face" Sesshomaru said his mask slipping just for his cousin, Ishiyana rolled his eyes in annoyance._

"_Yeah whatever if you were gay what makes you so sure that I would be too" Ishiyana questioned smartly, Sesshomaru just chuckled._

"_Because the day we turn gay all of Kaijuu would simultaneously all turn into dudes" Sesshomaru said his tone blunt again, Ishiyana rolled his eyes._

"_Sometimes I worry about you, you know that Sess" Ishiyana said as he turned eyes to the peaceful campus of Tokyo University, Sesshomaru just shrugged and punched him in the shoulder._

"_Anyway if I were gay Yana that would be incest to be fucking you… retard" Sesshomaru said trying to get the last word, Ishiyana groaned and hit him over the head._

**End of Flashback**

Though he didn't tell Kaijuu the whole extent of the dream like the fact that they were all lovers and he and Kagurai supposedly slept together the night before, they didn't need to know that at all.

Sesshomaru smirked at Ishiyana he'd told him and Miroku the dream the night before so they knew everything; truthfully it didn't bother him just made him feel gay because he totally would go out with a guy Kagome.

"Hey Shomaru you and Gome have to go record that new song with Raqhael before the concert" Hiten reminded them; Kagome nodded and grasped Sesshomaru's arm pulling him toward Dark Painting Studios.

**&&&**

Kagome smirked at Sesshomaru who stood next to her the headphones over his ears; they weren't good at love songs so this was the closest song to one.

"Ok Kagome, Sesshomaru we'll start from the beginning" Raqhael said through the speaker, Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

Grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and closing her eyes Kagome listened to the music coming through the headphones and prepared to sing. Tightening his hold on her hand as well Sesshomaru turned to watch her.

_**Kagome **_**Sesshomaru**

**I'm sorry for making you feel unwanted**

**I'm sorry for making you think I don't love you**

_**Its fine I'm used to it**_

**I'm sorry for ignoring our past**

_**Its okay you're with me now**_

**I'm sorry for being cruel**

**I'm just sorry**

_**It's fine so am I **_

_**I've forgiven you**_

**It's not fine**

**I'm sorry for making you feel the way I feel, felt, am!**

**I'm sorry for not protecting you from this pain**

_**So…I haven't made you feel wanted, loved, anything?**_

**Of course you did other people didn't!**

**You shouldn't have to go through that shit**

**Chorus: I'm sorry, **_**I'm sorry**_

**I'm sorry for being this way…and it's not fine**

_**Don't be sorry**_

_**How many times do I have to say it?**_

_**I love you I don't blame you for anything**_

**You're the most important person to me I'm sorry and I'm gonna stay sorry**

_**I don't want you to be sorry**_

_**Theirs nothing to be sorry for**_

**I've never made love only fucked and screwed your everything to me more then anyone could be, your passed my best friend the moment we met**

**I'm sorry for making you cry**

_**Its fine I've made you cry as well**_

**Its not fine damnit!**

Raqhael sat back and smiled those two were incredible together; pressing the button that allowed him to speak to them he leaned in to congratulate them.

"Bravo…but I feel we need to change the lyrics around maybe add some to make it better before recording it onto the Kai-Kuma cd" Raqhael said, Kagome nodded in agreement while Sesshomaru stared. (A/N: Kai-Kuma is hilariously a mix between Kaijuu and Akuma also Sakura's daughter in the S.p.D Manga lol)

"I'll right but right now me and Sess have to prepare for the concert" Kagome said as she and Sesshomaru exited the recording booth, Raqhael nodded before getting to work on the lyrics to their new song.

**&&&**

Running his clawed fingers through those raven tresses he watched as she snuggled into him her sweaty brow rubbing against his soaked chest. Pulling her close he sighed though they just had sex he knew they weren't together. How did he know this simple one name…Vash Kagome didn't even break it off with him yet and he knew she wasn't anytime soon.

Stroking Kagome's naked side Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he inhaled her axe scented shampoo always the tomboy she was, pulling her closer he gently shook her awake Kaijuu's concert was in 20 minutes.

"Gome it's time to get up" Sesshomaru murmured in her ear, blue/gray eyes opened to stare dully at him.

"What time is it Sess" Kagome questioned as she sat up the sheets pooling around her naked hips, Sesshomaru glanced at his alarm clock that read 7:16.

"7:17" Sesshomaru replied before pulling her to him and lightly kissing her, Kagome smiled briefly before standing and entering the bathroom. What the hell exactly were they doing? Because it seemed neither of them knew.

**&&&**

Kaijuu's first cd blast through the hall of the Takahashi's mansion as teen after teen danced to it, in the humongous living room Sota, Kohaku, Sakura, and Rin sat along with their other friend waiting for the concert to begin.

Smiling big Sota waited for his sister's appearance he hadn't seen her face in like 6 months he couldn't believe this was happening; now he knew what his sister told him before she left would come true.

Beside Sota sat Sakura who was just as psyched to see her older brother it had been so long and though she talked to him some months ago that wasn't the same as seeing him live in concert with his love.

Looking around Rin grinned at all their friends dancing everyone they knew was their including Bankotsu, Vash, Onigumo, Naraku, and Kuranosuke? She giggled when she spotted Naruto and Sasuke drunkenly making out they'd freak in the morning, Blade and Tanaka were sharing the huge lazy boy it was big enough for two and they were best friends, Kohaku was dancing with Darky, and everyone else was dancing.

It was wild yet calm what a weird combination for a party, everyone quieted down though when the concert on paper view finally started the music was even turned off.

Standing everyone shouted their unheard cheer to Kaijuu.

"Kaijuu! Kaijuuuu!" Everyone shouted in unison as said band stepped onto the stage, sitting down everyone got comfortable it was going to be a long time.

**&&&**

"Cha minna! How are you doing tonight?" Kagome asked the cheering fans, everyone shouted and screamed. The entire stadium was full up to the very last seat, everyone looked like ants to her but it was just so thrilling to thing people paid and came from wherever just to see them.

"Arigatou for coming minna! Now the song were starting with is called 'five dirty fingers' I hope you enjoy it" Kagome said before holding down the right cords and strumming her electric guitar causing it to scream out the not she wanted, nodding to Kagura on her drums she watched as her friend began to bang out the rest of the melody which seemed to que on Sango and Kikyo.

**See I could careless that you're doing your best**

**First things first before I let my anger burst**

**You'll never be cool and you'll never be flawless**

As her solo ended Kagura held up the rock symbol they were kicking ass and the song wasn't even over yet hell it just began, grinning at the audience she also threw up the peace sign.

**I know you'd like to believe that your pathetic words cut deep**

**but they haven't even**

**Scratched the surface.**

**When it comes to you I'm invincible completely unstoppable**

**Your human eyes can't see the hurt you try to inflict maybe because it doesn't work.**

**Chorus: you're like five dirty fingers on the white carpet of my new house!**

**I'm not gonna let you get to me!**

**Your five dirty fingers will only set me free into a world I've never known**

**But I'll make it with out your sadistic goals**

**Yeah I know you've been waiting for me to break down and cry but I'm sorry to say**

**That these eyes are gonna stay dry.**

**Is it your game to deceive others into thinking you have something they want?**

**When all you have is filthy tricks and empty threats.**

**I bet your really insecure deep inside that little mind of yours!**

**It's funny how you point and laugh at my emo clothes when you're dressed like**

**Some freak out of a magazine for homos!**

Kikyo smiled as some of the fans already knew the words and shouted them out it was so amazing to actually be the one that they were praising instead of just being another mix in the crowd, pressing down another key on her keyboard she listened as the sound vibrated through the stadium.

**I know you wanna touch me so badly ya wanna be the one to break my spirit…but**

**First I have to care about you at all.**

**You ain't got no life waiting for me after school having me wonder why you act a f****ool…**

**This isn't elementary school so get off your ass and apologize to me!**

**Go ahead keep being a dick cause when I'm older and rich I'll probably be your**

**Boss anyway so just continue cause I'll remember this day.**

**Chorus: your freaking fingers are all over me I feel dirty just knowing it's you…**

**So get the fuck off me I don't want those dirty no good fingers anywhere on my c****lean conscience.**

Bowing her head Sango continued to concentrate on the cords she needed to press down on, thought she knew the song by heart it was always a nervous habit she had. Looking to the audience cheering and singing she noted the camera's recording their performance. She'd never forget this moment as long as she lived.

**Those five dirty fingers are what's gonna get you thrown away for eternity by n****obody but me!**

**So listen you piece of shit I can't even consider you a boy yet**

**Let's get this business straight and out of the way I don't want**

**you anywhere near me!**

**I think I deserve this at least though you've done ten times**

**worse than this**

**The only thing that keeps me alive at night is that when I move**

**away I'll be rid of t****his bitch.**

**The funny thing is that he liked me a lot isn't that some shit to think about….**

After they finished that song they moved onto the next one which was 'any other girl' and it continued like that until they finished the cd off along with a bonus song from their new one.

**&&&**

**Kagome- BandRuler222 Rin- Shyness84**

**Miroku- Sacred Hand411 Naraku- Stalker lol**

**Inuyasha- RamenLova06 Muso- Redwood saver63**

**Ishiyana- DaManager18 Kikyo- Snapple Luv80**

**Bankotsu-Numba1Guy69 Kagura- Green-eyed baby6429**

**Sesshomaru-Ur Master1611 Sango- BassGuitarist77**

**Sota- The Badboy04 Shippo- FluidMotion6969**

**Sakura- Bloody Fingers911 Vash- My Girlfriend's sex slave**

**Kohaku- Mr. Confidence4u Hiten- Shadow Lighting**

** finder909090921**

**Goths chat room**

**Sacred Hand411- you guys did awesome I thought half the guys their would have a stroke…**

**BandRuler222- that's cool…though Roku I thought you'd have your own when that chick grabbed your leg.**

**Sacred Hand411- I can't help it! Inuyasha and I watched a horror movie earlier!**

**BassGuitarist77- that's so many levels of pathetic I can't even name one…**

**Green-eyed baby6429- nice give me some five Go-Chan!**

**RamenLova06- how are you going to give high five over the computer geniuses?**

**BassGuitarist77- I'm on my cell dumbass which means were in the same room!**

**Snapple Luv80- lol**

**Ur Master1611- were not related I don't care what my father says**

**Stalker lol- harsh much**

**Ur Master1611- Naraku right? You can't contradict me dick head your mean to your triplet that's on a total different level.**

**Stalker lol- whatever Sess so how much ass did you get these past two years**

**Shadow Lighting finder909090921- none he turns them all down but I'm pretty sure he's banged Kagome since she showed up…isn't that right Gome?**

**BandRuler222- I swear Hiten I know where your room is**

**Shadow Lighting finder909090921 has left the room**

**Stalker lol- hands off Kagome Sesshomaru I don't care if your working together…she's our girl dude…Hiten you wimp!**

**Ur Master1611- denial isn't just a river in Egypt Naraku**

**Sacred Hand411- ya'll got some issues**

**BassGuitarist77- says the man who has a cursed hand shut the fuck up Roku**

**Snapple Luv06- this chat is crazy just like old times eh guys?**

**Green-eyed baby6429- I agree…well Go-Chan I'm going back to my room k?**

**BassGuitarist77- K**

**DaManager18- can I come over?**

**Sacred Hand1611- perfect question**

**RamenLova80- I knew their had to be a reason for you guys being best friends!**

**Green-eyed baby6429- you guys are perverted, yeah Yana you can come over**

**Ur Master1611- I thought you were my best friend Ishiyana…**

**BandRuler222- aww Sess you're my best friend remember?**

**Ur Master1611- oh yeah never mind fuck you Yana**

**DaManager18- sold out by a chick I feel so great…but what a surprise its Kagome so I guess that lessens the blow to my ego**

**RamenLova80- whatever you say dude**

**Snapple Luv06- lol that was deep…damnit Sango would you quit trying to teach me your language it's getting in my head….**

**BandRuler222- you're complaining I already know 10 of her words in the years that I've known her.**

**Stalker lol- this is retarded**

**The Badboy04 has entered the room **

FluidMotion6969 has entered the room

**Bloody Fingers911 has entered the room**

**Redwood saver63 has entered the room**

**BassGuitarist77- dude Shippo why did you let Miroku rub off on you!**

**FluidMotion6969- I read the pervert bible and fell in love sorry Go-Chan**

**Ur Master1611- I'm four kinds of disturbed**

**BandRuler222- you too?**

**BloodyFingers911- you turned Shippo into a pervert Miroku you bastard**

**Snapple Luv06- lol cute alteration on the average Kenny's dead you bastard gimmick Sakura…**

**DaManager18- greetings little sister**

**BloodyFingers911- right back atcha big brother**

**The Badboy04- so Kagome when can I come up to Tokyo with you?**

**BandRuler222- after the tour…wait never mind I'll pick you up when we stop in Hiroshima k**

**The Badboy04- sweet! Are Sakura, Rin, and Kohaku coming?**

**BassGuitarist77- nah sorry Haku staying with Sakura and Rin theirs not enough room on the bus…**

**BloodyFingers911- fuck seriously what about Akuma**

**DaManager18- theirs already limited space with just the five of us**

**BandRuler222- be packed I should see you in a week or two depends on how long it takes to get to Hiroshima**

**The Badboy04- cool ok**

**Redwood saver63- make sure to visit me when you guys come!**

**Stalker lol- tree hugging idiot**

Ok that's the end of that chapter how did you guys like that huh? I know it's awesome I bet you guys were what the fuck in the beginning I couldn't even type right it was so funny! Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Bipolar Tangerine and Ivy! Or Rainbow Love who co-wrote that song between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Who will take over the world?

Squirrels- 10,000 muhahaha!

Chipmunks- 2 yeah right

Penguins- 4 now that's insane

Llama- 8 impossible!

**You guys rule keep rocking it out k!**

**Sappire767**

**Little Sheriff- hey chicky hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing the last!**

**High- Koryu will show up soon again so she wasn't in this chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

**Bipolar Tangerine- Thanks again for writing Feminine Masculinity for me! And I hope you liked the beginning!**

**Save the trees wipe Ur ass…**

**Fluffylover7**

**Cookie lover666- thanks for reviewing**

**Wonderinspirit**

**Sessyslove4ever234**

**SK lovers**

**I'm over him**

**Flying Jade**

**Midnight faerie- **

**Maruading Storyteller**

**Sesshomaru's Shadow Daught…**

**Sessy4ever- **

**Megumi-San-**

**Kimster44- **

**Brooklyn's worst nightmare**

**Bloodlust Ashley**

**Drama shopper-**

**Darkqueen456- fun, fun, fun lol thanks for reviewing no penguins do not rule so their!**

**SesshoItachi's girl4ever- thanks yeah**

**Starprincess2020- thanks **

**Darkened Purity- thanks**

**Celestial Elegy- thanks for reviewing.**

**Saakura lady of the west- oh they'll break it off in due time...maybe i shouldn't have revealed that did that just spoil the fic? anyway glad you liked it thanks for reviewing!**

**Fallen Ice princess- thanks for reviewing it means alot to hear your thoughts and opinions!**


	25. Tour

Yeah I know another chapter freaking awesome….well I got to working on more chapter guides and well here we are! Anyway on to chapter 25!

Warning: cursing, that's really it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, S.p.O.d, Naruto, or the extra character I'm not that talented.

Claimer: nothing I'm poor right now…

Summary: Sequel to 'Kaijuu' two years after Akuma left them. Well they ever be famous? S.p.O.d xover

Based off my band with Sib, Dark Painting, and Idiots make me sneeze! Well not really but the story before was.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter Twenty-five

Tour

Last time on To See You Again:

**BandRuler222- be packed I should see you in a week or two depends on how long it takes to get to Hiroshima**

**The Badboy04- cool ok**

**Redwood saver63- make sure to visit me when you guys come!**

**Stalker lol- tree hugging idiot**

**&&&**

"Surprise!" Raqhael shouted happily as he pulled off the slip cover, gasps were heard as Kaijuu took in the bus they would be touring in. It was a huge double Decker bus painted black with gothic gray letters spelling out 'Kaijuu', underneath that was a huge picture of them in all dark purple.

"Sugoi Raqhael-Kun is this tour bus ours?" Kikyo questioned as she looked over the bus more, Raqhael smiled.

"Yes it is do you like it?" Raqhael asked this bus was paid for by the president of Dark Painting Studios himself; the bus had four rooms, a mild lounge, and a box bath room with a toilet and shower. (A/N: if you've seen the spice girls movie think of their bus but with what I've mentioned).

"Yeah it's like rabbits on two legs dizzy dude!" Sango shouted enthusiastically as usual, Kagome and Kikyo nodded in amusement.

"Great we leave tonight girls so relax and pack because you won't see Tokyo for a long time!" Raqhael said before walking into Dark Painting Studios to inform the driver when they were leaving, Kagome grinned a bit this was going to be great.

"Hey…Kik?" Kagome asked Kikyo lifted her head in question.

"Yeah Gome" Kikyo said Kagome smirked.

"Remember that road trip we always wanted?" Kagome asked Kikyo smirked Kagura and Sango saluting behind her.

"Of course" Kikyo said as she let Kagome wrap her arm around her shoulders.

**&&&**

Taking a brief sip of his almost scolding coffee Nobunaga smiled at Tsuyu who sat across from him, Kaguya was nowhere to be found seeing as they were sneaking behind her back while she was at her friend Kizi's for the night.

He had known his feelings all the entire time, he loved Tsuyu more than anything Kaguya was just a close friend she would always just that.

"This is nice isn't it" Nobunaga said, Tsuyu grinned a bit she couldn't believe he actually loved her more…she could believe it but she felt bad…for Kaguya that is.

Grabbing Nobu's had Tsuyu intertwined their fingers basking in the calmness of her favorite restaurant Shikon no Tama.

"Yes its perfect" Tsuyu readily agreed before glancing around, they were sure Kaguya would never step foot in a place this nice and fancy. Stopping short Tsuyu gasped turning wide eyes to Nobunaga who stared back in question.

"What is it Tsu-Chan?" Nobunaga asked worried for his secret girlfriend, Tsuyu blankly pointed across the room.

The sight that met his eyes Nobunaga was sure really wasn't their, across the room sat Kaguya but he noticed the tattooed symbol for mirror on her arm. He was blown away for a minute by the beautiful navy blue evening gown that clung to every voluptuous curve she had, he hair was elegantly piled onto he left shoulder exposing her neck and platinum necklace with the gorgeous sapphire in the middle. In all she looked like a completely different person.

But sitting diagonally from her sat a much older man in about his 30's, he had thick muddy colored hair tucked into a low ponytail, perfectly tan skin, and russet brown eyes, the weird thing was that they were both laughing and holding hands.

"Is that Guya?" Nobunaga murmured taken aback, Tsuyu nodded slowly she'd always seen Kaguya as no competition with her tight leather pants and jeans, corsets, and biker boots.

But now seeing her best friend as a lady eating properly and using such manners with a much older man made her feel like nothing.

**/with Kaguya/**

Laughter spilled from her lips at Takemaru's absolutely corny joke she couldn't believe him, bringing her hand to her mouth she tried to smoother her laughs but was unsuccessful. Its been two months that she has been dating this man half her age Takemaru Souisota, after Nobunaga made his pity decision she ran into Take-Kun at her favorite bar while in tears.

It was apparent who Nobunaga loved most not to mention that he and Tsuyu were spinelessly sneaking around, she wouldn't tell them about her new rich boyfriend until they in her figure of speech grow some balls or grow up they were in college goddamnit!

"You're so corny" Kaguya confessed still laughing lightly, Takemaru smirked showing a tad of his perfect teeth.

"Your still laughing that gives me some points ne?" Takemaru said causing Kaguya to roll her eyes humorously.

"Yeah like one" Kaguya teased, Takemaru chuckled being with her made him feel great not to mention relaxed, she was the first demoness he ever actually considered to date and he was delighted he did.

"You look stunning tonight…you know we didn't have to come here if you didn't desire to, we can just go to our favorite bar given that that's something we equally take pleasure in" Takemaru insisted he didn't want her to feel like he was altering her, really he liked the way she was he just as well enjoyed dining in a fancy restaurant occasionally.

Kaguya blushed she by no means dated such a guy or man in this case that cared so much about her well being let alone her comfort.

"Its okay I'm having fun" Kaguya assured as she wrapped her hand around her handbag where she hid his 2 month anniversary gift she wasn't even sure if this kind of thing was important to him.

Takemaru smiled tenderly reaching into his pocket slowly pulling out a rectangular velvet box.

"Good….by the way I got you something for our anniversary" Takemaru said, Kaguya detained her tears it touched her that he in fact remembered the majority of the guys she has dated didn't even commit to memory her birthday. Covering her mouth once more she smiled big.

"You didn't have to Emaru-kun" Kaguya cooed affectionately he just kept getting better and better the further their relationship progressed.

"I got you something as well….wasn't sure you cared about this kind of stuff though" said shyly, Takemaru smiled softly that made the surprise all the more great.

Sliding the box across the table he waited for Kaguya to open it, he observed as her cerulean colored eyes took in the display of the platinum engagement band.

"Is this a-a" Kaguya stammered if it was what she thought it was the answer was the definite 'yes', Takemaru swallowed he was nervous he never asked anyone this before.

"Yes it's exactly what you think it is….will you marry me?" Takemaru asked he would bend down on one knee but he decided to do that soon after, Kaguya nodded incessantly in reality pleased he didn't do it by tradition.

"Yeah…of course" Kaguya whispered as Takemaru slide the platinum band onto her ring finger, Takemaru smiled dazzlingly.

**/Nobunaga and Tsuyu/**

An abrupt sadness overwhelmed Nobunaga as he continued to watch Kaguya and the man laugh and beam at one another, the region surrounding his torso burned similar to the scolding coffee in front of him.

Kaguya had always been his best friend from the time when she arrived in Hiroshima during the 9th grade; they were always so close beyond words really. So who was this man and why didn't he know about him? Was what scuttled through his mind? Why didn't she know regarding him and Tsuyu? His mind harshly hurled in his face.

Yeah that was right they all were in truth believed to be someplace else for the evening, Tsuyu at her fathers, Kaguya at Kizi's, and he at home slumbering. Not in some fancy restaurant misleading one another.

She looked tremendously blissful. Wasn't she in love with him? He felt discarded though in truth she was the one he had dropped and for who? Tsuyu the woman who broke his heart on numerous occasions with snide remarks like 'I don't date losers who don't give up'. Kaguya forever stood by him even in the former years whilst she didn't comprehend a thing in Japanese.

Tsuyu sighed all of a sudden she felt left out like she were the villain with Kaguya and Nobunaga as the major characters who'd do her away. So in essence Kaguya did prevail…

**&&&**

Kagome held back a grin as Sesshomaru persists to gaze at her as she packs for the tour that they were both going on beginning tonight Akuma have their individual bus of course, they may share a dorm but that didn't indicate he had to come in and stalk her with his eyes.

His leer grew as he took in the subtle twitching of her right arm, it was bothering her a little and he knew it. Sesshomaru idly licked his lips hoping Kagome found this eye-catching.

"I didn't know I was that scorching Sess" Kagome jeered as she threw two spiked belts into her suitcase, Sesshomaru smirked.

"Yes well you are" Sesshomaru said his voice thick and husky, Kagome flushed a very dim and nearly barely discernible light pink.

"Such compliments won't get you anywhere poker face" Kagome taunted back easily, Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow before laughing quietly.

"Oh but they will get me the permission to slumber in your room on the bus" Sesshomaru threw in impassively, Kagome paused thinking over his intention it seemed innocent enough like they won't be fucking all over the place.

"Sure whatever Sess but your gone when we hit Hiroshima" Kagome said bleakly, Sesshomaru nodded and turned back to studying her pack. Sighing Kagome ignored him he wasn't getting to her not this time.

**&&&**

The TV blared as Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha sat on the couch staring at the screen in a brain dead trance, mouths handing open, and eyes tearing from lack of blinking. Playing on the idiot box also known as television was Azumanga Daioh completely understandable for their…stumped state.

Walking by Hiten grabbed the remote and changed the channel to something more sensible like 'Dark Planet', then continuing on his way to call SiB before it got to late.

Shaking their heads and blinking in unison they sighed as well slowly letting the proceedings that happened before their minds shut down come rushing back, Miroku, Sango, and Kikyo glower at Inuyasha he was the dumbass who turned to that crap in the first place.

"It's always you isn't it Yasha?" Miroku grumbled Inuyasha glared, Kikyo sighed she didn't feel like wasting her energy on being mad at Inuyasha of all people so she just tuned into the show it was one of her favorites and she had missed a few episodes since Kaijuu's concert.

"Retard" Sango muttered as well before she too began watching the program, Miroku smiled content Sango agreed. Inuyasha on the other hand sighed in exasperation they couldn't seriously blame him for this retarded shit!

They all were soon watching the popular anime dragging them father and farther into the plot with each episode from the non-stop marathon.

Dark Planet is about a boy named Blazen from Darkness also known as Dark Planet who was sent to fight on earth's side by the Dark Shinobi. Dark Planet has declared war on earth because of the ignored transmission of peace that earth never received. (A/N: sounds good eh? Going to make a story of it lol sess/kag all the way). Though one of Blazen's classmates Minako Suzuhara is suspicious of his whereabouts.

The rockers were so drawn in their eyes were bloodshot, though two hours later Kagura and Ishiyana came into the living room threw water in their faces and left shortly.

Finally the marathon ended with a cliffhanger and a promise of a new episode next week, groaning Inuyasha finally blinked howling when some water got in his eyes that clearly had salt in it. His whine of pain was followed by three others, 5 minutes later Kagura and Ishiyana's laughter flowed from the kitchen.

After wiping his poor innocent eyes Inuyasha turned to his friends a scowl positioned on his jagged features.

"Can't believe it ended like that…those bastards just when it was getting really good" Inuyasha mumbled grumpily, Kikyo nodded in agreement.

Sango sighed turning to Miroku who was still wiping his eyes he must have gotten the majority of the salt.

"Yeah right when Blazen gave Minako that kawaii outfit" Miroku murmured causing Sango to roll her eyes forever a pervert.

**&&&**

**12:40 pm (Kaijuu's tour bus)**

Intense blue/gray eyes stared into persist gold ones before abruptly blinking as air fluttered into them. Glaring Kagome pinched Sesshomaru's nose he was totally not playing fair!

"What the hell Sess you cheated!" Kagome shouted dully, she and Sesshomaru were on the top floor of Kaijuu's tour bus in her room having a staring contest.

"yeah well that's what happens when you play high stakes" Sesshomaru taunted they were bored being the ones who slept most of the day now they couldn't seem to fall asleep, sighing Kagome rolled so that she were on top of him.

"This is fucking boring let's ask the bus driver to stop at a 24 hour mini market" Kagome said as she got up Sesshomaru following suit.

_My blood is dripping on your lips come on baby I know your sick of my sadistic ways…I'd like a reason just to live normally in your strange gaze._

Opening the room she came face to face with Kikyo's door who you could hear quietly snoring, shaking her head she moved down the narrow hall way passing Raqhael's room on the way before reaching the steps Sesshomaru right behind her.

Taking two at a time the two quickly passed the bathroom, Kagura's room, Sango's room and walked into the small yet comfortable lounge, walking up to the bus driver Kagome grinned at the concentrated18 year old.

"Cha mind stopping at a 24 hour mini market preferred Shosha's?" Kagome asked observing as the guy flushed a deep red, Sesshomaru glared.

_**Just believe me when I say that you often just make my day!**_

_**I think it's cute when you smile, though I think your girl friends mad right now.**_

"Sure I'll just radio Kentaro" Dimi said grabbing for the mic to talk to Akuma's bus driver, Kagome nodded before walking to the couch plopping down on Sesshomaru's lap he's sat down a while ago.

After 20 or so minutes later they stopped at a Shosha's exiting Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the mini mart in disguise. Sesshomaru wore a baseball cap his hair tucked in and gray sunglasses, Kagome wore a hat as well and red sunglasses they both looked casual but slightly different.

The store was practically empty besides the old man in the freezer section and the bored 19 year old clerk at the cash register, sighing Kagome and Sesshomaru simultaneously took off their sunglasses and hats it was dumb to hide who gave a damn about what Raqhael says anyway?

Grabbing a tub of ice cream, two bottles of sobe, Reeses sticks, strawberry and chocolate pocky, and some nutter butters, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked up to the clerk placing the junk on the counter.

_**I find it funny when you act surprised …what happened to my big tough guy? Laughing in others face such a big disgrace. Red lipstick can explain why I'm this way!**_

Without even looking up the clerk rang up their things raising a brow at all the junk food present these characters really had the munchies, Kagome smirk when she noticed his name tag that read Satoshi his job seemed….well boring.

"Got the munchies or something?" Satoshi questioned as he continues to ring up their things, Sesshomaru chuckled and Kagome smirked more.

"Nah were just bored" Kagome said truthfully they were so the only thing to do was eat and watch the crap that came on at night they'd no doubt be awake for the rest of the night. Looking up Satoshi stared he couldn't believe who was staring at either standing in front of him was Kagome Higurashi leader singer of Kaijuu and Sesshomaru Takahashi leader singer of Akuma!

_**That your only song and dance just to play like you're so innocent, tell me Hun what's your number again?**_

"Your Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Satoshi wanted to make sure incase they were fakes, Kagome blinked were people going around and cosplaying as her or something? Sesshomaru smirked this guy was something?

"Uh…yeah" Kagome said dully, Satoshi's vine colored eyes widened having such a lame job finally paid off. Flipping out his cell phone Satoshi opened it ready to take a picture before stopping short.

"May I?" Satoshi asked Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders they both stared at him. "Thanks" Satoshi grinned before banging their things, Kagome nodded.

_**I find it funny when you act surprised …what happened to my big tough guy? Laughing in others face such a big disgrace. Red lipstick can explain why I'm this way!**_

"No problem you buy our cd's it's the least we can do" Kagome said Sesshomaru nodded, Satoshi smiled brilliantly kind of touched that they said that.

"So where are you guys headed?" Satoshi asked conversationally brushing a bit of his dark brown hair out of his eyes, Kagome thought for a bit before turning to Sesshomaru who rolled his eyes.

"you never can remember anything Gome…were going to Hokkaido" Sesshomaru said impassively, Kagome rolled her eyes as well before turning back to Satoshi who couldn't help but grin at their interaction.

"Yeah then were heading to Hiroshima I'll pick up my little bro and Sess here has to sleep in his own room" Kagome muttered causing Sesshomaru to laugh and Satoshi to choke.

Handing Kagome their bags Satoshi smiled again he couldn't believe this actually happened it was great he'd come to work with a smile on from now on. Sitting on the counter Kagome pulled Sesshomaru near and flipped out her camera phone taking a few shots with Satoshi she was planning on using these for the concerts.

_**Spin around and tell me your name I'm really not in the mood to play many games.**_

_**Are you serious do you really want to marry me!**_

Satoshi smiled and took a few of them together as well before closing his phone and pocketing it.

"Watch the concerts k" Kagome said as she too pocketed her phone, Satoshi nodded as Sesshomaru slipped him some all round concerts tickets for their tour. Looking at the tickets Satoshi gasps.

"A-arigatou" Satoshi murmured, Kagome nodded as she and Sesshomaru exited it felt nice to see the fans and the looks on their faces when it was you that they saw.

Yes! I've finally finished this chapter and it hasn't been that long since I update last I hope you all are happy! Anyways I changed up the way I write and I hope I did a better job tell if I have.

Who will take over the world?

Squirrels- 10,000 muhahaha!

Chipmunks- 2 yeah right

Penguins- 4 now that's insane

Llama- 8 impossible!

**You guys rule keep rocking it out k! thanks for like the two reviews I received!**

**Darkened Purity- lol did you freak out when i turned Kaijuu into men? i laughed i'm glad you thought it was funny lol Penguins don't rule sorry...thanks for the review its appreciated greatly cause i think of you when i update and how you'll be looking forward to this! laters...**

**New reviewers….**

**Assasin of Legends- lol i'm glad you like this story makes me happy that my hard ass work ain't being forgotten lol, anyway Vash/Kag they will eventually cause it just wouldn't be Sess/Kag if they were now would it lol. thanks away for reviewing all answer any asked questions !**


	26. Hokkaido

Hey I'm back! I finally got up the gall to rewrite this I was just so totally lost I didn't know where to start that and being in boot camp can you blame me. Anyways you guys won't have to worry about me getting depressed and stopping cause I won't…it's like someone sprayed me with depression be gone I'm just not sad anymore.

But Kaijuu has broken up cause like in the story Kaijuu Darky has moved to another country I'll miss er. Anyways onto chapter twenty six again, I'll have twenty seven up when I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, nor S.p.D or some Extra Characters and Naruto.

Warning: recessive use of the f word more curse words, theirs some lime but umm… this is the edited version so I ain't putting it in their you'll just have to wait till I post this on adultfanfiction sorry!

Claimer: this story, my new flats, micky d's hamburger I ate, and my brand new hair cut curtsy of empire beauty school.

To See You Again

By: S.p.O.d

Chapter twenty-six

Hokkaido

The terrible rip of the magazine sounded through the small ally way as four teenage girls stood angrily in a circle, two were clad in mini skirts and the other two were dressed more appropriately.

"What the fuck! In this retarded zine Hiten says Sesshomaru lost his virginity to that bitch Higurashi lead singer to Kaijuu!" Ayame Zaimoku shouted nastily, Ayumi cringed sometimes her friend could be obnoxious and loud. Yuka rolled her eyes Sesshomaru could sleep with anyone he wanted to… that just means he'll be more experienced for her.

"Give it a break preppy fuko if you haven't noticed Takahashi Sesshomaru is in love with Higurashi and theirs nothing you can do about it!" Yura said slowly as if Ayame were slow herself which she wasn't so it only resulted in annoying her like Yura intended. Ayumi giggled a little while Yuka rolled her eyes again they were so immature.

"Whatever! I can't stand that slut Higurashi she was on my man Koga she sucks! Kaijuu sucks!" Ayame stomped both her combat clad feet when she was finished, this time Yura rolled her eyes Ayame didn't in know Koga in person so how what he her man? The fuck? A girl with coffee colored hair in a high ponytail walking by just then stopped and turned to Ayame a vein present on her forehead.

"Yeah the fuck right bitch! Kaijuu so rules!" the girl shouted before pushing Ayame into a near by brick wall, shouted Ayame wiped around to face the girl who assaulted her.

"They so d-do?" Ayame stopped short when she came face to face with the bassist from Kaijuu, Sango growled while Kagura off to the side of her cracked her knuckles. Kikyo who was standing next to Kagome and Sesshomaru blinked while Kagome boredly leaned more into Sesshomaru.

"If you think so…but girl Sango's ego is bigger than all of Hokkaido it's self" Kikyo provided calmly, Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Hardly, but Akuma is still much better" Sesshomaru said impassive as always.

"Shut up poker face" Kagome deadpanned as she playfully poked Sesshomaru in the ribs, the four girls watched the rock stars in shock.

Finally the rest of Akuma caught up to Kaijuu and Sesshomaru they were all supposed to be heading to breakfast at a restaurant called Odoroku Beki, Raqhael had made them reservations so they'd have something to do. Upon analyzing the situation Miroku, Hiten, Inuyasha, and Ishiyana took up their usual positions.

Miroku placed his hand on Sango's shoulder; Ishiyana held Kagura back just in case, Inuyasha started a conversation with Kikyo, and Hiten stood by Sesshomaru and Kagome.

Kagome laughed at her friend they've done this so much it was actually almost predictable how sad.

"Things'll never change" Kagome murmured Sesshomaru nodded behind her, Ayame sweat dropped she was supposed to hate Kagome but really she didn't seem all the bad a little dead inside but otherwise okay.

Ayumi on the other hand was thrilled two of her all time favorite ands were here in front of her interacting like they were normal teenagers!

"Gome this chick said we suck! What's your opinion?" Sango snarled, Kagura looked at Kagome and raised a brow. Kikyo and Kagome exchanged looks before rolling their eyes.

"Go-Chan I don't care she has her opinion not everyone's going to like us but at least we do have fans" Kagome said boredly, Ayame felt quite offended by this but she couldn't exactly figure out why.

"So you agree Akuma's better?" Inuyasha asked breaking the tension with his stupid question causing everyone except the four girls to roll their eyes.

"Yeah it's always you Yash" Miroku sighed massaging his temples, Inuyasha scowled when Kikyo smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ummm… I don't know aren't we supposed to be going to breakfast together?" Ishiyana deadpanned from his position of holding Kagura's wrist behind her back, Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow that was right how did they get so sidetracked.

"That's right, let's get going" Sesshomaru said as he dragged a still bored Kagome away, Ishiyana, Miroku, and Kikyo followed example by dragging Kagura, Sango, and Inuyasha along with the. Hiten blinked at the girls before following his friends too.

**&**

Sighing Kagome finally turned to Ishiyana and Hiten after shooing Sesshomaru off he kept insisting that he'd chill with them though he had to write that song for Akuma's new album, either way the needed this time together it's been so long since they last have done this.

**Flash back**

11-year old Kagome and Ishiyana and 13 year old Hiten sat in the mall elevator planning what they were going to do when it opened up on the 5th floor of the Hiroshima gallery mall.

Ishiyana pushed some of his neck length silvery hair out of his gorgeous eyes, today he'd gotten his first ever hair cut though it didn't do much the hair was still in his face. Turning his attention to Kagome who wore her hair in two low ponytails on each side of her head that reached her waist, he observed that she was in deep thought. Looking to his other friend Hiten he at last noticed his hip length wavy hair, he through him off a bit since he usually wore that braid.

"So what are we going to do?" Hiten inquired, Kagome looked up from her trance blue/gray eyes lined thickly in eyeliner. Ishiyana lifted his head as well he had no clue but was guessing Kagome did. They were only out here because surprisingly everyone decided to take club after school besides them.

"we'll hit all the video/gaming stores, then the Manga shops but first I want to get a cut I feel left out, Ishiyana you should have to told me I would have come wit ya" Kagome partially whined in her dull voice, Ishiyana smiled meekly though it didn't seem like it he and Kagome were rather close.

"I would have but my aunt's the one who dragged me out there before school, you know I don't mind your company Kaggy" Ishiyana murmured he and he alone was the only one that called her "Kaggy". Kagome frowned briefly Ishiyana's parents died last year around the same time her dad committed suicide, they both received intensive therapy and recently had been released.

"I know I'm kidding anyway let's go" Kagome said running her fingers through Ishiyana's hair and down his face. Hiten watched the two smirking if Sesshomaru were here he would have blown a casket, his two favorite people having a slightly intimate moment.

The minute the elevator doors opened the threesome (A/N: lol) were out and making their way toward the nearest salon.

After an hour of snip snip this and snip snip that Kagome exited her hair cut exactly cut the way Ishiyana's was except with platinum streaks.

"Sess will like it I can guarantee you that" Ishiyana muttered his voice soft and polite as usual Kagome winked before posing for Hiten's camera phone.

**End of flash back**

"You guys were so Kawaii" Hiten cooed, Kagome nodded in agreement and Ishiyana smiled.

"Yeah but you and Kaggy were scorching" Ishiyana stated blushing, Kagome twitched at the memory and Hiten almost got a nose bleed.

**Flash back**

Hiten cursed as he drunk in Kagome's figure from her all black vans and black fishnet stockings to her red mini skirt and black belly shirt. He couldn't blame her it was fairly hot out.

He swallowed just the sight of her was driving is temperature over a hundred.

He twitched becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Kagome was one of his few close "gal pals" and he really respected her unlike the other bimbos he dated, she was different. But damnit he was 13 year old boy he could help but find her attractive.

And where the fuck did Ishiyana wonder off two they were standing her simply because some how they'd lost him.

Squirming a bit he excused himself and entered the men's empty bathroom they were in the deserted part of the mall so no one was really near. Shortly after Kagome followed after she'd noticed his little problem and she was going to fix it.

**End of flash back (A/N: sorry that's all I'm giving ya)**

Kagome's face turned a bit green at the memory before she walked into the nearest bookstore it wasn't that she thought Hiten was gross but they were so young and they did that in the bathroom no less.

Hiten pouted before following after his long time friend it wasn't that bad though knowing Gome it wasn't him, Ishiyana blushed deeper they were such strange kids.

**&**

_**Malchick gey!**_

_**Malchick gey!**_

_**Malchick gey!**_

_**Malchick gey!**_

_**Malchick! Malchick! **_

_**Malchick gey!**_

Grinning Kagura flipped her phone open to see after seeing the caller's id.

"Эй Kolya! Долгое время не говорит, как Вы были?" Kagura spoke Russian flowing offer her tongue naturally, Kolya smiled glad her friend didn't forget her.

"_Я был прекрасен, я удивлен Вы remeber, когда - последнее, мы говорили начало старшего года?" Kolya asked, Kagura frowned a bit it was true it has been a while they were in college now so it might be a while longer did Kolya even know about her record deal?_

"_Не волнуйтесь, что я услышал о Вас рекордное дело от Вас мама, таким образом я весь заполнен" Kolya reassured her friend laughing a bit at how predictable Kagura was, Kagura smiled warmly._

"Вот ещё Вот ещё Вы знаете меня хорошо" Kagura sighed leaning against the edge of her bed, it was 12:05 and everyone was out doing something before the Hokkaido show started.

"_Да я делаю, предполагаю, где я - щенок?" Kolya sing-songed over the phone, Kagura perked she wondered if Kolya was in St. Petersburg they'd always wanted to go there, they'd always declare how lucky Kaguya was to have been born there._

"Где? Я надеюсь ваш не в Санкт-Петербурге со мной Лихы" Kagura threatened light heartedly, Kolya smiled at the nickname no one had called her Leah in a long time.

"_Я нахожусь в Хоккайдо, встречаю меня в береге Исикари-Хамы через час хорошо?"Kolya said before quickly hanging up, Kagura nearly dropped her cell at the news._

"Святой ад…" Kagura whispered before flipping her phone shut and sitting on her bed heavily. Running her hands over the goose bumps forming over her arms Kagura suddenly remembered the friendship bracelet that Leah had given her in third grade.

Jumping up Kagura ran to her small closet and began her frantic search.

Entering the room Ishiyana was immediately hit in the face with one of Kagura black t-shirts, looking around the room he became aware of all the clothes scattered around the small space. A few of Kagura's shoes were also hanging out in places they shouldn't be like the bed and the dresser.

Clearing his throat Ishiyana without delay got Kagura's attention she was at all times like that when it came to his voice though he didn't know nor need to know about that.

"What seems to be the problem Gura-Chan?" Ishiyana asked slightly taken aback by her behavior, flushing embarrassedly Kagura smiled sheepishly.

"I lost my friendship bracelet and I'm supposed to meet my friend Leah at 2 it's already 1:34" Kagura explained, nodding Ishiyana kneeled by Kagura duffle.

"I'll help you look" Ishiyana offered, Kagura blushed more at his kindness Ishiyana would probably always be nice like this no matter how much he changed.

**An hour later**

"I think I've found it Gura-Chan" Ishiyana mumbled from deep inside her duffle bag, Kagura perked up and walked over to him. Inspecting the black, red, and blue knotted bracelet with a silver plate that read Leah & Gura Kagura smiled yeah this was it.

Hugging Ishiyana close Kagura quickly slipped the bracelet on she was extremely gratified that he found this ratty old thing, smiling Ishiyana hugged back.

"Yana…would you …um like to come with me…to meet Leah I mean?" Kagura asked she would love to finally show Leah the guy she was in love with almost her entire life here in Japan, Ishiyana raised his silver brows in surprise before nodded.

Quickly leaving the still messy room the two hurried to Ishikari-hama beach they were already pretty late.

**&**

Sighing Inuyasha and Kikyo stared blankly at the TV screen in the bus's lounge they were currently watching Futaba beach, it was about whiny rich preps who basically didn't have problems but they thought they had problems blah, blah, blah!

Massaging his throbbing temples Inuyasha turned irritated eyes to Kikyo how could she stand this frigging show.

"Kami why the hell are we watching this? What are they even talking about" Inuyasha didn't speak valley and Kikyo knew this. Sighing Kikyo turned to Inuyasha did she have to explain everything?

"Because there's nothing else on….I'll tell you what's going on okay?" Kikyo said rather bored, Inuyasha nodded. "Okay, Yukino's mad because her supposed best friend Izumi went out with her boyfriend Shiro, Hajime is picking on Mika" Kikyo explained simply, Inuyasha grumbled before tuning into the show trying to understand their valley speak.

Kikyo smiled slightly at least someone tried to watch this show with her at last.

**&**

The crowd recklessly cheered as Kaijuu stepped onto the stage though the opening act was brilliant they brought the tickets for Kaijuu. Smiling into the mic Kagome silently waved at their fans.

This is what she loved, always wanted to play their own concert this was their very first in Hokkaido and it totally rocked already.

"Ohayo, I'm Kagome and we are Kaijuu! I love you all!" Kagome shouted waving her arms wildly; glancing back at Kikyo she made sure she was ready. "Okay let's get started, our first song is 'scream' sung by Kikyo so I hope you love it like were love it!" Kagome shouted once more before stepping back and to the side with her guitar in hand, Kikyo eagerly took her place portable keyboard in hand.

_**Tears fall from my eyes as I enter my room; I know I had you all fooled**_

_**.**_

_**To all of you everywhere all I've been doing was lying so please forgive me when I cry!**_

_**I'm sorry for not opening up sooner I couldn't help but be completely scared.**_

_**Running my fingers threw the black clothing of my closet I feel so alive!**_

_**Chorus: I just wanna scream because this isn't me!**_

Kikyo closed her eye as she hit one of the high notes it felt so good to be telling her fans this, it was personal yes but she knew that when she told them this they would accept her not shun like her old friend practically did.

_**Being in this fake facade makes me wanna rip everything to shreds!**_

_**I'm tried of walking down the hall pretending to be someone I'm not at all.**_

_**Screaming is the only thing I can do right now cause I'm afraid to change my fake ways.**_

_**I'm hiding from what I really want to be to please everyone around me!**_

_**Don't you understand that I don't wanna be shunned for whom I really am inside?**_

_**The ones who are really like me glare and pick on me while the others those usually... **_

_**Chorus: I just wanna scream because this isn't me!**_

Pushing back her sweaty black locks Kikyo's eyes shined as she smiled into the to faces of all her adoring fans though they weren't just hers she could make out the ones that favored her the most.

_**Being in this fake facade makes me wanna rip everything to shreds!**_

_**I'm tried of walking down the hall pretending to be someone I'm not at all.**_

_**Screaming is the only thing I can do right now cause I'm afraid to change my fake ways.**_

_**Hang around just smile brightly.**_

_**Listen this is truly who I am so please help me.**_

_**Please don't say it's too late to be me!**_

Finishing the song Kikyo quickly wiped the tears that formed in her eyes away this was great this was all she dreamed and more with Kagome and Kagome finally took them there.

Moving over to her grounded keyboard Kikyo tried to hold in the grin from all the grins and thumbs up her friends were giving her, nodding to Kagome, Kaijuu continued onto another song playing the rest of the concert with unbelievingly happy grins.

**&**

Snuggling against eachother the two lead singers quietly stared out the tour bus window watching as the sun went down, they were currently passing Ishikari-hama beach so they had a perfect view of the sun sinking into the giant blue abyss that was the ocean.

Kaijuu's concert had just ended and both bands were worn out even the ever energized Sango was napping right now, glancing at the demon holding her Kagome smiled they were both silent not for the beauty of the sunset but more of the fact that they both had rather raw throats.

"Beautiful" Kagome mumbled.

"I know" Sesshomaru murmured.

"Sleep" Kagome whispered

"Okay" Sesshomaru garbled before closing his eyes, Kagome had already drifted off to sleep mid word.

Wow I'm finished better get working on chapter 27 can't believe I got even this far! Anyways this is great I feel so good I've got all the j-pop songs I could ask for to continue these chapters! To bad Darkies not around  I miss here already, she sent me things while I was in boot camp.

Hope you enjoyed and remember review because that's a lot of my motivation! Later minna…

Who will take over the world?

Squirrels- 10,000 muhahaha!

Chipmunks- 2 yeah right

Penguins- 4 now that's insane

Llama- 8 impossible!

I'd like to thank every one who gave me beach ideas that was awesome and i'll mention you never chapter cause i'm kind of off balance from not reviewing in a while lol sorry.


End file.
